The Dreamer Wakes
by Kalligenia
Summary: In this sequel to 'The Rookwood Dreamer,' Rhyann returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year along with Draco and Harry. Not knowing where to turn, the young dreamer has to find out how to survive the Dark Lord's final rise to power and Hogwarts 1212th anniv
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION READERS: This is the sequel to 'The Rookwood Dreamer.' It is highly recommended if you read that story first lest you not understand half of what is going on in this one!

The house elf handed her the tea. It was black as she preferred it. The petite young woman did not even look the little creature's way or offer a thank you. She continued staring off towards the horizon over the gardens as if she were waiting for something.

Usually when she took her tea outside in the garden, Narcissa joined her. The older witch would chatter on pleasantly about this or that. She had liked to talk about the future wedding, but Rhyann had placed some suggestions in her sleeping mind to steer her away from such talk. Just little subtle nudges that no one would notice and it would be like the subject had worked its way out of Narcissa's system.

The mistress of Malfoy Manor had absolutely no defenses around her mind. Rhyann at first thought it a bit odd and then very soon realized that it was because the woman knew very little of her husband's business. She almost thought the lack of barriers was a dare, to see if she would take a sleeping mind hostage or harm one of the family.

There were moments at the beginning of the summer when the dreamer felt that desperate, but she always restrained herself. Even if one of the Malfoys merely skinned a knee doing something, she did not want to be blamed and have her uncles suffer the consequences. Taking no action had been a good thing in some ways. The tension eased, especially in Draco's case. Yet she knew that Lucius was ever watchful and was supremely careful not to step out of bounds with him… not in any way that he would know, that is.

Rhyann stood up and smoothed out her deep purple robes. She had taken to wearing that color and black all the time. The Rookwood family colors. Narcissa had bought her a wardrobe full of new clothes until she went into her mind to stop that compulsion as well. The blonde had a very pliable mind. She guessed that is why Lucius had chosen her to be his wife because, as she had learned this summer, everyone was a tool for him.

Picking up her tea cup and saucer, she strolled into the elaborate gardens. It was her favorite place to be alone. They had nothing of the wild as there was near Rookwood Manor, but the hundreds of exotic flowers and the immaculately trimmed figures in bushes were very beautiful. There was a rose garden with rare violet roses from Asia and a hedge maze that she had memorized before her first month at the manor was done.

Now there was only one week of the summer left and though she had hated the idea of having to go back to Hogwarts, Rhyann was looking forward to it. She would be out from under this oppressive roof. Of course she knew Lucius would set up some sort of system to keep her under his thumb. Draco always told him everything, too, except about their intimate moments. Even then, she wondered how much his father knew.

She had never been let out of the sight of at least one of the Malfoys outside of the manor for the whole summer. She went to Diagon Alley with Narcissa. Draco went with her when she visited Pansy or the Notts. She was not allowed to see Hermione or anyone associated with her. Lucius had made it clear she was not to have anything more to do with blood traitors and filthy mudbloods. So she had to keep making pathetic excuses to the Gryffindor all summer.

She had only seen one of her uncles the entire summer. Edgar had remained in London to take care of the family business. He was allowed to visit with his wife and children any time they pleased. Though Rhyann did love him, he had always been her least favorite of her uncles. Edgar lacked the backbone the rest of them had and she was sure he was stored very nicely in Lucius' pocket.

Edgar always assured her that Darcy and Tristian were alright. He never gave her any details, but at least she believed him over anything the Malfoys said to her. He would pat her hand comfortingly and tell her she should be lucky to be in the position she was. Though she could always see something behind his dark eyes that was saddened by the losses of the Rookwood family.

Rhyann held the tea in one hand and let the other brush over some feathery petals of a bunch of multi-colored carnations. They were a larger breed than she had ever seen before and every time she passed by them in the garden, they seemed to have gotten bigger. So engrossed in her thoughts and the quiet of the gardens that the popping sound behind her startled her to such an extent that she dropped cup and saucer to the cobbled path. The valuable china shattered and tea splashed over her shoes and on the bottom of her robe.

Spinning around, she wore a mask of stern disapproval. "I had told you to stop doing that! If you want to see me, walk out here. Your legs are still in perfect working order as far as I know."

Draco grinned at her, unfazed by her reaction. "I like to practice apparating to where you are. It's different than normal apparating." Leaning over, he placed a quick kiss upon her lips and held up two envelopes from the school in his left hand. "Besides, this news could not wait."

Rhyann would be happy at Hogwarts if only for the fact that no one could apparate on the grounds. Ever since they were taught and got their licenses, Draco had been apparating every where and it seemed he most particularly enjoyed popping up where she was when she least expected it. She eyed the letters. "What news?"

With a flourish, he handed her one of the envelopes. The one that was addressed to her and, as she sourly noted, that was already opened. The seal of Hogwarts marked it as from the school. She knew it would contain the list of the supplies and books they would need this year. Draco had puffed out his chest a little and announced proudly, "I am Head Boy this year."

She flipped open her own letter and saw only the list of books along with the start date of the semester. The dreamer knew he was waiting for her comment, so she gave him as much of a smile as she could muster at the moment. "Congratulations. I'm sure your parents are very proud."

Draco's face fell slightly. "You could be a little more sincere in that, Rhyann. I really am happy about it."

After all that had happened and the betrayal he had dealt her, Rhyann had found that she still did love him. It had been maddening to deal with. There was much guilt that she did want to be with him. She knew she should hate him, but much to her dismay, she could not. She still cared about how he felt and that he loved her. She still craved his sweet kisses, his passionate embraces and to lay entwined with him in the darkness of his room at night trying to make no noises so no one else in the manor would know what they were up to.

She loved him, yes, but she could not trust him. It rendered new wounds in her heart every time she tried to reconcile it within herself. The dark eyed teen knew Draco loved her, but it was no pure unconditional love. He was his father's son, after all. She was determined not to have him treat her as Lucius treated Narcissa though. Rhyann would not be a pretty tool manipulated for his use in whatever manner he saw fit.

She knew that the blond truly did love her for she had entered his sleeping mind. The only strong barriers around it were her own and could not stop her. Draco honestly thought he was doing what was best for her. Every fiber of his being believed it. He also saw his father as a wizard to be admired and wanted to be grow up to be like him. They had fought several times over the summer about his father and what he was doing. Neither of them ever won an argument.

Rhyann was constantly pulled back and forth between her feelings. At times she felt as though she were being torn in two. If she could separate herself into two people, it would be so much easier. Every time she even had a loving feeling for him, she felt as though she were betraying her uncles. She reached up and stroked the side of his face softly. "I do mean it, Draco. Congratulations."

His hand came up to cover her own smaller one and he turned his head a bit to kiss the inside of her wrist. Draco's smile returned. "Thank you. The family is going out tonight to dinner to celebrate it. Perhaps you will wear one of the blue dress robes I like so much? Blue really does look lovely on you."

There were times he brought that up and was thinking back to the Yule Ball, she knew. He was also trying to get her out of the habit of wearing her family's colors. Rhyann gave him a look that said that it was futile for him to even try to get her to do so. "I already have in mind something I will wear."

He gave a little resigned shrug of his shoulders, unwilling to start arguing about it. "It's going to be an excellent school year this time around. I'm Head Boy, captain of my quidditch team and I have you." Draco gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. "I'm almost sad that it's going to be our last year there. I think I could handle another few years of that."

"You could always go on to a wizarding college if you like school so much." Sarcasm laced the edge of her voice.

Still holding her hand, he began to walk them back towards the manor. "I am thinking about it even though it really isn't necessary. I'll have the Malfoy empire waiting for me. Plus," he grinned down at her. "I have you as well. I won't go away to college and be separated from you. I'd marry you first so you'd have to come with me. Even though it is proper to wait until we're twenty-one and have a spring wedding as my mother wants. I can already see you so beautiful in blue with flowers woven through your hair."

Rhyann narrowed her eyes. "You know I don't like to talk about that."

"But we will be married some day, Rhyann. I still don't get why you haven't accepted it yet."

"You know nothing, Draco Malfoy." She snapped back at him and pried her hand free of his. The confrontations they had over the subject were fierce. He did not care she didn't want to be married and that she was being forced into it. She stomped off ahead of him and held up a hand for him not to follow. "If you want me in a decent mood for dinner this evening, you best just leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Rhyann…" Draco sighed almost woefully. He loved her and it was clear at times how much she still loved him. He knew it. He could feel it within his heart and soul. He understood that she missed her family and it hurt her to have to be parted from them, but it was for her own good in the end. Both he and his father understood recognized that fact. He just didn't know why she kept fighting it and it was hurtful for both of them that she did.

The petite teen did not reply and kept walking back up to the manor without him.


	2. Chapter 2

The night before they were to go to school, the Malfoys made reservations at the most high profile wizard restaurant in London. Rhyann wore a sleek new black dress robe and put her hair up at Narcissa's suggestion. She would have politely ignored the blonde witch if Lucius had not been in the room with them at the time. Narcissa also presented her with family heirloom mother-of-pearl earrings which she always had planned on giving her daughter-in-law. They were tiny and delicate things, but the weight of coerced obligation made them seem much heavier than they truly were.

Edgar and his family met them at the restaurant. Rhyann directed her suppressed frustration at her little cousins, glaring at them threateningly each time they did something that could even be close to misbehaving. As she had promised Draco, she was polite and nice to the rest of them. She was only eager to get this night over with and be on her way to Hogwarts the next day.

"A toast, a toast!" Narcissa raised her glass before their meal arrived. She waited until everyone else held some wine in their hands and then smiled lovingly at her son. "To Draco who has made us all so very proud by making Head Boy this year. I'm going to miss you so much while you're gone, darling."

The glasses clinked together with a 'cheers' and everyone took a sip. Draco was grinning smugly. Narcissa then turned her soft blue eyes to the dreamer. "And to Rhyann. You have been such a blessing on our household. I will miss you as well. The only consolation I have is that one day you will be a permanent member of the Malfoy family."

Rhyann gave her a gracious smile but it was not heart-felt. The wine glasses tinkled against each other again and the cheers was a little softer this time. Lucius took a longer drink of the fine red vintage with his eyes fixed on her. Finally, after a moment of silence, he spoke coolly. "You have lived up to our expectations this summer, Rhyann. I know that behavior will continue while you're at school this year." His silvery eyes told her that she would or else something she did not want to happen would. "For that, we have invited two more guests to dine with us this evening."

His gaze went over her shoulder and she turned her head to follow it. The dreamer let out a little gasp and was out of her chair in a flash, rushing over to the two wizards that stood in the entrance waiting to be seated. She could feel the tears in her eyes at the sight of them and did not care if everyone in the restaurant thought she was a bit nuts for running over to them as she did.

Tristian was the first to step forward and gather her into his arms. He lifted her up from the floor and spun her around, whispering to her how much he had missed her and loved her. He finally set her down and placed a kiss upon her forehead, winking at her to give her courage to get through this.

Darcy was much more composed when he embraced her, but his hug was no less fierce. He rubbed her back soothingly and complimented her on how lovely she looked. Though his expression was calm, his dark eyes shimmered with emotion. He murmured that they were home now and everything would be alright. The tone of that statement indicated that he was going to see if he could loosen the Malfoys hold over her, over all of them. She wished she could give him all her strength to do so.

The hostess of the restaurant was waiting patiently for them to finish their greetings. Rhyann ignored her and hooked one arm through each of her uncles'. She had so many questions for them, but she dared not ask any of them there. She was happy enough to see them and know that they were well.

As they approached the table, all the others stood up to welcome Darcy and Tristian back. She could see by Draco's face that he had not known that her uncles would be guests at this dinner as well. He might tell his father all that he knew, but most certainly Lucius did not tell his son everything. Rhyann really hoped that her boyfriend would one day finally open his eyes to how his father was using him but there were other things more within reach that one could pray to the gods for.

Two more chairs were added to their table. Draco pulled his right up next to hers and either held her hand or had his arm around her slender shoulders the whole time. She could feel how tense he was and the feeling that he was guarding his claim. Her uncles - who sat on her other side - pretended to take no note of it at all. There were no challenges and it seemed like a very jovial dinner on the surface.

Darcy and Tristian had been sent all over Europe as the Dark Lord's ambassadors. They had spent their summer traveling and meeting countless pureblooded families that sympathized with Voldemort's cause. It sounded much more tedious than anything else, but Rhyann knew that though they had not been in any dire situations, they had been in danger nonetheless. Danger not from their enemies but from those on their own side.

The night that she had at first wished to be done with was going by too swiftly. Unlike her usual self, Rhyann ordered dessert and drew out sipping her after-dinner tea for as long as possible. Anything to give her more time with her uncles. Unfortunately the restaurant was emptying and Lucius announced it was time that they return home since it would be an early morning the next day.

The petite dreamer felt her eyes getting misty again, but obediently bid her uncles good-bye for the time being. At least they were home in London now. They were safe and she would do what she could to make sure they stayed that way. At Hogwarts, she could at least write to them and be sure that Lucius was not opening her letters first.

She ached to go back to Rookwood Manor with Darcy and Tristian even for the night, but she did not dare to ask. Draco was acting too defensive and she knew that this dinner was the only kindness Lucius would allow her for the time being even though all summer she had been going into the sleeping minds of his business rivals, gathering their secrets for him. She guessed he must have profited greatly from her doings, but he never said what he did with the things she told him or how they benefited him. The young dreamer had only done what she was told for the sake of her family.

The carriage ride back to Malfoy Manor was mostly quiet. They commented on the restaurant and the good food. Narcissa seemed sleepy from too much wine and Rhyann thought her boyfriend's arm seemed permanently fixed around her now. She paid them no mind. She remembered only Darcy's whispered promises and Tristian's comforting humor.

Draco and Rhyann were told to go off to get some sleep when they arrived home. Lucius bid them each a good night and then led his own heavy-eyed wife towards the master bedroom in their own wing of the manor. The younger Malfoy took her hand and started them towards where their rooms were located.

"I don't think I've seen you smile all summer as you did tonight." Draco remarked softly, a bit of hurt in his tone.

"I was happy to see my uncles." She replied as a matter-of-factly. Rhyann knew that he knew the reason, but was only pointing it out because he wanted her to smile like that for him again. He just could never understand why she was so unhappy with the situation and that aggravated a lot.

He ran a hand through his blond locks which had grown out a little more over the past few months. "I guess you don't have any reason to worry any more then. You've seen that they're okay and they're back at home now. We can put all that behind us.."

"I'm not that naïve, Draco." She gave a little shake of her head. She felt far wiser than she had been at this time last year. Everyone had called her a girl back then and they were not wrong. Now things were different. She was different. "I know if I step out of line, they will still be in danger. It was not just a nudge to get me to accept my place. It is a life sentence imposed by your father, by our Lord, by…" You.

Draco sighed, tired of this old argument. He stopped them in the hall just outside of her room and turned to look down into her beautiful dark eyes. "It's all a matter of how you look at it, Rhyann, and you're just seeing what you want to see. Everyone wants what's best for you."

"Only I can decide what's best for me. Only I can know what I want." She interjected, unmoving in her stance.

He twirled a strand of her long hair around his fingers, still speaking quietly. "I thought you wanted me… I thought you wanted us together…"

Her hands came up to cup his face, emotion tightening her chest. "I do." Rhyann wanted them to be together. Marriage wasn't necessary for that. More than she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be able to trust him again. There had been no one for her to confide in. No one for her to go to and not a shoulder for her to lean on.

Draco took both her hands in his and pressed them to his chest. "Then this way we have that. We're together. And we'll be together always. Why doesn't that make you happy?"

"Dammit, Draco!" She went to pull her hands from his but it was a weak attempt. The dreamer looked down and away from him, trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to overcome her. "I don't want to be with you this way. I don't want us to be forced to be together. I would be with you freely, without the bounds. I don't want your father controlling everything we do."

"My father doesn't.."

"He does!" Rhyann heard her voice crack. "You just can't see it because he's your father. You love him. Just like I love my uncles. But at least I don't let them control me."

"My father doesn't control me!" Draco finally got out. He bent his body forward so that he could put his forehead against hers. He could hear her heart racing and his own matched hers. He hated this. Things weren't meant to be this way between them. "Rhyann, I don't want to fight with you. I want things between us the way they were before."

"Then tell your father to let me and my family go." She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see his face and his reaction to that.

"He's just making sure…" Draco knew that they were going in circles. His father wanted only what was best for them. He had said it over and over again to his girlfriend, but she would not listen. He knew she was hurt by some things, but he had hoped she would eventually see that they were right in what they did. It pained him that she had not done so. He only wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. Not only to be with her, but to be loved by her and to love her in return. So he stopped himself from continuing with what would only end up with them at odds with each other again. He kissed her tenderly instead. "Let's not do this tonight. Tomorrow's an important day. We'll be back at Hogwarts, away from my parents, and there we can heal our wounds together."

Rhyann still did not open her eyes at his kiss or his words. He did not get that Lucius was not the only wound between. Hogwarts would give her a little relief, but after the year was out, if nothing drastically changed, she would be right back here again. "Draco…"

He shushed her with another kiss. His lips lingering upon hers. "No more talking tonight." His arms wound around her lithe body, pulling her against him, and slowly having her move backwards into her room until her legs hit the side of her bed.

Part of her wanted to protest, to tell him that they should not be doing this. Picturing Darcy and Tristian from earlier in the night caused a stab of guilt to make her knees shaky. The other part of her that still loved Draco urged her forward. She still loved him and desired these intimate moments with him. She could not stop herself from feeling that way. It was too powerful and she was weak against it. It was the only comfort she could get from him these days and she so desperately needed it.

Her hands, still upon his chest, grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down with her onto the bed. No, they would not argue any more tonight. Rhyann gave herself over to him and over to the only part of their relationship she felt was pure any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had them leave bright and early so they would be one of the first to arrive at Platform nine and three-quarters. There were very few other students there yet and none that Rhyann knew. Narcissa left them with a weepy hugs and a purse of coin for the semester. Lucius gave his son a proud handshake and a cold good-bye to the dreamer with a warning look to make sure she followed his orders.

Not long after they boarded the Hogwarts Express, the new Head Boy declared he had to go up to the front car to sit with the Head Girl and the Prefects, and receive their instructions for the semester. Rhyann waved him off to go attend his responsibilities and had a bit of time to enjoy some silence before the train started filling up.

Millicent was the first to arrive and sit with the petite teen. They had not seen much of each other over the summer and Rhyann guessed that was because the bigger girl liked to take a break from all the social games that went on during school. She could completely sympathize with that desire. Drucinda and Pansy arrived together not long after. The blonde had let her hair grow long and had it in swirling curls with the quiet brunette had cut her hair short.

They congratulated Rhyann on Draco getting the position of Head Boy even though she could not figure out why anyone would be applauding her for what he achieved. They then talked of the school year ahead and Pansy started to get a bit teary that Jasper was not going to be there. The train had left the station by then and Millicent had to take Pansy for a walk to the bathroom so that the blonde could fix her face.

Not too long after the two Slytherins left the section, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked by, stopping when they saw the dreamer. The-Boy-That-Lived had lost a lot of his boyishness over the summer. Like Draco, he had gotten leaner and taller as well as losing the look of a child in his face. He looked unsure of whether he should say anything or not. Ron looked a little more ragged himself. She had never paid all that much attention to his younger sister, but Rhyann noted that Ginny was now of the same height as her brother and glaring at the Slytherins in an unfriendly manner.

Rhyann felt a smile automatically come to her lips and wondered why it did. She also had a little bit of hope that Hermione was with them, but the mousy teen was nowhere to be seen. She motioned them to come into the section. "Hi! Come and sit. How was your summer?"

Harry and Ron eased their way in. The scarred teen was more relaxed at the welcome, sitting next to Rhyann. Ginny stubbornly remained in the aisle while her brother sat across from his best friend. Drucinda, unsure of what to do in this situation, mumbled an excuse and squeezed out, leaving them alone.

"Hi Rhyann." Harry greeted he with a shy smile. "It's good to see you. I had hoped that we would all get together over the summer… but it seemed like you were busy…"

She frowned a little. There was one reason that she could not see them over the summer: Lucius. Rhyann knew that he read all her incoming mail and she did not doubt that he got a hold of her outgoing letters as well. So she had been extremely cautious as to what he wrote. Everything seemed curt but she had encoded each of her excuses with Arithimancy formulas to say the real reason why she could not see them. Now that they were away and she was certain that neither of these three could be a spy for her boyfriend's father, she could speak freely. "I had wanted to, honestly. Yet my uncles were gone the whole summer and I had to stay at Malfoy Manor. The Master of the household made sure I didn't associate with anyone he did not deem proper." She said this bitterly and then added curiously, "I had encoded the letters to Hermione with Arithimancy formulas to tell her what was really going on. Did she not figure them out?"

The Gryffindors seemed quite surprised that she was not pleased with the Malfoys. Ron gave a shake of his head. "No, Hermione didn't figure it out. I bet she's going to get all frustrated with herself now after we tell her she missed it!"

"I never thought there would be any code or anything." Harry seemed a bit disappointed in himself that he did not think to look for something like that. "You spent the whole summer with… the Malfoys?"

"I could only imagine that would be one hoppin' party after another! Especially after what happened." Ron said in a near growl and his sister seemed to go more rigid in her place in the aisle.

"I don't want to talk about that now." Rhyann dismissed the subject, not knowing exactly what the Weasleys were getting agitated about other than their hate for the Malfoys. "Where is Hermione, by the way?"

"She's in the front car. She's Head Girl this year." Harry replied and then Ron immediately added, "We never heard the end of it for the past week!"

Rhyann's dark eyes opened wide and then she burst out laughing. The three Gryffindors gave her strange looks. Ron folded his arms. "It wasn't that funny. She can get pretty annoying sometimes doing stuff like that."

Getting a hold of herself, the dreamer continued to chuckle. "No, it's not that. It's just that Draco is Head Boy! I'll be surprised if they haven't tried to kill each other yet!"

There was a few seconds of stunned silence and then the others broke out into gales of laughter as well. Ginny leaned against the side of the car, holding her stomach. "Hermione is going to freak out!"

"Oh, I'm feeling more sorry for Hermione. I'm just lovin' this 'cause it will drive Malfoy bonkers! The git will probably be permanently red in the face!" Ron guffawed and then made a strange sound as he tried to swallow his laughter, looking apologetically to the petite brunette. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rhyann. I know Malfoy is your boyfriend."

Rhyann continued to smirk and gave a little unconcerned shrug of her shoulders. "No need to apologize. I think it's hilarious too. And I do feel sorry for Hermione, but certainly not for Draco! He might actually learn something having to work with her."

The Gryffindors all grinned brightly at that pronouncement. Then Harry looked at her quizzically. "Are you and Draco still together?" Once he asked the question, it seemed like he bit his tongue and wished that he hadn't.

She nipped at her lower lip. No matter how much she wanted to share the pain of her situation with someone, she could not do so in her present company. It was Harry Potter and a couple of Weasleys. She was still a servant of the Dark Lord. She did not think any of them would understand either. None of them had any love for the Malfoys and she could easily see them encouraging her to get away from them, to report them to the Ministry or something. Rhyann would not risk her family though. So she could only reply: "Yes, we're still together."

Harry looked down and away. Ron and Ginny exchanged glances as if they almost had expected something else. Also, with the affirmative answer they had gotten, the flat tone of it did speak more than the few words that were said.

"It shall make for one entertaining year, if nothing else." Rhyann added, anxious to change the subject once again. "So how was your summer?"

The three of them exchanged a different sort of look this time. Harry plucked at some unseen piece of lint on his robes, his voice suddenly quiet and somber. "Did you not hear or read it in the newspaper?"

She could feel the tension suddenly come back and thrice as thick as before. "Hear what?" Rhyann knew she was missing out on something important here. "I didn't see a newspaper all summer. Mrs. Malfoy thinks it improper that ladies let themselves be bothered by the news. She had her own social magazine that she let me read though."

Ron and Harry both looked like they were going to say something, but seeing the other starting to talk, stopped themselves. Ginny narrowed her eyes at both and then focused her glare on the Slytherin. "Our brother, Percy, was tried and convicted and sent to Azkaban. They claim that he was a Death Eater and that he killed Nattie Fluttershar. They also said that he was planning assassinate the Minister. It's all a bloody lie, of course! They don't know…"

"Yeah, a bloody lie!" Ron cut off his sister before she could say any more. "Percy might have been a bit angry with our family, but he would never do something horrible like that. It just isn't in him!"

Rhyann knew her face must have been pale with shock. Her lips were slightly parted as she fought to process the information in her head. She knew very little about Percy Weasley. She wasn't sure which brother he was in their big family, but last year he had been Junior Assistant to the Minister. Hermione had mentioned in passing that the family was going through some hard times with him, but she was sure it would all work out in the end.

She remembered the Dark Lord telling her that he had an initiate killed last year's DADA professor. The curse that he had used to kill the old crone was a terrible one. It horrified even her. If Percy was charged over the summer with that crime, he could have very well been the initiate that Voldemort had been talking about. He was also in a perfect position to learn all the Minister's secrets and then assassinate him. If Percy was cut off from his family, he could have been vulnerable to her Lord's influences. She knew the fear, the awe and the draw of promised power.

"I'm… I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't know…" Rhyann did sound genuinely sympathetic. She once did not think it was in herself to harm someone, but she found she could do so more easily than she imagined. There was no reason to think Percy would not have been the same way. Of course his family would never see him as such, but that did not mean that he could truly be that way.

"You were with the Malfoys all summer and you never heard anything! Lucius is a bloody Death Eater. Everyone knows! But no one can touch him. He is always at the Ministry and he doesn't even work there. And he was at all of Percy's trial, smiling so smugly at the judge!" Ginny barked, gripping the door frame so tightly her knuckles were white. Her face was turning red with her anger and was nearly as bright as her hair.

"Ginny!" Harry gave her a look, but it was not harsh. He, too, felt his friends' pain.

"Well, it's true." Ron huffed. "Malfoy probably rigged the whole bloody thing."

"It probably is true." Rhyann agreed. There was no reason she would defend Lucius. She detested the man as much as they did. She could not tell her reasons to the rest of the world, but she would like to see him tried and sent to Azkaban too.

All of them looked at her as if waiting to hear some sort of confession of secrets that she knew. The dreamer wished she did have something for them. "I won't deny he's a cruel man. I don't know anything of what he is involved in." It was not totally true. She knew that he did not deal in business fairly for he had her inside the sleeping minds of his rivals and associates. "They kept me in the dark and blocked off from most of the world like some fragile little gem. I have my own issues with him and you would not catch me shedding a tear if some Auror caught him in the middle of some dark business."

"I'd like to do each of the Unforgivable Curses on him in turn!" Ginny muttered intensely and got another look from Harry.

"Not if I get him first!" Ron grumbled and ignored the look he was given.

Harry stood up and motioned for his friend to do the same. "We'll be at Hogwarts in a bit. Best we get back to our seats and wait for Hermione."

"Tell her hi from me." Rhyann tipped her head back to look up at him. "Oh, and about the letters too. I'm sure I'll have more classes with her again this year."

Harry nodded as Ron slipped past him into the aisle. He stood there for a moment, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. "I'll see you around too?"

She gave him a little fae smile. "Yes, you will."

He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "Meetings will start up again this year. I'll have Hermione tell you."

"Okay." Rhyann nodded and gave them all a parting nod. "See you all later then."

Ginny said nothing and disappeared down the hall. Ron dipped his head too and followed his sister. The scarred teen smiled as he slipped out of the section. "See you, Rhyann."

Once they were gone, she let out a long, slow breath. She had not even realized she was that tense. Rhyann could only imagine what else she had not known about over the summer. She wondered if Draco knew all that happened as well. Not that it was his responsibility to tell her what was happening in the news, but something like Percy Weasley's trial was important. She had always wondered who killed Fluttershar and saved her from completing the act then being blamed for it herself. She almost felt grateful that she knew who it was now.

A few minutes later, Draco stormed into the car and sat down next to her. His face was indeed red. "Do you know who is Head Girl this year! Hermione Granger! A mudblood! I can't believe they're doing this to me!"

Rhyann had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Last year when she had arrived at the school, she had hated the massive old castle. Rhyann had wanted to be any where else in the world except Hogwarts. She would have even rather been back on the island with the crones and their gentle weak ways. Now as the carriages approached the front entrance, she was smiling. Here lay a certain amount of freedom from Lucius Malfoy. There was also an ally inside whose words she would not pass off so easily this time.

Draco was still fuming over the fact that Hermione was Head Girl. It had now spread throughout the Slytherins and they were all aghast. There was talk of creating a petition and having students sign it to get Granger to resign her position. She was sure that the Gryffindors were buzzing about the same thing over Draco. Rhyann just continued to smirk to herself about it and how childish the whole thing was. There were more important things going on in the world than who held some empty title.

The Great Hall shone with gold and pearl decorations. Even the eldest of students who had been at Hogwarts for seven years were stunned by the richness of it all. There were streamers of great pearls lining the huge room and gold dust fell softly from the ceiling like snow. Some children tried to grab at it but the dust disappeared as soon as it came into contact with something.

Rhyann took her place at the Slytherins' table with Draco beside her at the head of it so he could more easily get up when he had to do any Head Boy duties. The choir was gathered at the front by the Headmaster's podium and singing the school's song:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something, please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Rhyann rolled her eyes slightly. It sounded like a song that Dumbledore would make up himself. Though she would not doubt that most of the brats here had heads full of air and bits of fluff! Some of them still did when they left Hogwarts after their seventh year, she bet.

After the song was sung, the members of the choir returned to their tables and the bearded old wizard came up to his podium. To her keen eyes, he looked a little more wizened than last year. There was still that twinkle in his eyes, but there was something below it all. Perhaps his age was finally catching up to him. Dumbledore stood quietly waiting for the applause to die down.

Scanning the staff table, she recognized several of the teachers from the previous year. Lucius and Darcy had been unsuccessful in their attempts to have the non-humans removed from the school. Hagrid sat at one end, stroking his beard with a great goofy grin on his face. Firenze stood very dignified with his arms folded and gazing up at the ceiling where the stars could be seen past the gentle rain of gold dust.

Professor Snape sat silently and smugly between the small Charms teacher and the Deputy Headmistress. The dreamer thought she saw his eyes dart her way once, but she could not be sure.

Once the clapping had died down and the first years were led in to one side, Dumbledore looked down up the ratty pointed hat that sat upon a lone stool near him and smiled. There was no other signal than that and it was the Sorting Hat's turn to sing.

"_In grandest fashion,_

_Under strands of pearls and gold,_

_I sit here before you_

_To do a job ages old._

_The number of students_

_Whose head I've been placed_

_Is one too large for my mouth,_

_Larger than any young mind has faced._

_I do not have any fingers_

_To count such things upon_

_But I am ready to tell you_

_The number of years gone._

_Over a thousand years have passed_

_Since the four Founders came_

_Together they wanted to teach_

_Hogwarts was their fame._

_Brave Gryffindor_

_Had courageous deeds done._

_Caring Hufflepuff_

_Had love for everyone._

_Clever Ravenclaw_

_With her ingenious thought._

_And proud Slytherin_

_Had pureblood loyalty wrought._

_I still voice my regret_

_That I am designed to sort_

_The four Houses should be one_

_Under a common fort._

_This year more than ever_

_Unity needs to be found_

_Or else there might not be another_

_The Wheel of Fate spins 'round._

_So new students come forth_

_Place me on your head_

_I will see what lies within_

_I will see a House to be read._

_Twelve hundred and twelve_

_A special year to join in_

_Happy Anniversary to Hogwarts_

_Let the sorting begin!"_

There was the usual applause and many surprised looks. It had always been said that the year Hogwarts had been started was never known for certain. Many wizard scholars had their own theories, but those who knew the truth of it were long dead. Now the Sorting Hat had proclaimed the school was 1212 years old. If the enchanted hat had known before, why did it never enlighten anyone? And why was it telling everyone now?

The name of the first student had been called. "Addams, Steven!"

The big eyed boy seemed almost to be engulfed by the Sorting Hat as it was placed upon his head. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Bentley, Michelle"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rhyann leaned over to her boyfriend as the other houses were cheering for their new house mates. "Did you know that it was going to be the anniversary this year?"

"We were told earlier today. They're going to fill the whole year with special events. Each House will get to choose an event it would like to host. I already made sure that Slytherin got the special quidditch tournament." Draco replied proudly.

"Cruthers, Danny."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Of course he would have chosen the quidditch tournament. Without even discussing it with the rest of Slytherin as well. Rhyann silently sighed and waited a bit before asking, "What were the other events?"

"Mulciber, Gamene."

Before Draco could answer, he shushed her as a boy with dark blond hair walked up to sit on the stool. The hat was not even on the child's head for a second before it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Her table went wild with their cheers and Draco pat the boy on the shoulder as he walked by. Rhyann went to ask him her question again when a second name of nearly the same was called out.

"Mulciber, Imene."

A little girl with a pinched and arrogant look took the seat where her brother had just been sitting. Young as the children were, they looked much the same. If they had the same cut of hair, one might not be able to tell them apart. Yet Imene wore her hair long and in a single elegant braid.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She guessed she would have to wait until later to ask her questions of Draco. Rhyann remained silent through the rest of the sorting. The last girl, Amanda Zane, going to Ravenclaw. She thought the number of these first years were smaller than the previous one with approximately two dozen going to each of the four Houses.

Once everyone had quieted down again, the Headmaster raised his arms and smiled mischievously. "Welcome to our fresh and eager first years! Welcome back to all our young and enthusiastic students! Welcome back to our not so young but still excited staff members as well!" There were some chuckles around the Great Hall at that. "This is a special year for Hogwarts. It is our twelfth hundred and twelfth anniversary!" The chuckles were now cheers. "Throughout the school year, we will have each House host a grand event and the year will end with a spectacular ball for the students and their families!"

If Slytherin were to host the quidditch tournament, that meant it would probably be mostly the team involved. Draco as their captain, of course. Not that Rhyann wanted any extra responsibility of something else and she knew that no one would protest that he had chosen that event for them, but she still felt disgruntled by it. She did not even bother to applaud this time around.

"We would like to tell our first years - and remind the rest of our students - that no one is permitted to go to the Forbidden Forest. It is out-of-bounds and the rule will be strictly enforced." Dumbledore said it all seriously but then immediately switched back to his kindly old man face. "Since Professor Snape is now our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we have a new face at our staff table. Please welcome Professor Hestia Jones who will be taking up the position as Potions Master… Oh! Sorry, I should say, Mistress!"

There was the normal applause. Rhyann noted that Snape did not seemed to like the black haired witch that had stood up and waved enthusiastically to the students. Hestia was younger than most of the other teachers, but that might have only seemed so because her cheeks were a ripe rosy pink.

"I won't keep us from the food any longer! Let us feast!" The Headmaster shouted out animatedly. His beard flying up around as he hurried back to his own seat to start eating. He was a wizard who did love to eat!


	5. Chapter 5

There was a lot of excited chatter going on in the Slytherin common room after the feast. It had already gotten around that Draco had picked the quidditch tournament for them to host and it was the best choice. There was also the Yule Ball, an academic competition and a dueling competition. It was clear to most everyone which House was going to get which event.

Draco sat with other members of his team discussing which special guests from their favorite quidditch teams they were going to invite to the tournament. They would also invite other teams from other magic schools to join in. There was no doubt in their minds, though, that Slytherin would, of course, win it all.

Having no interest in the subject, Rhyann had sat with Pansy and the other seventh year girls for a while. She fazed out their inane prattling about who had done what over the summer and who had changed their hair for better or for worse. She wondered if they just shrouded themselves in these shallow things to protect themselves from the harsh realities of the world, but then just as quickly as she thought that, she pushed it away. No, they knew nothing of cruelty and what lay beyond the safe walls of Hogwarts. She felt as though she were living in a different realm then them altogether.

Making some excuses about being over-full and tired from the day, the dreamer retired to the dorm early. Draco paid her little attention as he was too involved in his discussion. The only eyes that she felt upon her as she left the common room were the Mulciber twins'. The two of them sat together in a chair with proud little expressions not unlike the one she saw often upon her boyfriend's face. She knew they were going to be trouble and wished she were back on the island so she could keep the brats in line with a good switching.

Rhyann went to the floor where the seventh year girls stayed. Her bed was the one in the far corner. She unpacked a few things and took a quill in her hand. She could write her uncles now and tell them all that had transpired over the summer. Yet she paused, not moving to get some parchment. Was it truly safe now to send them a letter like that? She did not know if Lucius would have it arranged to intercept her letters or have her uncles give them up to him first before they were read to test that she was behaving herself.

She brushed the soft feather of the quill over her chin as she thought about it. It was better to be safe than sorry, of course. Yet now that the teen knew where her uncles were, she could seek them out in their dreams! She let out a little laugh to herself. She had been so upset about things during the summer, the thought had never occurred to her. She at once felt a bit idiotic and gleeful knowing that it would be much more safe to go into their sleeping minds.

Lucius was by no means a stupid man though. He was cunning and would no doubt think she might try a thing. Rhyann pursed her lips trying not to let that last thought ruin her mood. Perhaps if she wrote a letter that would be acceptable, and wrote it right away as was what was probably they would expect her to do, they would not think she would contact her uncles by other means.

Nodding to herself, Rhyann composed an innocent enough letter. She wrote about her uneventful summer and how much she missed her family. She told them how very much enjoyed seeing them at dinner the previous night and wished to be home soon with them. She said nothing negative about the Malfoys. She barely mentioned them at all. She also added on a bit about Hogwarts' anniversary and the events for this coming year. She was not sure if families were allowed to come to these events, but would love to see them if they were.

Satisfied that the letter was very much her and that nothing was in it to make Lucius keep it from Darcy and Tristian, she sealed it in an envelope and did an owl summoning charm to call Knell to her. The flapping of the owl's wings was the only thing that alerted her to his arrival. She had only heard him hoot once and it had been with the arrival of news about the death her uncle Morden.

Rhyann gave the bird a treat and told him to take the letter to Rookwood Manor. She also informed him that if he wanted to spend the night there away from the noisy tower that kept all of Hogwarts' owls, he could do so. Knell seemed to give a silent nod and then flew off into the night.

She then prepared herself for bed and sent herself off to the dreaming realm before any of the other seventh year girls came up. It was not that late when she entered her world and she did not expect neither Darcy nor Tristian to be sleeping. She reacquainted herself with the minds at the school and noted there was no barrier around Gryffindor this year. Either the old one had deteriorated and no one knew, or else the Headmaster did not think he needed it any more.

Neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione were sleeping. She could recognize their energies easily though. She found Dumbledore in his office with McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and a few other of the professors. It seemed like an odd time for them to be having a staff meeting, but she suppose that any time was the right time for the old wizard to be talking about his students and the school.

Finally enough time had passed and the dreamer left Hogwarts to direct herself to Rookwood Manor. There was only Darcy home and thankfully she did not have to wait for him to go to bed as he was already sleeping. Rhyann zoomed quickly towards the familiar energy and then slowed herself down to approach more cautiously. She did not think her uncle would set up any traps for her, but that did not mean someone else didn't.

Checking carefully, she found nothing and slipped into his sleeping mind. There was a warm feeling of comfort at being there and she smiled as she entered his dream. It was a mundane thing of a crowded meeting and dark robed wizards mumbling. Darcy wore the same type of black robes and drifted away from the group to a balcony outside. There was a magnificent view of a city with old colorful buildings, brightly flowering trees and twisting cobblestone roads.

Rhyann made herself visible, wearing a robe of black as well. She approached her uncle with her telltale fae smile and called out his name. "Uncle Darcy!"

Turning, the eldest of the Rookwoods smiled broadly and opened his arms to welcome her. "Rhyann! I had been so hoping to share with you this view!"

She let herself be enfolded in those strong arms. It was safe and there was no feeling of one betrayed. It was pure unconditional love. She did not want to let go. "I missed you so much! I did not know if I would ever see you again."

"You're with me wherever I go." Darcy murmured into her hair, seemingly unwilling to let her go as well.

She glanced up at him. Her chin poking against his chest. "You do know this is a dream, don't you, uncle?"

"… a dream?" He blinked his dark eyes unsurely, but when he looked down at her, he only smiled again and repeated, "You're with me wherever I go."

Rhyann knew that most people weren't even aware that they were dreaming and were easily confused. She did not have the time to be patient with him though. With her energy, she closed the balcony doors, blocking out the noise and activity of the other wizards. She then focused her clarity upon him and hoped that he would realize that it really was her in his sleeping mind. "It's me, uncle. I'm really here. It's the only safe way I can talk to you."

Darcy pulled back a bit, frowning slightly. He studied her for a moment. "You sent a letter earlier tonight."

"Yes," she nodded, glad that he was beginning to think more clearly. "I sent you a letter but I didn't really say anything in it. Not the things I wanted to say."

"What did you say in the letter?" He asked suspiciously.

The dreamer knew that he had a right to be wary. She had no idea what he and Tristian had gone through in Europe. "I told you that I missed you and that I had an uneventful summer. I really enjoyed our dinner last night even with the Malfoys there. I also said that his year is a special anniversary for Hogwarts with events hosted by each House and I hoped that you could attend if you were allowed."

Darcy's face softened and he pulled her against him again. "I'm sorry, Rhyann. I just have to make sure. So much has happened. I did not think I'd ever get to see you again either. I'm sure it was as much of a surprise to you as it was to us that Lucius let us have the dinner together." He kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

She could feel her heart well up. "Oh, uncle! I had been so frightened! I thought that Lucius was going to have you and Tristian killed. He told me to do whatever he told me to do or else you would pay the price! He still hangs that threat over my head even now."

"We're still alive, my dear." Darcy soothingly stroked her head. "I won't deny that the Malfoys have the power and influence to do as they wish, but our mission was not unsuccessful in Europe. We have won good standing and favor with our Lord. And it seems you have made an impression on him as well. Lucius would not dare make a move against any of us at the moment. Did they mistreat you? Hurt you?"

"No. No, Narcissa bought me clothes and every accessory to go with them. Lucius only had me do some dreaming for him for some business stuff. And Draco, well, he just gloated that he had me there with him." It was definitely a relief to here. She did not care whether they won good standing and the approval of the Dark Lord. Rhyann only cared that they were safer now than before. "What were you doing over there, uncle?" She drew back a bit, leaning on the marble rail with one arm still encircling his middle.

"We were meeting with the leaders of the Death Eater covens and making sure they were still were staying loyal to our master's plans. We also met with other pureblooded wizards with similar minds to win them over to our side. We have many wizards who agree with us and will support us. Still as many who are sympathetic to our mission and who won't fight, but won't do anything to oppose us either when it is time for the final battle." Darcy told her all this with humble pride. It was not the same the arrogance she was use to from the Malfoys.

"When will it be? Surely it can't be that far off now." She gazed up at him.

"We estimate that we should strike come May or June next year." Darcy reached out and caressed the side of her face. "You needn't worry though. I expect to go quite quickly and with only a little struggle by those left loyal to Dumbledore. We have too many loyal in high positions in the wizarding world."

Rhyann nodded. She did not think she needed to remind her uncle that it was best not to under-estimate the Headmaster, but she trusted him when he said they had enough wizards loyal to the Dark Lord to make his transition into power smooth as it could be. "So once it's all over, I can come back home and live with you?"

The dream changed from the tranquil Italian afternoon to the main sitting room in Rookwood Manor. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and there was even the hint of a scent in the air that told them that Darcy's favorite meal was being prepared in the kitchen. The dark décor of the room did not make it feel any less welcoming to the two of them. Both smiled with that relaxed smile of one happily and finally at home.

Darcy's became a bit tight though. "I will do all I can to make sure that you're able to come home with us, Rhyann, but the Malfoys want you to wed the boy. It seems as though our Lord has approved the match as well."

The warm fuzziness within her threatened to flee and the teen made a desperate grab at it. "I was told as much as well, but our Lord also told me he wants me to have for him another dreamer."

There was some surprise peeking through his usually cool demeanor. It was not something he ever suspected his niece would voluntarily want to talk about and certainly not sounding as though she wanted it to happen as well. "He told you this?"

Rhyann still had no desire to fulfill any familial duty of that sort, but she wanted away from the Malfoys. It was the lesser of two evils for her and since it did not have to be any time soon, she would deal with it when it did happen. She nodded more fervently. "He told me this himself in a dream. From his very own lips."

"Does Lucius know about it?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone." The lie slipped out easily enough. She had told Draco, but she suspected he did not share that with his father because of the nature of it.

There was a thoughtful look in his eyes and then a bit of righteous satisfaction. "If our Lord himself has said such a thing, I'm sure he will let you come back home then. There would be nothing the Malfoys could do for they would not dare to go against his wishes."

"Do I have to stay at Hogwarts then? Could I come home..?"

Darcy gave a sad shake of his head, stopping her from asking anything more. "It is best that you stay there for the year, my dear. It is safer and then none would suspect anything of you or us. Besides, you are our Lord's eyes and ears amongst the students."

"Draco's here for that.." Rhyann made a bit of a sniffing noise.

"You have eyes and ears where he doesn't." Darcy reminded her gently and gave her hand a squeeze. "Tristian and I will be too busy. Oh, be sure we want you here with us and it is hard to be parted from you, but we all must use a bit of patience. The Rookwoods have survived worse than this."

"I know." She sighed and leaned against him again. "I cannot wait for it all to be over with."

"We all wish that." Darcy echoed her sighed and kissed her forehead again. "Best you get going now. I am not aware of all our Lord's resources or powers. I would not have you suffering just to see me."

"I will come back tomorrow night." Rhyann stated instantly.

"Ah, I wish you could. It just isn't wise, my dear. Maybe every so often, but every night… No, we can't let anything happen to guarantee the Malfoys a victory over us." Darcy sounded truly disappointed himself. His words were more forced than usual as if he fought with them when he really wanted to say something else.

She knew he was right. The dreamer didn't like it one bit, but it was wise to be cautious in these times. "Next week then. Or the week after. I won't think any specific time and then I won't even know." She gave him a little smile a that which widened at his approving one in return.

"You take care, Rhyann. Stay safe." He hugged her fiercely again, seemingly unwilling to let go. "We all love you. You make us so proud."

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing him on the cheek. Then she faded from his dream with her uncle's arms still around her. She kept that feeling with her as she let herself fall into a dreamless restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Draco proudly presented her with a list of all the teams from other magic schools and famous players that they were going to invite to the quidditch tournament. Rhyann recognized a few of the schools' and celebrity players' names, but most of it meant nothing to her. She gave him a smile, told him it was impressive and hoped that would suffice. He was too pleased with himself to notice that she did not really care about the event.

As the Head of the House, Snape strolled along the Slytherin table handing out the class schedules for the year. He congratulated Draco on becoming Head Boy and said that he would help him do anything he wanted to do for the House's event so theirs would be the most impressive. Snape did not say a word to Rhyann, but her dark eyes locked with his for a brief second to send the message that she wanted to speak with him later. Whether he understood that or not, she could not tell. He was as unreadable as ever.

Looking over her schedule, the petite teen was happy to note that a good portion of a few of her days would be away from most of Slytherin. On Mondays, she would have Transfiguration with her seventh year house mates, but the rest of the day contained classes that very few Slytherins usually took - double Arithimancy and Divination, first with Trelawney and then with Firenze. Plus, she had Muggle Studies twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was a certainty that no other Slytherin would be in those classes.

Draco glanced from his schedule to hers and made a face. "I don't know why you're still taking those useless classes, Rhyann. It would not have been any problem for them to have been changed. You should be taking more valuable classes like me. Wizarding Economics and Business Management. The Structure and Advanced Workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"It doesn't matter what I take. Besides, if you do remember, I'm not here for the classes." She reminded him stiffly. "Besides, I have no interest in economics, business or the Ministry."

"Your family does own a business." He returned with a little arrogant smirk.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't doubt if the Malfoys had their eyes on the successful Rookwood business of importing and exporting. "My uncles run the business and do just fine. They will live a good long time and when they retire, my cousins will run it."

"I never knew you were the stereotypical woman to just sit back and let the men do all the work." His irritating smirk remained upon his lips even as he sipped his juice.

"I have more important work to worry about." Rhyann hissed back at him. Folding her schedule, she stuffed it into one of her pockets and stood up with her breakfast barely half-eaten.

Draco caught her wrist and let his other arm snake around her tiny waist to pull her against him. He put on some pressure to get her to sit back down beside him but she resisted. His ice gray eyes bore into her and he spoke in a voice so low only she could hear him. "I do realize that. Now you just sit back down and wait for me to finish my breakfast so we can go to class together. As you reminded me, you're here for things other than the classes. If you remember what those things are, you best do as I say."

"I certainly do not need any reminding of that." Rhyann said coldly and smoothly sat back down, drawing into herself further. She could play it as hard as he could.

Releasing her waist, his grip on her wrist lightened and his hand eased down to take hers. The Head Boy leaned over and nudged his head against hers. There was the scent of grape jelly upon his breath and his words came out just as sweet. "You know I have a lot of stress this year, love. You'll just have to bear with me. I wouldn't be able to handle any of it if you weren't here with me. You still do love me, don't you?"

There was no point in denying it. He knew the truth of it. "Yes, unfortunately I do."

Draco smiled victoriously and gave her a peck on the cheek before going back to his breakfast. The dreamer ate no more, hating the emotions within her. She sat silently and sipped her tea, completely walling herself off from all conversation about her. She did the same in their first class of their seventh year. Not even Professor McGonagall's stern lecture about how vital this year would be for the rest of their lives could penetrate through it.

Hermione Granger was already there when Rhyann arrived at her double Arithimancy class next. The Gryffindor had found some way to tame her hair over the summer and that was by cutting it to just above the shoulders then keeping it tied back. A few loose locks still fell around her face, but the Head Girl did look a lot less girlish this year. She had also grown taller by an inch and was bustier as well. Rhyann had not grown in any direction but she was older and she guessed she had physically grown as much as she was going to in this life.

Rhyann took the seat next to her and smiled her greeting. "Hi Hermione."

"Hi Rhyann." Hermione grinned back.

Then they both started talking at once. "I'm sorry about the summer, but things had happened and I hope Ron told you about the code in the letters…" "It's so good to see you again! So much has happened, I have lots to tell you. You know…"

The two teens stopped and then laughed at each other. The dreamer made a motion with her hand. "You go first. You are Head Girl, after all. Congratulations on that!"

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione beamed. Her pride did not contain the conceit as Draco's had. "And Ron did tell me about the letters. I can't believe I missed it! I must admit, I was a little peeved that you couldn't visit and that is probably why I missed the code. I fully understand now. I could only imagine how dreadful your summer must have been at their manor." Her voice lowered as she continued talking and discretely did not say the Malfoy name. "Did they treat you awfully?"

"Oh yes. They took me out to the most exclusive restaurants and bought me a whole new wardrobe. I had the pleasure of having at least one of them as a companion most of the time and I was at least allowed to write to you to say that I could not meet you." Rhyann had not meant to sound so hard and sardonic, but it came out that way nonetheless. Sighing, she gave the other young woman a half-hearted smile. "Other than restricting where I could go and who I could see, they did not mistreat me." Yet, that in itself, had been bad enough for her. She did not add that it was her family she was kept from and their lives were used to get her to do as she was told.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, Rhyann. I was worried after Ron told me about the code in the letters and they were a bit cryptic, you must admit."

"I suppose it was my mood at those moments." It was as much of an apology as she was willing to give for that.

"At least you're okay. I wouldn't put anything past that family. Especially after what happened this summer." Hermione sighed sadly and gave a little shake of head, obviously referring what happened to her boyfriend's brother. "Plus, things are clearly strained between you and Draco. It must have taken a toll on your relationship."

Rhyann shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Clearly strained?"

"Well, anyone who is really watching the two of you. I could tell right off by your body language. More you than him." The Gryffindor nodded at her own observation.

"Oh, well, things are…" She gave a little shrug of her shoulders, not wanting to get into it. Besides, why was she talking like this with her! It wasn't anyone's business what was going on between her and Draco. Luckily, Professor Vector arrived and gathered the class' attention. At least she knew that Hermione, being the attentive student that she was, wouldn't be pestering her through class about anything.

Once the two hours were finished, the students stood and started gathering their things to head to lunch. Hermione was writing down all the homework for the semester into a thick, detailed calendar she had stowed in her book bag. She glanced up at the Slytherin. "Did you still want to get together and study Saturday mornings? I'll only be able to stay an hour or two this year with all my responsibilities, but it should be enough since you do have a good handle on things."

"That would be fine." Rhyann nodded, doing up the clasps on her bag. "Same time right after breakfast like last year?"

"Yes. I'm writing it down right now." Hermione's hand darted along the page and wrote in 'Study session with Rhyann.'

"And what about…" Rhyann peered about and noticing most of the other students were gone, she went on. "Harry mentioned more meetings. He said you would tell me?"

"Oh! Yes!" She closed her calendar and slipped it back into her bag. "We really haven't had much time to discuss it yet. I mean, I've been really busy. We had a vote in Gryffindor last night and we've decided to take the dueling competition. So now I have to set up a committee for that and get it going. Plus all the homework we'll get this year along with everything else I have to do as Head Girl. It's quite a lot." Yet she only appeared slightly frazzled. Hermione did thoroughly enjoy the responsibility.

"It's alright. You can tell me on Saturday or in Muggle Studies. I assume Ron and Harry are still in Divination too?" She pursed her lips and then decided to take a chance. "Or, if you'd like, I could help to get things organize?"

Hermione did look a bit surprised at the offer. She almost seemed as though she were going to refuse as well, but then she gave a relieved smile. "That would help a lot, thank you. You and Harry can sort things out. I'll tell him that you want to see him, maybe during lunch or after dinner at the library…"

"Oh," Rhyann interrupted. "Well, best we do it as covertly as possible. You can tell him to send me an owl with a time and we'll meet the same place as last year."

"Yes, that is probably best." Hermione picked up her bag and led them out of the classroom. She then leaned over to add, "I think it will be very good, too. This is an important year in more ways than one. House unity is going to be vital. Slytherin and Gryffindor need to learn to get along. Well, Slytherin needs to learn to get along with all the other houses. I do think that's why Draco and I were made Head Boy and Girl."

Rhyann frowned inwardly. Why did she say something like that? The Sorting Hat had pleaded for House unity and she had no doubt that Hermione would take the old rag seriously. Yet she felt that it was more than that. The other girl knew something more. Darcy had told her what their Lord had been planning for May or June. Surely no one outside of Voldemort's closest circle could know anything. It had to be something else.

She kept her questions to herself at the moment. "If you ever do need any help with Draco, just be sure to ask. I know he's not going to make this easy on you."

Hermione gave her a smile that said she already knew that. "Thanks. I will be able to handle him just fine. Calling me a few names won't throw me off. We aren't children any more."

Rhyann left it at that. She knew her boyfriend better. No, they weren't children any more and that's what made him all the more dangerous. His once silly childish tricks were now devious and well thought out plans that would be far more devastating. Perhaps the tug of war between him and Hermione would provide them both with enough distraction that she could do what she needed to do this semester.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Trelawney was acting more bizarre and spaced out than she had the previous year. Hearing the other students whispering, Rhyann guessed even they were surprised seeing the Divinations teacher so preoccupied with whatever silly nonsense was rattling around in her crystal ball or all seeing eye. She went around the room, touching each student on the forehead and uttering some prediction for them.

There were mostly snickers for some things were outlandish. Lavender Brown was told that she would find true love and then bounce it around London before the end of the year. Pansy was told to beware of performing monkeys and someone else had something about getting a pimple as pink as and shaped like an elephant. When Trelawney came to the dreamer, Rhyann looked up at her trying not to appear as bored as she was. In a wispy and faraway voice, she made her prediction. "You will wake up."

That was it.

Rhyann blinked and almost as if there was more, but Trelawney had moved on to the next person. The idiotic stuff that the professor usually babbled on about was meaningless, she knew. Yet that one simple sentence meant much more to her than anything else because she was a dreamer. What exactly did it mean though?

She shook her head listening to some of the other gibberish she was rattling off to the remaining students. Perhaps it really was nothing. Maybe Trelawney was just losing her touch in making up obscure and fake prophecies. Rhyann set her mouth in a thin line. Since when had the crazy old witch said anything true?

Trelawney had come to the little table where Ron and Harry sat. She took on look at The-Boy-That-Lived, her face paled and she took a number of steps backwards before collapsing on a pile of pillows muttering, "Death… death… so much death…"

Many of the students rolled their eyes. One whispered to Rhyann that Trelawney predicted that Harry was going to die every year! Even the scarred Gryffindor was giving the teacher a skeptical look. She could hear Ron giving a joking huff that he never got to hear his prediction and it was followed by another round of sniggering.

A few of the girls had went to help Trelawney but there was not much of a class after that. They then went down out of the tower and to Firenze's indoor grove for the final class of the day. The centaur, too, seemed uncharacteristically distracted. He would stare up at the stars, saying nothing for a while or look into the smoke from the burning herbs in the center of the room. Supposedly one who was trained could pick out images and foretell events that way. Rhyann had never seen anything other than sickly sweet smelling smoke herself.

There was a silent anticipation of another scene in this class. It never came though. Eventually Firenze started talking about the stars and how Mars, Jupiter and Saturn were getting ready to line up in a syzygy, a rare celestial event in which three objects in the sky eclipsed each other. The professor's explanations at what the stars foretold were always vague. He criticized human fortune telling, but Rhyann did not think anything more of his own kind.

If the centaur's classes had only been a dull reading of the stars, she might not have minded them so much. Trelawney always ignored most people who did not enthusiastically support her like a few of those idiotic Gryffindor girls. Firenze, on the other hand, would give her long and significant looks. They weren't hostile nor were they friendly. Rhyann felt they were somewhat akin to Dumbledore's looks. There was always something much more going on behind those eyes and they knew more about her than they let on.

She had hoped that Lucius and Darcy would have had more success in getting the half-breeds out of Hogwarts. The dreamer had heard nothing of their petitioning this year yet but she guessed that there was just too many other things for them to worry about at the moment. Creatures like Hagrid and Firenze had no business teaching humans. She did not learn anything from them. They were more suited to doing simple, hard labor outside.

They were the Headmaster's pets though. It was another reason to get rid of them, of course, but teaching at a magic school should only be done by qualified wizards and witches. Lost to her own thoughts, Rhyann sat up when she heard Firenze saying that this would be an extremely significant year and excused the class. She wondered if he could see in the stars that the Dark Lord would be ruling the wizarding world next year.

On her way out, Potter brushed by her and whispered a time to her. She almost missed what he said. He had said eight o'clock though. Rhyann gave no sign that she had heard and ignored him as she head in the direction of Slytherin tower. Of all the people that Lucius had forbidden her to have contact with, Harry was the top amongst them. It was bolstered by the fact that Draco hated him as well.

She did have her duties though which were much the same as the previous year. She had built up the friendship with those Gryffindors for a purpose and she would use it to her advantage. The loss of that position would make things harder for her. It did not matter what the Malfoys thought in the end, but she would rather not chance them doing anything.

The petite teen entered the common room and there was a lot of animated chat going on. Pansy motioned for her to come over and join the seventh year girls. "Oh Rhyann! You should be so proud of Draco! Two of the celebrity quidditch players that he had written have already sent owls back and agreed to come to the tournament!" She clapped her hands excitedly and let out a little squeal. "Finbar Quigley, the captain of the Ballycastle Bats, is one of them!"

Rhyann smiled, trying to appear happy about it all. She had no idea who Quigley or the Ballycastle Bats were. She heard Draco talk often about quidditch, but she usually tuned him out at those moments. She could not understand everyone's fascination with the sport. "That's wonderful."

"And all of the Wigtown Wanderers gave a yes to coming as well! This is only the first day! I'm sure by the end of the week, all the people will have written back and said they're coming!" Pansy was bouncing around in her seat. "It will be up to us to make sure that Slytherin gets the most support. We'll have to make a mascot. Ooooh!" She turned to a few of the other girls. "Remember at the World Cup a few years ago and the Bulgarians had the Veela! We could dress up ourselves and cheer the team on!"

It was difficult to restrain herself from looking horrified at that suggestion. Some of the other girls applauded the idea, already talking about outfits. At least Rhyann was glad to see that Millicent and Drucinda were not as gung-ho as the others. She knew she was the girlfriend of the team's captain, but there wasn't any bit of her that could find any enthusiasm for the sport. It actually was almost frightening the intensity of some fans' loyalty to their teams and to quidditch itself. And she knew it was not just because she was female. There were enough witches who were avid fans and players too.

"Did I hear something about Veela!" Draco had come over, grinning, and slipped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Now if you can find us some of those, we will gladly make them the top attraction!"

There were giggles and Pansy gave him a little poke on the shoulder. "Of course you would say that! There wouldn't be any quidditch played that day if all you men were standing around gawking at Veela!"

"Well, if you do find some way to get some, I'll whole-heartedly support you!" He winked at the girls, flashing his charming smile. "I need to borrow Rhyann for a bit though. So please do excuse us."

Pansy smirked at the two of them and waved them off. She then went back to animatedly talking about decorations, outfits and whatever else was fluttering through her mind. Rhyann was thankful for getting away from them, but she doubted that he had come over to rescue her.

"So, I hear your plans are coming together well then."

Draco sat them down off to the side away from most of the other students. It seemed as though he could not stop grinning. She had not seen such a twinkle in his eyes in a while. He was very excited about this tournament. If it were at all appropriate, she bet he would be bouncing around in his seat like Pansy!

"Of course it is! Did you have any doubts! There's no way any of the other Houses will have an event to match ours." He declared confidently. "My father even said that he can get the Keeper from the Gorodok Gargoyles for us. Plus Simon Wedge to referee the matches! It's going to be spectacular!"

Rhyann nodded, not having a clue who these people were nor even caring an ounce about them. Draco noted her expression and chuckled, leaning in to kiss her neck. "I know you don't know a lot about quidditch, but after this year, you'll know as much as any of us! Perhaps I'll have to arrange some time for us so that I can teach you all you need to know about it. It will help you when you and the girls are organizing the other things."

"Draco," She unwillingly felt a pleasant little tingle go through her body at his kiss. "You know I don't have time for any of this. I have my own work to do…"

"That will be at night though." He brushed off her excuse. "All of Slytherin will have to be in together on this. All of the Houses at Hogwarts will be playing, of course, but it isn't their event. There will be teams from other magic schools competing as well. We will have to show them all just what Slytherin is capable of and I need everyone to help with that." He kissed her again, a little higher up on her neck.

"Pansy seems to have a handle on things. Besides, this is more her kind of thing than mine…" Rhyann was silenced by another kiss and she sighed into it. She knew enough by now that he was just trying to wear her down this way. As much as she hated to admit it, it did sometimes work, but she just couldn't see her place in this whole quidditch thing. "Draco…"

"Please, Rhyann. I know how you feel about these things, but this is extremely important to me." His pale eyes stared into her dark ones. "Pansy has good ideas, but yours are much more tasteful. Veela would grab everyone's attention, but then not everyone will be concentrating on the quidditch matches. They even distract the players. I won't have that. You won't have to do too much. Just make sure the girls don't get out of hand with what they want to do."

"I'll do what I can." Whatever that may be. Rhyann did not want to be involved in it in any way, but if she heard an idea that she thought was ridiculous, she could easily just go plant some suggestions in the girls' sleeping minds and direct them towards something else.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Draco's lips grazed against hers again and then he sat back, handing her a folded parchment from his robes. "Here. This is from my father. He said you would know what to do."

A scowl immediately came to her face and she took the parchment from him. So not only was he trying to butter her up to help him, but he was doing so for his father as well. The dreamer would have thought by now that Draco would realize that there was nothing that could be done to make her like doing anything for Lucius. The calming effect the kisses had on her vanished and she sat rigidly as she unfolded it.

It was a list of names along with the wizards' place of residence. Most of the names she recognized as business wizards that Lucius had her look into their sleeping minds over the summer. He would give her lists and she would go gather any information she could for him. A few times, he had her give them nightmares and even hurt them in the dreams. Just warnings, he had told her.

The names that were written with black ink were ones she just had to gather information from. The ones in blue were to have nightmares and warnings. This time, though, there were two names in red at the end of the list. The list had not been sealed, so she assumed Draco had already looked at it. She pointed to the red ink. "What's that mean?"

He glanced down, a bit of amusement in his expression. His gaze was on her to watch her reaction though. "Those are ones who had their share of warnings."

Rhyann let that sink in for a moment. So they had their warnings. She almost asked what that meant then, but caught herself before the question made it down to her mouth. They had not heeded the warnings and now they were going to die for them. That was what it meant. She sat there unmoving, not even breathing, for uncounted seconds.

"You do understand then?" The blond coolly raised an eyebrow. He looked so much like his father at the moment.

"I understand." Her reply was colder than his. She folded the list and put it into her robes. Rhyann had been Lucius' spy all summer. She had also been a sort of thug as well, delivering warnings through dreams to those that he thought crossed him. Now he was testing out a new use for his little tool: he was making her his assassin.

All of the noise in the common room seemed to fade away. Her whole body felt numb. She was not afraid to kill. This was not what was freezing her senses. It was her rage. She almost thought the intensity of it would strike her blind. She stood up and somehow managed to make smoothing her robes look like a natural movement.

"Where are you going?" Draco peered up at her.

"I need to take a walk. Have some time to myself… to prepare." Her voice sounded hollow. It was not because she felt empty inside either. She was going to boil over if she did not escape the room.

"It's almost time for dinner. You can walk afterwards."

"I'm not hungry. I'm walking now." There was no room for questioning in her tone. As she marched out of the tower, Draco was at least wise enough to know not to stop her. She could feel his eyes upon her the entire way until she disappeared out into the hall and gave a visible shudder once she was alone as if she could shake off his gaze.

What was Lucius doing! It was her first day back at school. She had thought that later on in the semester, he might send her something to do for him. It was benefiting him too much to have a spy with her abilities. He knew, too, that she did take his threats seriously and that she would not endanger her family. The only thing she could think of was that he was testing her. Testing the limits of her loyalty, of her talents and of his control over her. The best way to do that to someone was to catch them unawares. He had certainly done that.

Rhyann went down one of the narrow side corridors and down a few flight of stairs to an exit. She sat down in the door and looked out over the green grass to the forest beyond. If one looked from any door or window out of Hogwarts, they would find the view beautiful, but it was not the scenery she was seeing at the moment.

She had promised herself that she would not be used as a tool by anyone. Then the one she had loved the most had betrayed her to a most adept user. One that seemed was honing her into a deadly weapon. Draco's duplicity still cut her deeply. She knew he was merely a tool used by his father as well even if he would not see it himself. Draco was the one used to get to her and she bet than none of them would have expected the level of success that plan had produced.

Pressing her palms against her closed eyes, Rhyann willed away the tears. She would do as Lucius wanted her to do. The Dark Lord had given her duties for Hogwarts but he had also instructed her to obey his favorite Death Eater as well. She could not see herself as a killer, but in the dreaming realm, she ruled and she could do anything. She would have murdered the old crone, Nattie Fluttershar if she had not been killed in the waking world first.

She would not give up on finding away to be free of fall of them though. There had to be some way that she could loose the grip that Lucius had on her and the power that Voldemort held over her. Though she was a powerful dreamer, she was only one. Her uncles' lives were in danger. She would not lose them. It was a dangerous road she traveled and Rhyann knew that it had only started to get rocky.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhyann almost forgot the time as she sat there in the door, lost in her own thoughts. Dinner had come and gone, but her stomach was in no mood for food. She judged by the approaching twilight that it had to be near time to meet with Potter and hurried off in the direction of the secret meeting room.

She passed a clock in the hall that said it was ten minutes until eight and she slowed her pace. Taking the route past Olivia the Ordinary's portrait, she went down the twisting halls. The dreamer had been giving a lot of consideration as to what she wanted to do with the secret group this year. She could easily get them suspended or expelled. She could have them turn on Harry again and fight amongst themselves. Yet she was compelled by her current situation to want to take another direction. She had been used as a tool, shouldn't she have learned something and be able to use them for her own means? Rhyann desperately needed out of the Malfoys' grasp. Her fear of what they could do and her love of Draco had stilled her from doing anything. There had to be some way around those things.

Approaching the spot where she knew the room to be, she stopped dead in mid-step. The door was there. It had never appeared when she had come up to it herself before. Surely that meant that Harry had to be inside then. She nodded to herself and opened the door. No one was in there.

The bookcases, tables, pillows, and the two stuffed chairs were there just as she remembered it. Rhyann looked strangely at the door, swinging it back and forth experimentally as if to test that it was real. She had thought this room was an enchanted one and keyed to Potter. Her hand ran down the polished wood and she peered again into the room just to make sure it was empty.

"Is there something wrong with the door?" A quiet voice made her jump.

Her small hand swept up to her mouth to keep her from yipping out with her surprise. Turning around, she spied Harry and his best friend staring at her curiously. She was a bit embarrassed by her reaction and lowered her hand as she walked into the room. Once they had followed her in and closed the door, she had managed to calm her racing heart a bit so that she could speak calmly. "No, there's nothing wrong with the door. I just… It's strange. The times I've come here first ahead of you, Harry, the door was never there. This time, it was there and you weren't."

Harry and Ron exchanged grins. "You never knew what this room was?"

Rhyann shook her head and the redhead flopped down into one of the chairs. "This here is the Room of Requirement." She still looked confused and so he continued on sounding a bit like his girlfriend when she rattled on about things. "It only appears to someone when there is a great need. We have been meeting in here for a few years now 'cause we have the need to be able to learn to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts. I mean, with times how they are and it started in our fifth year when we were being lorded over by a great ugly toad."

"Umbridge." Harry added and clarified it for her. "Umbridge worked for the Ministry and tried to take over the school. It didn't work, of course, but she gave it a good try. She came in as our DADA professor that year."

"And didn't teach us a bloody thing! Ministry approved class work, my ass!" Ron finished for him. "The only reason I got an O.W.L. for that class is because we were practicing in here. Now the class is going to be a terror again with Snape teaching it!"

Harry's expression echoed his friend's sentiments. "So, you see, you probably didn't feel the need last year, Rhyann. But the room appeared for you. So I guess you do now."

"Yeah, one summer with the Malfoys would make anyone want to learn how to fix them good!" Ron exclaimed and then gave the dark eyed Slytherin an apologetic look. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No need to apologize." Rhyann shrugged it off. She didn't care of they sat there the whole time insulting the Malfoys. She was not going to talk about them herself, but it was almost like a bit of a release for her to hear them do so. "I don't exactly what I feel the need for… I just…" She did feel a need to free herself, but she wasn't sure how to go about that it. The key might be with this group. If she could brainstorm things with Draco, they might come up with a clearer idea, but he was part of her problem at the moment and she could not trust him any more.

Glancing at the one seat beside Ron, she was going to offer it to Potter and summon over a pillow to sit on. It would have been nice if there were three chairs for them though. Just as she thought that, a third one appeared directly behind her. She stepped away a bit startled.

"You feel the need for a chair!" Ron sniggered.

"Oh… well, I was just thinking that there are three of us…"

Harry chuckled too and sat down beside the other Gryffindor, signaling for her to sit down in the newly arrived chair. "It's the Room of Requirement. It will provide for you whatever you need."

Rhyann sat down as gracefully as she could, smoothing out her robes once she was seated. It was very interesting this room. Did it respond to anyone's need? Or was it triggered to only wholesome ones? She would not test it to that limits with the two teens there with her. "Have you ever tried needing to have your homework done in here and then it does it for you?"

Ron gave a little huff and his cheeks colored slightly. "I tried. It doesn't work."

"It's because it works towards needs and not selfish wants." Harry smirked at him and leaned back. He tried to arrange his arms in a comfortable position, fiddling about a bit. His green eyes turned back to the petite young woman. "Thanks for saying you'll help us with this. I was a bit worried when Hermione said she didn't have the time to organize things…"

"She's got enough to do this year with being Head Girl and then N.E.W.T.'s." Rhyann nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, she's already made a study schedule for all of us for the whole bloody year!" Ron snorted.

It was her turn to smirk. That definitely sounded like Granger. "So I agreed to help. She said that it was important and especially so since we need House unity this year… which is something that I don't know how to even make happen."

"Well, we had been talking," Harry started off slowly. "And we thought it would be best to do it gradually. Start off with just a select few. See how that works out and then bring in a few more so that the number from Slytherin rises. We want to start teaching to more students this year. Not just ones our age either. I mean, I know that will be a lot, but the room will grow if we need it to. We can hold as many as we want in here, even if it is most of the students here at Hogwarts."

"The more people that know how to defend themselves properly, the better." Ron nodded in agreement.

Their group had been fairly large last year and not every student had come to every meeting. If they wanted to recruit more, it was going to get quite chaotic in the room. She tapped her chin with a delicate finger. "You know, it might get suspicious if large groups of students were suddenly gone for a few hours in the evenings. I mean, you had nearly forty last year?"

"Almost fifty." Harry silently rattled off the names in his head. He was surprised he could remember all of them.

"People are going to notice that many students gone. Maybe if you split up the nights for different groups then it would not attract so much unwanted attention."

"That's a good point." Ron ran a hand through his red locks, tussling the longish hair. "I mean, if we double our numbers even, that's quite a bit to handle. But we can't be here every night ourselves. I mean, we got homework and stuff to do."

"Of course it would be suspicious too if you were disappearing every night as well." Rhyann reasoned. "You each could do one or two nights. I'll help. And you can pick people who've been doing it with you for these past few years that you trust to help others. We could split the groups up into Houses." She stopped herself and shook her head at that. "No, we need the unity, right? We'll mix up the groups. People from all houses in each one. That way there will be less students from each House missing in the evenings. We should have the different ages mixed in together too, so that the older ones can help the younger ones."

The Gryffindors sat quietly as she talked on. When she finally stopped, they grinned, pleased. Ron gave his best friend a nudge with his elbow. "Hey mate, it seems like we won't have to do any boring ol' planning ourselves! It's a real good idea, Rhyann."

"Yes, brilliant!" Harry piped in, smiling proudly at her.

It had all come to her so naturally. Really, it did make sense to do things that way. Especially if they thought they could double their numbers. Just The-Boy-That-Lived and his small group of friends had caused enough trouble, but dozens and dozens of them! She was going to have to find some way to get a firm hold on it all. She hoped that would to her just as easily when the time came.

"Thanks. We are going to need to make schedules and such. You two can choose who you want leading some groups. I think it would be good if we had another meeting with those that have been with you since you started before we begin this year. Let us see who is willing to do what and discuss exactly what we're going to do so one group isn't missing out on what the others are learning." A quill and some parchment appeared on a nearby table as she mentioned schedules. "Do any of the teachers know about the group? Do you think they can help out?"

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean," Harry fumbled around with his words, silently chastising himself. "There's a few teachers that know since we were almost caught in our fifth year. Yet it is best if we leave them out of it. They do have a duty to the school first and if they suddenly don't like what we're doing, we don't want them being able to stop us. We've done pretty well in teaching ourselves anyway."

Though she thought his reply a bit odd, Rhyann did not bother to pursue it. She had guessed that the Headmaster probably knew and she had no doubt that he encouraged it as well. "That's alright. I was just wondering. From what I've seen last year, you guys do have a good handle on things."

"Yeah, we do good ourselves." Ron seemed almost as nervous about Harry's answer as he did.

"So I guess any more planning can wait until the next meeting when more of us are here then." The dreamer did not turn to see if the quill and parchment stayed or disappeared. "Do you two have a preferable day for that?"

Harry gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "It's still the first week, so we haven't got that much going on yet. Maybe Wednesday will be good? Same time here?"

"That's fine." Rhyann made a mental note of it. She was hardly likely to forget anyway.

"Uh… so what Slytherins will you ask first?" Ron fiddled with some loose threads on his robes. "I mean… you aren't going to… you know…"

"No, I'm not telling Draco about any of this." She stated clearly and firmly. "You don't have to worry. I know he'd ruin it all." She saw them looking down at their hands uncomfortably and so she went on. "Listen, I know how to handle Draco and he's much too wrapped up in himself to care what I'm doing anyway. I know the Malfoys aren't exactly good people. And Draco is his father's son. I don't want to talk about it, but I didn't have the best of summers there. I hear what other people say about him. I've heard the mean stuff he's done to you all. So you have all the right to insult him if you like."

Harry and Ron exchanged befuddled looks. The redhead gave a shrug of his shoulders and seemed quite relieved. Harry, on the other hand, did not seem all that better with the situation.

"Good, 'cause he really is a bloody git!" Ron lounged back, relaxed, as if he had been holding that in for days! "So who are you bringing then?"

Rhyann did not need to think too long upon it. She already had two people in mind when the idea first came up. "Drucinda Nott and Millicent Bulstrode."

"What!" Ron sprang forward as if someone had just kicked him in his back. "Millicent will pound all us into little bloody messes and Drucinda will blab it all to Pansy and her spoiled squad!"

Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "Millicent may like to put on that act, but she wouldn't do that. I honestly think she's one of the most level-headed ones in Slytherin. As for Dru, she isn't Pansy's biggest fan any more. The two of them have sort of withdrawn themselves back from our house mates much like I have."

"Well, if you think those two won't tell anyone…" Harry said cautiously, looking nervous about the two selections as well.

"They won't." Rhyann assured them. "They'll do it because it's for me and because Pansy will never know." If she had to, she would make sure they keep the secret by planting the suggestions in their sleeping minds. It would probably be safer that way to do it no matter what.

"I'm glad you won't be involving Parkinson either. I can't stand that shrieking laugh of hers!" Ron muttered. He doubted that he would be easy with any Slytherin - other than Rhyann - knowing about their secrets.

"I'll bring them to the next meeting so that everyone can start to get use to House unity."

"Alright then." Ron stood up, glad to end the conversation there. "Best we be off so no one is wondering where we got to."

"Right." Harry stood up slowly and peered down at her. "Uh, I was just curious, umm, did you have any bad dreams over the summer?"

That was a loaded question, she knew. By the redhead's reaction - or, really, the lack thereof - it seemed he was oblivious to the meaning of it. Harry did know she was a dreamer though even if he did not understand truly what that meant. Rhyann could sense that he wanted to talk about it more and wondered what he had to say himself. "No bad dreams. You?"

"No… I made up for my lack of sleep over the last semester though." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"You two go back first. I'll wait a few minutes and then leave." She told them and did not rise from the chair. That way, neither of them could see how tense that last question had made her.

"See you later, Rhyann." Ron waved over his shoulder as he left the room.

Harry followed behind him and gave another smile to her. "Good night."

"Good night."

Once they were gone, Rhyann leaned fully back in the chair and sighed. She thought about her family and how much she wanted to be with them. She pictured her uncles in her mind and squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on them, on her need to be with them. Nothing appeared in the room though. Harry had explained it would not respond to selfish desires. Though it felt like a painful need that made her chest ache, she knew that it was just her own selfish want. She would not apologize for it though. Nor would she try to stop herself from wanting it.

She closed her eyes again and imagined Lucius Malfoy's head upon a silver platter. She bet that even then, he'd be sneering at her. Of course that did not appear either, but it was amusing just to picture such a thing. Rhyann wished there were some way she could free herself from him, from anyone who would use her. There was only so much she could do by herself though. She was strong in the dreaming realm, but she had little power in the waking world.

Rhyann stood up to leave, having given enough time to the Gryffindors to get back to their tower. She almost didn't notice the book that was sitting on the chair Harry had been in. He didn't have a book bag with him. It might have fallen out of his robes since it was not a large volume. Her brows furrowed slightly as she leaned over to gaze down at the title: _Daring Dialogues on Dreaming: Sleeping & Awake_ by Salome.

Her hand darted out and snatched it up. It was an extremely old book. She carefully opened to the cover page and noted the date it had been written was 1037. The corners threatened to crumbled between her fingers and so she had to turn the pages by pinching the middle. The author of the book had been a dreamer herself and she had theorized that what a dreamer could do in the dreaming realm, she could also do in the waking one. Salome stated to have been unsuccessful herself, but she claimed that the book contained the philosophy needed to guide other dreamers in that direction.

Rhyann had not noticed she had been holding her breath until her lungs started burning for air. She took in a great gulp, her hands trembling slightly. Could such a thing be true? Her energy in the waking world was not strong. It took a lot of practice and concentration for her to do more complicated magic. In the dreaming realm, she was a hundred times more powerful. What if it were really possible to bring that energy and her talents there into the waking world?

It felt too good to be true. Of course she had only read the forward of the book; she did not know what else it contained and if it might all be just a bunch of philosophical mumbo-jumbo. Yet the room had given it to her. It felt her need and this was the means it gave her to get it. She clutched the book against her chest and stepped out of the room.

She almost expected it to suddenly disappear, but it remained in her hands. Shutting the door quietly, she made her way back to Slytherin tower. The young dreamer had work she had to do this night, but if she could learn from the book and it did for her as Salome promised, she might get what she really wanted. Freedom.

And the power to gain that freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

The second she stepped into the Slytherin common room, Draco was right there. She had hoped that he would be too caught up in his own things that she would pay no mind to what she had been doing. She silently sighed, telling herself that she should have known better.

The Head Boy came over and wrapped his arms around her. To any who looked their way, it would seem like a fond greeting. She knew that it was something far different. His lips were close to her left ear. "What were you doing? People asked where you were at dinner. I can't have anyone thinking we're fighting right now. You have to be on your best behavior."

Rhyann kissed him, a quick peck on the lips, and gave him a tight smile. "I was walking."

"You might have been walking for a while, but then you were in that room used for Potter's secret meetings last year. What were you doing?" His icy eyes flashed and he kissed her back, keeping his voice low.

"I was doing what I was told to do. My duties. Why do you even need to ask me!" It was a crisp reply even for a whisper.

His kisses traveled down along her neck and he let his teeth graze over her tender skin, threatening a bite more than just physically. "I want to know everything that you're doing. And you're not suppose to be having anything to do with Potter anyway."

"That was just for the summer. We're back at Hogwarts now and I have to see him if I want to keep our Lord informed of what he's doing." Rhyann gripped the front of his robes tightly as if to keep him back or to keep him near.

"Oh, enough of that you two!" Pansy's naturally shrill voice rang out with a little tinkling laugh. "You lovebirds have enough time to sneak kisses. Right now, we have important things to plan! Rhyann, come over here and give us your opinion on the plans we've made so far."

The other girls with her all giggled along. For once, Rhyann was glad she was being summoned by the blonde to do something. Giving her a smile, she then released Draco's robes and walked over without even looking back at him. She knew he would be seething at being interrupted, but he would not say anything since she was helping with Slytherin's event like he had told her to do.

The dreamer glanced over what they had written down, making a few suggestions. Thankfully there was no mention of Veelas in the works. Though there were tentative sketches of 'cheering robes' for them to wear for the tournament. All in green and white, of course. Or, as Pansy wanted to change that to, emerald and ivory. It had them make a much more worthy impression, she reasoned.

It was all Rhyann could do not to roll her eyes. Then when she was asked what particular part she wanted to be in charge of, she quickly chose something that she hoped would be the least time consuming. "I'll take care of finding a way to conjure the Slytherin mascot. A realistic illusion, of course. Maybe some fireworks for it as well."

"Fireworks! Yes, of course!" Pansy gleefully scribbled that down and grinned at the brunette. "Anyone in particular you want to help you? I'll be working on the outfits, decorations, cheers, and catering myself."

"I'll take Millicent and Dru. Between the three of us, we can handle things." Rhyann gave a little nod and glanced over at her two house mates. Millicent did not show any reaction but there seemed a bit of relief in her eyes that she was going to work with her and not with Pansy. Drucinda was a bit surprised, especially when Pansy did not protest losing her help, but gave Rhyann a smile for choosing her.

"Wonderful!" The perky blonde wrote that down as well and then immediately began talking about having snacks for the audience that looked like quidditch balls.

Rhyann slipped away and motioned to the pair she had chosen to help her. She did not care what she was doing to the event nor who she had to work with. She had chosen these two for other reasons. "How about we meet in the library after dinner, say, Wednesday evening? I'm sure it will be easy enough to find a text that will give us exactly what we need. Madam Pince can find anything in a few minutes and then it will be just a matter of learning how to do it."

"We could even ask Professor Snape to do it himself. It is fitting since he is head of the house, after all." Drucinda suggested and gave the dreamer a reason other than her own to visit his office the next day.

"I know where we can get the best fireworks as well." Millicent added in an uncharacteristic manner. "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It's in Diagon Alley."

Rhyann raised an eyebrow at the idea. She had not expected much help from Millicent at all until she told her to do something. She especially did not expect a suggestion about a store belonging to the Weasleys. She had heard stories about them though. "Those are the twins, right? The ones that while you were in your fifth year that put a swamp in the halls!"

"It was quite brilliant." Millicent nodded, a small smile flitting across her lips.

Drucinda chuckled at the memories. "They really were clever." She then paused and looked at the other two a little worriedly. "If we do get fireworks from them, best we not tell them they're for Slytherin. They're liable to mess them up on us."

"I have no worries about that." Rhyann shrugged it off. She could use Ron to make sure that his brothers did no such thing, but she could also just find the twins' sleeping minds and make sure they don't do anything herself.

It seemed as though Millicent and Drucinda were going to question that, but the desire to do so faded from their eyes and they nodded, letting the dreamer take responsibility. She could hear Pansy babbling away excitedly about something behind them. Rhyann did not bother to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Well, no need to bother ourselves any more with this tonight. I'm going to turn in early."

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea." Drucinda agreed and was the first to disappear up into the girls' dorm. Millicent silently followed along.

Rhyann started to follow them but then directed herself over towards Draco. She knew she would not hear the end of it if she did not behave as he wished, especially after the day they had been having. His eyes were on her the whole time as she came over and kissed him. "Just thought I'd say good night."

"Alright. Sweet dreams then, love." He stood to hug her and kiss her more deeply, giving her rear a little pat right there in front of his friends. The other boys all snickered behind their hands watching them with expressions that seemed to say they knew all the lurid details of what went on between the young couple.

Rhyann didn't bother to react. She could feel the light weight of the book inside of her robes and she wanted to go up to her bed to read it. Of course, there was the greater weight of the list Lucius had sent her. It was only a thin piece of parchment, but it seemed to want to drag her down as she entered the girls' dorm.

Turning to head up the stairs, she almost ran into a little girl who was coming down. Rhyann glared down at the child, leaving other thoughts behind for a moment. She recognized the elegant long braid of dark blonde hair. "You shouldn't be racing down the stairs, Imene. They tend to be slippery."

"I wasn't racing." The eleven-year old stuck her pointed nose up in the air. Even though she was seven years younger than the dreamer, she was only a few inches shorter. "You really should be watching where you're going."

"I was." Rhyann responded flatly. She had no patience for children, especially spoiled brats like this one. "Maybe next time I will just keep going instead of stopping."

Imene stared up at her, studying the teen's expression and assessing it to hold no humor. She then moved to the side and folded her arms. "Did you talk to Draco?"

"What business is it of yours?" She scowled.

"He was suppose to talk to you about Gamene and I. We want to help do something with the event for Slytherin. Draco said he'd team us up with you." Imene made each word sound as though it were snooty but most particularly when she mentioned Draco's name.

Gnashing her teeth, Rhyann silently growled. Her boyfriend knew how much she disliked children. He was doing this to her purposely, punishing her for not putting on a pretty smile and doing whatever he wished. "No, he never mentioned it. I already have my group and we don't need any more help. Go see Pansy Parkinson and she'll give you something to do."

"Draco said we were to work with you." The child did not back down. "We are family after all."

"Family?" She snapped back at the girl.

Imene nodded, her chin raising up higher. "We're second cousins. I would have thought you'd know that by now. Really, you should know these things if you're going to be a Malfoy one day."

Rhyann was ready to march out into the grounds, get a good flexible switch and teach the little brat how to properly speak to her elders. Then she would take that whip to Draco afterwards. "Well, since no one had told me, they obviously didn't think you of any great importance." With that, she started up the stairs.

"You talk to Draco tomorrow. He'll tell you." Imene made an obnoxious huff and started back down to the common room.

The dreamer peered over her shoulder at the retreating child and noticed her twin brother standing at the door of the girls' dorm glaring up at her. Gamene had the same stuck-up look as his sister. They appeared as though they had a hook up their noses and that's why they were constantly up in the air.

If Draco did tell her she was to take those snobbish pests on her team, he would not be receiving her cooperation on that one. He probably thought it was amusing, and, of course, since they were his family, he would tell her they had an obligation to look out for the twins. He also knew what she thought of his view on family obligations.

Shaking her head, not wanting any more to deal with, Rhyann went up to the floor where the seventh years had their beds. She paused just before she turned the corner to go into the room. Imene had been coming from the upstairs. The first years had their rooms at the bottom of the tower. The bathroom was down there as well. Why had the girl been coming from the upper floors?

She reached up her hand to touch the book in her pocket. Why should she care what the brat was doing? If Imene got on her nerves any more, the dreamer could give the child a lesson she would not soon forget. With that calming thought, she readied herself for bed and once she closed the draperies around her canopied bed, curled up under the blankets with Salome's ancient book in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

She had barely gotten what she needed to do in the night with how late she had stayed up reading the book. It was written in old English, of course, and Salome did not seem to have a full grasp of the language. From the name, Rhyann guessed the witch had come to England from some foreign land. So along with it being in choppy old English, hand-written AND in complicated Aristotelian form, it was difficult to grasp.

Rhyann knew some of the beginning dialogues were about the basics of dreaming. There seemed to be more to it than she had been taught. The crones on the island had told her that they had trained her in everything there was to know about being a dreamer. She knew she was not particularly well liked there, but she never sensed any of the women had been holding back from her. Perhaps they had lost some of the dreaming arts over the centuries.

She had thought about getting some help in interpreting the book. Going to Draco was out of the question. He would immediately tell his father and that was one of the last things Rhyann wanted to happen. If she asked Snape, he might tell their master. Then there was Hermione. She could tell her it was an extracurricular project she was doing for Trelawney's Divination class. The Head Girl did not take Divination and did not think much of the subject at all. It might work to her advantage for Hermione would not know she wasn't doing it for Divination and would not think anything else of it because she believed it to be a bunch of nonsense.

Rhyann decided she would give herself a bit longer with the book before making a move to ask anyone else for help with it. She gave herself a nod and once dressed, she headed out of the girls' dorm to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. As per their usual routine, Draco was waiting for her in the common room so they could go together. Sitting with him were those rotten little twins.

The Head Boy stood up to greet her with a hug and kiss. "Good morning, love. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"Pleasant and fulfilling dreams." She replied, assuring him that she had done his father's bidding as she was sure they would soon hear about.

The news contented him and Draco gave her another kiss on the forehead. He motioned to the Mulcibers sitting patiently near them. "I've heard you met my cousins."

"Yes, I've had the pleasure." Rhyann smiled tightly with not an ounce of friendliness in her eyes.

"It was most certainly my pleasure, Rhyann." Imene replied with an expression mimicking her own. She then looked over to Draco and softened her face. Her blue eyes seemed to get wider and she fluttered her long lashes. "Do ask for us, cousin. We would so much like to help."

"Yes, of course." Draco smiled down at the children. "Rhyann, I'd like you to find something for my cousins to do with your team. They want to help organize the event. They really do have a lot more initiative than any of the other first years."

"Thank you, Draco." Gamene beamed up at him, admiration upon his face.

Rhyann took in a long, slow breath. She did not want to get into any rows with him this morning. She hoped that she could seem logical enough to him. "Truly, I would not know what to do with you two. My task is very specific and we basically have it covered already." She glanced up at her boyfriend. "We're going to find a way to conjure a great mascot - most preferably an illusion - for Slytherin and we're going to have Professor Snape summon it for us. He is the Head of the House after all. I will have to ask him later today. Then we are ordering fireworks. So there isn't anything I can get your cousins to do since I have Millicent and Drucinda working with me. It truly is something one of us could have done. I bet Pansy would have tasks for them if they're wanting to do something though."

Draco was quiet for a moment, imagining an immense serpent slithering around the quidditch pitch, making even the most bravest of wizards tremble. He finally shook himself out of his own thoughts. "I really like that idea. Though I could have summoned it, it is appropriate that we let Snape have that honor. I really don't think he knows that much about quidditch anyway." He then realized his cousins were glaring up at him. "Well, I guess you will have to go ask Pansy Parkinson. I know you know who she is."

"Pansy Parkinson is a vapid cow." Imene seethed.

"She'll have us sewing and dressed up in some ridiculous costume." Gamene grunted. "Mother said you'd make sure to look out for us."

"And I keep my promises." Draco went a little more rigid, his gaze hardening. "There's nothing I can do about this. If you don't want to sew, don't sew. There are other things to do. Now get along to breakfast."

The siblings said nothing more, but with one final glare and their noses in the air, they marched off out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. Rhyann could not stop herself from smirking. She gave the blond's hand a squeeze for not pushing the issue with her.

"I swear, they can be such spoiled brats at times." Draco muttered and gave her a little tug starting them away from Slytherin tower.

Chuckling, she raised an eyebrow. "At times! They seem to me to be a lot like you probably were when you were that age."

"I certainly was not as bratty as those two." He gave his head a little denying shake.

Rhyann bet he had been probably far worse! "They haven't any fear or respect of their elders, so what can you expect?"

"They've been raised proper. They should know better." Draco stated and then wondered, "Your cousins are not like that. Those boys were always well behaved when they came to visit during the summer."

"That's not because they were taught well by their mother or father. They know I am there and that's who they fear and respect." Rhyann said smugly. "All those Mulcibers need is a good whipping every time they act like that. Then you'd see a difference."

Draco burst out with a loud laugh. "I could only imagine their faces!" Then he settled himself and put on a more serious face. "Really, Rhyann, you can't go doing that with my cousins. They are only children. They are use to getting their own way since they are the darlings of their family. You just have to have some patience with them. They'll do what I say, anyway."

"My cousins are younger than those two. And I was younger yet when I got my first switching." She replied just as seriously. "You know I have no patience for children, Draco. I'd prefer not to have them hanging around us. Besides, both of us are much too busy to be burdened down with them. They can do for themselves just as the rest of the first years do."

"We are busy, yes, but they still are family. I did give their mother my word. I'll find something interesting for them to do."

Rhyann frustratingly sighed inwards. Family was incredibly important to him, but he could not understand how her family was important to her. The duties his own set out for him were the same as the ones the Rookwoods had. She saw no difference in these things. At least she chose what she wanted to do and what she did not want to do. Draco did whatever was bid of him and did not question. He claimed that was his family's strength, but she saw it as his own weakness. His father used them all and it angered her the most that Draco could never see that. Not that he couldn't, it was that he wouldn't.

"Oh, do you have the parchment?"

Reaching a hand into her robes, she pulled out the thin piece that Lucius had sent her his list upon. It was now completely empty. Once she had finished each task, the name had vanished off the parchment. It was irreversible. No one would ever be able to recall the names that had been there. To anyone else, it would only be a blank piece of paper. To them, it said she had done as she was told.

Draco glanced at it and nodded, once again finding satisfaction this morning. "I'll send it back to my father with the morning post. He'll be pleased. You make us all proud, love."

Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. That was what her uncles always said to her. To hear it come from his mouth sounded like blasphemy. The dreamer did not care whether Lucius was proud or not. He most likely didn't feel any sort of emotion like that towards her. Perhaps Draco might but it did not matter to her at the moment. This only reinforced her drive to get out from under their control.

"Was it easy?" He suddenly asked, peering down at her uncertainly. He knew that his father had her sent to do away with a few rivals this time. He had not liked it. Draco knew how useful his girlfriend's talents were, but he had seen what killing could do to an individual. He did not want to lose her to any such darkness. Yet his father had said this way there would be no evidence and the Malfoys' business would benefit. Killing someone in a dream surely couldn't have an effect on the person doing it as it did in the waking world.

His quiet voice seemed more vulnerable than before. Rhyann would not let that melt any of her resolve. She looked him dead in the eyes. "It was very easy."

They said not a word to each other throughout the rest of breakfast. She supposed he had not expected that out of her and neither had she. It had been too easy. That was a bit frightening in itself. She felt removed from the situation. She had not known either of the wizards whom she sent to their deaths. One had been smothered; his family will have thought he died of breath failure. The other had an attack of the heart brought on by his worst fears amassing upon him.

She realized that last year when she had put Hermione into a coma, she had done so in a messy sort of way. Rhyann now knew there were cleaner ways, ones that would leave no marks and it would look like a natural event. Sometimes Lucius wanted marks as warnings to those named upon his list. Even then, she could get creative by making them look like massive bezucking beetle bites or werewolf claw marks. She could cover their feet in tiny cuts that would not heal so they could not walk or give them some sort of promiscuous disease that had their wives leave them.

There was a sort of satisfaction in being able to do those things. The dreamer would experiment and try to outdo herself each time. It was also, in a way, a release. She had so much pent up emotion from what had happened and she could not let it out in the waking world lest she risk her family's safety. She had to be submissive to the Malfoys, but in the dreaming realm, she was in control.


	11. Chapter 11

Though they had DADA that morning, Rhyann did not approach Snape during class. The professor was as sour as ever, but there was an eagerness in his eyes that he had retained this position. It was known that he had sought after it for many years and the Headmaster had always denied him. Why this year was any different from the previous ones, none could say. Most students believed it was only because no one else would take up the position believing it to be cursed.

The fact that a teaching position could be cursed was a bunch of superstitious nonsense to the dreamer. Not all the professors had been killed. The famous Lockhart had only suffered some amnesia and was in St. Mungo's receiving treatment. There was mention that a Professor Lupin had been discovered to be a werewolf and he was not allowed to work at Hogwarts any more. There was also Umbridge who was found to be acting without permission from the Minister of Magic on a few things and was forced to leave to be punished. Truly, it was not the position that was cursed, it was just the idiocy of wizards.

Snape's class was detailed and well thought out. It was as if he were born to teach DADA. Even those who did not like the foul tempered man had to admit that he knew what he was talking about and agreed that they could learn a lot from him. They immediately began work on counter-jinxes with but a few words of introduction to the class and the importance of this final year for them.

Their last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures and was taught by Professor Grubbly-Plank. Though Hagrid's absence was suspicious, not Harry nor any of the Gryffindors asked where the half-giant might be. Rhyann had been sure she had seen him at the staff table the first night they had returned. So where was he now?

She did not dwell long on the question though. Whether the great oaf taught the class or not was not any of her concern. Instead of going back to Slytherin tower after the final class of the day, she went straight to Snape's office and knocked on the door. She heard him tell her to come in and she stepped inside. Though he was no longer the Potions Master, the room still looked just like it had the previous year with all the labeled containers lining the walls.

The hooked nose wizard stared at her from behind his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. Rhyann sat down and prepared to say what she wanted to say. With the way Snape was, she had thought it best to start with an apology. He had been right, after all. Yet as he sat across from her with that haughty and bitter glare, she could not bring herself to do so. She pursed her lips, at a loss for words.

After a few minutes, Snape folded his arms across his chest. "You did come to see me about something, didn't you, Miss Rookwood? Because if you're just going to sit there and stare at me, I do have some work to do."

She bit her tongue to give it some motivation to get moving. Best to start with official business. "As you know, Slytherin has the quidditch tournament as its special event this year. My group is working on a mascot. A large serpent that we could summon, preferably an illusion, of course. I am here to ask if you would do us the honor of summoning it for us since you are Head of our House. There will be little else of ceremony about it except for the presenting of trophies at the end."

"Yes, I can do that." Snape replied, making it sound more like a bother than not. He waited a few seconds more and then flatly asked, "Is there anything else?"

Of course she knew he would not make it easy on her. Why should he? She had refused to heed to what he told her the previous school year. Rhyann had pictured this going a lot more smoothly on her part though. She cleared her throat quietly and brushed back her dark hair out of her face. It was harder to force it out than she thought. "You… you were right, Professor."

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward slightly. "Right about what, Miss Rookwood?"

"Right about it all. Right about the Malfoys." Before she got anything else out, Snape flicked out his wand and shut the door. He did a few more swishes that she assumed activated wards so no one would be able to hear what they were saying.

"You need to watch what you say when not in secure places. There are eyes and ears all over. I would think you would know that by now." He scolded.

"Surely the Malfoys have no such things in Hogwarts…"

"Obviously you have not learned enough yet." He replied tartly.

Rhyann could feel her temper rising. Sometimes she thought that he purposely did this to gain an advantage over the other person. She gripped her hands tightly together upon her lap and refused to lose her calm. "I have learned far too much. I admit that you were right about them and I should have listened then." She refused to say that she was sorry even though it might placate him.

"Well, now it is too late, isn't it? What is the purpose of coming to tell me this now?" Snape offered no sympathy. One set of his long fingers drummed on his arm.

"I just thought…" Her voice faltered. What exactly did she think? Rhyann could not expect him to march over the Malfoy Manor and demand her freedom from them. The professor was still one of their master's most loyal servants. He certainly could not go against any orders that the Dark Lord had given.

"You just thought what, Miss Rookwood? That somehow I could dig you out of the hole you have found yourself in? You must find your own way out of that dark pit. I warned you last year but you chose not to listen." His sneer transferred directly into his tone.

"I don't know what I thought!" The dreamer burst out. She caught herself and forced herself to speak evenly. "It is not easy to admit that one is wrong. Surely you know that yourself. I had perhaps hoped for an understanding ear and perhaps a suggestion as to what I could do. I will listen this time. You were the only one not to have lied to me. You told me the truth even when I did not want to hear it. I much more appreciate the value of that now than I did last year."

Snape leaned back in his chair. It squeaked quietly as he shifted his weight. He sat silently for a few minutes, just staring at her and contemplating exactly what he would say. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can tell you. You belong to the Malfoys now. Lucius uses you as he wishes with your family's lives in the balance and Draco uses you as he desires as well." His lip curled up distastefully at that last bit. "And you let them."

"I don't let them!" She exclaimed indignantly. "If I don't do as they say, they could kill my uncles or do something horrible to them. I know that they have the power to make such a thing happen. And I'm not naïve enough to believe that they would not do anything. I know very well that they would." Her words were growing heated again. "I could so easily just kill them in the dreaming realm, but they are favorite in our Lord's eyes and he has approved of what they are doing." She suddenly paused and peered at the older wizard curiously. "How did you know exactly what's going on?"

"Do you forget who I am?" Snape snapped back. "It's not exactly a private arrangement. Lucius brags though not as much as his son. Plus, any intelligent wizard can put two and two together to figure out what is going on. Especially when two of Malfoy's most fierce competitors suddenly die overnight." He motioned to the newspaper on the desk beside him.

Her lips tightened against one another. Rhyann could say nothing about that. She had done the deeds but she was not going to admit to it out loud. She did not care that the professor already knew the truth of it. Some things were better left unsaid.

"No matter what else, you still do let them control you." He continued, ignoring her reaction. "You claim there is nothing that you can do, but that's only because you aren't willing to make any sacrifices to get what you want. No matter what has happened, you still are a spoiled child and you still want everything you desire."

"I am not!"

He gave her a silencing glare. "You are not willing to give up certain things. That is why you cannot change the position you're in. That is why they can still control you."

"You can't expect me to let them kill my family!" Rhyann protested. "If by doing what I'm told to do, I save my family from being hurt, I will do what I'm told."

"Then you will forever be theirs to use."

The dreamer didn't even realize that she had risen from her chair. "I won't! No one can expect me to risk my family!"

Snape remained his cool, detached self. "And do you not trust your family to take care of themselves? If I do remember correctly, they are full grown and able bodied wizards. Capable and intelligent. More so than you, it would seem."

Rhyann opened her mouth to object again but then shut it just as quickly. She knew her uncles were adept wizards and they did have warning of what might happen. She could not help worrying about them, but they wanted her free of the Malfoys and home with them as much as she did. Surely they would understand if she must take a risk of some sort. The question then would be what could she do? She sat down slowly, collecting herself once more.

"They do know the risk. I could warn them if I suspected anything…"

"It does seem as though you learned a little of something then." Snape huffed and lowered his arms stiffly. "It is for you to figure out, Miss Rookwood. I have enough to deal with myself as it is. Now, is that all?"

She had just sat down and now she rose again. "That's all, Professor." The dreamer headed for the door and noticed that he had flicked his wand to undo the wards and the lock. She glanced back over her shoulder at him. "I will listen this time. Thank you."

He gave her a curt nod and returned his attention to the parchments before him as if they had not just had the conversation they just had. Rhyann did not care if he put it immediately out of his mind or not. Everything that they had discussed tumbled around in her own head. Snape had not been far off calling her spoiled still. She could see that. She wanted to hold on to what she had left and had been unwilling to budge on those things. That made her easier to control. If she had not been blinded by her own emotions and wants, she would have figured it out herself.

She wandered through the winding halls. Most of the school would be heading towards the Great Hall for dinner now. She was in no rush to re-join the crowd. Draco would want her there though and there would be questions if he knew she was just strolling around the castle. His bond to her seemed to grow more powerful by the day. He could pinpoint exactly where she was no matter how far away. That was how he could apparate to her. Thankfully Hogwarts had wards to prevent apparition on the grounds.

Rhyann had wanted to be with her family so badly and wanted them safe that all Lucius had to do was send them away, have them out of her reach and make her wonder what was happening with them. It was only about her uncles though. No matter how much she felt betrayed, she could not stop loving Draco and she had not wanted to lose him either. There was a constant struggle of pushing him away and pulling him back to her again. Even when she thought of escaping the Malfoys' clutches, she could always think of a way to still have him.

It sounded silly, she knew. If she were someone else, they might even say pathetic. Rhyann could not live her life in that sort of conflict. What was a relationship if it had love but no trust? Draco was his father's son and he had proved that over and over again. Was she really so dense that she needed to have that lesson repeated dozens of times? She cursed love and the fact that it made a person do stupid things.

Finally, she set herself in the direction of the Great Hall. Rhyann did not think she could find a way to do something and get past her emotions at the moment. She needed some time. Time and a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

On Wednesday afternoon, the seventh year Slytherins had their first Potions class with the new professor. All the years, the students had been use to having Snape teach and they did not quite know what to expect. There was much whispering going on as they went down to the dungeon classroom and sat at their seats waiting for the one who had taken the Potions Master's place.

Rhyann was not as phased as the rest of the teens. This was only her second year at Hogwarts and it would definitely be her last. The fact that they were having new professors did not seem all that unusual to her. From what she had heard, there seemed to be at least a few new ones each year. Plus, they still had Snape for DADA. It wasn't as if he had left or died!

Hestia Jones entered the classroom just as the bell went off. While the previous Potions Master had seemed to fit in with the mood the dungeons set, the new one seemed like a foreign ray of sunlight in a place that had not seen the open sky since it had first been built. The rosy cheeked witch was grinning from ear to ear and bounced around humming to herself as she organized her things on the desk.

"Good afternoon. My name is Hestia Jones, as I'm sure you're all well aware of by now. I will be taking over as Potions Professor but never fear. I have very thoroughly gone over what has been taught with Professor Snape." She let out a little groan and tipped her head back dramatically as if it had been the worst torture she had ever experienced in her life! She then looked back at them with that great grin. "I'll do my best to live up to the high standards he has set, but I'm afraid I've already broken one rule. I'm smiling!"

There were little laughs throughout the dank room. Most of them did not know what to make of this new perky teacher. Rhyann thought it might get to the point where Jones would be terribly annoying.

The dark haired witch walked around to the front of the desk and leaned on it nonchalantly. "Just so you all know, no, I do not have a permanent blush charm that I use and, no, I do not keep fang toothed gramandlers in a secret room to feed disobedient students to. I do expect you to put forth your best efforts though. And I look forward to get to know each of you as the year progresses." Jones gave a little clap of her hands and stood up, going round to the chalkboard. "With that said, we'll start on the most basic of potions that you will need to know for your N.E.W.T.'s. A cure-all for spider venom. It's a bit tricky at points, but I have only heard good things about the students here at Hogwarts." She waved her wand so that the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board. "I'll be coming around meeting each of you and helping you with your potions. We'll have a grand time together this year!"

Draco leaned over to whisper into his girlfriend's ear. "She makes me miss Snape already!"

Rhyann couldn't stop herself from chuckling quietly. It was true. She did miss the sour faced wizard glaring at them all. This new professor just seemed too eager and she did not need any sprightly witch chattering at her as she was making potions. Jones was most certainly one that the Headmaster had chosen for the job and she bet that Snape himself was probably displeased at his successor.

She was glad it was not a double Potions class - though they had that on Fridays. The Gryffindors, whom they shared the class with, seemed to find Jones a refreshing and welcome change. Even some of the Slytherins warmed up to her immediately. Rhyann did not know who could babble on faster - Pansy or Professor Jones! The two seemed to like each other and she was content to have just a minute to talk with her as she stirred her potion.

It was the topic of most conversations for the rest of the day. The dreamer snatched Millicent and Drucinda early so that they could go to the library to start looking up something to summon as a Slytherin mascot. Her two house mates seemed just as relieved to get away as she was.

Within minutes of getting into the library, Madam Pince had helped them find a few books that had exactly the types of spells they were looking for. Flipping through the pages after the librarian left them, Rhyann peered up at the other teens. "I think maybe we should not tell anyone we've found these so easily lest they have us taking up other jobs for the event. I, for one, do not want to be burdened with any more of it than I have to be."

"Don't worry. I definitely won't say anything." Millicent nodded, idly flipping through the thick volume in front of her.

"Neither will I." The short haired teen added. "I don't want to get stuck helping Pansy make those cheering robes she designed. Have you seen the drawings? I almost retched."

Rhyann chuckled softly in agreement. "I doubt she'll be allowed to get away with robes that short and tight anyway. There's no way Professor Snape or the Headmaster would allow it. They'll end up looking like great billowing many tailed, sparkling serpents."

"And all the sequence she wants along with color changing jewel stones will make the things weigh a half a ton!" Drucinda snorted.

"Let her do what she wants as long as we don't have to do anything. The way I'm planning it, we'll just have to find an appropriate summons for the mascot, give it to Professor Snape to do and then we can stay in the background to light the fireworks when it is time." Rhyann assured them. She knew that it was not that none of them cared for Slytherin, but events such as these easily got out of hand and they had no tolerance for it. Knowing that Dru and Millicent felt the same way as her about these things was only one reason she had chosen them as her team. She was slowly working her way up to telling them about the secreat DADA meetings.

After a half hour of unenthusiastic searching, Millicent found the perfect spell in one of the books. The spell could create an illusion of a great serpent as big as fifty feet long, the colors could be changed and it could be moved around at the caster's will. So Draco would have his mascot slithering around the quidditch pitch as he wished. Rhyann copied the spell out and stuck the parchment in her robes. There would be no rush to bring it to Snape as the tournament would not be until the end of October.

"So what are we going to do now?" Drucinda sighed, knowing that none of them wanted to return to the Slytherin common room.

"We'll just pretend we're still searching and every time we need to escape or they want us to do something else, we can come to the library to do our homework instead, or just read or sleep." The petite brunette suggested and with only a momentarily pause to gage their current states of mind, she continued on. "Though, I do have something else we can do. A private and exclusive secret club."

Two pairs of sleepy, bored eyes suddenly lit up. Millicent peered at Rhyann suspiciously while Drucinda was much more curious. "A secret club?"

"Very secret. Draco doesn't even know about it and he can never know." She stated firmly. Her voice so low that the other two could just manage to hear her. Of course, saying that not even Draco knew made the pair all the more interested. "In fact, there are no other Slytherins involved except for me but I want to bring the two of you in."

Millicent folded her arms and still retained her wary expression. "So secret that not even your own boyfriend knows and no other Slytherins?"

"The nature of the club does not allow for people like Draco or Pansy to know about it." Rhyann replied cryptically.

"What's this club for?" Drucinda whispered, leaning forward on the table. "And who else is involved?"

"Students from various other Houses are in it." She did not give any specific names. She knew that saying Potter was the leader of it might scare them off right away. "We learn various spells and practice them."

"Oh, so it's like a study group." The big teen huffed.

"No, not a study group. We learn things that are not taught at Hogwarts."

Now this drew Millicent's attention fully along with Drucinda who had already been more interested. The two of them exchanged looks and they leaned in closer to Rhyann. "What sorts of spells?" "Why are you all doing it?"

"Spells that would be more useful in the world as it is today." Rhyann let the shadows hang over her words. "Our classes are not preparing us fully for what awaits us out there. The club started up to do just that."

"And you run the club?" Drucinda questioned.

Shaking her head, Rhyann eyed them both seriously. "No, I'm not the leader. I was asked to join just last year. It has been going on before I came to Hogwarts."

Millicent frowned slightly, scratching her chin. "Is that the club that Potter had started? The one they were training to be Dumbledore's army? 'Cause they were caught in fifth year. I haven't heard a thing about it since, so I thought it was over with."

Drucinda was nodding her head. "Yeah, I remember that. Draco was sending us all out to try to discover them and where they met. We never did find anything though."

"I don't know about the whole training as Dumbledore's army thing, but if it is the same club, then it is still going." Rhyann did not know the history of what had happened there herself. She remembered a few colored stories that Draco had told her, but she always took those with a grain of salt. He had a tendency to exaggerate to make himself look better and to make Potter look like a fool.

"So Potter and his lot are in it?" Millicent asked charily.

Rhyann nodded in response and held her breath.

"Well," Millicent leaned back, her face unreadable. "I think that it might be a good idea. Most of what they teach us here is hogwash. I'd like to learn something useful for a change."

"Me too. I don't think Potter is half-bad. I mean, he's done some impressive things over the years." Drucinda ran a hand through her short dark locks. She had known that Rhyann studied with Granger and she had seen her a few times with Potter and his friends. It did explain a lot about what was going on.

Exhaling in relief, Rhyann then gave them very serious looks. "This club is no joke now. If I bring you in, I'm responsible for you. You can't tell anyone. You can't even talk to anyone about it outside of it even other members. We can't risk anyone else knowing about it. Will you be able to do that?"

"Of course." Millicent replied as almost offended that she couldn't keep a secret and Drucinda nodded her agreement.

"Just as importantly, you have to get along with the others there. There's going to be some tension because we're Slytherins." Rhyann was not going to make it sound like they would be happily accepted. The two of them deserved to know how it would be before they got there. "There's to be no fighting though. If someone gives you a hard time, you have to be the bigger person. We have to show them that there are Slytherins that can be trusted."

"Don't worry, Rhyann. We'll be on our best behavior." Drucinda promised. She then gave a sad shake of her head. "It's too bad that a few Slytherins have given us all a bad name."

"And we'll be taking the first steps to prove that otherwise." Rhyann gave them a little smile and stood up. "Come on. We better go now so we can be there on time."


	13. Chapter 13

Rhyann led her house mates through the long meandering halls of the castle. She wondered if they felt much like she did when Hermione first brought her to the secret room. She was sure that Millicent and Drucinda had no alternative plans though. She made sure the night before by peering into their sleeping minds. She would do so again this night just to make sure, but they were the two she believed would be the most trustworthy from Slytherin.

They came to the door to the Room of Requirement and she gave them one last smile of encouragement before opening it up. Though it was still a few minutes to the hour, it seemed like everyone else was already there. And every single one of them fell silent as Rhyann entered with the other two teenagers.

"I don't think we're late, are we?" The dreamer seemed to be unbothered by all the wordless stares that said more than speech could. Millicent shut the door behind them and stood to one side of Rhyann. Drucinda stood on the other, nervously nipping at her lower lip, so that they both were flanking her.

Hermione was present at the meeting this night and was the first to come over, trying to break the tension that had suddenly sprang up in the room. "No, you're not late. Everyone just happens to be early tonight." She gave Rhyann a reassuring smile and put on a more welcoming one for the other two Slytherins. "We're so glad you all could come. Finally we'll have students from all the Houses and this year will be more important than any other for that."

Harry came over to stand beside his friend. His smile was a little more timid. "Hi Rhyann. Thanks for coming." He glanced towards her house mates and made an obvious effort to include them. "Hi Millicent. Drucinda."

Ron did not follow his best friend's example. He stood back with his arms folded, trying not to glare at them. His sister, on the other hand, was not about to be cowed. Ginny did not bother to hide her disapproval and dislike for the Slytherins. She had never particularly liked Rhyann but she definitely did not like Millicent or Drucinda. Most of the others there were either looking away or trying to put on hospitable faces.

Hannah Abbot bounced forward, the smile on her face more genuine than the others. "I'm so happy we're all here." She put an arm through Rhyann's and another through Harry's, linking the three of them. "The Houses at Hogwarts were always meant to get along. I know we can start it with this one little group. We'll unite the Houses for the first time in centuries!"

Everyone was silent again and Hannah's smile faltered slightly, more nervous than before. She leaned towards the dreamer and asked, "Was that too perky?"

Rhyann could not stop herself from smiling. "Perhaps a little too early to be that enthusiastic about it." She peered over at Harry and he was smirking too, his green eyes agreeing with her.

"I think we should get started now." Hermione announced and sat down at one of the tables, picking up a quill with a parchment before her. "I've had a little bit of spare time to get a general schedule worked out. We'll have to know what clubs all of us are in and when everyone's quidditch practices are. I know they'll be more frequent over the next few months."

With the Slytherin quidditch tournament at the end of October, teams were getting an early start on practicing this year. There would be no season within Hogwarts itself, but each House team will get to play in the tournament. Rhyann had already seen Draco's brutal schedule for his team. Designed around his own timetable, of course. She assumed that all the teams would be practicing just as hard.

"I think we agreed that all other clubs would be meeting less or put on hold while the quidditch teams are practicing so much, so we can give full support to them and be more available for this." Hannah stated and looked to one of her house mates, Ernie. "Hufflepuff has taken mostly morning practices anyway, haven't they?"

"Yeah, we're up at the crack of dawn four days a week." Ernie nodded, rubbing his eyes as if they had already suffered a severe lack of sleep but it was only the anticipation of it.

"Ravenclaw has a few mornings and evenings. The mornings right after those nights too." Anthony Goldstein groaned slightly at that.

"And we've already given you Gryffindor's schedule." Ron said to his girlfriend. He looked much more enthused about it than the other two boys.

"You don't have to worry about ours." Rhyann added needlessly. She wouldn't dare to think to invite any of Draco's team to these meetings. She peered at her house mates. "And you two don't have any other clubs, do you?" Millicent and Dru shook their heads in response.

"At least that makes it a bit easier." Hermione sighed as she began to sort out the schedule for them. Her handwriting was quick and neat. "We should make sure to juggle the nights around too."

Drucinda looked down upon the timetable that the Head Girl was making out and leaned in to whisper to Rhyann. "We won't be going to all those nights, will we?"

"No, only some. There's more members this year and we want to recruit more. So it is best we meet in smaller groups as not to draw attention to it." She explained.

"I didn't realize the club was so popular." Drucinda was still a bit shocked that they had not heard the club was in existence after their fifth year. Usually she was privy to all of Hogwarts' gossip through Pansy, but not even she had known.

"It's not popular. It's necessary." Ginny declared loudly from where she was leaning against the wall next to her brother.

"Necessary?" Drucinda asked before even thinking about what she might be starting.

"Necessary to learn how to protect ourselves from people like your family and all the other evil followers of You-Know-Who!" Ginny spat back, no longer leaning but standing ready as if she hoped the other teen would do something.

"Ginny…" Hermione looked up nervously from the parchment.

"My family isn't involved with You-Know-Who!" Drucinda gave a little indignant gasp.

"Oh, come on! We know the Notts are involved!" The redhead shot back and then glared at Rhyann too. She did not mention the Rookwoods, but her eyes were placing the accusation upon her family as well.

"Maybe other Notts, but not my parents." The Slytherin looked almost like she were ready to cry. Her eyes were watery and she was glancing about as if she were looking for somewhere to run. She could tell by Ginny's expression that there would be no winning an argument with her.

"And neither is my family." Millicent added unwaveringly. She folded her arms and stared coldly at those that were gaping at her. She was an imposing sight, standing taller than everyone in the room.

"Really, I don't think we should be talking about his." Hermione said nervously and looked to her friends for support.

"Yeah, you can't judge people because of who their families are." Harry put in, getting a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered his godfather.

Ginny murmured something under her breath, but she did not say anything more. There were a lot of eyes directed at the floor at the moment and people shifted uncomfortably. They had all agreed to give the Slytherins a chance, but they were still nervous about their presence. Only Rhyann was different, they knew. Millicent had been one of Draco's cronies and Drucinda always by Pansy's side. It was hard to think of them as anything else.

"We understand that you don't trust us right away." Rhyann spoke up. "I know a lot of you didn't like that I was brought in, but I did prove myself. Just as I know Dru and Millicent will do too. You need only give them time and a chance to do so. If they prove untrue, I'm sure some of you would be more willing to practice memory charms on them."

Drucinda looked a bit horrified at that thought but Millicent gave a singular nod in understanding. It seemed to ease the tension in the room though. The dreamer sighed inwardly. She knew it would be difficult to bring other Slytherins into the fold. She was not personally worried about either of her house mates, but she knew they would also be tested by the other members. Especially by ones like Ginny Weasley. If Hermione had not been there, she was sure that Ron would be right there snarling at them by his sister's side.

The Head Girl smiled thankfully at Rhyann and went back to the schedule. "We'll start this weekend. Get things in motion. It's easy enough to figure out the first week of it." Her quill was flying across the parchment. "And if things change, we have our galleons to tell us."

Harry searched through the pockets of his robe as if he had lost it but finally pulled out a gold coin with a relieved exhalation. "I still have mine. Does everyone have theirs still?"

"I have mine!" Hannah held hers up with a smile. All the others announced that they still had theirs.

Millicent and Drucinda were looking to the petite teen for an explanation, but she had none. She motioned to the galleon in Harry's hand. "What are those? What do they do?"

"Oh well," Harry looked a bit embarrassed as he suddenly remembered that she had not been given one. "We needed a way to let everyone know when a meeting was but without whispering it about or posting it. So we had these galleons enchanted. They have the date for the next meeting on them and if it is changed, then I can change it from my own coin."

"That is very clever." Rhyann replied slowly. Why hadn't they given her one of those the previous year?

"Thank you! It was my idea." Hermione proudly beamed.

"Are there any extras then?" Rhyann asked tentatively. She could not understand why she had not been given one and did not want to demand an answer as to why. Hadn't they trusted her enough? Surely she had proven herself to them. She had seen as much in their sleeping minds.

Harry went over to one of the shelves and brought over a box of them. The room had provided them with dozens more for new recruits. He held the box out to the Slytherins so that they each could take one. "Just keep them in your pockets. If the date changes, it will feel warm to let you know."

"Just make sure you don't spend 'em." Ron piped up, a little redness in his cheeks. It seemed he might have done so himself.

"Thanks." Rhyann picked up one of the galleons and examined it. It looked like an ordinary coin except where the date of when it had been made, there was the date of the next meeting which was Saturday. Millicent and Drucinda did the same thing, clearly impressed by the idea.

"Okay. I'll finish up the schedule for the month and post it up in here." Hermione's quill was still scratching away. "If there's nothing else, that will be it for this evening."

No one else had anything to add and slowly they began to file out of the room in twos and threes. Rhyann did not rush to go anywhere. There was no reason they needed to hurry back to the Slytherin common room. She stepped over towards Harry as he came towards her.

He smiled and ran a hand through his tussled hair. "I'm sorry you didn't get a galleon last year. We would have given you one, but Hermione was doing fine at letting you know and then everything started happening and, well, you know…" He seemed to have known just what she wanted to hear.

Rhyann gave a little nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. There were more important things for you to be thinking about last year."

"Yeah, that's true." Harry nodded and then lowered his voice a bit. "I still would like to talk to you about your dreams and such. I did a bit of reading over the summer on it but there's not much that I could find."

Her body went a little tense but she managed to keep an easy-going smile upon her lips. "We'll do that sometime then. I have never found much about it myself."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"I guess we'll be going now. We don't want to be absent from where we are suppose to be for too long." Rhyann motioned to the door. Sometimes conversations with him could be easy and other times, they were a bit more awkward. "I'll see you later, Harry." She gave a wave to Hermione and Ron too.

"See you, Rhyann." Harry waved as well and stepped back to sit next to his friends.

The dreamer did not look back as she left, hearing Millicent and Drucinda right behind her. She fiddled with the galleon in her pocket. She had no desire to talk about dreaming with Harry. The less he knew the better. It only reminded her that she wanted to get back to Salome's book and all the secrets it contained.


	14. Chapter 14

Not that Rhyann expected things to go smoothly at the meetings, but it was still frustrating when verbal fights would erupt particularly between a few Gryffindors and her house mates. Ginny had hexed Drucinda once and Millicent jinxed a Hufflepuff. Either she or Harry had to be nearby at all times to make sure there was at least some level of peace. They assured no spells would be shot across the room, but they could do nothing to stop the glares.

Hermione had decided to help promote House unity, each person must pair up with someone from a different House. It would be good if they switched partners each time too. So not only would all the Houses intermix but it was good to test one's skills against different people who had different techniques and strategies. Rhyann agreed this was a good idea and helped implement it.

The dreamer was not the most powerful with magic. She knew her talent and strength lay in the dreaming realm though. Yet it was a bit frustrating to see all these people younger than her being able to do complicated spells like summoning a Patronus while she could not. It was particularly irritating that Ginny Weasley who was two years younger than her and a fifth year girl by the name of Bones could cast powerful magic that could knock her off her feet.

More students were quietly recruited in and Rhyann was there three or four times a week. She was sure that Harry was there almost every day that he did not have quidditch practice. It took nearly a month for the tension between the Houses - especially towards Slytherin - to ease down. She was going to wait longer to bring anyone else from her House in though. She wanted to make sure Dru and Millicent were fully accepted before recruiting anyone else.

Draco had no suspicions of what was going on. Rhyann always took Dru and Millicent along with her claiming to be doing research, and he was happy with that. Happier yet that she was not fighting with him any more. That had to do with the fact that he was very busy and she did not have to spend time with him often. She actually preferred it this way because then the moments when they were alone, he was affectionate and wanted not to worry about his responsibilities for a while. His responsibilities included hers as well. So there was no talk about anything that would cause them to fight. In fact, there was more often only a few words said than not.

There was more and more talk around the school of the quidditch tournament which was less than a month away. The free periods that N.E.W.T. students were granted were used for homework and for people to talk about quidditch. Everyone whom Draco had invited was coming. Even the Minister of Magic himself sent a letter saying he would drop by to make an appearance.

Rhyann gave Professor Snape the summoning for the mascot at the beginning of the month. He looked at it and gave a single nod. Since he did not voice any criticism, she knew that it would be perfect. That left the rest of October until the tournament to get fireworks ordered and organize the display. That, too, only took Rhyann and her group one evening. They ordered from the Weasley twins' store through Hannah Abbot so there would be no tampering with the products. Though, most of the wizarding community in London probably already knew about the up-coming event and they could guess it would be for that. Yet she hoped that making the fireworks spectacular would be a good business move for them and would be more tempting than having ones that would spell out something like: Slytherin Sucks!

Through the whole time, the young dreamer had been struggling with Salome's book. She had achieved all that she needed to in the dreaming realm, but it was written that the next step that she needed to take now was to transfer all that power over so it could be used in the waking world too. There was no specific spell or anything to do it. Rhyann wished it were something as simple as that.

It had taken years to achieve the level of skill she had with her dreaming. Now it seemed she was starting all over again, trying to apply what she learned in the dreaming realm to the waking one. She had been a natural when learning on the island. Things came to her easily and she always impressed her teachers. The book was her only teacher now and it did not explain itself to her.

Salome wrote that the trick was to fall asleep while staying awake. Rhyann could see no trick in that. It was impossible! They were two different realms. The book went on to reason that if a dreamer could manage to affect the waking world while in a dream, she could bring her powers into the waking world as well. The veils between worlds was not solid. There were holes and tears like in an old sock. A person need only learn how to lift the curtain separating the two and bring in all that energy that was normally split together.

Rhyann knew that her energy in the dreaming realm was much stronger than in the waking one. The only direction she could think of going was to use the meditation techniques she was taught and she tried for weeks with no results. She aimed at going to the point where she was nearly asleep but forced herself to stay awake as if standing on the edge of a cliff. It did nothing except prevent her from falling asleep.

It was not until four weeks after she found the book that Rhyann finally had something happen. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed in the dorm. None of the other seventh year girls were around. They were either ogling the quidditch team as they practiced or preparing something for the event that was growing closer day by day. She was fully relaxed, numbing her body and trying to focus on drawing all her energy towards her.

She knew what it felt like in the dreaming realm to gather her energy and to use it. It was a sensation that never left her even in the waking world but she had never been able to do the things she did sleeping while awake. The veil was not proving thin for her. She had thrown a few silent fits over the course of the last month and given up on trying to understand Salome's theories. Yet she always went over and picked up the book again, praying that she would notice something that she had not before or that it would suddenly be all clear to her. No such revelation had occurred though.

Rhyann focused her attention on one spot on the wall. She tried to empty her mind of thoughts and act as a magnet for her energy. She imagined herself swelling up with the power, glowing with all the bright energy that she did in the dreaming realm. She could feel the warmth of it and the tempting intoxication that came with it. She knew these feelings so well.

She felt nothing happening though. As time went on, her mind wandered. Rhyann had not been to see her uncles lately. She had visited both Darcy and Tristian in their dreams twice each. Both of them recommended caution and that she not do it often at all. She knew they were happy to see her, but they only worried for her safety and she could feel the stress levels within them higher each time. It was a hard time to be in the service of the Dark Lord, but the time of victory was not so far away now.

It was Sunday, but she bet Darcy would be in his office working on something. It was a warm cozy room where the two of them would often lounge around together talking. Sometimes as he was working, she would curl up in a chair and read. Those thoughts brought up a great warmth in her chest. She wanted it to be like that again. She wanted to see her uncles and not worry about their lives. Instead of imagining her energy building, she pictured that study and every detail she could remember about it. She could almost hear his quill scratching away and faintly smell the old leather of the chairs.

There was a sudden shift across her field of vision. Not like a blink, but like a swiping across a mirror. Rhyann did have a vivid imagination, she knew, but she found herself standing in the middle of the study and staring at her uncle reading parchments at his desk. It was incredibly real and she could not stop herself from smiling.

Darcy did not look up. His forehead was slightly creased as he read the long document. Sighing, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. It did not muss it up for the raven locks were so used to laying in order. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Once he opened them, he started, bolting up with a stunned look.

"Rhyann!"

She was just as surprised as he was that he saw her there. Surely her imagination would not have her startling her uncle. "Uncle Darcy?"

He swiftly came around from behind his desk towards her. "What are you doing here? You don't have time off school yet. You didn't leave the grounds and apparate, did you!" His face showed mostly worry but there was delight underneath at seeing her. He was doing his best to conceal it though.

"I don't know how I'm here…" Rhyann replied truthfully, walking forward with her arms open to hug him.

She walked directly through him.

Both of them stood there shocked before spinning around to face one another again. Darcy's face was pale and his eyes wide with the possibility of the worst. "Rhyann… you aren't…?"

"No, uncle, I'm not dead." Her voice was equally as shaky. "I didn't apparate or use the Floo or anything. I was just meditating and thinking of being home here with you."

"But how is that possible?" Darcy slowly walked around his niece. His color was still pale but his expression now one of cool defiance. "Is this an illusion? How do I know you're truly my niece?"

Rhyann could understand why he might think that way. Yet she did not like to be coldly scrutinized by her family. "Uncle, it really is me. You're the only one who knows that you gave me that watch to give to Draco for Christmas last year. I came to you in your dreams and we talked about getting out of the clutches of the.."

"Say no more. I didn't tell anyone about that watch either." Darcy's face softened slightly, but he was still wary. "How are you doing this then, Rhyann? Have you been experimenting with new spells? It is dangerous, you know."

"It's not a spell." She repeated. She touched her own body which felt solid to herself, but reaching out to lay a hand on the desk, it went right through. It was as if she were a ghost. Yet the dreamer could feel her energy and how concentrated it was. She could feel her living body where she left it in Hogwarts. "I was practicing… Trying to raise up my energy levels. I want to learn to use the energy that I have in the dreaming realm in the waking one."

He watched as she touched herself and then how she could not touch anything else. Darcy pursed his lips, lost in thought for a moment. He continued to circle around her and finally stopped as his dark eyes lit up. "You were meditating and focusing your energy, thinking about this place and me, is that correct?"

"Yes." Rhyann nodded.

"My dear, I do believe you have astral projected." Darcy's voice held a calm level of awe. "You're not dead and this is not a spell. It can only be astral projection."

Rhyann drew in a sharp breath at the realization. She felt a bit giddy at the thought. "Yes, that has to be it!" She had read about astral projection before. She knew it required a tremendous amount of concentration. It was one's energy traveling from the body to a particular spot that one willed. A crossing over space and through more minor veils in the waking world. She could do it with barely a thought in the dreaming realm. She had not even attributed that name to it there. Yet it was the same thing.

"Oh, uncle! This is a great thing! I don't have to worry about sneaking through dreams to see you. I can just visit this way!" She desperately wanted to hug him at the moment, but that would have to wait. It was enough just to see him.

"No, Rhyann."

His firm words sent her enthusiasm plummeting. She stared at him silently with questions in her eyes.

"It's still too dangerous. More so." Darcy reasoned with her. He looked like he wanted to reach out to touch her and comfort her, but he caught himself and lowered his hand. "You'll never know who will be here. We can't let anyone else know you have developed this talent. It's best that you not do it again at all." He gave her a sad smile for the way she was looking at him. "I'm only thinking of your safety, my dear. Think of how such a talent could be exploited."

"Perhaps we could schedule times. Times when only you and Tristian would be here. We'd all be very careful, I know we'd be." She sounded meek and searched for some hope.

He shook his head. "It's just not safe, Rhyann." He sighed sorrowfully. "I miss you. I truly do, but we can't be doing this. Even you coming through our dreams once in a while is very risky. Please promise me you won't do it again."

The petite teen remained silent for a moment and then she gave him a slow nod. "I promise, uncle."

"Good." His smile was more relieved. "You are so special, my dear. I want nothing to happen to you. Go back to the school. Concentrate on what you have to do there. We are fine here."

"Alright." She smiled back, less enthusiastically than before. "You'll still come to the tournament at the end of the month, won't you? All the students' families are coming."

"I'll do my very best to be there." Darcy stepped a bit closer. "I love you, my dear. You make me so proud."

Her stomach involuntarily clenched at that. The dreamer could not ask him not to say that. "I love you too, uncle. I hope to see you then." With a little wave, she closed her eyes and brought herself back to her body.

With a great intake of air, Rhyann almost fell over backwards on her bed as her eyes snapped open. She quickly made sure there was no one else in the dorm still and lowered herself down to calm herself. Her extremities were tingling and her throat dry. It almost felt like she had just woken up from a very heavy sleep.

Astral projection.

Salome had made no specific reference to it in her writings, but as Rhyann went over the words in her head that she knew so well now, it seemed to her it could be one of the first steps in the process of dreaming awake. She had not been able to affect anything when she had projected, but that would take more practice and further concentration of her energy. She could do it. She was sure of it.

Darcy had made her vow not to do it again. Rhyann never had any intention of keeping that promise. She would just not do it again to see him. She could use the room of requirement when she knew no one was there and practice astral projecting.

She felt a different sort of giddiness now. She was on the right path. Rhyann was beginning to tear down the veil between the two worlds and then she would be more powerful than anyone. The Malfoys would not be able to have any hold over her and she could do what she wanted to do. She could be with her family as she wanted to. She gave her feet a little excited kick and hopped off her bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next week, Rhyann managed to sneak away by herself to the secret room to practice her astral projection by herself. She made sure to be there for Draco when he wanted her to be, but did not act unlike herself usual self lest he get suspicious. She met Dru and Millicent at the library where they were supposedly studying and getting the fireworks display planned, and walked with them to the meetings.

With this new discovery and further need for privacy, Rhyann made sure to be extra careful in her comings and goings. In this new vigilance, she made another discovery that was not so thrilling. Often at the library, she had spotted the Mulciber twins. She paid them no attention as she did not want to have anything to do with the brats. She figured they were diligent about their schoolwork and thought no more on it. Then she noticed them sometimes in the halls. Standing about, talking to each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. The problem was that they turned up more than just coincidentally. They were down halls that only led to classrooms for the N.E.W.T. students or ones that the dreamer had just wandered down herself.

It became more of a problem when she was heading to towards the room of requirement one afternoon and managed to glimpse them following her. Rhyann, of course, went off in another direction to take herself outside. She hoped the autumn air would cool down her temper, but the longer she thought about it, the more furious she became.

She could think of no reason why Imene and Gamene would be following her. They might just have liked to cause trouble or hoped to blackmail her with something so they could work with her group. Rhyann had seen that Pansy had them assigned to painting signs and the twins were not too happy about it. They were young, though, and she did not think they could be so clever.

The only other reason she could think of was that Draco himself had told the kids to follow her. This was what made her angrier. He might be able to sense where she was, but he could not tell what she was doing or who she was with. He was too busy to check on her himself. She did not think it beyond him at all to send his two little cousins to spy on her for him.

Rhyann spent a while outside, seething, and thinking up the perfect nightmares she would deliver to the Mulciber twins. She would have liked to send her boyfriend a similar message, but she would not go that far at the moment. Let him think that his spies were doing their job.

Making a circle around the area and assuring herself she was not being followed, Rhyann went up to the secret room and began to practice her astral projection. It had not been as easy to do it again as she had thought. She only tried to project herself across the room, but it required a lot more concentration than she had used when she accidentally did so the first time.

She did not think she didn't want it as much as she had before. The dreamer wanted to learn how to control it and solidify her projection as fiercely as she had wanted to see her uncle. She had managed it a few times, but it had exhausted her. She was not sure why and had asked the room for books on the subject. She received nothing from it. Not even a clue.

As she was meditating, the door silently opened and she did not hear anyone step in until he voiced his presence at which point she let out a gasp and her hands fluttered up to cover her mouth lest it had seeped out into the hall. She had almost expected one young wizard but it turned out to be another.

"Hi Rhyann." The-Boy-That-Lived greeted her, peering at her curiously. He came in to take the seat next to her. Once again having them side-by-side in the matching cushioned chairs.

"Harry." Rhyann breathed out a sigh of relief and then gave a little laugh at herself. "Sorry about that. You startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone for a while."

"I come up here to just have a few moments to myself too." He replied understandingly. "What were you doing? Meditating?"

She nodded and eased back to sit comfortably in the chair. "Meditating. Trying to clear my mind of all the nattering thoughts. It seems like the only peace I get nowadays."

"I know how you feel." Harry sighed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but closed it before the words could come out. It seemed as if the weight of the world were upon him.

Rhyann did know about the prophecy. The whole wizarding world knew that Potter was the one chosen to defeat the Dark Lord. If only they could see him and then they'd know what ridiculous nonsense that was. She would not doubt that he had the potential to be great, but Voldemort's power was frightening even to her. Harry was just barely more than a boy. He had neither the power nor the experience to defeat the Dark Lord or even his Death Eaters.

"I never knew that there could be more homework than last year's load. Plus with all these meetings going on and then that damn quidditch tournament all we Slytherins have to help with." She stared up as well, mimicking his pose. "Well, at least I got off with less than others in that."

"At least you get your event over with now. Gryffindor's isn't until the end of the school year when we will have to be studying for final exams. Hermione already gets frantic about it."

She couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "I bet she already has a schedule for it as well."

"Actually, she does." Harry laughed and turned his head to the side so he could look at her. "She really likes you and has great faith in you with this. She thinks you will help all the meetings and unity process go smoothly. That's why she's comfortable with not being here all the time herself. We all agree with her too."

Turning her head to the right, she smiled at him. "Thank you. I hope I can live up to those expectations. And I have great faith in Hermione that she will be able to hold her own against the Head Boy this year and not let him over-run the school with his rules."

Harry laughed again. "I think that's taking up more of her time than she wants to admit! Malfoy was always a nasty bully, but I think he's in his element being Head Boy. Unfortunately for him, Hermione is, too, in being Head Girl."

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore could have made two better choices." Rhyann grinned, giggling. Draco did not talk about Granger often, but when he did, it was always with frustrated mutters.

"I had a chance to talk with Dumbledore more over the summer." Harry started, jumping in on something else in a more sober voice. "He mentioned you again. Did you know he knows you're a dreamer?"

The relaxation she was feeling a moment before was now suddenly gone. The Headmaster had talked to Harry about her? That was not good news at all. The only sense that she had it was not horrible was that he was not being confrontational. "Yes, I know. I honestly think the old wizard knows everything." She hoped she sounded as casual as she wanted.

"Just about." He paused for a moment, looking for the right way to say the next bit. "He said it was one of the reasons that they told me to stay away from you. He said they couldn't be sure how powerful you were or what you'd do. Dumbledore didn't tell me to stay away this year though. He's left that up to me." There was another pause as if he anticipated her saying something, but she only looked at him expectantly. "He told me a bit more about dreamers, too, since what happened last school semester."

Now Rhyann knew it was her turn to say something. "I am not sure of my own power either. Really, it's a difficult thing to tell. I don't know why they would be so unsure of me though. I am just a student like any other." That was hardly the case, but he did not need to know that if he had not been told already. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, they were just worried because, you know, you have had members of your family involved with Voldemort." She drew in a quick breath as he said her Lord's name. "And then the Malfoys. Not that being of your family makes you any specific way, of course." Harry added quickly. "It is suspicious to a lot of people though, but I assured him that you did prove yourself to me and that I trusted you."

"Thank you." Rhyann replied in a quiet and humble voice. The fact that Potter had stood up for her was interesting, but she wanted to know what the old wizard said about dreamers more. She bit her tongue to still it, so she wouldn't be pestering him and seeming anxious in asking again.

"Anyway, Dumbledore said there was a lot more to dreaming than the bit we did together. That one could do a lot more in dreams than catch shadows or play with friends." Harry tilted his body more to the side as he spoke. "He said you could find out things about people and try to affect the way they acted while they were awake."

He was silent for a moment and she knew that he was waiting for her to react. If she had been there right after he was told, she could erase that memory in his mind. It would be more difficult now since he had time to think it over and there might be more than one memory connected to that bit of knowledge now. Her toes curled up since she would not let her hands clench into fists. "I suppose you could find out a lot of things about people in their dreams. People do dream about secrets and whatnot."

"It would be really useful to be able to do." Harry stated in a tone that seemed to be encouraging her to talk more.

Rhyann guessed that he was probably trying to get her to tell more. She bet that bloody Headmaster had told him even more than what he was saying but he wanted her to reveal those things to him instead of him having to ask her about them. She was sure if anyone touched her at the moment, she would be hard as a rock from the tension. She forced her lips up into a little smile. "It would be, yes. It isn't hard to learn from dreams if you know how. I know I could do as much, but…" She lowered her voice as if she were going to tell him a grand secret. "But I am worried about going into other people's dreams. What if they know it? What if I find out something I shouldn't know? I really don't like to be put in that position. Plus, to be near them while they're sleeping, that's suspicious in itself."

"Dumbledore did say once one is practiced enough, they needn't be near anyone at all." Harry said a little more excitedly. "You and I, we could practice together. I wouldn't ask you to do anything you didn't want to do, of course! Yet it would really help me. Help all of the wizarding community. Even if you just practiced with me, taught me what you knew, that would be enough."

Rhyann was definitely not going to teach him all that she knew. She wondered if that were his idea or Dumbledore's. If it were the Headmaster's, she wondered why the old man was no longer worried about her presence and talents. She would like to think she had him fooled, but she was not completely confident that she had. "I guess I could… I mean, it's not like I know all that much more than what we did together last time. You seemed to have as much of a grasp of it as I do." Her lie came through as a most sincere compliment.

Harry's face lit up. "Thank you, Rhyann! This really does mean a lot." He sat up straighter in his chair. "We can meet once or twice a week before meetings. Maybe after if that's better."

"We'll have to see what our schedules are like. Just like everything else, it's probably best if we mix it up." The petite teen nodded and then stated more firmly than she would have liked. "I don't want anyone else to know. It'll be just you and I. Not even Professor Dumbledore or Hermione or anyone."

"Alright." He answered a little tentatively and dared to venture forward by asking, "Why though? Is it such a big deal?"

She nipped at her lower lip nervously. She was weaving a great web of lies here that she would have to maneuver upon for the rest of the year. The dreamer knew she had to choose her words carefully. "It's just that… People have their own motivations for doing things. Being a dreamer, it's not something that most people can do. I was born with it and you, well, you got it when you got your scar. Something like dreaming can be precious to certain people. They would use it for their own ends. Even people who you think you know. And I don't like to be used. I don't want to be…" She glanced over at Harry. "I know you wouldn't. I trust you and that's the only reason I had told you in the first place. But with something like this… It's best to just be very careful."

"I understand." Harry did know the truth of it. So many people had wanted to use him because of who he was. He refused to let that happen though. Rhyann did not seem to him someone anyone could push around either. There was something about her that seemed to say otherwise. "We'll be careful and I won't tell a soul. But why? Did someone use you for…?" Something clicked in his mind, making a connection. "Was it the Malfoys? Something's going on there, isn't it!"

Before there was a chance for Rhyann to reply, the door to the room of requirement swung open and the two youngest Weasley siblings entered. She breathed a sigh of relief that she would not have to answer his questions. Rhyann smiled and greeted the redheads. At least Harry knew not to try to pursue the topic any more now that there were other people in the room with them. Eventually she knew she would have to provide him with answers, but thankfully, it would not be right now. It would give her some time to think of what to say.


	16. Chapter 16

Rhyann had managed to avoid being alone with Harry again over the next week. She remained up in her dorm to practice her astral projection and always made sure she had at least one of her house mates with her when she went to meetings. She could see by the way he looked at her, he knew that she was avoiding answering his questions. She would let him think as he wished for the time being until she thought of something to tell him that would sound plausible but not something that would make him want to get involved to rescue her or anything.

As well as avoiding the scarred Gryffindor, the dreamer was getting better at losing the Mulciber twins. That night after she first found out what they were up to, she had given them horrible nightmares. She could hear Imene's screams echoing up from the bottom floor of the dungeon dorm where the first year girls slept. For good measure, she continued the next few nights with equally as terrifying dreams. The brats were so tired that they had no energy to be following her about.

She suspected Draco might guess that she had been giving the twins nightmares, but he did not say anything to her. Rhyann knew that if he did ask why and she told him what she knew, Draco would have to admit to sending them to watch her himself. Of course, he was not about to do that. So he did not even breathe a word about his cousins and ignored them if they came up to him if she were around.

The fragile peace between the two of them did not last much further into October though. The second Wednesday in the month, Rhyann was up on top of the Astronomy tower doing some extra work for class. Professor Sinistra had always been impressed with her knowledge of the night sky and had assigned her the most lengthy of projects. She did not mind all that much though. It was one of the subjects she did thoroughly enjoy along with the solitude in the in the starry night as well.

Rhyann heard the footsteps coming up the spiraling stairs and did not jump when she felt the strong arms surround her, pulling her close. Draco laid a dozen kisses along her neck and nuzzled her affectionately. "You feel cold, love. You've been up here long enough to turn your fingers blue. You best let me bring you inside to warm you up."

She chuckled and twisted her head back to kiss him lightly. "In a few minutes. I'm almost done with this."

Kissing her back, he then released her to let her go finish the last bit of her work. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air and gazed out over the grounds. "Hurry it up or else I'm going to get turn blue too!"

"Please." She rolled her eyes slightly and looked through the telescope lens at a nursery of newborn stars. "You're too hot blooded. You could apparate to the north pole and still think it only slightly chilly."

He laughed quietly and leaned against the wall. "Preparations for the tournament are going perfectly. There will be a dozen teams playing including the four from Hogwarts. Of course, we'll have to place a time limit on matches so we can get them all done in the course of the day, but it'll give me a chance to catch the snitch every time." Draco drawled on confidently. "Minister Scrimgeour wrote to say that he will spend the whole afternoon here now. Though there will be other equally as important people there we need to impress as well. How are the firework plans coming along?"

"Good, good." Rhyann replied, scribbling down some coordinates and descriptions. "They will arrive a week before the tournament which will give us enough time to sort through and get them ready."

"Your team should be ready to light them right after the final game of the day when Slytherin wins. It'll be dark enough by then." He continued on. "It will be perfect to tour around the pitch victorious with the fireworks and Snape can have the serpent summons following us as we do. He said it was impressive, didn't he?"

"He didn't say anything at all." She recorded the last of what she needed and rolled up the parchment, stowing it away in her book bag along with her quill. The petite teen then stood up with bag in hand, indicating she was done now.

"Then that means it's good." Draco nodded once and took her free hand. He held it between both of his, rubbing it to warm it up as they went back inside to make the descent down the stairs. "I need your help with one more project too."

Groaning quietly, Rhyann shook her head. "Draco, you do realize that I barely have enough time for things as it is? I can't handle another project. There's plenty of people in Slytherin to do something if you want it done."

"No one else can do this except for you." The blond stated. "I need your help with that mudblood. She is making it very difficult to do my job properly as Head Boy. I want you to get her to do as I tell her. Or better yet, just get rid of her like you did last school semester."

The dreamer narrowed her dark eyes at him. "I'm not doing any such thing. You're capable enough of doing what you want to do. I won't have anything to do with messing around with Hermione this year."

"I could push her down a set of stairs like you did, but it's far less suspicious if you do something." Draco kept her hand in his as they reached the bottom and exited the tower.

"Draco!" She hissed at him and pulled him to the side, glancing down both ways of the hall. All she saw was the wispy form of one of the resident ghosts disappearing through a wall. "Watch what you're saying! Who knows who might be listening!"

"Oh, no one is listening, Rhyann." He huffed and leaned towards her, resting a hand on the stone wall. He lowered his voice nonetheless. "I need you to do this for me. The bitch is driving me nuts! Everything I suggest, she goes against. She's always nattering at the Prefects and wants to have more muggle and house-elf awareness in the school. It's a bloody ridiculous idea! No one wants any more of their taint around here. We have enough of it with mudbloods like Granger around."

Sighing, she folded her arms. "You know she can't do anything without the majority of the votes from the Prefects. Plus she had to get the permission of the Headmaster and the Heads of the Houses. There's no way that's going to happen. Just bribe some Prefects to side with you and keep her busy or something."

"You don't understand what it's like to have to put up with her all the bloody time!"

"Have you forgotten I'm the one that had to befriend her? I know full well what Hermione is like." Rhyann stiffly reminded him.

"That's why I want you to help me. Just nudge her sleeping mind, get her to lay off the bloody muggle and house-elf crap. If you don't want to, talk to her. Just get her to stop it! Everyone's tired of hearing her go on about it!" He growled his frustration and then leaned in so that his forehead touched hers. "I prefer to bribe you much more than those idiot Prefects." Draco kissed her and murmured seductively, "I'll make it worth your while."

Placing her small hands upon his chest, she gave him a little push back. "Don't do that! I'm not going to help you with this. It's only one mudblood. Surely you can handle that yourself."

His handsome face hardened. "Don't make me have to pull out the big cards, Rhyann. I don't want to have to play those. Just do what I ask. It won't take you but a few minutes."

Her hands curled up into fists upon his chest. "The big cards! You would stoop to that level over something as stupid as this!" Rhyann gave him her own cold expression. "I'm sure your father would not like you running to him because I won't help you with this. Tell him I'm not doing what you want and I'll tell him you're incapable of handling one nattering mudblood."

Draco glared at her for a moment. A dangerous glint in his gray eyes and then slammed his fist onto the wall where he had been leaning. "Dammit, Rhyann! Granger's driving me bloody insane! I have too much on my mind. I won't pull out the big cards, okay? Just help make things easier for me."

"No." She replied coolly.

Letting out a roar of aggravation, Draco stormed off down the hall and left her behind. Rhyann did not move until she was sure he was far enough away. She did not expect him to come back. Probably in the morning, he'd be acting like nothing happened.

She would not tell him that he probably could have convinced her to do something if he were not so selfish and arrogant about it. If he would have asked her nicely instead of bringing in the big cards' or tried to bride her with his affections, she would have done it. The dreamer had heard Hermione go on about treating house-elves better and granting them freedom to do as they want, claiming they were slaves. Thankfully she had only had to listen to a bit about muggle awareness and using muggle technology to help make things better at Hogwarts. She knew it was only because they both took Muggle Studies together and she heard enough in that class. In her mind, there wasn't anything they couldn't do better with magic. Muggle ways were below them.

Rhyann headed off in the opposite direction that her boyfriend had went. It took her outside, but she did not mind a walk in the brisk night air. She even decided to take one of the longer routes around the school to get back to Slytherin tower. She had went halfway when she heard several birds squawking in panic and taking off from the perches in the Forbidden Forest. She could only see their shadows and lots of wobbling treetops. Yet from what she had heard, those were a lot of birds.

She stood where she was for a few minutes, wondering what could have frightened them. It was fairly close to the edge of the forest. There were horrifying creatures in those woods, she knew, but she could only guess what might have chased the birds from their perches. If it, indeed, was only one thing. From how many trees had been moving, it would have been a whole lot of things.

She was about to start walking again when she saw something emerge from the forest. Rhyann recognized the hulking figure at once as Hagrid. He was moving at a fast pace, too, up towards the castle. She had not seen him often this semester. There had been two classes where he attended to show off a dog-sized creature that looked like a ball of dirty hair called a Trezznor and a baby rock golem which he had named Lode. Golems were thought to be extinct in England. Where he got these creatures, no one ever knew, but at least Professor Grubbly-Plank had hers all licensed and approved by the Ministry. And what he was doing besides teaching, one could only guess.

Rhyann did not think that Hagrid could have made all that fuss in the forest himself. She stood where she was, unmoving, until the half-giant disappeared into the castle. He had been mumbling something and she had heard Dumbledore's name in there. Obviously that was whom he was going to see.

She did not miss Hagrid teaching the Care of Magical Creatures class. Grubbly-Plank was much more comprehensive than he was and she did not favor one House over another as he seemed to do. Draco had told her that one year he was attacked by one of Hagrid's creatures, a hippogriff. He had been horribly wounded and there were the faint scars to prove it, too. The half-giant was one of Dumbledore's greatest supporters and a friend of Potter's as well. It was no wonder that he favored the Gryffindors.

She soon came to the entrance she was looking for and re-entered the school. Rhyann had stuck her hands up her sleeves to keep them warm and hugged her bag against herself. Now back inside, she withdrew her hands and carried her book bag properly. Then she was almost run over by two boys tearing down the corridor!

Rhyann stumbled back against the wall, cursing them under her breath. Once the boys were out of sight, another set of footsteps followed and the Head Girl appeared with her face screwed up with anger. "I know who you are! ROGER DAWSON AND STEPHEN LYNDON! Don't think that running away will get you out of detention! TOMORROW NIGHT AT 7:00!"

Hermione finally noticed the petite brunette and hurried over to see to her. "Oh, Rhyann! Are you alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just nearly run over by those two brats." The dreamer muttered, giving the other witch a tight but reassuring smile.

"Oh good. I'm glad you're okay." Hermione sighed heavily and leaned on the wall next to her. "Those two were painting obscene things on portraits. Mr. Filch has been trying to catch them for a few nights now. He didn't know exactly who they were, but I do. I hope they heard me call out their names so they know how much trouble they're in."

"You yelled pretty loud. I think they heard you."

The Head Girl gave the other an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, really, I am."

Rhyann pat the other teen on her shoulder. "You needn't apologize, Hermione. It wasn't your fault. Some of these brats just don't have the proper respect for things as they should." She'd suggest a good whipping if she didn't think it would horrify Granger.

"Thank you, and yes, there are more and more things showing the lack of respect some students have for the school. I never seen so much as just a Prefect, but this year, it's gotten much worse. It's really hard to keep up with things." She stood up straight and smoothed her robes, trying to look a bit neater. "I would like to get to more meetings but I haven't time for those either. Even with a schedule, things just keep popping up."

"I'm sure they do, especially when the one that's suppose to be helping you - the Head Boy - is only concerned with what he wants to do." Rhyann started walking again and let the Gryffindor fall in pace with her.

Hermione let out a little groan. "I don't mean to speak badly of your boyfriend, Rhyann, but he is making it very difficult for me to do my job. I'm trying to enlighten and improve the school, trying to promote House unity, but he blocks me every step of the way."

"He has told me the same thing of you trying to prevent him from doing his job." Rhyann could not suppress a bit of smile. "The two of you are so strong willed and of different minds, it is no doubt you're butting heads over everything."

"You can't believe how frustrating he is!"

"Oh, I bet you I can." Rhyann knew no one else had a clue just how much she could sympathize with that.

Turning in mid-step, Hermione faced the shorter witch. "Do you think you could talk to him for me? Convince him to try to work with me instead of against me? It would really help me out. It would help Hogwarts. I'm sure the professors are tired of mediating our meetings because it always ends up with us yelling at each other. You're the only one I know who has any influence over Draco."

Rhyann stopped and clasped her hands behind her back with the book bag gripped firmly in them. "You know, earlier this evening, Draco approached me asking my help in convincing you to cooperate with him. I told him that I wouldn't help. You see what a position this places me in? I can't say yes to you now. Yet it seems both of you want to get along… enough to do your jobs properly, of course."

"Yes. I understand." Hermione sighed and then continued walking. "I shouldn't have asked you anyway. That was wrong of me to put you between me and your boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it." Rhyann said reassuringly. At least the Head Girl was more reasonable and apologetic than the Head Boy. She was almost tempted to help out Hermione, but she would leave those issues to sort out between themselves. She had enough to concentrate on her own.


	17. Chapter 17

As she predicted, Draco was all smiles again the next morning. She did not bring up their argument from the night before or the fact that she had talked to Hermione. Rhyann smiled right along with him and ignored their twin shadows. She knew it all to be a façade, but it was preferable to them snapping at each other every other minute. She noticed, too, that the other students in Slytherin were in better moods when she and the Head Boy were getting along.

Sitting in the Great Hall, the dreamer paid no attention when the morning post arrived. She did not expect anything from her uncles and she never got any mail from anyone else. Draco regularly got little packages from his mother and sometimes she included a little something for her too. This time, there was something in the care package for her but it was from his father.

He handed her the small piece of neatly folded parchment and gave her a smile that was not like any of the others that morning. "My father sends his regards, love. Both my parents look forward to seeing you again at the quidditch tournament."

"I'm sure they do. Thank you." Rhyann leaned over to kiss his cheek coolly and stuck the list in her robes without looking at it. She did not think that her boyfriend could have sent to his father the night before and asked for him to do that knowing how much it bothered her, but she would not put it past him either.

The list burned a hole in her pocket throughout the day and she was glad to get a chance to go back to the dorm and stuff it into her trunk. Rhyann did not even look at the names on it. They were unimportant. She focused her mind more on the double Charms class they had and then DADA with Professor Snape. They were practicing wandless magic and that required their full concentration.

She was tempted to see Snape after class and tell him that she had another 'assignment' to do from Lucius, but that she was thinking about not doing it. Yet the more she considered it, the more purposeless it seemed. There was nothing he could do about it. No way to help her in this. She was more looking for someone to confide in as she once did with Draco. The hooked nose professor could not be that one, she knew.

Later that night in the room of requirement, Rhyann had to throw off the urge to share her predicament with Hermione or Harry. Of course they'd want to help and maybe the Head Girl could offer some good advice, but then she would have to explain a lot of other things that she was unwilling to share with them. Thinking about it affected her performance so much that she was not even a challenge for any of her partners to disarm.

Near the end of the meeting, she sat off to the side with the two Gryffindors. She watched Drucinda facing off against Ginny and Millicent actually helping a fourth year Ravenclaw get a jinx off correctly. "I really do think they are fitting in now."

Hermione nodded, going over the schedule in front of her. "You know, Rhyann, I had been a little worried when you chose those two as the ones you wanted to bring with you, but you were right. This only goes to prove that Slytherins can get along with students from other Houses."

"Dru is even getting better with Ginny. Well, just as long as she can dodge or block the spell." Harry chuckled. Everyone knew how powerful the Weasley girl's hexes were and none wanted to be on the receiving end of those. Yet Drucinda had willingly paired up with Ginny. More often the two were a pair than not. Most everyone believed it was because the redhead just liked to hex a Slytherin, but to those that watched them, they could see that the two teens were getting along.

"Yes, that anti-balance jinx that she put on Dru last week took a while before we could figure how to get it off. I think some of our house mates thought we were helping her back to the dorm because she was drunk!" Rhyann snickered.

Giggling as well, Hermione finished whatever she was writing and looked over at the petite brunette. "You should start bringing in other students from Slytherin, Rhyann. Just a few at a time. Do you have any idea of who you'd like to bring in next?"

Rhyann had been thinking about it. She knew the time would come when they would need to start bringing in others from her House. At first, she wasn't sure where to start. There was no one she trusted. Many looked up to Draco and she was sure that it would get back to him if she started recruiting from what he and many others considered HIS House. She knew the students in their year the best. The only one she would consider is Blaise Zabini. She would have to ask Millicent and Drucinda about him though. She had heard him talking of his mother and how she was forced to marry then kill someone for the Dark Lord. Yet she could not tell if he was alright with it or not. He had such a sardonic manner that it was almost impossible to know when he was serious and when he was joking.

She made a mental note to herself to check his sleeping mind. That way she would be sure about him. The dreamer would have to check all the minds of those she thought to recruit. Not only to make sure they would agree to joining, but to ensure they would keep the secret and not tell anyone else.

"There's one seventh year that I'll have to ask about first. Maybe a few fourth and fifth years." She answered thoughtfully. "It's hard to know for sure in Slytherin though. I don't know the younger ones well at all. Hardly more than their names. Maybe we could ask the opinions of other students from different Houses and see what they think."

"That's a good idea." Hermione smiled and stood up. "I'm going to walk around to see how everyone is doing. I think you should practice some yourself, Rhyann." She used the same tone when she was reminding people to do homework.

Smiling back and nodding, Rhyann then looked to Harry. "Would you like to practice with me?"

"Of course!" The scarred teen bounded up and stood across from her. "Just as long as you promise to be gentle with me."

Rhyann took out her wand and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I am lucky to make you breathe heavy with the effort of blocking my pitiful spells."

Taking out his wand as well, Harry chuckled. "You're not that bad." He caught himself and then quickly started trying to say something nice. "I mean, you do the spells right. We just have more practice, that's all."

She was about to open her mouth to say that she was older and should be better, but bit back the words. Rhyann gave him a disbelieving look. "It has nothing to do with that and we all know it. You are stronger than me. A lot of you are."

"Oh, well, maybe a little… but you're still doing good." Harry said a little embarrassedly. Then he stood up with his wand at the ready, motioning to her. "Try one right now and I'll see if I can help any."

She knew he was just trying to be encouraging. It frustrated her in a way but in another manner, she was grateful for it. It was just the opposite of what Draco would do if he were in the Gryffindor's position. Rhyann held her wand up and did a little swirling flick. "Rictusempra!"

A little silver beam of light flashed out and Harry easily deflected it so that it dispersed harmlessly against the wall. "Well, that was nicely done. You can cast fine…"

"It's just that you're more 'practiced.'" She smirked.

"It's not bad, really." Harry tried to reassure her. "Besides, you have other talents that you're much better at."

Her smile faltered slightly. She did not want him bringing that up here where anyone else might overhear. Rhyann glanced about as if casually and then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I do."

"We still need to, you know, get together and practice some of that." He said in a quieter voice. It was obvious he was trying to suppress his eagerness to do so.

Rhyann knew she didn't have to teach him anything. If Dumbledore had told him everything about her, he would not have let her back in these meetings nor would he even be talking to her. She could continue feigning her lack of skill and knowledge in the field of dreaming. Not that there were any barriers that could stop her from entering sleeping minds any more, but this way, Potter would be opening his mind willingly to her. If she ever needed to, it could be used to her advantage.

"Some time this coming week? Next week won't be good because it's the one just before the quidditch tournament. I'm sure you'll be practicing a lot yourself."

Harry bobbed his head in agreement. "We'll be practicing every day then. So next week is good. Before one of the meetings? Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Wednesday." She agreed. Then with a mischievous smile, she swiftly swished her wand and muttered, "Rictusempra!"

Beaming about meeting her to practice dreaming, Harry was not expecting the charm. The little silver light hit him and he fell back on his rear laughing. Other students in the room looked their way, surprised that anyone could beat him in a duel.

Rhyann grinned as she stood over him. She could not stop herself from a little gloating. "And here I thought that one of the rules was to be always vigilant!" She chuckled and removed the spell from him, offering a hand to help him up.


	18. Chapter 18

The week went by and every morning Draco asked the dreamer if she had finished with the list. Each morning, she shook her head and waited for him to say something. It was strange to her that he never did. Rhyann expected him to badger her and try to threaten her into doing what his father wanted. She was more suspicious that he was doing nothing of the kind.

A full week went by and she had not even looked at the list. The owls with the morning post filled the Great Hall and a particularly snobby eagle owl delivered Draco a sealed envelope. The Malfoy family crest was pressed into the wax and he seemed almost hesitant to open it up at the table. Making sure no eyes were upon him, he then cracked open the seal and pulled out the letter inside. His face hardened as he silently read it.

Rhyann did not ask him any questions about the letter as he held it there. She could feel it when his gray eyes darted over to her. His father rarely wrote himself unless it was important news. Narcissa sent letters often with her packages to her son and rattled on about gossip and whatnot. She knew that this note was about her and it was not something pleasant.

"You haven't done anything on the list, have you?" Draco leaned over and whispered discordantly into her ear.

Rhyann looked unfazed. "No. I told you I haven't."

He frowned slightly and motioned to the letter in his hand. "Father is getting impatient. He expects these things done right away. Why haven't you done it?"

She shrugged lightly and took a swig of orange juice. "I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Rhyann." Draco growled her name a little too loudly. Other faces at their end of the Slytherin table turned in their direction. She remained seated, eating her breakfast, as if nothing unusual were going on. His look told them to mind their own business. He lowered his voice but it was nonetheless harsh. "You know what will happen if you don't do as my father says. Are you trying to provoke him? He is not a man who makes idle threats."

"I never thought he was." Rhyann replied simply. She put down her fork and turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "What did he say?"

"He says he wants the list done tonight or there will be consequences." Draco crumpled up the parchment in one hand. "Don't make him do anything, Rhyann. Do what he wants."

"I'm not going to jump at his beck and call, Draco. You know I don't like to be used. If I decide to do it, I'll do it when I'm ready." Her insides tightened up. She could not eat any more breakfast even if she wanted to now. There was that flutter of fear and panic but she suppressed it. She had to trust that her family could take care of themselves.

"That's not the way it works and you know it!" The Head Boy snapped back.

"Write to your precious daddy then. Tell him what I said to you. You may be willing to do whatever he says whenever he commands it, but I'm not." Rhyann hissed and stood up from the bench. Her legs felt a bit weak but she had promised herself that she would do this next time Lucius sent her a list. Her expression did not show it, but it was more difficult to do than she had thought. "I'm going to take a bathroom break before History class. I will meet you there."

Draco did not try to stop her as she walked off. She had almost thought that he would. She was sure they had caused enough of a scene at their table though. Eyes from not only Slytherin but other tables were upon her as well. Rhyann refused to look back and kept going at a swift pace to the nearest girls' bathroom. She sat in one of the stalls with her head held in her hands.

A minute before the bell, she finally managed to compose herself and make it to history class in time, looking as if she were not bothered by anything that happened at all. Draco, on the other hand, was not doing such a good job. Rhyann didn't know why it bothered him so much. Certainly he could not care what might happen to her family. He was unusually quiet the rest of the day and gave her just a nod when she told him she was going to study after the evening meal.

She arranged for Millicent and Drucinda to bring Blaise Zabini along with two fifth years, Rutiger Dross and Alexandria Rance to the library a little bit before it was time for the meeting. The dreamer would meet them there and explain to them their secret. She had checked out their sleeping minds during the week and found that they would join along with keep the secret. She had actually found she had much in common with Zabini when exploring his mind. He had known more betrayal than even her.

First, she would have to meet with Potter and have their first lesson in dreaming. Rhyann found he was waiting there for her in the room of requirement and sprang up from his chair to greet her as she came in. "Heya!"

"Hi Harry." She smiled and closed the door behind her. She took her usual chair beside his. "I have three more Slytherins to bring in tonight. So I will go to the library to get them after we're done our lesson."

"Oh, that's great." He grinned back and took his seat again. "I'm sorry I couldn't think of any that might be good candidates. I hope that the group could be of some help in your decision."

"They were of help." A few people had suggested Dross and Rance, but generally, not many of the students from other Houses would even give Slytherins a chance. None voiced anything about Zabini. That had been her own choice. He sometimes would hang out with Draco, so she bet that would cause a bit of tension when she brought him in. She had found out that he did not like her boyfriend though and that would work even better for them.

"So," Harry wiggled further into the cushioned chair. "I guess we should get started." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Leaning back, she curled up her legs in the chair. Rhyann had decided to just entertain him with useless things in the dream. He would not know the difference between minor changing of scenery in his own dream and having the talent to do it in other people's dreams. "Alright. Just relax and let yourself drift off to sleep. Do you have any problems falling asleep? I know this is different than last year when you weren't getting much."

"I'm pretty good at falling to sleep. Not as good as Ron. He can sleep standing up if he's tired enough!" Harry chuckled and then returned his face to a serious one.

She smiled, not doubting the truth about Weasley, and then closed her own eyes. "It's easy enough. Just clear your mind and concentrate on your breathing. If I fall asleep and you can't, just poke me. No use me getting a nap if you can't."

"Okay." Harry laughed lightly again and turned his head a little more to watch her calmly breathing. After a few minutes, he closed his green eyes and let his breath even out. It took him a while longer, but finally he fell asleep with a soft snore.

Rhyann had been waiting for him to fall asleep and start dreaming. Once she saw his bright energy there, she swooped down inside his sleeping mind. It was the easiest she had ever had it. It was as though he were welcoming her. She knew that she would have access to any part she wished to at the moment. He would never know it. Yet she went into his dream and found him on the school's quidditch pitch dressed in his team's uniform.

She walked up next to him. "Hello Harry. Do you know who I am?" She only asked this because sometimes people did lose focus and get confused in dreams. It was only normal for people to do so. A dreamer was more alert in the dreaming world than sometimes in the waking one though.

"I know it's you, Rhyann." Harry replied, grinning. He appeared very lucid.

She raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise and then nodded. "That's good. I guess what I wanted to teach you will be easier now. And I will be glad of it too. I am so tired about hearing about quidditch!"

The golden snitch zoomed down to flutter about her head. She gave it a swat and then Harry's hand darted out, snatching it from the air. "The tournament is all the talk of the school though. It's going to be very impressive, I'm sure."

"I'm sure it will be and I will be glad when it's over." She said tartly and then gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. I know you're Gryffindor's captain. It's just that I hear about it all the time, day and night. You can understand how that might get irritating."

"I don't know how anyone could find quidditch irritating!" Harry joked but also gave her an understanding smile. "I do know what you mean though. So what is it that you want to teach me?"

"How to change things in your dreams. Not just the objects here, but the whole scene." Rhyann spread out her hands indicating the brightly colored field. "Since it's your dream, you should be able to do so without…"

Her world were cut off when the scarred teen grinned mischievously, holding out the hand he had snatched the snitch with. He opened it and there sat a little mouse. It squeaked and hopped down to the ground to run off. Harry swept his hand out and a large mouse hole appeared in the side of the stands. The rodent grew bigger as it approached and then disappeared inside the hole just before it was too large to fit.

"You've been practicing." The petite dreamer accused.

"Well, I didn't know it was what you were going to teach me. I just thought it something basic you could do in your dreams. I mean, I dream a lot. I might as well do something useful while I'm asleep." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Usually it takes people a long time to learn to even change one object around because it requires learning to focus. You did well." Too well. Rhyann didn't like it. "Can you change the whole scene? Have us somewhere else other than the pitch?"

Harry looked up just his eyes as if thinking about something. Then the stadium around them faded and they were in the Great Hall. "It took longer for me to do, but it isn't hard at all now."

She was smiling but she was not feeling it. She felt no pride in what he had taught himself. "A fictional place is harder to create. Can you do that too?"

"I think I can do that." Harry closed his eyes this time. It took longer for the scene to fade and even more time for the new one to come together. It came forth in parts. A bubbling stream and a field of pastel colored candy flowers nearby. Purple trees that glistened as if they were jelly and a sky with three suns. Just behind them appeared an ornate bench. He finally opened his eyes and nodded, impressed with himself. "What do you think?"

"Impressive." She didn't like this at all. Rhyann folded her arms and smirked. "Not quite what I expected from you though. It makes me think you're hungry for some treats."

"I didn't know quite else what to do…" Harry said a little embarrassedly. "I can change it to something else, if you'd like."

Rhyann sat down on the bench, crossing on leg over the other. Using her own talents, she set this scene so it could not be changed. She gave him a nod. "Try it. Take me some place like Japan. I've always wanted to go there."

"Japan. Cherry blossoms, ancient temples, samurai. I can do that!" Harry happily agreed and closed his eyes once again. He stood there for a few minutes and then opened his eyes. Seeing that they were still where they had last been, he closed his eyes again and his brow furrowed as he concentrated harder.

The second time he opened his eyes, his lips thinned in frustration with himself. Harry looked towards a tree and tried to will it to be something else. Nothing happened. He tried a second and a third time with no success. He even tried changing a simple small flower, but nothing worked. He finally peered at Rhyann. "I can't do it this time for some reason."

"Of course you can't. I'm not letting you." The dreamer answered a bit arrogantly.

"What do you mean? It's my dream. I should have control over it." Harry uncertainly sat next to her on the bench.

"I am stronger than you." She simply stated.

"But… your magic isn't strong at all. I mean, it's not that you can't cast right or anything, but I.."

"That's okay." Rhyann told him as he started to fumble with his words. "My magic isn't strong in the waking world, but here, I have a powerful energy."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry scratched his head.

"It does make sense." She assured him. "The universe is made up of energy. We only see the physical manifestations of it when we're awake. Asleep, it's all energy. Except for the normal person whose mind can't understand energies and thus they see every day objects in their dreams instead. The waking world and the dreaming one are two different planes. My energy is attuned to the dreaming realm and not the waking one. Most people are attuned to the waking world. That's what makes me a dreamer."

"What does that make me then?"

"You are more powerful in the waking world, obviously. Yet you do have some talent in this realm as well. Yet no matter how much you practice, you'd never be as skilled as I am."

Harry looked at her questionably. "Why's that?"

"Because I am a woman and you're not." She said superiorly.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" He frowned.

"The universe is mostly made up of female energies. It is dominant. That is why women have more access to power, to secrets and magic. There is just simply more out there for us to draw upon." It was one of the first lessons she had learned on the island. The crones never made out the female gender to be the superior one, but that's the conclusion she had come to from it.

Harry sat there quietly for a moment, staring at his feet. Finally he sighed. "I guess… that makes sense. Though it seems a bit unfair."

"It's not fair or unfair. It is just as it is." Rhyann stated and felt him starting to draw in on himself. She reached out and put her hand over one of his. "I can still teach you to do things. You are very talented… for a male."

Staring first at her hand and then glancing up to see her smile, he let out a little snort. "For a male!" He relaxed a bit more and leaned back against the bench, not daring to move his hand that was covered by her smaller one. "Can you teach me to block other people from trying to control my dreams?"

"I can try." She had no intention of doing so. "Though right now, I still want to go to Japan. If you please." She removed her barriers around his dream and let him have control again.


	19. Chapter 19

Rhyann clutched the front of her robes as she knelt there with her head bowed down and the fear mirrored off her mind. She had heard nothing since Lucius' letter. She had peeked into her uncles' sleeping minds each night and they remained safe. She was not stupid enough to believe there would be no consequences from disobeying him, but she did not think that he would take his complaint about her to their Lord.

"I know you do realize how precious you are, Rhyann Rookwood." Voldemort's voice hissed over her. "With your talents, there comes others who want to use them. What happens between my servants is their business as long as they continue to serve me. Your petty struggle of power with the Malfoy family is below me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." The diminutive teen whispered her response. She couldn't comprehend exactly why he was here other than to make sure he still had her in the palm of his hand. Perhaps he wondered if she defied Lucius that she might defy him. The subtle shields around her mind made sure he would never know her ponderings.

His long bony fingers gripped the arms of the chair. "Your uncles serve me well. They are loyal and they have brought you to me. I desire that the Rookwoods live. No Malfoy will take one of their lives."

Rhyann felt a surge of elation go through her. Her chest seemed to swell with the knowledge that her family would be safe now. She could not stop the smile that came to her lips and before she could tell the Dark Lord how grateful she was, he had caught her face in a vice-like grip. The joyful light in her eyes vanished to shimmer with fear once again.

"You all live only because I will it. Remember that." Voldemort snapped roughly. "I can change my mind at any time. You are all mine." His serpentine eyes narrowed as he said so and drew closer to the young witch. "There is too much of import going on. I need my servants to accomplish my goals. I do not need them fighting amongst themselves. Do Lucius Malfoy's chore for him, Rhyann Rookwood. It is nothing for you."

Her chest seemed to deflate as her heart sunk. Rhyann dared not look away. She did not know what was worse. Looking into that distorted snake-like face or using her dreamer's eyes to see the terrible sizzling energy before her. "It will be done, my Lord."

"Tomorrow," his grip eased up and his fingers slithered from her flesh. "Tomorrow is a big day for the House of Slytherin. Many important people will be at Hogwarts. Watch and listen for anything. I have many eyes and ears but you can get to places others cannot." He leaned back, shadows taking his face once again. "And make a truce with the Malfoys. The world must see no rifts. I will suffer none either."

She wanted to protest that she had not wanted any to begin with. Rhyann had been happy with Draco until his betrayal. If she could help it, it would not be something she would have to suffer as well. Yet it was a wound that could never be healed. "We will make our peace, my Lord." She replied meekly.

"You are a good girl, Rhyann Rookwood." Voldemort breathed out his slick praise. "Go off to rest now. You will need to be fully alert tomorrow."

Bowing down before him again, she found her legs underneath her and carrying her away to her bed in the girls' dorm. The dreamer did not rest though. She woke herself up and scooted down to the end of her bed so that she could get into her trunk. The hinges squeaked slightly and she paused, making sure no one else woke up. Not hearing anything else other than Millicent's snores, she reached in and took out the list she had hid in there. Rhyann then crawled back up the big bed to hide under her blankets with her wand.

"Lumos." It was a short list and she recognized all four names as ones she sent warnings to before from Lucius. Everything was written in red ink.

There had been that brief victorious feeling when the Dark Lord had said he wanted the Rookwoods alive and wouldn't let anyone kill them. She had imagined Lucius' grip on her cracking and crumbling. Then she was told that she should do what she was told anyway. As if her submitting to the orders would create some peace. There really had been no victory to begin with, she realized. She was in the same position as before.

Memorizing the names, she tucked the list under her pillow and extinguished the light. Rhyann went back to the dreaming world and killed four wizards that night. The Dark Lord did tell her one truth: it was nothing to her. It took little energy and thought. The men were dead in a matter of minutes and she cared not that she had snuffed out their lives. What kept her from getting a sound sleep was the fact that it had been rubbed in once again that she was merely a tool.

The morning came too quickly and it was too full of excited noise. Rhyann was woken up by Pansy exclaiming how gorgeous the cheering outfits were. All the seventh year girls were dressed in sparkling emerald and ivory robes cut short above their knees. All of them except for Millicent, Drucinda and Rhyann who pleaded they needed a lot of time to set up the fireworks and did not have any to spare to be part of the cheering squad. The three of them were thankful for the dreamer's lie on that one once they saw the outfits.

Not only was Hogwarts decorated for Hallowe'en this year, but it also bore the colors of Slytherin. From the front entrance all the way over the grounds to the pitch with its enlarged stands, there was expensive decorations most featuring serpents. In honor of their guests and also, reluctantly, to the other Houses of the school, each quidditch team participating in the tournament had their emblem up in the Great Hall as well as on the walls of the stands.

Draco traveled back and forth between the school and the quidditch pitch. He did not even come to breakfast for he was readying the group he had chosen to greet their special guests. Rhyann managed to catch him in the hall after her own morning meal and pulled him to her for a quick kiss. "Good luck today. We all know it will be great."

He glanced down the little piece of parchment she pressed into his hand. There was a bit of uncertainty in his gray eyes and then a grin bloomed on his face. "Thank you, love. That means a lot to me." Draco kissed her back more deeply, nearly lifting her off her feet. "I can wait to see the fireworks after we win!"

Rhyann waved to him as he hurried off wondering if what meant a lot was that she had wished him luck or that she had done the list. She assumed it was both things and sighed as she headed back towards Slytherin tower. She had not turned but two corners when she realized that she had a pair of shadows silently trailing after her. Her jaw clenched with her annoyance and she whipped around to face them. "What!"

Imene and her brother jumped a little with the intensity of her look. The eleven-year old girl quickly gathered herself together though and stared up at the dreamer. "We're going to help you today."

"Draco told us we could help you with the fireworks." Gamene continued for his sister.

"He never said anything to me and I had just talked to him." Rhyann stated, folding her arms across her petite chest.

"Well, he told us that we could help." The boy snapped.

"Besides, our cousin never gets much talking done with you." Imene commented with a haughty sniff. "You two just snog all the time."

Rhyann glared down at the children. "What Draco and I do is none of your business." She was about to snarl at them to get lost, that she didn't need their help, when she remembered she had Millicent's detailed plans in her robe. The big teen had worked hours on the thing and just looking at it was daunting. She pulled it out and began to unroll it for the brats to see. "Well, we have the plans all detailed here for what we're going to do. I was going to have Drucinda be our time keeper while Millicent and I set off the fireworks - because we do need a time keeper since each one has to go off at a precise time - but since you two are suppose to help, you can be the time keepers."

The twins peered at the map and their identical blue eyes widened. There were tables and calculations along with the sketches of the area. It did look very complicated. They were silent for a moment and then they exchanged a look with each other. They took a step back in unison.

"Well, if you really have it all in hand…" Gamene started.

"We'll leave you to do your job with your team since you know what you're doing." Imene finished.

"We wouldn't want to interfere, of course." The boy added and his sister nodded along, "Of course."

"I thought you were suppose to help…" Rhyann eyed them and motioned to the map indicating that she could use all the help that she could get.

"We were going to greet and mingle with the guests." Imene quickly said.

"Yes, serve them hors d'oeuvres." Gamene nodded in agreement and taking his twin's arm, they hurried off before the older witch could say anything more.

Rhyann rolled the plans back up, very satisfied with herself. They were typical rich spoiled brats. They want what they wanted, but if they had to work to get it, then they wanted something else.

She went back to Slytherin tower to fetch her team members. They brought down the fireworks to store them underneath the stands. They would set them up in the evening. Millicent's plans might look complicated, but they had set out everything nicely. Rhyann was not worried about their part in the event whatsoever.

It was later in the morning when they finished and that left the rest of the day for them to meet with their families. The dreamer strode down to the quidditch pitch where the first teams of the day were getting ready to play. The stands were full of students and their families. Plus there were special boxes made for the guests of honor. She spotted Draco first chatting and laughing with some team in orange. He was dressed in his own uniform and she had to admit he looked particularly handsome this day.

Shaking her head at herself, she looked around for Darcy and Tristian. Both of them had promised they would be coming to the event. It was the one thing she had been looking forward to. There wasn't a sign of them though and she stood there for five minutes scanning the stands and scanning them again.

"Rhyann! There you are, sweetheart!"

The dreamer spun around to see Narcissa coming towards her with a lovely smile upon her lips. Lucius walked a few steps behind her along with her uncle Edgar, Arianna and their four small boys. She forced on a cheery expression and stepped over to greet them.

Narcissa embraced the smaller witch and kissed both her cheeks. "It's so lovely to see you again, my dear. It can get so lonely at the manor without you and Draco there."

"It's always nice to see you, too, Mrs. Malfoy." Rhyann replied with faux sweetness. "It's wonderful that you all could come today." Her dark eyes went directly to Lucius and demanded to know where her other uncles were.

"Draco has organized such a spectacular event." Narcissa continued on, looking over to the stands where her son was standing. "He does have that touch of greatness in him. I've always said that."

"Hello, uncle Edgar." Rhyann hugged the gaunt man and then received kisses on her cheeks from his wife. "Ari. You look so pretty today."

Edgar gave her a little pat on the shoulders as they embraced. "It's always good to see you, my dear."

"Oh, thank you!" Arianna preened under the compliment. The dreamer knew she did not receive any such things at home. "This is such the event! I had no idea it would be so big. And so many important people!"

"The Minister is going to attend today also." Rhyann put in, getting impressed gasps from the ladies. She ruffled the dark hair of her oldest cousin. He was the best behaved out of the lot. "Hi Caden." She glanced at the other three, giving them a preemptive silent warning to be on their best behavior. "William. Brennan. Allen."

"Hi Rhyann." The three youngest ones muttered, not really paying all that much attention to her, but wary nonetheless. All the boys were decked out in Slytherin colors and eager to get into their seat to watch the games.

Caden smiled up at his cousin, dark eyes twinkling. He was tall for a nine-year old and looked much more like Tristian than any other member of the family. "Hello, cousin. You look pretty today too."

Smirking at the boy and knowing he liked to try to charm his way out of trouble, Rhyann gave him a wink to say that she was keeping a particular eye on him. She then turned her attention to the last one there. "Mr. Malfoy." She did not offer a hug or a kiss on the cheek to him. Both of them stood very stiffly in front of the other.

"Rhyann." He nodded his cool greeting. His gray eyes drifted out to the pitch and then back to her again. "Draco did manage to pop down to greet us just after we arrived. Says you both have been very busy lately. Yet all your work was done for today."

"Yes, sir. Even with things needed to be done for the event today, we did manage to do everything else as well." She made sure her reply was just as cold as his gaze.

Lucius tapped his serpent headed cane on the ground and motioned for everyone to start heading towards their seats. "I see the first game is about to start. It is fortunate that all the work did get done in time. Draco did do an extraordinary job."

Rhyann did not think that the compliment was about the event, but perhaps he had meant that his son had convinced her to do as she was told. Yet what was clear was that there would have been something he might have done if she hadn't completed her tasks. Just as they were about to head up the stairs into the stands, Lucius turned with a small flourish of his robes to look down at the dreamer again.

"Oh yes, your other uncles will arrive a little later this afternoon. They weren't sure if they were going to be able to make it, but it seemed they managed to arrange it." Lucius then swept away, following his wife up towards their private box.

She scowled at his back. Rhyann knew it was only because she had finally did as she was told that they were coming. Her face hardened but she took in a few deep breaths and calmed herself. The list was done. She shouldn't think about it any more. Darcy and Tristian would be coming as she had wanted. Yet it was shadowed by her visit from the Dark Lord and what he reminded her she was still.

The day seemed to go by in a blur. Rhyann sat with the Malfoys and her family for the first few games of the day. When the Mulciber twins, tired of their duties as greeters and servers, came to sit with them, she excused herself and went to mingle with the crowd. Mingle was not quite the right term for it. She participated in only a few conversations since she knew only a little about quidditch and that was the topic of the day.

She spied Minister Scrimgeour and was nabbed by Draco at one point so he could introduce her. The old wizard had a great mass of hair like a lion's mane. She suspected he could be quite intimidating if he did not have a flush in his cheeks from drink already. Dumbledore had joined them and congratulated the Head Boy on a job well done. Draco took the compliments and then immediately excused himself to go off to talk to some famous Keeper from Ireland.

Rhyann slipped away herself, but she was sure she felt the Headmaster's and the Minister's eyes on her as she walked away. She did not turn to see.

Slytherin won their first game of the day and Professor Snape summoned the great serpent to slither around the pitch. Not long after, there was a break for lunch which was served under great tents outside on the grounds. Darcy and Tristian arrived just as the meal was finishing. Rhyann greeted them warmly and spent the majority of the afternoon with them. They all had a particular good laugh when they saw McGonagall lengthening the emerald and ivory cheering squad's robes.

She had no doubt that they knew what she had done for Lucius. They might have even known that the Dark Lord had visited her the previous night. Any which way, the two were particularly attentive and were given free reign to do so without Draco around. Rhyann had to unfortunately part with them after the evening meal so that she could go set up the fireworks with Millicent and Drucinda.

The last four teams left in the tournament were: Slytherin, Gryffindor, a team wearing blue from the Irish magic school, and another wearing yellow from Finland. Slytherin swiftly beat out Finland with Draco catching the snitch before the time limit ran out. Gryffindor played the blue team and it had looked like they were going to win until one of the Irish Beaters smashed into Potter, taking them both down to the ground.

Rhyann watched from between the stands with her house mates. The crowd was mumbling as healers hurried out into the field to take the two injured players away. "That did not look like an accidental collision." She said to no one in particular.

"Of course it wasn't." Millicent snorted from behind her. "That Beater wasn't anywhere near Potter and then suddenly he was charging that way and there wasn't a ball in sight."

"Potter is Gryffindor's best player and their captain. They won't win now." Drucinda added.

Rhyann glanced back at the other two teens. She knew that look in their eyes. Not only did they think it was done on purpose, but it was set up by a particular someone. She could not disagree. It did sound like something Draco would do. He could have paid the Irish beater to do that if it looked like Gryffindor was going to win. She sighed heavily and turned back around to see how it would end.

Ginny Weasley took Harry's place as the team's Seeker and they brought in their extra player to fill her spot as Chaser. The blue team brought in an equally as large young wizard to be their new Beater. Just before the time limit ran out, the Irish players managed to score enough points for them to win. No one had caught the snitch and it took nearly a half hour after the game for the referees to find it so they could start the final game of the day.

Slytherin won the tournament and Rhyann had no doubt they would after that second last game. The crowd was going nuts as the three witches hurried to light off the fireworks. As promised, it was an amazing display. If the Weasley twins had known who the fireworks were for, they had done nothing to sabotage them. Of course, right at the end, the last firework contained an advertisement for their store, but that was the only part that was unexpected.

The other good thing about the fireworks was that they would vanish up the last bits themselves once they had burned out. Rhyann and her group did not have to worry about cleaning anything up. Happily, she went back to her family and spent a few more hours in their company before they had to leave.

The celebration continued on in Slytherin tower though. Draco, of course, was the center of attention and loving every second of it. The hero of the day. They were sure that none of the other Houses at Hogwarts could top their event. She watched him from the sidelines mostly, keeping company with Millicent and Drucinda. It was not until far late into the night that he decided he wanted his girlfriend's attentions and took her up into the seventh year boys' dorm, locking everyone else out.


	20. Chapter 20

It was fortunate that the tournament had been on a Saturday and the school had a full day to recover from it. Rhyann had expected students to be talking about Slytherin's event for at least a few weeks and that was true in her own House, but the rest of the school was already gossiping about what Hufflepuff was planning for the Yule Ball. It was rumored that there was going to be five bands and a great feast that Hogwarts had never seen before. Plus they were inviting celebrities to be their guests of honor. It was still a secret who they did send out invitations to but everyone had their own theories.

Draco seemed to be in a better mood than he had been in a long time. Everything had went the way he had wanted it to for the event. Not only had the tournament went off without a hitch, but Slytherin won it and he was the hero. He would strut around the halls of the school and not even any talk about Hufflepuff's event seemed to bother him. There was nothing that could be better than his own great day.

Though it was nice to finally have the event over for Rhyann, there came about the problem of excuses needed for going off with Millicent and Drucinda three evenings a week. Studying was only something she could use part of the time because Draco wanted to study with her. Now that he suddenly had more free time, he was much more interested in spending it with her.

One part of Rhyann was reveling in her boyfriend's good mood. It almost felt like it has been the last few months of the previous school year. She badly wanted it to be that way again, but it always came down to the fact that she could not trust him any longer. She could not tell him about the secret meetings or Salome's book. When he asked about her duties, she told him that she was still doing as their Lord commanded and keeping an eye on Potter and his friends. This satisfied Draco as well as the several time she made herself available to him to sneak off with so that he would not get suspicious of the time she spent away from him.

No further lists came from Lucius over the course of November. The skies grew grayer and the nights chillier. Snow came early in the last few days of the month. This meant more time inside for all of them which was good since the homework was beginning to pile up.

Rhyann spent more time in her dorm studying not her schoolwork but Salome's book and practiced her astral projection. She had learned to do it more quickly and without fail. She wasn't sure what to call her projected self for she did not feel as though 'soul' were the right word for it. She still resided in her own body as well. For the sake of not confusing herself and since Salome did not give it a name in her writings, she stuck with calling it her dream self. It was what it felt like to her.

Her dream self would walk around in the waking world and she eventually ventured throughout the girls' dorm. Other students passed her in the halls and on the stairs not even noticing that it was a projection of herself. Rhyann even dared the common room and managed to do so successfully. She had to claim to rush off to the bathroom when Draco came to slip his around her though!

Once Rhyann had gotten full control of projecting herself like that, she began to test out this new talent by doing so away from Slytherin tower. First onto Hogwarts grounds and then further still. She had originally sent her dream self to Rookwood Manor and she wondered how far away she could project. She saw Diagon Alley late at night and the outside of her home with the gargoyles staring down at her. She went to Platform 9 ¾'s and to the garden at Malfoy Manor. It was as simple as doing it close by. She had only to picture the place in her mind to take herself there. It was almost like apparating in that sense.

Rhyann did a final test with herself and projected to her favorite private spot on the island she had grown up. It was a misty night which was not unusual for that time of year and she could hear the ocean gently lapping at the beach. She knew all the women would be sleeping already and knew she would not be disturbed.

Though she was not truly there, it was odd being back at the island. She felt bigger than it somehow. The young dreamer rarely thought of her time there. She had not been well liked and spent much of her time alone. The sound of the waves was comforting. It had always soothed her soul. She remembered laying out there at nights, staring up at the starry sky and listening to the ocean. Rhyann had thought that her whole life was going to be there and that made her feel confined. The only times when she felt free were in the dreaming world and staring up at the night sky in her private place.

Now she was trying to gain freedom once again. Liberation from all those who sought to use her and keep her to themselves. Even in the dreaming realm, she was not free from that hold on her. Simply leaving a place would not suffice this time. She had to break the bonds themselves and make sure no one could ever use her again.

The call of a few night birds broke her out of her reverie and Rhyann returned her energy back to her body. Taking in a few breaths afterwards, she swore she could still smell the cool sea air.

Harry's lessons in dreaming were going along better than she wanted as well. He learned quickly and had the ability to do as the dreamer taught him. She showed him minor tricks: how to change the scene of his dreams, how to manipulate the flow of it, how to wake up whenever he willed it. Upon his insistence, she also showed him how to set up a few minor barriers around his mind. It was difficult to weave them when one could not see the energies used to make them up.

Near the end of the month, Harry began to ask her to teach him more difficult things. "How do you get into other people's dreams? How exactly do you learn things from them when most of the time people dream nonsense?"

Rhyann wondered along the deck of the ship in his dream with him. It was all very vivid as he had learned to activate his dreams for all the senses to experience. She was even starting to feel a bit seasick from the rocking of the vessel. "It's difficult to explain how to get into other people's dreams. It's like a tug, but not by the other person. You do it yourself, if that makes sense."

Harry scratched at the fading scar on his arm that he had gotten when the Irish Beater had collided with him. "I'm not sure I understand. We always go into my dreams. Do you think that I could come into yours?"

She did not like that suggestion at all, but could not think of a reasonable excuse to deny him. Rhyann was not about to tell him about the vast universe of glittering stars of energy that she traveled in the dreaming realm. He did not even know they could go into other people's dreams while far away from them. It could not hurt to let him experience what it felt like and she did have expert control over her own mind. There was nothing he could do there that she did not let him do. "Alright." She nodded. "It's probably best if you close your eyes and let yourself feel what it's like. The change of what you see won't mean anything. It's about the feeling. The tug of energy."

The scarred teen's eyes closed and he gave her a nod that he was ready. Rhyann slipped out of his sleeping mind with ease and took his dream self with her. The crones use to do it all the time with her when she was a child. They did not like her going into dreams by herself when she was so young, but she caught on as to how to do it before any dreamer they could remember.

She picked a place familiar to her which was the main sitting room in Rookwood Manor. There was a fire crackling in the marble fireplace and Morden's portrait smiling down at her. "We're here now, Harry."

He opened his eyes and looked around as if in awe. "It feels strange. Not just when you took me here, but it feels like I'm in water or something." He slowly turned around in a circle, taking in everything. "Where are we?"

"This is my home. Rookwood Manor." Rhyann replied with a little fae smile. "And you're only feeling like that because you're not use to having your energy outside of your own body. Along with being in someone else's mind, that does make it feel as if you have trouble moving. You'll get use to it after a while and it will be easier to move about."

Harry continued to look around, taking tentative steps and running his hand along the back of a chair. "You have a really nice home."

"Thank you." The petite witch sat down on a settee and let him explore. It had been a long time since any of the crones had been in her mind and only the Dark Lord had visited since then. Having Harry there was a very different feeling than that. Both Harry and Voldemort had strong energies, but whereas her master's was sizzling and seething, the younger wizard's was a bright white fire that did not give the one the feeling as if it could burn you. "Did you feel what I said when I took you here?"

Nodding, Harry crouched down in front of the fire and held out his hands. He could feel the heat coming off of it. "It was like I was being pulled along by a string. Yet the string wasn't attached to anywhere in particular. Not like portkeys which pull at your naval or apparition that squeezes you. It wasn't so much as I was being tugged along as I was being drawn to."

"Yes, that's exactly it." Rhyann sat back, crossing one leg over the other. In the dreaming realm, when a dreamer got close to a particular sleeping mind, there was that feeling of almost falling lightly. Like the mind had its own form of gravity and you had to go down into it. It was more true for the stronger of energies. She had learned to resist it or use it to her advantage. An untrained dreamer might not be able to resist and end up in a dream that could trap their energies there.

"It feels more real here than in my own dreams." Harry confessed, finally standing up and leaning against the mantel.

"I told you why that was before. I've had more practice than you." She replied simply.

"How would I go into someone's dream without them taking me?"

"You let yourself be drawn in." Rhyann grinned at her answer. "You just have to get use to the feeling of leaving yourself and going into another's sleeping mind."

"Can we try it again? Maybe a couple of times? Just so I can get use to the feeling?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course." The dreamer stood up, ready to bring them back to his own mind.

Their lesson would not continue for the evening though because someone was shaking her awake. Harry was returned to himself and Rhyann's eyes fluttered opened. Millicent was glaring down at her. "What are you doing taking a nap! Draco came to the library looking for you and when we said you had just gone to the bathroom, he started off in the opposite direction. This direction!"

"Dammit!" She sprang up in the chair. The last thing she needed was Draco to come in on her asleep as Potter! "Where is he!"

Millicent glanced at Harry who was just waking up beside them with a baffled expression on his face. She then spit out more urgently, "He wasn't that far behind me! I had to bloody run to get here first!"

If she ran out of the room, he would insist on coming back up to see what she was doing. Rhyann barely gave it any thought as to what she should do. "Okay. Make sure no one comes in. I'll take care of it, but don't disturb me!"

It was Millicent's turn to look as confused as Harry but she nodded her head and went to lean against the door so no one could get in. The Gryffindor started to ask what was going on, but Rhyann silenced him with a motion of her hand. "Just don't disturb me!"

She projected her dream self into the hall coming from the other way. It was just in time too, because Draco stormed up the stairs heading to where he felt she was. Upon seeing her, she stopped, slightly bewildered. "What are you doing up here, Rhyann?"

"I had to check a few things at the Astronomy tower. I was studying." She walked towards him casually. "Were you looking for me for something?"

Draco paused again, looking at her and then glancing down the corridor that led to the room of requirement. "I was just looking for you. Aren't I allowed to just come to see you?"

"Of course." Rhyann replied immediately, trying to keep his attention to her. She noticed that he was perplexed. The bond he had with her was probably connected to her physical self and he still was feeling her down the hall, but yet she was also standing there in front of him. "Let me go back down to the library, finish what I was doing, and then maybe we can go somewhere, hmm?"

She was much closer to him now. If she made like she was going to keep walking, perhaps he would follow. Draco didn't move from the spot he was at. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, that didn't sound too enthusiastic." She joked with a playful pout as she continued on past him, motioning for him to follow her.

"It's just that…" He stopped mid-sentence and suddenly his hand darted out to grab her wrist. He had the lightning fast reflexes of a Seeker and he liked to brag that he rarely missed. He may embellish about a lot of things, but Draco did not exaggerate when he talked about his skills as a quidditch player.

His hand grabbed her wrist. Rhyann let out a little gasp. He actually had a hold of her. His fingers did not pass through her as if she were an illusion. She was solid. He narrowed his gray eyes at her. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing." Rhyann shook her head and reached up to pry herself from his hold. She could touch him. She could feel the warmth of his body. "You just caught me by surprise. You know you're awfully fast."

The blond wizard smiled and released her, bending in to give her a quick kiss. "Of course I do. You should know that too." He then gave her a little pat on her behind. "You go finish off your stuff and meet me back at the common room. I have someplace I want to sneak you to tonight."

She made her lips form a curious smile. "And where's that?"

"It's a surprise, love." Draco winked and started to walk down the hall with her.

"You're not even going to give me a clue?"

He chuckled and pretended to think hard on it. "A kinky surprise."

They came to the hall where she had to go one way and he the other. Rhyann shook her head forced out a little laugh. "Another thing I should expect from you too, I suppose."

"Yes, you should." Draco laughed again and turned to go the other way. He peered over his shoulder. "I hope to see you in a few minutes then."

"Most definitely." She gave him a little wave and hurried in the direction of the library. The dreamer was not going to go there, but she wanted him to think she was. Once she was far enough away, she returned to her body.

Millicent was still standing by the door, staring at her. Harry sat sideways in his chair watching her intently. When she was back in her own body, she took a deep breath and glanced at the other two.

"What did you just do?" Millicent demanded.

"I got rid of Draco." Rhyann stated and stood up, grabbing her book bag that was beside her on the floor. "I've got to get back to Slytherin tower now or he'll know what we're up to."

Her wrist was then grabbed by the Gryffindors' Seeker. "What did you do, Rhyann? We tried to talk to you and I waved my hand in front of your eyes. They were open, but you weren't seeing us. It didn't even seem like you were here."

"I'll explain later." Rhyann shook herself free and started to the door.

The big Slytherin did not budge. "You'll explain now."

Rhyann scowled at her. She was about to tell them that she had a special bond with Draco and that she could go to him no matter where he was. That would not do, though. None of them liked nor trusted him. If they knew she was linked to him in such a way, they would become suspicious of her. They might not want her at the meetings in case Draco somehow found out.

"I astral projected." She blurted out. She bit her tongue right after, regretting sharing that secret. Rhyann would have to go into their sleeping minds later and make sure they wouldn't tell anyone.

"You what?" Harry blinked.

"She sent her spirit off to manifest elsewhere." Millicent said in an awe-struck voice. She stepped away from the door, looking quite impressed with her house mate.

The dreamer nodded once. "Yes, that's it. It's like an illusion really. It worked enough to convince Draco to go back to the tower."

Harry looked astonished as well. "You could always do that?"

"Yes." She lied smoothly. "Just something I could always do. Usually not so convincingly. Could you both please not tell anyone?"

"Will you show us how you do it later?" Millicent questioned.

"Sure, alright." Rhyann opened the door and quickly stepped out. "Later. Right now… I won't be able to make it tonight."

Harry and Millicent both nodded watching the petite teen hurry off away from the room. They stood there for a minute or so, letting it sink in what they had just heard. The door then swung open and a trio of Ravenclaws came in for the evening's meeting.


	21. Chapter 21

As November ended with early snows, December came in with an unusual warmth. The snow melted and it felt more like an early spring than the start of winter. It was too wet to go outside and enjoy the weather though. Plus there was studying needed to be done for the end of semester tests and essays.

Rhyann sat with Hermione in the library comparing their notes from their Ancient Runes class. For some reason, the Gryffindor was always very keen on making sure she had every single one down correctly. It was not unusual for her to want that, but she was over-zealous when it came to the runes.

"You do have them all there and correct, too." Rhyann assured the other teen.

"Okay. I just have to make sure, you know. Even one little dot difference in a rune and it means a whole different thing." Hermione blew on the parchment she had just written down the runic alphabet to make sure the ink did not smudge.

"You and I are the best students in that class. I don't think you need to fuss as much." The Slytherin sat back in her chair with a two foot long essay she had written on the rune, Thornurisaz, and was proof-reading it.

The Head Girl did not even glance up from her notes. "It comes easy to you, Rhyann. I don't have your laid-back nature when it comes to schoolwork."

Obviously. Rhyann smirked. She knew that the other did not have a laid-back attitude towards anything. She seemed constantly high-strung. Ancient Runes was a simple class for her for she had learned the Futhark the same time she had learned the modern day alphabet.

"I'm just better at concealing my stress." She replied quietly. There were many other students in the library that morning and Madam Pince was having a time of it trying to keep the noise level down. "Besides, you're the smartest student in the school. You're allowed to get a bit frazzled."

Hermione smiled and put away her Ancient Runes notes to take out Charms. "Thank you." She did not deny that she was the smartest, but she was not arrogant about it. She knew she worked hard for it. "I think you're right up there with me though. There are a few from Ravenclaw too." They heard the librarian telling a group of second years to be quiet. "You know, I thought that since it was the first Saturday in December, that there would be more students here in the library."

Her dark eyes widened slightly. There was more students than she could remember that year being in the library! The dreamer then suddenly realized what Granger was saying. "So Ron and Harry don't like to study here?"

"They don't like to study much at all." Hermione huffed. "I made up schedules for them and if they kept to those, they would get by alright. Yet they seem to always leave things until the last minute and then stay up for three nights in a row cramming and trying to get everything done."

Rhyann couldn't hold back a little chuckle. Not that she thought Harry wasn't smart, but it seemed just like him to do such a thing. Especially with the influence of Ron whom she truly did not think was all that bright. She often wondered what Hermione saw in him, but then was reminded by her own love for Draco and knew that there was no reason to one's feelings.

"You'd think that they would have learned by now since this is your seventh year."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Hermione huffed again and flipped through her Charms notes pulling out particular pages that she wanted to use for her essay.

They continued doing their work for another hour or so. Rhyann picked up her Divination book and idly leafed through the pages. She had discovered something interesting in Granger's sleeping mind recently and she confirmed it was no trivial fact by peering in Ron's as well. It was only one little point though. It was important but there was little around it or just not anything she could manage to find yet.

She worked out an innocent inquiry to get her to talk about it. She only hoped she did not appear suspicious when she did. "Hermione, have you ever heard of something called a horcrux? It's popped up in my Divination research." The dreamer had purposely chosen that class for it was the one that the other teen did not take.

Hermione's head immediately shot up and she looked at the brunette for the first time in over an hour. "Horcrux? What's that doing in your Divination book? Can I see what it says?"

"Well, it doesn't say anything in this book." Rhyann closed the text and tilted her head to the side curiously. "I just came across the word in researching my essay. I don't know what it means and it seems that you might have a clue."

Wiggling in her chair uncomfortably, Hermione brushed back her hair from her face. "Well… I just read it in a book once too. I don't know exactly what it is and that's why I asked."

Rhyann did not find what she said convincing. "I only came across the word once and it offered no explanation as to what it was. I was assuming it was an object by the context it was used. What do you think it is?"

"Just some enchanted item." Hermione gave an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes darted about to make sure no one else was listening.

She could see the struggle in the Gryffindor about whether to tell her or not. Rhyann had continued to reinforce the trust in her sleeping mind now and then. Hermione did have a notion beyond just some object and she wanted to know what it was. "What does it do?"

Hermione remained quiet for a few seconds and then replied in a voice just above a whisper. "Perhaps you should ask Harry about it."

"Harry? Why does he know more?"

The Head Girl licked her lips nervously. "Just ask him." She turned her attention back to her Charms essay and pressed her lips firmly together as a signal that she did not want to say anything more.

"Alright." Rhyann nodded. It was something of great importance if Granger did not burst out with a long lecture explaining what a horcrux was. The reference to it had also been tucked away in her mind and it was just luck that the dreamer had stumbled upon it. She should have guessed that with such secrecy that it involved The-Boy-That-Lived.

Just before lunchtime, Draco showed up and slipped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "You done in here yet?"

"For now." Rhyann started gathering up her things together, a little faster than she normally would because she knew that the longer the Head Boy and Girl were in each other's company, the more tension would fill the air.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione said stiffly.

"Granger." He replied with a little disgusted turn up of his nose. "I assume you got that report on banning those annoying Pygmy Puffs from the school I sent. They aren't, after all, creatures officially approved to be pets."

"I got it." Hermione gripped the edges of the book in her hands more tightly. "And I haven't gotten a response from you yet about the report on introducing new classes in different areas of Muggle Studies and making the basic class mandatory yet."

"Oh, I think I've seen that one." Draco gave her a vicious little smile. "It was perfect for lining the bottom of my owl's cage."

"Okay, I'm ready now." Rhyann had stuffed the last few things into her book bag and stood up from the table. She had tried placing suggestions in Draco's mind to be a little more civil with Hermione, but they did not take. It was too far from his personality. It would take something much more than just a simple unconscious suggestion to get him to behave any differently towards muggles and mudbloods. "Let's go, Draco."

He gave another smarmy smile to Hermione and then taking her hand, he led the way out of the library. The dreamer gave a little wave and an apologetic look to the Gryffindor. "See you later, Hermione."

Sighing, the Head Girl waved back and rubbed her temples as if trying to ease a headache that had suddenly just come on.

"Don't you just love seeing that look on her face!" Draco chuckled as they walked down the hall away from the library.

"I've been told she produces the same look on your face often." Rhyann responded flatly.

The blond wizard peered suspiciously down at her. "You're defending her again."

Rhyann sighed inwardly. This was another argument they often had. "I'm not defending her. There's just other methods of getting your way than being an ass-hole, Draco."

"But none quite so amusing." He smirked arrogantly.

"You could try…"

"I could try being her friend like you do?" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"No." Rhyann scoffed. "No one would believe such a thing. If you just gave some semblance of cooperation, it would be easier to get what you want. You can catch more flies with honey than bubotuber pus."

"But I save all my honey for you, love." Draco zipped in to give her a peck on the cheek and chuckled at his own joke again.

She groaned quietly, knowing it was useless to try to convince him. "You just save it for yourself today. I have to go find Potter later this afternoon."

"What for?" His good humor ended.

"For the usual." She narrowed her dark eyes as she glanced up at him warning him not to insist that he should come.

Draco stared back down at her for a minute and then shrugged as if he didn't care. "There's been nothing going on or I would know. If the Order was doing something, my father would know. I think they have you doing pointless work."

"Pointless as it may be, it is my duty." Rhyann stated as they entered the Great Hall and sat the Slytherin table for the midday meal. She certainly would not give him a hint as to what she was up to. She only wanted to make sure he wasn't following her everywhere or showing up unannounced. If he thought she was doing something she had been ordered to do, he would not interfere.

The dreamer knew she would have no problems locating Potter in the afternoon. They had already planned on meeting in the room of requirement before dinner. The mystery of the horcrux occupied her thoughts. Though she had seen it in Hermione's and Ron's sleeping minds, she had never been able to see anything relating to it in Harry's. That was why it was a bit baffling that the Head Girl had told her to discuss it with him.

They arrived at nearly the same time and sat down in their respective chairs. It was clear that something was on his mind as it was on hers. They greeted each other, sat in silence for a moment and both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

Rhyann smiled. "You go first."

"You can go, if you'd like." Harry saw her shake her head and motion for him to continue on. "Alright." He cleared his voice and searched for a place to begin. "I have a lot of questions for you. More about dreaming, about astral projection… Is there anything else you can do?"

"No, there's nothing else."

Harry looked a bit embarrassed that he had blurted out that question. "Well, it just seems you keep getting more mysterious all the time even though I'm learning more about you. I know you helped me last year and you're really helping out this year. I know we wouldn't have any chance at House unity if it weren't for you. You've been a good friend to Hermione and me. You have all these secrets that keep popping up though…"

"So do you." Rhyann stated diplomatically. "Are you saying that it's harder to trust me now?"

"No, that's not it." Harry shook his head vigorously. "But dreaming and astral projection… those are important things. Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"I'm sure you don't tell everyone some important things as well." She lightly retorted and then sighed. "They're just things I can do… I never thought they were of any real importance. You're the only one who knows. Well, other than Millicent about the latter one. I never thought they could be of any help."

His eyes darted away guiltily at the first comment. "Yet imagine if we could all learn to astral project! Or if we could all travel dreams." He exclaimed. "I went into Ron's dream the other night.."

"You what!" Rhyann could feel her mouth drop open slightly. He did it on his own!

"I was experimenting. Practicing like you had me doing with everything else." Harry ran a hand through his messy dark locks. "Anyway, I went into Ron's dream. It was not like yours. I could move easier and go about freely. Of course he was dreaming about Hermione and I didn't want to stay in there long. There wasn't such a tug either."

"How did you get into his dream?" She could feel how tense she was and hoped that she was not so brittle that she might snap.

"I just went to sleep and kept thinking about Ron. I focused on him, on him laying there, on feeling my self going to him as it felt like when I went with you into your dream. Then suddenly I was there."

"You just went right from your own dream into his?" She knew she sounded a bit disbelieving, but she could not help it.

Nodding, Harry looked at her tentatively. "I thought that it was all there was to it. I mean, it did work."

"I guess it did." Rhyann didn't know what to say to that. What she did not want him finding out was that he could go into anyone's dream no matter where they were. She had not wanted to do so, but it was going to be time to put some barriers around his mind to restrict him while he was asleep.

"Why wasn't it like yours? It's not exactly how you described it."

The young dreamer tried to put on a calm and patient face. "It's because I'm different. I'm experienced in the dreaming world. I have far more control over my mind and thus it was harder for you to maneuver there. I also have a greater energy in that realm. You will feel a stronger pull going into my dream. Ron, well, he has no control and a smaller energy. That's why it was so easy for you. You wouldn't have been able to slip into my dream without me taking you. Plus, I'm a woman and Ron's not. You two are of the same gender and you connect better on that level of energy."

"I guess that makes sense…" Harry chewed on his bottom lip.

"It does make sense. Every person will be different. If you went into a child's dream, you'd find it less ordered, more chaotic. There would be no tugging feeling. Yet if you went into, say, the Headmaster's dream, I'm sure you'll feel things like you did in mine only much stronger. He is a very powerful wizard, after all." She had constantly toyed with that idea herself, but she did not once attempt to do so. Dumbledore's energy was very strong. It was as bright as Potter's but the years of experience and the wisdom gained had matured it into something quite different. He was the only person - other than Voldemort and Snape - she believed that she might not be able to slip into his sleeping mind undetected.

"I have no plans on doing that!" Harry gave his head a firm shake. "So… what about astral projection? How do you do that?"

"I have no idea how to explain that." Rhyann smiled sheepishly. "I just think of a place and desire to be there. It is almost like apparition but not quite. I don't actually want to send my whole self there and we can't do that in Hogwarts anyway."

"What does it feel like? Do you see and hear everything that's happening wherever you project?"

"It doesn't feel like anything, really. Just tingly, maybe. I see and hear everything where I go. People can see and hear me. It's like I'm an illusion… not that someone who doesn't know would know that." She shifted in her chair, doing her best to look comfortable with their conversation.

"How did you learn to do it then?" Harry continued firing questions at her.

"The first time was just spontaneous. I wasn't even sure what had happened. Then I taught myself how to get it under control more. It's so hard to describe because I'm not really feeling anything. As you saw, my body doesn't respond when I'm projecting."

"That would leave you very vulnerable if someone knew."

Her heart skipped a beat. Though his words were said in a wondering way, they seemed very ominous to her. If they had come from anyone else, she would take them as a threat. It was true. With her dreaming self gone from her body, she was extremely vulnerable. Draco was suppose to be her protector, but she could not trust him. He would just as likely her tied up and delivered to his father by the time she returned to her body than protect her from such things.

She had been practicing a lot in her dorm. Projecting even where there were other girls sleeping in the beds next to her. Any one of them could discover what she was doing and there would be nothing she could do at that moment. It sent shivers through her little frame.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts.

Rhyann blinked and then focused back on what she wanted to get from him. "Oh… yes. I was wondering if you knew what a horcrux was."

"A what!" Harry's reaction was just like Hermione's. He paled slightly as she said the word.

"A horcrux. I came across the name in a book and I was wondering if you knew what it was."

"And… and why do you think I would know?" He stuttered.

She inwardly grinned. This was something terribly important to him. "Well, I had asked Hermione and she told me to ask you. I know it's some sort of object…"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked suddenly with a hardness to his tone that she had not heard before.

"I was just wondering…" She continued on more cautiously. "I was only curious. What's wrong?"

The scarred teen realized he was gripping the arm of the chair so that he was almost ripping the fabric. He let go, sweeping some imaginary piece of lint off his robes. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing. If Hermione told you to ask me…" His head weaved a little back and forth as if mentally arguing with himself. "A horcrux is just some myth, really. Some magical object in stories that someone stores a piece of their soul in. I read it once in a fairy tale book."

"Oh well, just a mythical reference then." Rhyann waved her hand in the air as if to brush off the subject all together. Yet it was more than just some silly thing from a children's book, she knew. She remembered an ancient tale that a crone told on the island about a dragon lich. It stored its soul in a treasure chest and hid it away so no one could steal it. She had just thought the dragon lich was more paranoid than anything else. There was no mention of the chest being a horcrux in the story, but that did not mean anything.

"Shall we go about our lesson for today then?" She suggested and Harry nodded, breathing out a long sigh as he lay back in his chair.


	22. Chapter 22

((Author's note to her readers: Sorry about the wait for this new chapter! It has been a busy past few weeks for me and it will continue to be that way until mid-September. I'll try to get some more chapters done this week and next before I'm off traveling again. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting as well. Please keep them coming! And, of course, enjoy the story.))

Rhyann gave a little exasperated sigh as she read the letter and handed it back to her boyfriend. There was only a week left of the semester and though everyone should have been studying for tests, all the talk was about the Yule Ball. The Hufflepuffs were trying to be very secretive over it while the Slytherins had boosted about their event and still did brag about it even weeks afterwards. She expected that she would not hear the end of it for the entire school year.

"Your mother is serious, isn't she?" The Dreamer glanced over at Draco who was scribbling a quick response for his family's eagle owl to take back.

"Of course she is." He signed his name with a firm line slashed underneath and folded it back up to stuff in the envelope. "If she says she wants to take us shopping to get robes that match for the ball, then she's going to do just that. She thinks it's only proper for a couple to be coordinated like that for special events. She does it all the time for herself and Father."

She tried not to screw up her face with distaste. There was nothing she could do about it, anyway. Rhyann knew it was easier to bend and do what Narcissa wanted than to fight with her. And what Narcissa wanted was usually less than what Lucius or Draco wanted from her. "Yes, I had noticed."

Handing the letter to the owl, Draco gave it a little scratch on its head and sent the bird on its way. He turned back to grin at the petite teen beside him. "My mother has impeccable taste. You know that. It's one of the few things she's good at and it does make her happy when she does get a chance to fuss over us. No one else will have matching dress robes. We are the most popular - and beautiful - couple in the school, after all." He gave her a wink. "It will draw even more attention to us."

Rhyann silently groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was draw any more attention to herself. She knew that he loved to be the center of attention and thrived on it, but she preferred to be hidden in the shadows, to be the silent watcher. She shrugged her small shoulders. "Whatever your mother wants then."

The Head Boy smiled smugly and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He continued talking on about how well he did on one of his major essays for his Wizarding Economics class. He was seemingly as proud of that as much as he was for getting her to agree to his mother's wishes. He took no note of her silence nor of her quick exchange of glances with Millicent, Drucinda and Blaise.

Rhyann use to wonder if they felt sorry for her for having to put up with the blond. Yet she visited their dreams regularly to assure herself of their loyalty and found out that they felt no sympathy for her whatsoever. They believed that it was her decision to place herself in that position, so it was also her choice to deal with Draco and all the stress that came with being his girlfriend. There were other students that were jealous of her and would like to be in her place. There were also boys who dreamed of being in Draco's place and have her to themselves. It was the ones that knew her better that did not have any compassion for her in that situaton though. She did not even know why she craved it and had to grudgingly admit that it did appear to everyone else that she wanted to be with him.

It wasn't a lie. In a way, Rhyann did want to be with Draco. She loved him but there was no trust between them. There were moments when she could pretend everything was alright, but it would not be that way again. When it came to what was important, she did not forget that he had betrayed her. He knew nothing of the secret meetings and her plans concerning them. The Dreamer had started to develop a plan on how to use them but it would take more time and she was not sure if she was going to have enough to do so.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Nearly Headless Nick flew into the room with a mortified wail. All heads turned his way as he barely stopped himself from sailing through Professor McGonagall. The Great Hall turned unusually quiet for a weekday morning. His words were indecipherable through his blubbering, but the Transfigurations teacher obviously caught something that no one else had and paled. Shaking, yet strangely calm, she stood up and motioned to Flitwick to take the ghost away and attend to him. She turned to Jones and Vector, whispered something to them, and they took off at a run.

It was then Rhyann noticed that neither the Headmaster nor Snape were at the staff table. It was not out of the ordinary since it was the end of the semester and they were busy, but at the moment, their absense struck her as horribly significant. She could see McGonagall take a deep breath before turning arond to face the students.

"I want the Prefects to take all students back to their Houses immediately. Do a head count and make sure everyone is there. No one is to leave their towers. No one." The emerald robed witch looked specifically towards the Gryffindor table before continuing. "Classes are cancelled today. The Head Boy will bring me the counts from his House and Ravenclaw. The Head Girl from her House and Hufflepuff." Her usually stern voice was drawn out tighter and seemed so fragile as if it could break at any second.

There were protests and mutterings. Someone shouted out, asking what was going on. "When we are certain, we will have the Heads of the Houses bring the news. Right now, you are all to go to your towers without any further fuss." There was no room left for arguing in her expression.

The Prefects herded the students back to their towers. Draco followed along behind, counting students as they entered the Slytherin common room and frowning because he did not know what was going on. When he disappeared to head to Ravenclaw, Rhyann motioned Millicent and Drucinda to sit off to one side with her. As if nonchalant about it, Blaise made his way over as well.

"What do you think is going on?" Drucinda ran a hand through her short locks worriedly.

"I don't know. What I did notice, though, was that neither Dumbledore nor Snape were at breakfast this morning." Rhyann replied quietly. She glared at the Mulciber twins as they pretended to wander near the little group. Imene turned up her nose at the hostile gaze and tugged on her brother's hand to lead him away.

Blaise smoothly leaned in and added, "I also noticed that Potter wasn't at his table either."

Rhyann's brows furrowed. Harry had been increasingly secretive the past few weeks. She was wise enough not to bring up the horcrux again with him, but she prodded his sleeping mind. It was something that was of importance to him and actively thought about. Yet the secret of it still remained impervious to her. She threw all her power into trying to find out why an enchanted item was important to him, but the more she chased after it in his mind, the faster it seemed to run away from her. It was incredibly frustrating. A barrier would not have stopped her, but this new trick was something the Dreamer had not come across before. It seemed to her something wily like the old wizard would come up with.

"Something big is going on for McGonagall to cancel classes like that especially when we have a test in her class later this morning." Millicent stated. Her own stony face was locked in a mask of deep thought.

"Yes, but what could it be?" Rhyann wondered out loud. "Nearly Headless Nick was carrying on as if half the school had vanished."

"Maybe something happened to Potter." Drucinda hesitantly suggested.

Millicent turned her beady eyes upon the fae teen. "Go see, Rhyann."

Rhyann's shot a quieting glare at the other Slytherin but Blaise and Drucinda were already waiting hear exactly what that meant. She pursed her lips, suppressing the anger that made her want to shout. "Why don't you go see, Millicent?"

"You know what I mean. We'll go upstairs, out of here. That way we can all watch over you." Millicent continued on doggedly. She folded her arms with a look that said she was very serious about this.

"What does she mean, Rhyann?" Blaise's sharp eyes drilled into her.

"I mean she can do something to go see what's going on if she really wanted to."

"I do want to, but..." Rhyann's jaw tightened. Her whole body was more rigid with Millicent revealing of her secret.

"Then do it." Millicent did not look intimidated at all. She held the smaller witch's dark gaze.

"What can you do?" Drucinda questioned more urgently.

The Dreamer looked from each one of them and then motioned they go up stairs into the boys' dorm. Blaise could not go into the girls' and she knew he would not be left out after what he had just heard. She walked swiftly to the seventh years' floor and made sure there was no one else in the room so that they could talk without being over-heard. She gave Millicent another cool reprimanding look, but it could not be helped now. She, too, wanted to know what was going on. She would make sure that there would be a few nights with the most terrible nightmares Millicent had ever known when this day was over.

"You must keep this to yourselves. No one but Millicent and... Potter knows." That would not sound right, especially when her own boyfriend did not know. Rhyann carried on though. "I can astral project. Send part of my energy out to where I want it to go. I can find out what's happening this way, but you all have to stand guard and make sure no one else comes in here."

Drucinda looked stunned and Blaise intensely curious. Millicent nodded once. There was no hint of satisfaction or remorse for sharing the secret in her expression. "We'll watch over you."

The short haired witch nodded her agreement and Blaise did as well. "I'll keep my questions for you until afterwards." He added, moving sinuously over to lean against the wall near the entrance to the floor. His eyes were focused on the Dreamer though.

Rhyann did not want to have to deal with anyone's questions. No one was suppose to know what she had been learning from Salome's book. She would have to make sure the secrets were firmly tucked and hidden away in their minds later. At the moment, she seated herself on Draco's bed, crossing her legs and resting her hands upon her knees. She wasn't sure where she needed to go but guessed that outside the Headmaster's office would be the best place to start.

She said nothing more to the others as she put herself into a meditative trance and sent her dream self to the hall just before the entrance to Dumbledore's office. There wasn't a sound. Rhyann crept around the corner but there was no one around. The doorway was open and the stairs were visible. Someone had been up to the office or someone still was. Standing near the bottom, she could hear nothing though. She did not know whether to dare climb up to check or not.

Catching some motion out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Sprout racing down the hall towards the dungeons. Rhyann hurried after her. She knew that the Herbology professor never went down to the dungeons except to deliver ingredients to the potions room. And she surely wouldn't be running like that just to drop off some components for Professor Jones. Invulnerable as she felt in her dream form, she knew that she had to be careful to stay out of sight. Other people could see and hear her.

Winding her way down to the dungeons, Rhyann knew something terrible had happened even before she had gotten there. Usually this area of Hogwarts had the largest population of ghosts, but she did not see one transparent figure at all. There was quiet weeping coming from some of the portraits. Deep, mournful weeping that seemed to be the echoes of Nearly Headless Nick's wailing from the Great Hall earlier. Perhaps The-Boy-That-Lived no longer lived as Drucinda had suggested. Her stomach clenched up tightly. Finally, nearing the Potions classroom, she heard voices.

"Stay still, Harry. This will help with the burns." Sprout's voice was wobbly and wet with tears.

Rhyann did not relax any hearing that Potter was still alive. She inched closer to the door, constantly checking down both ways of the hall so she would not be seen.

"We have to get him straight to the hospital wing. We must have this area cleared so... so we can investigate what happened." Even the Deputy Headmistress could not cover the shock and sadness in her voice.

"I have told you what happened, Minerva." Snape was as cool and calm as ever. "We cannot let anyone else find out. Potter must go someplace more secure than the hospital wing and he must be watched twenty-four hours a day. We cannot have him telling anyone."

"It's okay, Harry." Hestia Jones' tone was soothing and soft. "We'll watch over you. Can you tell us exactly what happened? There's no need to be afraid..."

"And what should he be afraid of, Jones?" Snape snapped. "It was just an explosion. A miscalculation of how powerful the magic was in the horcrux."

"The Headmaster does not... did not make miscalculations." The Arithimancy teacher's sharp voice shot back.

Did not make? Rhyann leaned in towards the door ever so slowly, holding her breath. Snape had said something about a horcrux. The light was dim in the hall. If she just had one peek, surely they would not see her.

"Clearly he did." Snape stated coldly.

The new Potions professor seemed to ignore the old one and continued gently cooing to Potter. "You'll be alright, Harry. We just need to know exactly what happened here..."

"Question him later, Hestia." McGonagall interrupted. "We need to get him out of here. We'll have to send all the students home immediately... cancel the end of semester tests and the Yule Ball too. It will not do to have it this year... And we must... we must take care of Albus... Perhaps we should cancel all of next semester as well."

"The Headmaster would not have wanted that." Vector said in a quieter voice and produced a sob from Sprout. "We'll send the students home now, but we'll continue on in January."

"Yes, of course. You're right, Mobius." McGonagall sighed heavily, heart full of sorrow.

Rhyann's head crested the door frame and the classroom began to come into view. The walls were black and charred. Without a doubt, there had been a huge explosion. She wondered why no one else in Hogwarts had heard it. Surely something with that amount of force could have even been heard over the morning noise of the Great Hall.

There were bits of broken desks and cauldrons, still smoldering from the heat of the blast. Professors Vector and McGonagall had their backs to the door while Snape stood to their left side with his arms folded. Leaning in further, Rhyann spied Sprout and Jones crouched down on the floor beside Potter who was doing his best not to squirm as some paste was tenderly applied to his arms and face by the two teachers. He had his eyes closed as if trying to contain his pain. The burns covered his arms and part of his face. His robes were mostly in tact but burned themselves.

Her dark eyes searched out Dumbledore but found only an unrecognizable body where the wall was most severely charred. She could even hear something still sizzling. The only way she could tell it was the old wizard were the fragments of his robe still that had not been consumed and his battered old hat that had been blown off to the side. No one was tending to him. He was not moving.

The Dreamer's mouth fell open and at the same moment saw Snape's head turn her way. He looked her right in the eyes. His gaze more intense than ever before, but she could not read the reason for that intensity. The hooked nose wizard did not say anything even when she darted back around the corner and drew herself back to her body.

Rhyann drew in a sharp breath as she returned to her body. Her face was pale as were the three others staring at her. Slowly she uncrossed her legs and placed her feet on the floor, but she did not stand up. When she spoke, her voice was flat and emotionless. "Dumbledore is dead."


	23. Chapter 23

"Are they really letting me stay here?" She could almost not believe what she had heard.

Chuckling, Tristian gave his niece another squeeze before releasing her from their embrace. "We have you home right through Christmas and then on that day, we all go over to Malfoy Manor for a grand feast."

Rhyann was light headed from the exhileration of it. Simply staying with one's family was not such a precious thing to some people, but to her, it was the greatest gift she knew she would receive that season. She laughed out loud and spun around in an exuberant circle, taking in the familiar and comforting sights of home. "I did not think they would ever let me come back except on an escorted visit!"

A hand darted out and caught her in mid-twirl. Darcy had a rare warm smile upon his lips as well and guided her to sit down next to him. "You deserve it. We all do. This holiday season is one to be celebrated by all of us who serve our Lord."

She knew it was because Dumbledore was dead. The official report was that there was an explosion caused by an improperly mixed potion. _The Daily Prophet_ went on to say that the Headmaster was getting old and forgetful. It was only a matter of time before such an accident occurred and that he should have been let go from his position at Hogwarts years ago. Rhyann knew there was more to it than that. No where was it mentioned that Potter was in the room when it happened nor that Professor Snape had been there too. She had found that she could not catch the secret in Harry's sleeping mind. Whatever trick he was using before to hide his knowledge about the horcrux was being used again.

Strangely, she felt no joy that the old wizard was dead. She was not depressed about it either. There were other Slytherins that had broken down in tears when Snape had brought the news to their House. Dumbledore had been well loved by many and his funeral only proved it. It had been extravagent not in the way that it was an expensive ceremony, but that fact that there were so many that attended. Not only well known wizards and witches, but creatures from all over. It was a strange menagerie and suiting to the old Headmaster.

Potter had been there bundled up in a thick cloak to hide his burns. They had locked eyes for a few seconds, but she did not hold the gaze. There was too much sorrow in those green orbs and something else as well. A new look of determination that seemed to gain strength from his loss. The Dreamer knew that whatever had happened in the dungeon had changed Harry and if some thought him more vulnerable now that Dumbledore was dead, they were greatly mistaken.

Leaning against her uncle, she brought herself back into the moment. "We will still have our own family dinner, won't we? Just the Rookwoods. And our traditional sleigh ride! I have years to make up with that."

"Of course." Darcy's dark eyes twinkled as he placed a kiss upon her head. "Edgar and his family will be here on Christmas Eve. We will all have dinner together then and take the sleigh ride in the evening. We have already had the elves prepare the silver bells to decorate it. Just make sure you don't push out Caden again this year."

Rhyann laughed at the memory. "He was being a brat. And he landed in the snow anyways. Aunt Ari just made it into a bigger deal than it was." She sat back, tucking her legs underneath her. "The boys are better behaved around me now anyway. They know I don't put up with their bad behaviors or their pestering."

Tristian had flopped down into the chair across from them with an impish grin and stretched out his long legs, placing his hands behind his head. "They only pester you because they like you. They're Rookwood males. They can't help themselves!"

Her uncles laughed at the joke, but she could not laugh as merrily as they did. Rhyann did not like to be reminded her her family secret and the duty that she knew that one day they would ask her to fulfill. She had sworn to herself that she wanted no part of it and they had not forced the issue for which she was grateful, but she was wise enough to know that it one day would not be that way. Even the Dark Lord had stated he would have a dreamer daughter from her. Draco had been her way out of it all, but if his father told him that he was to let it happen, he would not protect her from it.

Sensing her uneasiness, Darcy gave one of her shoulders a bit of a squeeze. "It's just about tea time. Let's have Poe bring it in and you can tell us what you have been learning while you've been at Hogwarts." He had not meant in her classes.

Upon mention of his name, the aging house elf waddled into the room with a gleaming silver tea set engraved with the Rookwood family crest. He poured out a cup for Rhyann first and handed it to her, knowing she did not like anything added to her tea. He poured cups for Darcy and Tristian in turn before disappearing off to one side without a sound. Poe's usual chatter was now silenced by age and abuse.

She sipped her tea and sat up very lady-like. It had been Narcissa that had perfected her tea time manners and now Rhyann did so unconsciously. "I've gotten much better at astral projection. I can do it with minimal meditation and I've gone as far away as the island where I grew up. I'm not sure what sort of limits there will be on my talent or if it will be of any use, but I continue to practice and test myself."

"You still have not told anyone of this?" Darcy asked with a raise of his brows.

"Of course not." She replied without a trace of indignation or her lie. She gave both her uncles an assuring look. "Not even Draco. Do not worry. I have learned my lesson there."

"The boy has deceived you before..."

"I know what he's about now. You don't have to worry about his influence over me any more." Rhyann repeated more firmly.

Tristian gave a little nod and set his cup and saucer down upon the table beside him. "It's just best to be careful. We trust you, sweetheart." He reached over and gave her knee a pat. "They are Malfoys after all. It is best not to under-estimate them."

"It's not a mistake I will make again." She gave a little inward sigh. She should not have been taken in the first time, but at least she could say she was a quick learner. "They under-estimate us though. I am working on a plan to have them taken out of the way. I can't do anything myself, but that does not mean I cannot have other people do something."

"You won't have them killed, will you?" Tristian remained leaning forward, frozen in moving back to recline in his chair.

Rhyann shook her head. "No. I know better than that. I was thinking more along the lines of having them caught by the Ministry for something. Hopefully both father and son, but Lucius at least."

"It's dangerous what you do, Rhyann." Darcy warned and quietly stirred a bit of sugar into his tea. "We will not have you taking any unnecessary risks. We can all figure out something together without invoking our Lord's displeasure."

"I do know what I'm doing. I'm fully capable..."

"We know you are, my dear." He interrupted, setting down the silver spoon and looking at her with eyes that were stern yet loving at the same time. "Now is not the time for it. You concentrate on what you have to do at Hogwarts and practicing your projection. It is getting too close to our Lord's final rise to power and the Malfoys play an important role in that. Afterwards, when you're done school and..."

"They will have me married off by then!" Rhyann protested, trying not to look sulky. They did not understand her need to be free of it all. She knew it was important to her family to concentrate on what was to come as loyal servants of Voldemort, but he would still rise to power without the Malfoys. Lucius was one of the highest ranking Death Eaters and obviously very involved in the Dark Lord's plan, but he still managed to carry out his personal agenda as proven by the situation her family was in. If she did not do something, it would be too late by the time next year was half over.

"We will see to it that it is put off until we can do something." Tristian waved it off nonchalantly and rose to his feet. He stretched his arms above his head and offered his hand to his niece. "Let's not talk of these things right now. Such worries can wait until next year. Right now, we have a tree that needs decorating." He smiled charmingly. A smile that made many witches weak in the knees.

Whether she wanted to or not, Rhyann felt her desire to protest melt and took his hand. "Until next year then." She would take care of things herself later. Next year was only a few weeks off and January would not be too soon for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Rhyann looked at herself in the mirror again and nervously smoothed out her robes. Her hands were trembling still and she could not make them stop. Why did it have to be today? It was Christmas Eve and it was suppose to be a happy day spent with her family. Now she could not enjoy any special holiday foods for her stomach would not hold anything down and she was too distracted to want to go on a sleigh ride or even bother with her cousins when they started acting up.

Everyone had been in high spirits this holiday season. When her uncles had come to tell her that she had been summoned to the Dark Lord, they had done so happily and proudly. She had never met Voldemort face-to-face. Seeing him in her dreams was bad enough. The Dreamer could not even think of a reason why he would want to meet her when he could just contact her through the dreaming realm. She was feeling queasier by the minute. Yet she had taken more care with the barriers around her mind than her wardrobe and that was the only reason she was not falling to the floor with her fear.

There was a knock at the door and Darcy poke in his head. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, uncle. Do I look presentable?" She motioned to her black robes with the family crest over the heart.

He smiled, nodding. "You look lovely as always." Coming in, Darcy kissed her forehead and put a comforting arm across her shoulders. "There's no need to be nervous, my dear. It is an honor to be summoned to see our Lord like this. This is a good time for him and all of us."

Rhyann gave him a little fae smile. "I know. I still can't help being nervous though."

"A little nerves never hurt anyone." Darcy assured her and led her out of the room. Christmas decorations sparkled in the hall and the top of their tree poked up above the railing of the main staircase from where it sat in their central hall. "We will get Tristian and then apparate over to the Malfoys. From there, we will take you to the Dark Lord's."

She stopped in her tracks, pulling him to come to a halt as well. "The Malfoys? Why do we have to go there first?"

"Both you and the boy have been called to our Lord's. It is proper we all arrive together." Darcy replied simply and tugged her to continue along. She did not resist and he gave her hand a pat. "I am hoping that you can stay at Rookwood Manor longer after this evening. I am not yet ready to give you back up to Lucius and his family."

Her free hand ran along the bannister as they descended the stairs. She leaned in and on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I am not ready to go either. Maybe something good will come out of this then."

Tristian was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs and took his niece by the other arm. The three of them then apparated to the front hall of Malfoy Manor. Rhyann was not surprised that Draco and his family were waiting for them to arrive. The handsome young wizard came over and took her from her uncles, kissing her tenderly. She thought she could feel a bit of shaking in his hands as well.

"Rhyann, it's so good to see you again. Even just a few days away from you is such torture." Draco lay a few more kisses upon her face and then held her to him tightly, his strong arms engulfing her.

She was not so surprised by how he greeted, but she was in the fact that she sensed he was nervous about going to meet the Dark Lord as well and was looking to her to comfort him. Rhyann would like to see him squirm for a while about it, but she needed the solace as well. It was the two of them that Voldemort had summoned after all. They would have to face him together. Since his betrayal, she could not rely on him being there for her, but right now, for this night, she knew that she could look to him for strength as he looked to her. "It is good to see you too."

Narcissa came over next and took the smaller witch into her arms. "Rhyann, I miss you around here so much. You look so pretty this evening."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It's lovely to see you too." Rhyann gave her a small smile but it faded when she looked towards Lucius. She gave him a polite dip of her head. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Rhyann, a pleasure." Lucius replied coolly but he did not seem so cold this night. Things had to be going well for the Dark Lord if it could put the elder Malfoy in a decent mood. He turned to the Rookwood brothers and shook their hands in turn. "Darcy, Tristian. A great night for all of us."

"Lucius." Darcy smiled his agreement. "It certainly is." He then took Narcissa's hands and kissed both her cheeks softly. "Narcissa, you must be so proud."

Tristian took his turn and greeted the Malfoys. "We definitely must celebrate afterwards!"

"We have some wine bottled the day Draco was born. We will have a glass later tonight." Narcissa beamed and reached out to stroke her son's pale blond hair.

Draco stood there, accepting the attention passively, but reached out to take Rhyann's hand in his own. Their fingers intertwined, his larger hand enveloping her tiny one as he had done before to her with their embrace. The hold was only brief for they had to let go so that their families could use Side-Along-Apparition to transport them to Voldemort's lair. Lucius took Draco as Narcissa was to stay behind, and Rhyann's uncles took her, protected in between them.

She gripped their arms tightly as they appeared at the end of a long dark room. Cast iron torcheres were lined up along the walls, and though she could not rightly tell, she thought that the walls themselves were covered in thick black drapes. The scent of melted wax was strong, but there was also something bitter sweet underlying it. A red carpet with gold trim marked the path towards the front of the room and a slight chill came from that direction causing her to shiver. None of their escorts moved, but bowed deeply and awaited something. Both Rhyann and Draco followed suit, eyes slowly adjusting to the near darkness.

"Come forward, my loyal servants."

Her stomach did flips. The Dreamer knew the voice belonged to Voldemort. It echoed off the walls and seemed to slithered into her ears. She walked forward between her uncles, feeling the need to flee. She felt for her mirrored protective barriers and assured herself they were in place. As always, he would only see her fear and she knew that would be enough for him.

Glancing sideways, Rhyann saw that Draco was walking stiffly beside his father. His head was held up and high, like Lucius' but she could see he was more pale than usual. He was adept at hiding how he felt, she knew, but she worried what was on his mind. Draco knew of her barriers as she had erected them last spring. She prayed that his fear, too, would be enough for the Dark Lord.

They stopped about twelve feet away from the front of the room. Rhyann could see a few steps that rose to a square platform. A great chair, carved with many things she could not pick out within the shadows, adorned it and held within it the Dark Lord. He remained leaning back, his black robes covering his form and the hood hiding his fearsome serpentine features. She did not need any more light to know what he looked like. She had peered into that face too many times before in the dreaming realm and just like it had been then, she felt her knees weakening.

"Draco Malfoy. Rhyann Rookwood. Step forward and kneel before me."

The two teens left their families and slowly approached the dias. Consciously or unconsciously, they drifted closer together until their arms touched as they knelt before He Who Must Not Be Named. She had always been on her knees alone in front of her master before. During those times, she felt as though she might topple over with her fear. Now, though she was still terrified, there was Draco beside her and the warmth of his presence made her feel as though she could get through this without fainting.

The rustle of robes indicated that Voldemort had risen from his throne and moved forward to the young couple before him. "Tonight is a special night for both of you." There seemed to almost be cheer in that raspy voice. His cold fingers reached out to lift both their heads to look up at him. "Tonight you will officially join my ranks. You have proven worthy of my mark." His slitted eyes searched both their faces and then settled on the blond first. "Draco Malfoy. Your father is one of my most loyal and valuable servants. You are already on the path to becoming as great as he. Will you serve me with unswerving fervor as he?"

"I will, my Lord." Draco seemed louder than usual in the room of shadows. He was aware of it as well and toned down his voice. "I am yours to command as you wish."

"Rhyann Rookwood, my precious dreamer." Voldemort's cold gaze turned upon her. "Your family serves me faithfully and they have brought you with your unique talents to me. You have done my bidding as I have asked and you will be rewarded with my mark. Will you continue to serve me within the realm of dreams?"

"I-I will, my Lord." The little witch's voice trembled, adding to her already pale frightened expression.

The Dark Lord's thin lips stretched into a smile and made a motion with his fingers. "Bare your left forearms to me."

Shakily, Rhyann rolled up her sleeve. She knew what this meant now. She had seen the Dark Mark upon her uncles' flesh. The hideous tattoo that labeled them as Death Eaters. It was not that title or rank that made her eyes watery with tears at the moment, but the fact that the mark would brand her as being owned. Not only did Voldemort have a hold over her but now he would have his mark upon her to let everyone else know that she was his as well. Not just a tool now, but a tool with her owner's name branded upon her.

Draco held out his muscled forearm first, rising it up towards the Dark Lord. Rhyann was a little slower and her hand did visibly tremble when she held out her arm. Two pales hands floated forth looking as if they were unattached since his robes blended so well with the deep shadows. Voldemort took their arms at the same time, holding them tightly. She tried not to whimper as his sharp nails bit into her skin. Yet that was not anything compared to what she felt next.

"My servants, you have pleased me. Now you shall be granted the rank of Death Eater." Invisible fire seemed to erupt from his hands and cover not only their forearms, but their whole bodies as well.

Beside her, she could hear Draco grunt with the pain but he bore it well. Rhyann did not deal so well with such agony. She let out a little scream and arched her back, eyes rolling back as the searing surged through her. It felt like every inch of her body was being burned and the place where his hand held her was a fire beyond heat. It was so hot that it was a burning cold. She never imagined there could be anything that could feel like that.

It was as if he held them for a hundred years, but almost just as soon as it started, it was over. The Dark Lord released them and Rhyann fell forward whimpering, cradling her arm against her. Tears streamed down her face into her hair that draped around it. Her left fingers twitched, spasming from the pain she still felt in her arm. Draco was breathing heavily but he uttered not a groan. In the dreaming world, she had tremendous power, but in this one, she felt more helpless than a babe.

"Draco Malfoy. Rhyann Rookwood. Rise and stand proud. You are one of my few chosen."

There was no way she could find the strength to stand. She did not want to look at him. She did not want to even look at her family who had brought her here tonight. A steady arm reached around her and carefully helped her to her feet. She could feel Draco quivering but he was strong enough to support both of them.

"The pain will ease with time." The Dark Lord stated in a more gentle voice. "Soon I will call on you to do some work. I know you will not disappoint me. Your families may come forward now and take you to your homes to celebrate this great night."

Quickly, Lucius and the Rookwood brothers were up at the front of the room, bowing before their master and gathering the younger ones. Draco bowed as well. "Thank you, my Lord."

With a slight pat from Darcy, Rhyann dipped forward to show her respect too. "My Lord..." She could not find it in her to say thank you for this was not a gift that she had ever wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

When they got back to Malfoy Manor, everyone went into the main sitting room for a drink from the special bottle of wine. There was no way that Rhyann could think of ingesting anything and she had excused herself so that she could go lay down. Her arm still felt as though it were sizzling and that agony was only slightly more than listening to Narcissa go on about how delicate she was, how they should have prepared her for such a thing by giving her a potion to numb the pain. She loathed being reminded of her frailties and curled up with her newly marked arm against her in her room.

She fell asleep at some point and did not dream. Rhyann thought, too, that at some point, there was a warm body wrapped around hers. When she woke though, there was no one else around and a blanket tucked around her small body. The early morning sun peeked through the heavy curtains of her room and there was the scent of pine mixing with peppermint in the air. She sighed and sat up in the canopied bed. It was Christmas morning and she was at the Malfoys. There would be no more nights at Rookwood Manor this year.

She brushed her left arm against her leg and winced. The brunette gingerly rolled up the sleeve of her robes to look at the brand. It was an angry red all around the Dark Mark. The serpent and skull seemed to have red eyes because of the inflammation of her skin. She had seen her uncles' marks and knew that would fade with time. She had never thought much about them before until the grotesque tattoo was now burned into her flesh. It seemed to her the ugliest thing she had ever seen and made her stomach queasy as though she wanted to vomit.

Since Rhyann was petite, it covered the full of her forearm. She would have to live with it on her for the rest of her life. She felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. She swiftly straightened out her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes with it. Darcy had said that if everything went well, she might be able to stay home longer. It had made her feel better as they were leaving the night before, but now that hope was empty and she bowed her head against her knees, feeling the desire to fight it all drained out of her.

There was a sharp POP beside the bed and the dreamer startled, nearly skittering off the other side. Draco dove forward and caught her hand with a grin. "Good morning and Happy Christmas, love!"

"Oh gods... Draco!" She slowed down her heart in her chest and gave him a chastising glare. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"I miss being able to come see you whenever I want and wherever you are at Hogwarts. I have to take full advantage of it here." He smiled charmingly and crawled up on the large bed next to her, drawing her to him in a gentle embrace. "How do you feel this morning?"

Sighing, she lay her head against his chest. "I feel tired and like my arm is still on fire." She peered up at him. "Did you know why were being summoned to see the Dark Lord last night?"

"Yes, of course. My father told me." Draco kissed the top of her head and then let his lips wander down to capture hers. "The pain of it will go away within a week. It really isn't all that bad."

She looked at him disbelievingly and lay her head back against him again. Lucius had thought to tell him what it was about, but her uncles did not tell her. Did they think she would protest if she knew she would be receiving the Dark Mark? Did they want to surprise her with the honor? Rhyann could not understand why no one had thought to tell her the reason of her meeting with Voldemort. It made it look like Lucius trusted Draco more than her uncles trusted her. Her insides ached at that thought.

"You'll be okay." Draco said softly and lovingly brushed back a few dark locks from her face. He tipped her head back again and gave her a more lingering kiss. "Smile for me, Rhyann. I don't see your pretty smile often enough any more. It can be your Christmas present to me, if you'd like." He removed a little box from a pocket inside his robes with a grin. "This is my gift to you."

Rhyann could not help herself. It was not a full-fledged fae smile, but one did grace her lips. She did truly like their moments alone when it felt like it was before he had betrayed her. "I have a gift for you too, but it's back at Rookwood Manor."

"Your uncles had your trunk brought over last night. I bet it's in there!" He hopped up like an eager child and motioned to her trunk which was sitting just off to the side near the wardrobe. Seeing her expression, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. They're here too. Our families drank a little too much and since you were sleeping, we all thought it was best if you all spent the night."

She made a little motion with her hand. "Alright. Open it up and see if it's there."

Giving a little whoop, the blond flipped open the trunk and dove in, looking for any festively wrapped packages. He pulled out a green box with a golden bow on top and held it up to her expectantly. She laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes, that's yours."

Draco came back over and sat across from her, handing her the little red box from his robes before tearing into the gift in front of him. He drew out a gold rimmed book and his pale eyes grew wide. "I didn't think they had this book in print any more! Where did you find it!"

"I have my sources." Rhyann smirked at him, feeling pleased that he was impressed. "And not only did I find a pristine copy of the book, but I had all the Seekers who had ever played in the European League that are still alive sign it for you."

His jaw dropped further as he flipped through the pages of _Seekers: The Golden Players_. "You have... you really do have them all! Even Lance Bullion! No one has seen him in years!" Draco sprang across the bed and covered her face with kisses. Both of them winced and he pulled back with they bumped their left forearms against each other. "How did you get something like this!"

"I managed to find the book during one of my shopping trips with your mother over the summer. I've been collecting the signatures since then. Sometimes I get lucky and I can find them through the dreaming realm as with Bullion." Rhyann smiled proudly. "You must know how difficult it is to find something that a Malfoy does not already have!"

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten!" Draco replied whole-heartedly. "Thank you, love." He leaned over to give her another kiss and made sure not to hit either of their arms this time. "Open yours now!"

With much more control, the dreamer popped open the top of the small red box. Sitting inside upon green velvet was a delicate silver ring with a garnet stone set in it. She carefully picked it up between two fingers to get a better look at the ornate working of it. Looking more closely, she could see her initials and Draco's woven into the fine silver pattern that held the stone in place. It was an exquisite piece made just for her tiny hands. It made her heart flutter being reminded what a romantic he truly was. There was a part of herself that demanded she scold herself for such feelings but she inched her way over to him and gave him a long, deep kiss. "It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you."

"I'm so glad you like it." He smiled through another set of kisses. "Here. Let me put it on you." He slipped it on her ring finger and held up her hand to admire it before kissing the finger he placed it on. "It's a Promise Ring."

"A promise ring?" Rhyann thought on that a moment. It sounded familiar. "I think Pansy mentioned that Jasper gave her one. It's like the ring before the engagement ring." She said that a little stiffly.

"Well, there are those sorts of rings, but this is a Promise Ring. An enchanted one." He explained still holding her hand in his. "It will store all the promises we make to each other and if one of us breaks one, the ring will break. Just like I promise to love you forever."

The garnet stone glimmer briefly as he said that vow. Rhyann's brows furrowed. "Draco, I don't know..."

"Your turn, love." He prompted.

She narrowed her dark eyes at him. "I'm not going to have my promises to you enchanted like this."

"Don't you love me?" His voice still lilted playfully and he gave her his most charming smile.

"Of course I love you. You know that!" Rhyann went to pull off the ring but it would not budge. She grunted as she gave it a hard tug, but it refused to leave her finger. "Draco! Take it off!"

The young wizard folded his arms looking more than a bit disappointed. "It won't come off unless it breaks."

She let out a little frustrated screech and threw the box that had contained the ring to the other side of the room. "You gave me this so you could tell if I were lying to you or not! You don't trust me!"

"I trust you!" Draco protested, his good mood having disappeared. "You're the one who doesn't trust me."

"And why should I!" Rhyann hit the mattress with her little fists and jumped down off the other side. She tried to pull off the ring again and even yanked out her wand to see if she could break it. Nothing worked. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would lie and say that I didn't love you, but I don't. But love needs to be built upon faith and demonstrated through true actions. You tricked me. You're the one that lied to me!"

"That again!" He groaned with irritated exasperation. "I was only doing what was best for you. You simply just don't see it!"

"You were doing what was best for you!" She snapped back.

There was a tentative knock at her open door. "I guess now isn't the time to say Happy Christmas?"

The young couple whipped their heads towards the door to see Tristian leaning against the frame. A little smirk played across his lips but there was concern in his eyes. Rhyann went over and slipped her right arm around him, giving him a hug. "It's alright, uncle. We were just having an ages old 'discussion.'" She gave her boyfriend a look saying it was over for the moment.

"Ah, one of those sorts." Tristian was wise enough not to pursue the subject. He glanced down at his niece's arm and kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel this morning, my dear?"

"It still hurts. But I'm told it will feel better in a week." She held her branded arm against her and gave her uncle a little fae smile. "And any time is the right time for you to wish me a Happy Christmas. I promise that I will always be glad to see you."

The stone glimmered again and Draco scowled from across the room. Tristian looked down at the fine silver ring and raised his eyebrows slightly. "A Promise Ring? Interesting. It's very pretty though. You have good taste, Draco."

"Thank you." The blond muttered, his expression not echoing his words.

"Well, you two better get cleaned up and down to breakfast. Narcissa refuses to start eating until we're all there and I'm bloody starving!" Tristian grinned and pat his stomach as it growled in response to hearing about breakfast. He gave his niece one more peck on the cheek and strolled out of the room.

Rhyann and Draco stood there silently for another minute until he stalked over to the door. He grabbed his book as he passed the bed but did not treat it so gently as before. "I'm going to get changed."

"Alright." She replied coldly. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I promise to see you downstairs for Christmas breakfast." The ring flared again and he marched off fuming.

She suddenly wished that she had not made him angry today. She would be spending the rest of her holidays here with him after all. A week of peace between them would have been nice. Sighing, Rhyann knew she could not take her words back and hung her head, a bit ashamed. No matter if she thought he deserved it or not, it was no way to resolve the situation if it could, indeed, be resolved. She walked heavily across her room, dressed and cleaned before going down to the formal dining room to face Christmas at Malfoy Manor.


	26. Chapter 26

The tension remained throughout breakfast and into the afternoon. Her uncles seemed not to notice along with Narcissa who was determined to make the holidays perfect. Lucius was the only one who gave Rhyann a cool look. It was not anything unusual in itself, but only for the fact that he seemed in a better mood otherwise. She remembered his threat months ago that she was not to hurt his son in any way. She had no doubt of the seriousness of the threat now but there was little that she could do about her situation as it was. She and Draco fought often, and she thought that everyone should be use to that by now.

As the afternoon progressed, more members of the extended Malfoy family arrived. The number was nearing fifty with the addition of Edgar and his family who joined them at the manor. Narcissa had arranged a huge feast in the formal dining room with the table magically elongated to seat everyone. The crowd was a lot for her at the moment and Rhyann excused herself to a little time to herself to rest. She was not looking for any sleep, but she just wanted away from all the people. When she made a gesture towards her arm, they were much more obliging and let her go off so that she would be feeling more refreshed for dinner.

Draco thankfully did not follow her to her room and she let out a sigh of relief as he reached it, opening the door so that she could find a few moments of peace. The first thing the dreamer saw when she entered her room was that her trunk was slung open. Clothes lay messily piled upon its lid and books were stacked on top of them. Her dark eyes then set upon the ones that were digging around in it. "What are you two doing! Those are my things and this is my private room!"

The Mulciber twins jumped back at the sound of her voice as the door had opened with a squeak. Gamene looked a bit worried, but his sister folded her arms and refused to appear as if she were doing something wrong. "We're going to see what secrets you're hiding from our family."

"Secrets!" Rhyann stormed into the room. Even though she was a small woman, she could look quite frightening in a rage. Salome's book was in her trunk. Had they found that! "I have no secrets. There is no room for secrets around here! I know that! And if there were, they would be none of your bloody business!"

Gamene stood protectively beside his twin. "It is our business!"

Nodding, Imene held her chin up stubbornly. "There's something going on with you. We know it. Draco says he knows everything you do, but he doesn't really."

"Get out!" Rhyann pushed on the lid and flipped the trunk closed with the great mess in it. Her face red with anger. "Get out of here, you little brats!"

Both the children took a few steps back at the slamming of the trunk and visibly cringed at the tone of her voice. They drew nearer to each other, seemingly gaining strength from that. The boy pointed a thin little finger at her. "You won't get away with what you're doing. We'll make sure you won't."

"You think you're better than us, but you're not!" Imene sneered, looking much like her uncle Lucius at the moment.

Rhyann almost took out her wand to hex both of them. She had enough of them sneaking about and following her around Hogwarts. She didn't know if they were doing it because Lucius or Draco had asked it of them, or if they were doing it on their own. She did not care at the moment either. Magic would not do to punish them. She would teach them respect through her own hand.

With a unlady-like snarl, the dark eyed teen darted out to snatch at both of the children. She managed to grab Gamene's collar but Imene slipped backwards just in time. The boy struggled, but she had a firm hold on him. Rhyann gave the girl a hateful glare. Punishing one of them was enough for the moment.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Gamene writhed and yanked at the hold she had on him. He reached around with his own hands, trying to pry her loose.

Rhyann used her other hand to grab hold of the back of his robes by his neck and pulled back hard. He gave a little strangling cry and could not help but go with her as she started walking out of the room. She had given these brats nightmares while they were at Hogwarts, but it had not been enough of a deterrant. They needed a lesson in the waking world that they would soon not forget.

"Let him go! You're hurting him!" Imene screeched as she followed behind, not daring to get near Rhyann. Her eyes were shimmering with fear and tears.

"It's time someone taught you two about respect. A lesson you should have been taught years ago!" She grunted as she roughly pulled the boy, hearing a few seams on his robes breaking with her tugging of him. The angry witch opened one of the side doors that led out back and dragged him into the snow. Gamene could not get a word out himself as he frantically tried to pull his collar from digging into his throat. He was lucky to get a breath.

"You won't get away with this! I'm going to tell on you!" Imene's voice wobbled as she delivered her threat. She did not run off to tell anyone though. She followed as if tied to her sibling with a string, helpless to do anything to aide him.

"Go tell then!" Rhyann snapped at her and continued on until she had reached a willow tree. The snow was three inches deep and had wet the hem of her robes already. She did not feel the cold though. She was too intent on punishing the twins. If they had found Salome's book, all might have been lost for her!

Viciously, she yanked off a thin branch from the tree. Since it was winter, it was not as supple as she would have liked, but it would still do the trick. She forced Gamene to the ground, kneeling down on him with her knee in his lower back so that he could not get away. He drew in great gasping breaths, his face pale from lack of oxygen and fear. It suddenly blossomed with red as she brought down the switch on his back the first time. He did not make a sound for the shock of it. His twin, on the other hand, screamed as if it were her being beaten.

Rhyann would have liked it if he would have a bare back so that the blows would not be padded and she could see the welts forming, but as it was clear that neither of the Mulciber children had ever been punished in this way or, probably, in any way at all, it was having the effect she desired. The boy whimpered underneath her as she repeatedly brought down the switch. She spared nothing in her blows. All her anger and frustrations went directly into them. Everything that had went wrong today and all year was focused in them. She did not even count how many she gave Gamene or how much time had went by before she was suddenly yanked off of him.

Her growl of protest was cut off upon seeing that it was her uncle Darcy that had pulled her off the boy. His expression was cool, but she knew him well enough to read the shock and chastizement underneath it. He quietly said her name and she dropped the switch, sagging in his hold. Rhyann glanced over to see Lucius picking the boy up from the snow and gently brushing him off as he spoke in whispers to him. Gamene wiped the tears from his face and nodded numbly, refusing to look in the dreamer's direction.

Imene ran over to wind her arm through her twin's and lead him inside as Lucius had gestured. Gamene walked as if step caused him excruciating pain and his sister, with tears still in her eyes, patted his hand as she lent him her strength. She did not look at Rhyann either.

Rhyann knew the boy was not as hurt as he was acting. He might have some good welts on his back, but it was his pride that was hurt more than anything else. She had given her cousins beatings just like that and they never reacted in that manner.

"Get her inside to my study." Lucius instructed the other wizard in a rigid tone and marched off after the twins.

"Come on, Rhyann." Darcy led her back into the manor. He did not say anything more as they walked to the study, but kept their pace swift and made sure no one saw them going there. Once they were in the room, waiting for the lord of the manor, he sighed. "What were you doing out there, Rhyann? You can't just go about punishing other people's children for them. They are part of the Malfoy family. You have to show them as much respect as you do the adults."

She glared at him as if he were asking her something absolutely ridiculous. "Respect? I will respect no one unless they show me proper respect in return. Those brats have caused trouble for me all semester! I am their elder. They have no care for anyone but themselves. It was about time someone taught them how to properly behave."

Darcy reached out, brushing her hair back from her face and giving her a sympathetic look. "I understand what you are saying, my dear, but the fact still remains that it is not your place to punish other people's children.."

"Their own family was not doing it! Someone had to." She hotly interjected.

He made a quiet shushing noise, to soothe her as well as to keep her from yelling. "It is still not your place." Darcy repeated more firmly. "They will not understand your motivation, Rhyann. The children's parents will be upset and demand punishment of you. I am sure Lucius already knows as much and that is why we are waiting here for him. You must accept whatever he has planned for you and put this behind you. We cannot be having any troubles with the Malfoy family."

Rhyann did not get a chance to respond as Lucius entered his study and came to stand in front of his desk. He did not look at the dreamer immediately but instead focused upon her uncle. "Please leave us be, Darcy. The boy is being tended to in one of the rooms and we have kept this incident as quiet as possible. Do not mention it as you return to the others."

"Of course, Lucius." Darcy dipped his head and gave Rhyann a pat on the shoulder as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The click of the oak door echoed throughout the study and the wizard's silver-grey eyes came to rest upon her. "What did you think you were doing, Rhyann?"

"The twins were rummaging through my trunk in my room." Rhyann answered immediately, confident she was right in this matter. "They have no respect for me or others. They have been giving me trouble throughout the entire semester. It was time they learned a lesson in.."

"It does not matter how Gamene and Imene act. It is not your concern. They are not your family, but they are mine and you have done them - me - an insult."

"It is my concern when they are going through my private things."

Lucius moved so quickly that she did not even have time to cringe back. The back of his hand connected with her right cheek and sent her stumbling backwards with a shocked expression. Rhyann did not even feel the pain of the slap for a few seconds for she could not believe that he had done such a thing.

"It is not your concern." His drawl was drawn into a tight line, ready to snap. "You are to leave those children be.."

The words came out before she could stop them. "How can I leave them be when they are going through my stuff and spying on me! I am only.."

The second blow was much harder than the first and knocked her off her feet. Rhyann could taste the blood from her split lip and felt a bit dizzy from the force of it. She knew that she should not be so surprised that he would attack her in such a manner, but she could not rid herself of the stunned expression. Perhaps she should not have beaten Gamene as she did, but she was in the right about the brats invading her privacy.

"I'm afraid that you must be punished for this, Rhyann." It was then she noticed that Lucius had his wand out and was pointing it in her direction. There wasn't a hint of pity or even hate in his eyes. There seemed to be only cold, hard duty. She wondered if that's what her own eyes looked like when she murdered men in their dreams.

"Crucio."

The spell was not cast with a snarl but it lashed out at her with a cruel force and she could not even scream with the immense pain surging through her body. Her fingers dug into the oriental rug and her back arched as if she were being lifted up by the middle by an invisible rope. When Voldemort had branded her, it had felt like she was on fire. This curse did not burn or freeze. It was pure agony as if every single bone in her body was being broken at the same time.

It lasted only a few seconds and she fell over on her side, gasping. She had tried not to cry. She did not want to give him the pleasure of seeing her tears, but she had no control whether they streamed down or not. Rhyann barely had enough ability at the moment to prop herself up on her elbow.

There was that telltale POP and Draco stood beside her. His eyes went wide upon seeing her on the floor, blood trickling from her lip. He took a step towards her and glanced over at his father. "What's going on here?"

"Let her be, Draco." Lucius said sternly. "And leave the room. Rhyann and I have business to conclude."

The younger Malfoy did not head towards the door or disapparate. He knelt down beside his girlfriend and reached out a hand to gently help her sit up. "Whatever business you have with Rhyann is my business as well, father." He took note of her already bruising cheek and her trembling from experiencing the Cruciatus Curse. "What is going on?"

Sighing a little impatiently, Lucius folded his arms. "Rhyann had taken it upon herself to teach your cousins a lesson in respect by beating it into them. I am merely teaching her a lesson in return."

"You do not need to do this to teach her a lesson. She listens quite well." Draco gathered her small body up to him and dabbed at the blood running from her lip with his sleeve.

Rhyann was never more glad of the fact that he could apparate wherever she was. She did not expect him to rescue her from his father, but at least his presence might end it before she received another one of the Forbidden Curses. She leaned against him, not daring to whisper to him in her own defense or even utter a whimper.

"You are too young to understand. I am the head of this household and I see to it that no one brings disgrace upon us. She must learn." Lucius made a dismissive gesture to his son. "Step out of the room for the moment, Draco."

Standing to his full height, Draco was already as tall as his father. He was also built more firmly with his training for quidditch. "I am not a boy any longer, father. I understand more than you think. Please don't talk to me as if I don't. Rhyann has never disgraced our household."

"Then stay and watch the rest of her punishment, if you wish." Lucius was not nonchalant in saying so. He was not a man that liked to be talked back to by anyone.

Draco took a step sideways in front of the witch on the floor. "Your lesson has been taught. There is no need for any more."

The elder man's eyes narrowed. "Step out of the way, Draco."

"No." He held his father's steely gaze.

Looking back and forth between the two wizards, Rhyann held her breath. If there had been tension in the room just between her and Lucius, then the air was crackling now. She had never thought she'd see her boyfriend stand up to the high ranking Death Eater. Lucius was an intimidating man on a normal day. Right now, the look on his face was chilling.

"I have no qualms about going through you." The threat carried an edge sharp as a razor.

Draco still did not move. "I don't think you will. I am your son."

"And as my son, you should know your place as well." Lucius' hand shot out and delivered a back hand to the younger wizard's face.

Draco did not budge but he was clearly shocked that his own father would strike him. Rhyann did flinch though. He had received his share of slaps when he was a child, but that was different then. He was a man now and Lucius had not done anything like that in about eight years. His fingers ran over the spot which was blooming a bright red. "And where is my place, father?"

"It is by my side. My right hand. You are to do as I say and do it now."

"What if I disagree with you?"

"There is no room for disagreement. I am the Lord of Malfoy Manor." Lucius head tipped up haughtily, his hand ready to strike out again. "You have no choice in the matter, Draco. You will do as you are told."

With his pale eyes locked on his father, Draco bent down and took up Rhyann in his arms. She was light and clung to him. "There is always a choice." With that, he disapparated leaving Lucius standing alone to fume in his study.


	27. Chapter 27

Rhyann had expected another strike from Lucius, but suddenly she was clinging to her boyfriend as he apparated them to his room. He swiftly put her down on his bed and locked his door - physically and magically. He then went to various quidditch player models that he had throughout his room and tapped four of them with his wand that were closest to each of the corners, muttering an incantation. He put his wand back into his pocket, jabbing it down within its depths. With the force of it, it was a wonder that it did not come through to the other side.

"I can't believe this is happening." Draco anxiously ran both his hands through his hair, pacing at the foot of the bed. His mind was racing and his face was going through a myriad of expressions. At one point he stopped and knelt down near the dreamer. "Are you alright, Rhyann? How badly did he hurt you? What was he doing that for!"

Her hand was still trembling a bit as she reached up to touch the side of his face where he had been hit. "I'll be fine... He only hit me twice and then... used the Cruciatus Curse upon me. You stopped him from doing anything else." Rhyann did not think it would be fine though. Yet she did not panic or burst out into tears even with her cheeks already wet from those that had escaped a few minutes ago. "I caught your cousins going through my stuff in my room and I punished them... like I do with my own cousins. Your father decided I was to be punished for doing so."

"Going through your stuff?" Draco grunted in annoyance. "They earned whatever they got from you then. They should show you more respect."

"My thoughts exactly." She agreed quietly. Sitting up, she winced with each little movement. The curse made her feel as if her bones weren't fully mended yet.

He stood up and started pacing again. A strange wild look in his pale eyes. "I can't believe he did that. I can't believe he would hurt you... that he would do that to me!" The blond flung up his arms in the air and then pulled at his hair again. "He thinks that I'm going to everything he says. He thinks that I am just a boy and he can command me to do anything! He doesn't want me as a partner... he just wants someone to order about and do his dirty work. I'm just a... just..."

Her big dark eyes looked at him sadly. "A tool?"

A small part of her felt badly for him. The dreamer had known all along what it felt like to be used like that. She had tried to fight it and tried to live with it. She had done neither successfully. She had been alone in it too. Now finally Draco would understand her. There was more relief at that than pity for him. She had warned him about it all along, after all.

"A bloody tool! That's it!" Draco cried out his anguish, head tipped back and shaking a fist at the ceiling. "I am his son! How could he do that to me!"

Rhyann had no answer for him. Lucius was a cold-hearted man. She did not doubt that he loved his family, but it was not the purely unconditional love that regular wizards had for their loved ones. It was about control and possession. There were times when she feared that Draco was the same way, but he had proven that love was more about the heart to him even though he had his moments of taking control of her as a prized possession. He was proving it right now in the pangs of agony he was going through realizing what his father was truly about.

His heart was not the only one aching from the actions of family. Rhyann could not stop thinking that Darcy had left her alone there with Lucius, knowing full well what was going to happen. None of her uncles had raced through the manor to come to her defense. They had left her in his cruel hands for the sake of maintaining some sort of peace with the Malfoys. They had done nothing over the summer and they had constantly dissuaded her from doing anything as well. It had been Draco that had came and protected her. Even though they had a bond, it was not the same as a familial bond.

The Rookwoods were closer than most families, she knew, and it was not because of the duty that hung over their heads either. When she returned home after being taken from the island, she had felt an immediate connection with her uncles. Those months she had been at Rookwood Manor before she went to Hogwarts had been wonderful. The link she had with them was intense and she felt incredibly loved. She had not seen any other families like her own. Even from stories other students told at school, there wasn't any bond close to what the Rookwoods had. A few of the other girls were envious of her family relations and she had been proud of them.

She felt abandoned at the moment though and left wondering if her familial ties were as strong in the way she had believed. Her uncles had left her to Lucius. Left her to be punished so that they could have an easier time of it. It would be one thing if Rhyann voluntarily offered to do it for them, but she had wanted to be rescued. She had not wanted any of this to happen. Now it would be even worse.

Draco flopped down on the bed beside her with an agitated grunt and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I can't believe this is happening. Things aren't suppose to be this way!"

Glancing at the door, she then laid a gentle hand on his arm. "They'll be here any minute now. What are we going to do?"

"They could already be pounding at the bloody door for all I know." He kicked out at the post of his bed in frustration. "I activated my wards for the room. No one can get in and they can't hear anything going on in here. I didn't know quite how to get them right, so we can't hear anything that might be going on out there either."

"What if they blast down the door?"

"They won't do that." Draco scoffed and then screwed up his face with anger. "I don't think they will anyway. I just need some time to think of what to do!" He let out another suffering cry and wrapped his arms over his head.

Slowly she moved onto her side and place a hand on his flat stomach, stroking him soothingly. "Draco, I don't think there is much you can do. Sooner or later you are going to have to go out there and face your father..."

"How do you do it, Rhyann?" He suddenly asked, removing his arms from his face so that he could stare up at her with emotion-filled eyes. "I know all along you've told me what it's like, how angry and helpless it makes you feel. How can you live with it?"

"You... just do..." Rhyann wasn't sure what to tell him. She had her moments of despair, but she did not let it pull her down into the abyss where she might lose herself. She was too much of a fighter and she knew her boyfriend was as well. That was why it was hard on him as it was on her. Her hand stopped moving for a moment as she thought about what to say and then she spoke quietly. "I always keep up the hope that I will somehow manage to work it all out to my advantage in the end. I know I am being used as a tool... by your father, by the Dark Lord. I refuse to give in to it though. I tell myself that it won't always be that way... that I'll find some way of being free. I am getting more powerful..." She shook her head at herself, stopping herself before she continued on.

Draco looked up at her consideringly, tilting his head to the side. He propped himself up on his elbows. "How do you keep that hope going though? With everything... I mean..."

"Well..." She paused a moment, debating what to say and going with something they both needed to hear. "It use to be you... You gave me the strength to hope..."

"It use to be me...?" He looked a little hurt at that but dared to venture forward. "And now?"

"The desire to live my own life, to be free and to fight for it..." Her eyes dipped down with her voice, her long lashes shading them. "The secret hope that the thing that keeps me going will be you again..."

Cupping her face in one of his big hands, he pressed their foreheads together. "I could be that for you again... I want to be that for you again." His thumb tenderly traveled over her puffy lip. "You are the only one that gives me hope, love. If you weren't here right now with me... I don't know what I'd do..."

"If I weren't here, you wouldn't be in this situation at all." Rhyann softly yet playfully reminded him. She kissed his finger, ignoring the bit of stinginess in her lip. Something within in her felt like as if it had just popped. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to contain the unexpected tears.

"Then I wouldn't have you..." Draco kissed her lightly, his own eyes watery. "I don't know what we're going to do, but we'll do it together. I do love you, Rhyann, and I will love you forever."

She could feel the tickling of salty droplets upon her cheeks. There was new hope here and she suddenly did not feel so lonely. The petite beauty kissed him back, lips lingering. "I love you too... forever... I promise."

Her ring glimmered and he smiled through the next several kisses that he gave her. Draco eased her onto her back, tongue peeking into her mouth looking for its mate. She gave a little whimper at the movement, still sensitive from the curse. He paused. "Are you alright? Should I stop?"

Reaching up, she wound her fingers through his blond locks and gave a little shake of her head. "Don't stop... I need you right now..."

His lips joined with her again, more fervently this time. They had still been having sex even with what had happened at the beginning of the summer, but it had been more to drown themselves in it and forget what they were fighting about. It had been a distraction, an outlet for contradicting emotions. Now, for the first time since that had happened, Rhyann pulled him to her so that he would make love to her. Her agile fingers worked open his robes and pulled them off without missing a single kiss. Not only did she badly need this at the moment, but she wanted it as well. Wanted it more than she could ever tell.

She bonked her branded arm against him and drew in a sharp breath. Draco turned his head to see to it, but she drew him back with kisses, helping with her own robes. She could feel they were still damp at the bottom and they fell more heavily than his to the floor. His urgency mirrored hers and they both went to do away with each other's shirts at the same time. Rhyann lifted her arms up first, her small breasts poking up in the expensive fabric. He did not bother with the buttons on her blouse but drew it up over her head and dropped it somewhere beside him.

His lips were hot upon her pale flesh as he rained kisses down along the slope of her neck towards her chest. There had been countless times when he had done the same thing, but it was as if it were a feast he had never had before. Draco went about savoring every inch of her as if it were something new and delightfully rare. He kissed her where he heart hammered inside of her and then the shallow valley between her breasts before he freed them of their confines. Her bra opened in the front and he touched his lips to every bit of soft flesh as it was revealed.

Rhyann moaned softly at his heated attentions. She had untucked his shirt, but she had only slipped her hands up underneath as his mouth feverishly lavished its affections upon her. He captured each tiny nipple in turn, playing with it between his lips and wetting them with small circles with his tongue. Her face had already been flushed and that pink of arousal spread through the rest of her body. She folded her arms back momentarily, letting the bra slide off and then more insistantly pulled on his shirt to rid him of it.

His own body was a deeper aroused red than her own and when the two of them pressed together, their flesh seemed to bleed into one shade. The dreamer nipped at his neck, her tongue making teasing little patterns, and laced her right fingers with his left ones. She glanced down to see the great hideous mark upon his forearm. The serpent seemed be mocking her, bragging about its victory. Its serpentine eyes, so much like the Dark Lord's, boring into her. She did not even dare to look at the brand on her own arm. The one on Draco looked unnatural as it was.

Turning her eyes from it, Rhyann looked only upon her lover's face and into her eyes where her hope resided. As her nails raked up his back, she wasn't sure how she was suddenly without her skirt and him without his bottoms as well. Perhaps his quick fingers stole the last of the clothing away or he could have used magic to melt them into the bed spread. Whichever it was, she couldn't care less. Draco's hard member throbbed against her thigh and she squeezed her thin legs out from underneath him to wrap around his muscular body. She groaned her encouragement, raising up her groin to meet his.

Her stomach quivered at the intensity of the moment. The handsome young wizard wasted no time in accepting her invitation and plunged into her. Both of them gasped, catching one another's breath in their kisses. His fingers traced her fae features to entrance her as his hips made tight deep circles. Rhyann kissed each of his hands and then took them in hers to lock them above her head. His body was flat against hers as he moved within her now. The rhythm smooth, slick as he was with her sweet nectar, and the pace increasing with every dozen heartbeats.

Without words, she urged him to thrust harder and take her to heavenly heights faster. Their tongues romped frantically to match slap of flesh upon flesh. Her whimpering moans grew louder as well as she rocketed towards climax. Though her eyes were squeezed shut, she felt dizzy with it all. She was swimming with physical and emotional bliss that she had not known in what seemed like centuries. Rhyann thought she could still feel a few rogue tears leaking out but they were forgotten as soon as she shuddered, back arching with a powerful orgasm. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and the cry she let out was one that had been pent up for months.

"Oh... Rhyann... gods..." Draco pressed his mouth harder to hers. Neither of them noticing the taste of the blood that had freshly bloomed from her lip. Her spasming loins sent him over the edge and with a final few grunts, he came as well, only slowing to a stop once he was starting to go limp again. He did not pull out of her, but remained joined afterwards, staring into her beautiful dark eyes and caressing her wherever his hand wandered.

Rhyann lovingly kissed him and gently sucked on her lower lip. There was a small bruise forming on the side of his face and she guessed there was a much darker one on her own. They seemed like echoes of the Dark Marks on their arms. "I never want to be without you, Draco. Promise me that it will always just be you and I. Together we can be free of them all."

"I promise, together we'll be free." He kissed her in return and they took no notice of the garnet stone shimmering with the vow. The blond nudged his nose against hers. "What now though? We can't stay in here forever..."

"No, we can't... but together we'll think of something." She wiggled teasingly underneath him. "For the moment though, I'll let you catch your breath before I take you again."

Chuckling, he sprinkled kissed upon her battered face and held her tightly to him. Rhyann knew that this moment would have to end soon. Lucius and her uncles were probably battering down the door as they lay naked and entangled. She already had an idea of what to do though and thus she was going to prolong this wonderful bit in time as long as she could.


	28. Chapter 28

_((Author's note: I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting for this next chapter. I was away on a family visit, but I am ever so glad to be back home and I hope to get this story done within the next few weeks! Thanks again for all the great reviews. Keep them coming!))_

The train ride back to Hogwarts was somber and quiet. There were fewer students than ever before. Rhyann had counted that there were just over thirty seventh year students; Slytherin having the majority. Not only did the Hogwarts Express seem empty but when the remaining people filed into the Great Hall that first night back from Christmas break, only about a quarter of each long table was populated. With Dumbledore gone, there were more than a few teachers that had left their positions as well.

The new Headmistress stood steady in front of them and assured the young ones that it was still safe at Hogwarts. The professors were all very well qualified and they would assure the smooth continuation of the semester. They were all given new schedules in which the sixth and seventh year students would be mixed together since certain teachers were no longer at the school. McGonagall also announced that Snape had been appointed as Deputy Headmaster. He gave a nod of acknowledgement and let the satisfied angle at which he held his head speak for itself.

The school was also informed that Hufflepuff's ball would be moved to Valentine's Day and the other events for Hogwarts' 1212th anniversary would go on as scheduled. The thought of a Valentine's Day ball seemed to bring some light back to a few people's eyes and excited whispers began to creep back into the Great Hall.

Rhyann noted that Potter was sitting at his table in between his friends. He had not been on the train and thus must have gotten to Hogwarts through different means. His left hand was bandaged but from where she was sitting, she could not see any other evidence that he had been burned as horribly as he had been. She had also expected to see him frightened or staring glassy eyed into space, but his green eyes were alert and there was a newly stoked fire behind them. Potter was even sitting in a manner quite like what she was use to with Draco - seemingly relaxed but coiled, ready to spring to life at a moment's notice.

When she had first noticed that about Draco, she had attributed it to the fact that he was a Seeker. Yet the dreamer soon learned that it had nothing to do with being a quidditch player at all. She was beginning to see more similiarities between the two young wizards than ever before. She always saw an insidious edge in her boyfriend that was not present in Harry, but now that edge was there. Whatever had happened to him in the dungeon when Dumbledore died and during the holiday break had brought out a dangerous side in him.

She noticed that Harry kept scanning the hall but his gaze always returned to Snape. Rhyann silently watched the non-verbal conversation between the two of them. There was no affection or love lost between the pair of them. She had not been able to find out what had really happened the morning the old Headmaster had died. The only two that knew were Potter and Snape. One mind she couldn't enter and the other had answers that kept fleeing from her. She had tired herself out chasing them night after night.

Once the meal was finished, the students were dismissed to be led by the Prefects back to their towers. Draco had gathered with his quidditch team to talk about their holidays. Rhyann settled into a corner with Millicent, Drucinda and Blaise. They were going to bring in more Slytherins into their secret but a few that they had chosen as candidates were no longer at Hogwarts.

"What about David Nockels? He's in third year." Drucinda suggested.

Millicent nodded her head once. "Nockels would be good. Darla Rabe, fourth year, too."

"I would have preferred Nate Savage over Rabe, but since he's not here any more, she'll have to do. She's too much concerned with flirting than anything else, it seems." Blaise gave a quiet little huff but conceded to the suggestions.

"It's only because she likes you." Drucinda chuckled, hiding her smirk behind a hand.

Rhyann had been quiet throughout their conversation. She did not really care which of the Slytherins they decided would be good to invite because she could assure their secrecy through their sleeping minds. They could have all of their House in on it and none would tell anyone with her influence. There would be only one exception. "What about Draco?"

All three turned to look at her as if she were insane. Millicent gave the smaller teen a poke in the arm. "What's gotten into you, Rhyann? Did you get hexed for Christmas!"

"Yes, in fact, I did." Rhyann stated flatly. She had decided that with these three, she would have to tell the truth - or as much as she was willing to reveal. They were keen observers and she had not even had to plant any suggestions in their minds to have them keep her secret about astral projecting.

Leaning in, Drucinda laid her hand upon the dreamer's left arm and whispered, discomfited. "What do you mean?"

There was no flinch. The pain in the brand had eased away but Rhyann was ever aware of the Dark Mark marring her flesh. "I did something that displeased Draco's father over the holidays and he punished me. Draco came in and stopped him."

"What did you do!" Millicent shot out at the same time Blaise asked, "How did he punish you!"

"You know the Mulciber twins are cousins of the Malfoys?" Rhyann lowered her voice and dipped her head in towards the others. Her eyes indicated Imene and Gamene who were entertaining some other first years with a magical puzzle box that had gotten from their father. Once the three had nodded, she continued. "I caught the brats going through my things and I took it upon myself to punish them since I knew no one else would do it. Mr. Malfoy did not appreciate my initiative and punished me in turn... with the Cruciatus Curse."

Drucinda gasped, covering her mouth with her pale hands. Blaise's eyes widened but Millicent's narrowed as she shook her head. "The bastard!"

"Draco came in and defended me. Incurred his father's wrath himself and made sure I was safe. Not something I asked him to do or even expected him to do." She went on, her dark eyes looking at each of them so they could judge the truth of what she was saying. She ominously concluded, "He is no longer his father's son."

Shaking her head, Drucinda removed her hands from her face. "That was not right. Mr. Malfoy should not have done that. To think... using one of the Unforgiv.."

"Of course it wasn't right!" Millicent cut in. "We're talking about Malfoy here! Everyone knows he's one of You-Know-Who's top wizards."

"So Draco stopped that, but that doesn't make him trustworthy enough to let him in." Blaise laced his elegant fingers together and leaned back nonchalantly. He did not like the Head Boy himself. Most of them didn't even if some people acted like it. It was a mystery to many why the petite brunette was even with him.

"He and I had a long talk afterwards." Rhyann raised a hand before anyone could say anything. "No, I didn't tell him anything. Don't worry. Yet I feel he can be trusted now. It would save us trying to hide things from him..."

"It would save you from having to hide things from him." Blaise corrected. "Plus, everyone knows how he feels about Potter and the Gryffindors. The first chance he'll get, he'll rat us all out."

Millicent sighed and leaned to one side, resting on a large elbow. "Blaise has a point. It's just too risky. We can't take the chance." Her opposite hand drummed along the arm of the chair for a few seconds and then thought to ask, "I'm sure Malfoy didn't let either of you get away for that. Surely he must have gotten you again to finish your punishment? Or did something else happen?"

She had planned the reply to this one and it fell off her silver tongue with complete sincerity. "I know Draco can be trusted. I can guarantee it. He would do anything for me." Rhyann paused, taking in a deep breath. "Just like he took the rest of the punishment for me. His father could have killed him. I even thought he might."

A moment of silence followed her last few words. There had been no more punishment. Draco and Rhyann had stayed in his room for the rest of the night. She had went into Lucius' sleeping mind. He had been furious. There was nothing she could do to change that, but she planted a few suggestions that would not go against his personality and lead him to be more agreeable to the deal she had proposed the next morning. She had appealed to the businessmen in both Lucius and the twins' father. She offered compensation through use of her own talents. Since Lucius had exclusive use of the dreamer's abilities before and they were very successful for him, Mulciber immediately agreed to the deal. With Draco's humble apology to his father, he helped to sway him to agree to it also. She doubted it would have worked out if she hadn't planted the suggestions in the senior Death Eater's mind and even with them there, it was a precarious situation. Everyone else gave their support to working it out though and Lucius had finally conceded.

"He actually did that for you?" Drucinda was the first to speak up. Her voice soft with awe.

"Yes, he did." Rhyann as if she were still in awe about it herself. "You would not believe how much he hates his father. He can be trusted."

Millient chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated it and glanced at the others as if leaving it to them. Blaise studied the dreamer's face and then made a little motion with his hand. "It's not really for us to say though. It's Potter and the others that you'll have to convince."

A little smile crossed Rhyann's lips. "You just leave that to me."


	29. Chapter 29

It seemed that the teachers were giving out more homework just to prove that things were going to be okay and everything at Hogwarts would settle back to normal. It was far from normal, Rhyann knew. It was her opinion that the amount of homework they were receiving was just to keep all the students out of trouble and stuck in their common rooms or the library trying to get through the piles of work. Those from Hufflepuff were working the most since they had to re-organize their event and their House had the least amount of students who returned after the break. Hannah was even going around to students from other Houses asking favors here and there.

There had yet to be another meeting to arrange a schedule that would suit the new semester and thus the dreamer hadn't a chance to ask about bringing Draco into the fold. She sent out a note to Harry asking what time would be good to resume their own private lessons and hoped that through him, she would be able to convince the others. Their minds showed how much they disliked and did not trust the Head Boy, and she could not force any suggestions without a bit of help in the waking world. She had hoped to get that done immediately, but her first meeting of the year was with the new Deputy Headmaster.

Snape sat behind his desk with his hands folded across his chest. His eyes followed the teen as she entered his office. "Miss Rookwood, please shut the door behind you."

Rhyann knew it would be a serious conversation to do with something other than class material and silently complied. Knowing that the hook nosed professor was one of Voldemort's made her more cautious than before. She did not doubt that he watched her as much as he kept an eye on the other staff members as was his responsibility. She took a seat in a chair with a rigid back in front of his desk and waited to hear what he had to say.

He did not waste any time. "Let me see your arm."

"What?" She blinked, not immediately understanding what he meant.

"You do have the Dark Mark, don't you?" Snape leaned forward, eyes boring into her.

Her own dark eyes narrowed. "Yes, professor, I do." Did he really need to ask such a question? It certainly could not be such a secret amongst the Death Eaters' ranks. She slowly pulled up the sleeve of her robe and the shirt underneath to allow him to see the hideous brand.

"I trust you are taking all precautions to make sure no one else sees it?" There was a lightning quick flash across the surface of his eyes upon seeing the tattoo but he gave no indication what it was about.

"Of course." Rhyann rolled her sleeves back down, wondering what this questioning was about. "I've always been a modest person and so I will not attract any suspicions in keeping my privacy in that manner."

Snape gave her a curt nod and leaned back again. "There has never been any students in this school with the Dark Mark. There have never been any as young as yourself and Malfoy who had been granted the honor by the Dark Lord. I do hope you understand the immense significance of it."

It was no honor in her opinion. It was just a way for Voldemort to mark her as one of his possessions. A constant reminder that she belonged to him. The petite teen hated it and would rip it off her own skin if she thought that she would rid herself of it that way. Yet the brand went deeper. She would be his with or without it. It was those chains that she had to sever. "I understand fully, sir."

One of his eyebrows raised slightly. "Do you really?"

"Yes, I do." Rhyann replied tightly. It seemed that he was trying to get her to say more and that he knew just what she was thinking. She didn't like that feeling at all. Her small body was completely tensed. If someone were to poke her from behind now, she would probably jump ten feet out of the chair.

The black robed wizard remained silent for a few moments as if contemplating what she had said and didn't say. Snape did not pursue it further though. If possible, his voice was even more on edge when he spoke again. "How much did you see that day?"

She couldn't help herself. Rhyann did jump a little at his question. "What do you mean?"

"You know precisely what I mean, Miss Rookwood." Snape stated sharply. "No one but those in the room then know what happened. The rest of the wizarding world does not know what went on. Did you tell anyone? And what do you know?"

"I didn't tell anyone." She answered swiftly. "I don't even know exactly what I saw. I know who was there. I know what the newspapers said. You spotted me just a few seconds after I looked into the room and then I ran off."

"You ran off very quickly too." Suspicion laced his voice. "I went into the hall to find you, but you weren't there. Certainly you cannot move that fast. You wouldn't happen to have an invisibility cloak or some potion that allows you to remain unseen, would you?"

Rhyann frowned. "No. You probably just missed me. The situation did provide me with ample motivation to run as fast as possible so that I would not be caught."

Snape did not appear fully convinced but continued onward. "It is best that you continue to tell no one what you had seen. There are only a few of us that know Potter and myself were in the room at the time. He is not even allowed to tell anyone what happened. I expect you to do the same."

So the former Potions Master had been in the room when Dumbledore died? The dreamer had not been sure of that. The explosion had looked like a horrendous one. It devastated the old wizard and hurt Harry badly. She was sure that Snape did not have a single scorch mark on him and certainly if anyone else had been in that dungeon room, they would have been affected by the blast. Unless the cause of it all was not an exploding potion...

"Of course, professor. Any extra trouble is not something I am looking for."

"I would expect not." Snape his piercing eyes kept her pinned to the chair. "You are not to discuss it with Potter at all either. Not in any realm. In fact, you are to stay away from him completely."

She had heard that before from him. The young witch nodded her head in agreement but she had no intentions of doing so. Snape had been right on many things but what she had going on now was not something she could get his opinion on. He was a loyal servant of the Dark Lord and she was only bound to their master by her fear and lack of power to do anything about it. What would the Deputy Headmaster think of her plan to break free of her servitude? What of her new powers? And her bringing Draco back into her trust?

Professor Snape had been right about the Malfoys. He had warned her on several occasions and she chose to ignore him. Rhyann had believed it had been some personal vendetta - and she had not been far off - but he had been looking out for her as well. If she had listened, her situation might be very different at the moment. Yet then she would not have Draco and she would still be a tool for Voldemort.

"I know much more of what is going on in Hogwarts than many think I do." He suddenly said, drawing her attention completely back to him. "After all that has happened, do not think you have received any honorable position here or that you'll be treated differently. You are still a student. There are eyes and ears all about. More so now."

Whether it was a warning or a threat, she did not know, but the dreamer would take it as both. "I understand."

"So you keep saying." His big nose crinkled as if he had just tasted something bitter. Snape gestured to the door and picked up a pile of parchment that lay to one side of his desk. "You may go now, Miss Rookwood. Just keep in mind what I said."

"Yes, sir." Rhyann stood up woodenly and exited without looking back at the older wizard. She might have argued with him about things again, but she was afraid that in the heat of her anger, she might say something that she did not want him to know. Yet she was left with the question of how much Snape really did know.


	30. Chapter 30

Rhyann saw the scarred teen heading towards the secret room just past the portrait of Olivia the Ordinary. She picked up her pace and called out his name, hoping it wouldn't echo. "Harry!" A few portraits gave her irritated sniffs but at least her voice didn't bounce off the walls back to her or down the winding hall.

The-Boy-That-Lived turned, waiting for her to catch up. His greeting smile was not a beaming one but at least there was a smile. "Hi Rhyann."

"Hi, how are you?" She made sure her eyes did not wander down to his bandaged hand.

"Alright, I suppose." Harry gave a little shrug. His green eyes looked at her with a strange intensity as if he wanted to say or do something. "And you?"

"Okay." Rhyann replied, starting them walking towards the meeting place again. She ignored the the glimmer. "I'm glad we finally got a chance to have this time. With all the homework and... whatnot, it's going to be difficult to schedule things this semester."

Harry nodded. "Yet it's more important than ever. I've got a lot to tell you. Some things I need to ask you." He did not say anything specific yet but waited until they were at the room. He opened the door, politely holding it for the petite witch to go in first.

Rhyann had taken a step in, when her eyes widened in shock and she immediately hopped back. Her actions were silent and thus did not disturb the scene before them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Potter's mouth fall open and his hand darting out to close the door. She was out of his way and did not even think to breathe until she knew the door was closed. She stood there, looking down at her empty hands, at the nothing that they held. How could she have not known?

"Uh..." Harry's cheeks were flushed red and he ran a hand nervously through his hair. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Did... did you know about... them?"

She shook her head. She was not blushing red at it like he was, but there was a bit of color in her cheeks. More from anger at herself than anything else. "I didn't know. I didn't have the faintest clue." She glanced up at him. "You?"

"No, not at all!" He shook his head vigorously. "I mean, I know Ginny broke up with Dean last semester. She's always had some boyfriend... but... I had no idea... I didn't even know she..." He stumbled, not sure how to continue.

"Come on. Let's go some place else in case they come out of the room." Rhyann tugged on his arm and hurriedly led them down to the next floor. She always delved into the members' sleeping minds and looked for secrets. How could she have missed this one! "It seems they have been very good at hiding it from everyone... Though, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together... That would be good to help unite us all." She thought that out loud as strange as the it seemed to herself, it sounded good.

"But... I had no clue!" Harry was still discombobulated. "Ron will flip when he hears!"

Rhyann couldn't help but smirk a little at that. She thought many students would be shocked once they learned. It did not surprise her all that much who Ginny with as with, because she had grown up on a island with only females. It was only frustrating that she had not seen it in their sleeping minds. Though, she chastised herself, she did not usually venture into that section of people's minds. She was no voyeur and did not care who had a crush on who or who was having sex. The young dreamer would have to start checking such things.

"I had no idea that Drucinda liked girls either." She assured him and brought them to a little room that perhaps once geography was taught in for the walls were covered in maps. "I've never seen her with a boy, but I just thought she was shy. I wonder how long it's been going on. How do you think we should tell them that we know?"

His hands went up showing that he had no idea whatsoever. "I don't know! I don't know if we should even mention it..." His mind was still reeling at the fact that he had just seen two girls sitting cuddled together in one of the big chairs, making out. More so that one of those girls was like a little sister to him! "Maybe they don't want anyone else to know."

"Maybe they don't, but we should at least tell them we saw them. Let them know they can trust us and we can keep their secret if that's what they wish." Rhyann did not feel as though she could say nothing. She was a dreamer and she prided herself on knowing certain people very well. She thought she had known Drucinda like the back of her hand. Her house mate was basically a simple girl and finding out this part about her this way, she was not just going to let it go. "But, as I said, it would be good for everyone to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together."

Harry sat on the edge of the big oak table in the middle of the room. He ran a hand through his untamed hair and gave his head a little shake as if to bring some sense back to himself. "Yeah... I suppose it would be good..." He didn't say the words, but those unsaid continued on to say that it would be especially so if it were someone else other than his best friend's sister. His own protective instincts kicked in and he asked, "I don't know Drucinda very well. Is she a good person? She wouldn't use Ginny for anything or hurt her, would she?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, Dru wouldn't do that. She's much more emotional than she lets on and I think it would be more of a worry Ginny hurting her than anything else."

"Ginny's not like that." Harry said defensively and then took a deep breath, calming himself a bit. "It's just... a really weird surprise."

"Yes, it is." Rhyann hopped up on the table next to him, swinging her legs slowly since they did not reach the floor. At least this opportunity would be good to lead in to what she wanted to discuss with the Gryffindor Seeker. "It will be even better too, if they do tell anyone else, because I want to bring a certain someone in on our secret. I know there will be protests..."

"A certain someone?" He frowned, knowing exactly where she was going with this. Though she had been distant from her boyfriend all last semester, he almost expected this. "Do you mean Malfoy?"

"Yes, Draco." She did not turn her eyes away from his disapproving expression. Harry hated Draco as much as the blond hated him. What she had to make them all understand, though, was that they needed the Head Boy with them. Not just for her own selfish reasons, but to truly unite all of the Houses.

"No way." Harry said more harshly than he would have liked and made sure to continue less forcefully. "Malfoy would turn us all in. He'd ruin it for everyone. Trust me, I've known him since we were first years together. He is always looking for opportunities to get me in trouble."

"Last semester, I would have agreed with you. I wouldn't have even thought to suggest it." Rhyann kept her eyes locked with his. "Something happened over the holidays though. It made me start to trust him again. It showed me that he was no longer his father's son. I know you and he have your differences, but his magic is strong. He's very good with curses and Occlumency. He'd be an invaluable addition. Not to mention, that with Draco, Slytherin is fully united with all the Houses."

Harry gave an internal eye roll at her saying Malfoy was good with curses. It was in his blood after all. He did not back down from his position either. "What happened that made you start to trust him? He could be trying to trick you if he suspects you are keeping secrets. That would be just like Malfoy to do such a thing."

"I am certain it is no trick." The dreamer stated firmly. "I had caught his cousins going through my things over the holidays. Since I know they received no discipline at home, I took it upon myself to teach them a lesson. Draco's father did not appreciate what I did and decided to punish me for doing so. He has never particularly liked me, so it was much more cruel than should have been..." She hesitated, as if battling with emotions. "Mr. Malfoy used the Cruciatus Curse on me. It was Draco who came in and rescued me. Put himself at odds with his father to protect me and even took the punishment for me later. I thought his father might kill him. There is no love between the two of them. Draco hates him more than you can imagine."

There was a flash of fury on Harry's face when she told him what Lucius had done to her. It was true that he hated Draco, but he loathed the elder Malfoy. He was as evil as Voldemort in his opinion. He fiddled with his glasses for a moment, considering what she said. "It was horrible what was done to you. It was wrong... and it is good for Malfoy to protect you, to save you from any further pain. But... I really don't see how it changes anything. He still doesn't like me and the other students don't like him. Some of them are afraid of him. He's a bully, a selfish prat..."

"Okay, I know these things." Rhyann stopped him. "I know how the rest of the school views him. I know what things are like between the two of you. This is why it is vital that you accept him first. Everyone will follow your lead." She reached out, putting a small hand on his arm. "Harry, if I thought Draco would threaten everything, I would not suggest this. I am not naive enough to think that he will get along with everyone or that he won't be difficult, but I know I can trust him. He will keep the secret, maybe not for everyone else, but for me. I am certain of this." She paused and then added, "And no, I have not said anything to him about it yet. I wouldn't do so without everyone's permission."

"Rhyann..." The Gryffindor pursed his lips, staring down at the floor. "I don't understand it. What do you see in Malfoy?"

Smiling softly, she leaned back a little, propped up at an angle. "It's okay. No one seems to understand. There have been times when I have had trouble understanding myself." She looked up at the wall where there was a map of the world and misty clouds slowly traveled over its surface. "Most people only see his aristocratic facade. He can be snobbish, selfish and mean. It was the way he was raised. His family encourages it, nurtures it. His friends in his inner circle know him to be more laid back, to like to joke and talk. They see him as a leader who has the ability to keep his team together. And I get to see that self that he doesn't let anyone else see. The emotional one, the thoughtful and romantic side. One fierce in his love for me so that he would do anything for me. I also know that he hates being used by his family, how they expect him just to do what they want. He wants to go in his own direction, to have his own life with me."

Harry wasn't really sure what to do. Should he laugh disbelievingly or be in awe? He certainly could agree about the first description of Malfoy. He was a snobbish and spoiled git. He could see him with his friends, talking and joking. Malfoy was also the captain of Slytherin's quidditch team. He would not deny that he had leadership abilities. Yet when she described the thoughtful - and romantic! - side of her boyfriend, he just could not even grasp that as a possibility. "That doesn't seem like Malfoy..."

"Of course it doesn't. Do you really think he'd let anyone see that side of him? He would let no one see anything that could be perceived as a weakness." Rhyann turned her head back to see him staring at her as if mystified. "Draco is proud and stubborn too." She made a point in her expression to say that Harry was that way as well.

That was something he could believe. The git definitely wouldn't let out a hint of a weakness. "Even if that were true, still, it just wouldn't work. Too many people hate him." Harry hated him. "And it would throw the whole thing off even more so than what happened..."

She waited for him to continue, wanting him to say anything about what did happen to Dumbledore, but he did not go on. Rhyann sighed and turned her body to face him. "Listen, Harry. I know it will be hard. Even if no one else ever sees what I do and even if you don't believe me about that, you do have to believe that Draco loves me and he would do anything for me. Believe it even if you think it is a selfish thing on his part. He will do as I say." She gave that a few seconds to sink in before going on. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes... I trust you..." Harry answered slowly, almost sadly.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing. Trust me that I know Draco can be trusted." She raised her hand with the silver ring topped with the garnet stone to him. "This ring, it's a Promise Ring. An enchanted one. Any promise Draco makes will be kept with it. If he breaks his promise, the ring will break too. I know he can be trusted, but this is a little bit of insurance for anyone else that might doubt him."

Harry eyed the ring. "Did you get the ring to make sure he would keep his promises?"

Rhyann shook her head. "No, Draco gave it to me for Christmas. It's enchanted for both of us. It wasn't meant for a purpose like this... it was more... personal."

"Oh," Harry immediately looked away and seemed to find more interest in a map of England which had waters that seemed real. "It sounds... like you really do love him..."

"I do." Her voice was but a whisper. She suddenly reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "Harry, we need him there. Hogwarts needs him united with us. I promise that Draco can be trusted and I will make sure that he won't do anything to threaten it all." The ebony stone on her ring glimmered and faded to return to normal.

Harry had looked down at her small hands when they took his, gazing at the elegant fingers and creamy soft skin. He saw the jem sparkle as she made her promise and then slowly removed his hand from between hers. His longer digits trailing along her palm as they retreated. "Alright. You have to ask the others first. I trust you, Rhyann. I don't think I could ever trust Malfoy, but I trust you."

"That's all I need to hear." Her lips turned up in a little smile and then she slipped off the table. "Come on. Let's see if the room is free now or Ginny and Dru can be the first ones we talk to... about a few things."


	31. Chapter 31

It was a few days before Rhyann had a chance to meet with the others involved in organizing their secret DADA club. It gave her time to ready them through placing reasonable suggestions in their sleeping minds. She could not force them to like Draco, but she could make them more willing to trust her and Harry when it came to bringing him in. The Weasleys were most vehemently opposed, but no one could argue with the fact that having the Head Boy in with them would unite the entire school.

It was even trickier convincing Draco to attend the meetings and keep them a secret. His first reaction was to be angry with her for keeping the secret from him. He wanted to expose the group, expel Potter. Rhyann had firmly reminded him that she was in charge of it as much as the Gryffindor Seeker was and that if Potter were to be expelled, she would be so as well. He reluctantly agreed to not tell anyone else about what was going on and with even more reluctance, he had been convinced to come to the meetings. She knew that she had the ability to be quite persuasive with people, but with Draco, it was a different story. She had to do so in a way that seemed it would be beneficial to him and that she would be honestly grateful for.

The first time the dreamer had brought Draco to a meeting, the tension was unbearable. Many refused to come that evening if he was going to be there and Rhyann was constantly trying to make peace between everyone. She had never wanted to be a mediator or a diplomat. She detested that she found herself in that position. She even had to keep Harry and her boyfriend from trying to show one another up as they practiced curses. She wished it had gone more smoothly, but even Hermione's patience with Draco was worn very thin and she was left alone to do the job.

The second and third times were not any easier even when the other Slytherins were there. Draco acted like they had betrayed him by not telling him the secret and took too much enjoyment in hexing them when it came time to practice. Rhyann was left to pair up with the irate blond and he did not go any easier on her either. At least he managed to prove to the club that he had strong magic and he knew his curses very well. He wasn't quite as powerful as Harry, but it would be a toss-up as who would win between he and Ginny.

Draco did not tell anyone else the secret and so by the fourth time, those that regularly attended were a bit less tense with his presence. The only friction that remained consistant was that between him and Potter. Rhyann found herself snapping at them both various times. She was almost tempted to just let them have at each other and work off their hate of one another in a duel or just an old-fashioned non-magical fight. She made no apologies to one about the other and once even stormed out of the room leaving them alone with a few members of the group gaping at her. Drucinda had told her later that both teens had moved to go after her, but seeing the other doing the same, they stayed put. It was Hermione that had came to find her and calmed her down instead.

Along with introducing Draco into the secret club, Rhyann also had to tell him about her ability to astral project before one of the others that knew about it mentioned it to him. She was certain Harry would never say anything, but now that her boyfriend was in the club, she did not know whether Blaise or Drucinda might let something slip. She knew Millicent would not say a thing for she did not like Draco one iota and only talked to him when she had to.

She told him that she discovered the ability spontaneously and was working on it herself. Once again, he was a bit angry that she had not told him before, but Rhyann reminded him why she did not and that quieted his protests. She demonstrated her astral projection to him and they tested just how real her dream self could be. According to Draco, the projected self looked and felt just like her real self. There was a lack of scent and taste to her though. Plus, he added, he could feel where she actually was and gave her a pointed look when it clicked in his mind that she had projected herself to him before to keep him from discovering she was at the Room of Requirement.

Rhyann kept Salome's book to herself. There was much about it that she still did not understand. It was the key to unlocking her powers completely though. The key to freeing herself from not only Lucius' hold but the Dark Lord's as well. She could not risk losing the book or having anyone else know about it. There were people she knew she could trust, but just as their minds were open to her, they were open to other people as well.

Even with the stress of dealing with all that, the month seemed to go quickly and her relationship with Draco grew stronger. He was proving to her that he could be trusted again. Rhyann even checked his sleeping mind and found that he was having no communications with his father or their Lord about any matters. She double-checked, triple-checked, to make sure she did not miss any hidden bits, but he was being true to her. If there had been gossip before about their frequent fights, now there was even more about how often they snuck off together and what they did when they did so!

The mood when the students had returned from Christmas holidays had been somber, but as Valentine's Day approached, there was a renewed energy in Hogwarts. Hufflepuff had managed to get five different bands to play during the ball; each with their own unique style. There would also be the All Ghost London Orchastra to accompany the bands and play in between each one. Usually it would only be the fourth year students and those older who would attend the balls, but all of the students were allowed to come and they were able to invite a family member if they wished. Rhyann chose not to invite any of her uncles. She and Draco would attend the ball themselves.

Narcissa did send matching dress robes for her son and his girlfriend. A pair of tailor-made soft black robes with a single heart embroidered along with their combined family crests on their left breast. There were also magically sewn cupids chasing each other around the circle of their cuffs. Draco had not been able to figure out how to rid his robes of them, but instead spelled the chubby winged boys so that they were passing a golden snitch between them instead. Rhyann did not think that the robes were her style, but at least they were not pink or red and frilly like many of the others robes she noticed some girls had chosen to wear.

She had been tempted not to wear Narcissa's gift at all, but there would be journalists there covering the event and she was sure her photo would be taken. Now was not the time to insult Narcissa and thus her husband.

Along with the bands and the orchastra, there were be several other guests of honor. Hufflepuff had invited esteemed witches and wizards from all over England and Europe who were famous for their works with love. Amourous advice columnists, charm experts, romance writers, classic poets, endearing actors, and _The Fine Witches' Society on the Etiquette of Love_. Hannah had been near exhausted as she was the head of the organization committee for the event and she almost forgot to get her own self a date for the ball. Ernie had been secretly waiting for a moment to ask her, though, and swept her away with a serenade.

Rhyann deemed Valentine's Day her least favorite day of the year. There were too many grotesque displays of affection and puppy love. Valentine hearts were sent out with over-done sentiments and bad poems. Couples batted their eyes at each other and then later traded sloppy kisses in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Pansy and other girls went on about flowers, candies and dashing knights in shining armor. Everything about it was light, fluffy and pink.

They knew nothing of true love. It was private, deep and intense. There was no need for overly done displays of public affection and corny words trying to express their feelings. Rhyann did love Draco and she treasured it greatly, but all the nonsense people seemed to be going on about were childish delusions. The intracacies of real love could not be scribbled into a sparkling card delivered by an annoyingly perky angel boy. It involved passion and conflict, trust and compromise.

Hermione and Ron did get a little caught up in the holiday. Though the Head Girl had told Rhyann that she agreed some things were ridiculous, she got all misty eyed when Ron presented her with flowers and a misshapen heart with their names that he made himself. The only other couple that she felt knew true love was Drucinda and Ginny.

The two had chosen to keep their relationship private after Rhyann and Harry had told them what they had seen. Ginny did tell Hermione and Drucinda also told Millicent and Blaise, but otherwise, they did not want anyone else's involvement. For the ball, Harry had agreed to go with Ginny and Blaise took her girlfriend. This made the girls feel more comfortable and the boys seemed to be relieved that they were free from any pressure that accompanied other couples as well.

"Look at Miles snogging McKinnon over there. It looks like he's drooling all down the front of her robes!" Ginny gave a little snort, leaning against a pillar off one side of the dance floor.

"He IS drooling!" Drucinda made a disgusted noise and found herself chuckling with the others that stood there with her. Millicent stood to her left and her girlfriend on her right. Harry had leaned on the pillar next to the redhead and the dreamer stood to his other side.

"When is this band going to be done? I think they're the worst yet." Millicent groaned, giving the violet haired trio on the stage the evil eye.

"One more song at the most. With a name like the Blissful Hearts, you'd think their music would involve less... screeching." Rhyann gave a little wince as the lead singer let out another ear piercing wail. Even the cupids on her sleeves cringed.

"Well, supposedly that's what makes them so popular." Harry shuddered at the horrid noise too which made what he said even less convincing than even he intended. "It could be their... robes that attract all the attention though."

"Their robes? They're worse than even Pansy's design for the Slytherin cheering squad last October!" Millicent scoffed and the rest of them burst into laughter again.

There was a flash of light and their laughter stopped as their eyes tried to adjust. Rhyann squinted to see a reporter with large goofy ears grinning at them. He dipped his hat. "Thanks for the photo! Potter and his harem of girls! It's the most priceless shot I've taken all night!"

Before any of them could reply, the reporter was off chasing a flower decorated poet who was spewing out rambling verses about unrequited love. Ginny rubbed her eyes and scowled in the direction the wizard had gone. "What a git! Potter and his harem of girls! I bet he'll write that word for word as the bloody caption too."

"What's this about Harry having a harem!" Ron approached with Hermione on his arm from behind them. The color of his robes making his hair seem even redder than usual and a few stray threads already hung from the hem. Hermione, on the other hand, looked almost regal in her deep crimson dress robes.

"Just some reporter that took our picture." Harry replied, a bit red in the cheeks. "That's what he said to us."

"Really, I don't know why Hufflepuff decided to invite the press. It would have been a much more pleasant affair without them budding in everywhere, snapping photos at the most inopportune moments and asking a thousand inappropriate questions." Hermione gave a little huff and seemed like she had experienced what she had just described already.

"It will soon be over with." Rhyann gave the Head Girl a little smile. "This third band is going to start their last song and then we'll only have to suffer through two more bands."

Before the Blissful Hearts started their last song though, Hannah Abbott bounced up onto the stage and beamed a great smile at the crowd. Everyone immediately quieted down and gave her their attention. "I want to thank all our guests of honor and the bands that came here tonight. You have all made this a heavenly evening." Her eyes went to Ernie with that and no one missed her dreamy sigh. "The last song by the Blissful Hearts tonight is their longest running hit and my favorite ballad. _Passionate Love with my Turtle Dove_. We would like all our guests of honor to find a partner and come dance to this one. Plus, for Hogwarts, could we please have the Head Boy and Head Girl grant us a dance as well?"

Draco had just been returning to the group with Blaise. The two of them were places cups of brilliant pink punch on the table near them when Hannah had made the request. If he had still been holding any of the drinks, they would have fallen to the floor. His pale eyes glared at the blonde on stage as if he were going to kill her.

Hermione paled slightly as well. The guests of honor were all gathering with their partners on the dance floor and more eyes were turning towards their little group. Ron leaned over to whisper into his girlfriend's ear. "You don't have to do this. Just say you gotta go to the bathroom or something."

"No... no, it's alright. I do have responsibilities as Head Girl, after all." Hermione stood up straighter and looked towards the Head Boy. "Would you join me in the dance, Draco?"

His eyes came to rest upon Hermione with even more loathing. Draco then glanced around, seeing all the people staring at them, and wanting to keep up a proper appearance, he gave her a stiff nod. "Yes, it would be a... pleasure." He almost did not get the final word out of his mouth. He went over and gave the dreamer a kiss on the cheek first as if showing everyone that he was with her before offering his arm to the Head Girl to lead her out onto the dance floor.

No one was sure whether they should applaud or not until Hannah started clapping. The rest of the crowd joined in and then she signalled for the band to begin. She hurried off stage and found Ernie to pull him out to dance to her favorite song.

The seven stood where they were, watching silently. The moment seemed almost surreal. Harry was the first to speak up. "You know, I have never seen either of them move so stiffly before."

"I'm surprised they aren't strangling each other." Ginny smirked, amused more than anything else.

"She didn't have to go dance with that git." Ron grunted, folding his arms and glaring at them. He turned back to his sister. "Go dance with Harry near them. Tell me if they say anything."

"I'm not going to dance." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, go on! You ask Harry to come to the ball with you an' then you don't even dance with him all night! How are one of you suppose to sneak in a kiss or something!" Ron had been a little miffed at first when he had heard Ginny was going to the ball with Harry, but then he settled into liking the idea. At least he could trust his sister with his best friend. He knew Harry was a good guy compared to some of the other ones that were interested in her.

"Ron, it's okay." Harry assured him, staring down at his shoes. "I don't want to dance either."

"Look at that!" Ron motioned to Harry and then nudged his sister to go to him. "You'll hurt his feelings or something! Go on and dance!" He nudged her more insistantly a second time.

"Stop that!" Ginny snapped at him. Her eyes darted to Drucinda momentarily and then she snatched her brother's arm, pulling him close to her so that she could whisper in his ear. No one could hear what she said, but it was clear that she had finally told him about her relationship with the dark haired Slytherin. She released him and stood back triumphantly with a tight smile, enjoying his apopletic reaction.

Ron's eyes bugged out and he looked like he was about to explode. Before anything else could be said, Rhyann grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. It was best to keep the peace, especially in the public eye. She took one of his hands on hers and placed the other on her hip before resting her hand on his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze to actually move like he was dancing. She didn't say anything, but let the shock of it wear off a little first.

Finally he swallowed hard and glanced back his sister's way before asking, "Was she serious?"

Rhyann nodded. "She's serious."

"But... but Dru's a girl! I mean... I didn't... uh..." Ron sputtered and then gave his head a firm shake as if he could wake himself from some strange dream. "Ginny's always had boyfriends though. She was with Dean for a long time!"

"And now she's with Dru." Rhyann said simply. "They really are happy. They're good together."

He spluttered a bit more and then fell into his big brother role much like Harry had done. "Dru's pretty cool, isn't she? She would never do anything to hurt Ginny, right? If it were a guy, I would just beat him up for that, but I couldn't do that with a girl..."

"Don't worry. Dru really loves her. She would never do anything to hurt her." She reassured him and barely just managed to keep her foot from being stepped on. She did not know if Ron were still in shock, but he was a horrid dancer.

Ron asked a few dozen more questions and by the end of the song, he seemed a little more calm about the situation. One thing she was surprised about was that he had only protested that she was a girl but never once said anything about her being a Slytherin. Rhyann took that as a sign that things had definitely changed and that House unity was something that was happening instead of an impossible dream. She inwardly sighed at having to play the peace maker again and was glad when the gangly redhead went off to talk to his sister afterwards.

Rhyann stood to the side waiting for her boyfriend to come back but a delicate finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face a beautiful dark haired woman in robes that accentuated her every curve and a hypnotizing silver mote in her left eye.

"Miss Rhyann Rookwood. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." The witch's every movement was smooth and alluring. Even each breath she took was a sensual experience. "I'm Magena Silver. I have a nationally famous advice column on love and the erotic arts."

She had never heard of the woman before and gave her a single polite nod. Why did an advice columnist know her? "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Silver."

"Ah, you're more lovely than I have been told. Young Mr. Malfoy is extremely lucky to have snagged you as his own." Magena smiled mysteriously, her eyes slowly drinking in the petite witch's lovely fae features. "I know his family, you see. And we all have a mutual 'friend.'"

Rhyann eyes widened slightly at what she now realized. "Yes, I see. It is I who am lucky to have Draco though. I could not ask for anything more."

"Mmmm, yes. He strikes me as quite the fiery passionate one." Magena chuckled softly, a sound like a playful caress. She reached out and took the dreamer's left arm. Her fingers traveled down over her sleeve, giving a little tap and then smirked at the magical embroidery. "Ah, what adorable cupids. Good taste that it is not over-done." She then leaned in as if brushing some of the teen's hair over her shoulders. "Prepare yourself for a visit from our 'friend' tonight."

The other woman had no interest in her robes, she knew. Rhyann had felt the tap directly upon the center of the Dark Mark. It had even warmed a bit and she fought the urge to scratch at it. "Thank you very much. I shall be waiting."

"Good." Magena stood back, smoothing out her sanguine robes. Her hands ran over the curves of his hips. "I do hope you have a wonderful evening, Miss Rookwood. And if you ever need any advice on how to keep your man happy, just send me an owl." She winked. "Right now, I have someone else that I need to see. Perhaps I can convince him to enjoy Valentine's Day as it should be for once."

Rhyann did not even say good evening to the beguiling witch before she was off in another direction. She frowned for a few seconds, not wanting to deal with the Dark Lord this night, but knowing she could not avoid it at this time. She sighed and turned just as Draco was approaching her. He had a bewildered expression on his face. "Was that Magena Silver you were talking to? What on earth would you have to talk to her about?"

She folded her arms. "There is nothing that I would discuss with her. She introduced herself to me. Said she was a friend of your family's."

"My family's?" Draco's brows furrowed. His bewilderment no longer light.

Both of them looked in the direction that Magena had went to see her speaking to the Deputy Headmaster. He seemed to be looking for an excuse to rid himself of her company but when she walked to the door and crooked her finger to him, Snape narrowed his eyes even though he followed her out.

Rhyann leaned her head on her lover's shoulder. "She told me that I will have a visitor tonight and to be prepared." She said in a quiet voice.

His arm slipped around her and gave her a little squeeze. "Then make sure you're prepared, love."


	32. Chapter 32

Rhyann jolted up in her bed, breathing heavily. The curtains were drawn around her bed, so that she could not see if anyone else were awake. Yet the sun was not lending any light to the dorm and there was only the soft sounds of sleep nearby. Somewhere outside in the distance in the Forbidden Forest, something much more unnatural than a wolf howled and she could not stop the shivers that went down her spine.

The brand on her arm was hot and stinging. She had her sleeve covering it, but she rubbed at the thing anyway. It brought her no relief and only served as an ugly reminder of the fact that she was still a servant of the Dark Lord. Not just any servant either, but a Death Eater with orders to kill.

She started to climb out of her bed and then stopped herself. What was she going to do about it at this time of night? Rhyann chewed on her lower lip anxiously.

It had been one thing when Lucius had given her those lists to torment his business rivals and murder those few. The dreamer could do the job with a few thoughts if she wished, but had taken her frustrations out by being more creative. She felt no sorrow or guilt. There was only the anger and frustration that she had been commanded to do so.

Voldemort had given her orders now. He had bent down and brought her small fae face very close to his own. There was no breath from him in the dream, but somehow being that close had felt like the burning on her arm. He had stated how important it was that she complete the task he gave to her. She could still see his deadly serpentine eyes glimmering before her own. She had almost thought she would pass out in her own dream.

Rhyann knew that her Lord had been looking much more closely at her mind then. Her responsibilities before were almost childish. She had to watch Potter and the other students, keep an eye out for their secrets. She had no doubt that the Dark Lord knew about what Lucius had her do and he decided to take her on as a new form of assassin. He told her that the Dark Mark carried with it heavy responsibilities. Before, she had been treated carefully like some precious treasure, but now there would be no delicate handling of her and she would be expected risk everything in service of her master.

He had made a little noise as if receiving some pleasure from her terror and released her from his cold hard grip. Rhyann sank back on her knees, nodding her understanding of what he had told her. She had thoroughly worked the barriers up in her mind. Not only were there mirrored ones, but false walls and fake memories along with the stronger ones to hide all that she did not want him to see.

Finally, she reached down and picked up her slippers, pushing her dainty feet into them. Rhyann grabbed a robe that was laying over her trunk and silently exited the girls' dorm. The feeling of the dream was still strongly with her. She almost felt as if an eye were floating about watching her every move. Every little creak and squeak that the castle made naturally caused her to pause, holding her breath, and scan the area thoroughly for whatever may have caused it.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs but stayed around the corner in the shadows when she heard voices in the common room. She dared not look when she recognized the drawl belonging to the Deputy Headmaster.

"It is best that none of the students know of the incident. The event went smoothly, otherwise."

"Of course, Professor. It's really none of their business anyway." The Head Boy's response drifted over to her ears.

"Yes." Snape's 's' was drawn out. "Everyone has enough to worry about as it is. You best get some sleep now, Mr. Malfoy. I am sure the Headmistress will be wanting to hear what you saw tomorrow morning."

"I will go see her before the morning meal." Draco assured the Head of their House. "Have a good night, sir."

There was a sort of quiet grunted response and she could hear Snape retreating out of the entrance of Slytherin tower. Rhyann peered around the corner to see her boyfriend snuffing out some candles along the walls with his wand. She eased out of the shadows and went over to him, calling his name so that she did not startle him.

"Rhyann?" The blond slipped his wand back up his sleeve and welcomed her with a kiss. "You would not believe what happened after the ball! One of the guests of honor was found outside, unconscious in the snow, with her robes open in the front. Someone had hexed her!" A smile played across his lips.

She gave him a curious look as to why he was finding it so amusing. "Is she alright though? Did they find out who did it?"

"She'll be fine, just a bit wet and cold." Draco chuckled. "She can't remember what happened. A memory charm, we suspect, but it was so funny seeing her in such a position!"

"Who was it!" Rhyann asked more insistantly.

"It was that advice columnist, Magena Silver!" He leaned in and laughed into her hair to muffle the sound. "She's well known for seducing wizards of influence. Obviously a little escapade with someone didn't go so well for her!"

The little brunette would not doubt that Magena was a successful seductress. When she had been talking to her, it was like every move she made and every word she spoke was meant to entice. She even had to admit that the witch was beautiful, but there had been something about her she just did not like and it was probably due to her feelings about such women. Rhyann paused in her thoughts as she remembered something. "Didn't Professor Snape go out of the Great Hall with her? Maybe he..."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Draco snorted and gave her a little tickle on the side for such a thought. "Who would want to seduce him! There were many other more powerful wizards at the ball that are more likely candidates. Besides, Snape was the one that found her. Why would he do that if he was the one that hexed her?"

"Yes, exactly." Rhyann said with a raised brow. She didn't doubt that Snape knew that too. Not that she minded at all if he had hexed the woman, but she was one of the Dark Lord's. Surely the DADA professor knew that as well. She had almost forgot for a few seconds why she had originally came to search him out. One of her hands suddenly clutched the front of his robes and her voice lowered to just above a whisper. "He came to see me, Draco. He gave me a task to do for him."

The smile melted off his handsome young face. He pulled her closer, caressing one of her cheeks comfortingly. "What did he tell you to do? Did he... does he know anything else?"

"I don't think he can see past my barriers. I'm sure I would know immediately if he could." Rhyann stared up into his pale eyes, reaching out for strength from him. "He wants me to murder someone for him. Murder two someones. To try to make it look as natural as possible or bewildering as possible so none suspect anything until it's too late."

"Who?" His breath was warm as it came out with that one syllable.

"Ginny and Ron Weasley."

Draco was silent for a moment and then he bowed his head down to touch his forehead to hers. "They're only Weasleys. They're whole family are blood traitors. They'll all be killed later if you don't do it now. It's not like..."

"No." Rhyann shook her head, forehead rolling along his. "I don't care what happens to them later, but not now. I need them here at Hogwarts. More particularly, I need Ginny. She's as strong as you are with her hexes. I don't care at all about Ron, but if I just get rid of him, it would devastate the rest of them. They'd be useless."

"Maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they'd be more eager to help, wanting revenge." He suggested softly.

"It might work for Ginny that way, but not for Hermione. I need her too. She's stronger than most. I don't know how it would affect Harry." Her mind was roiling with all the possibilities. She couldn't do it without jeopardizing her own plans, but how could she get away with not doing what the Dark Lord had ordered!

Draco's lips thinned as he thought as well. "You've got to do something, love. It would save from having to deal with them after the fact. If you're so worried, at least with you doing the task, you can make sure that they don't suffer."

Her dark eyes narrowed. "I don't care if they suffer or not. What I'm concerned about is freeing myself, freeing you. So we can be together without any chains upon us!"

"I know, I know." He shushed her, kissing her cherubic lips. "But what do you think will happen if you don't do it? You'll be punished. I don't want you hurt... or..." He left it off there knowing that Voldemort was unpredictable. Death was but one flick of his wand away.

The dreamer's eyes slowly closed, pressing herself against him. "It's not like I have a lot to work with here. I don't have the numbers or the power. I only have the element of surprise. I need everyone that I have, everyone who's mind I've been working with. I know they will be able to do what I need done. And if I lose one of them, I'll have to start all over again... with more of a chance of failure." She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I don't want to be used like this forever. I can't... I won't live like that. If we don't break out from our constraints now, we might never have a chance again."

He tucked her head under his chin and stroked her long hair. "We'll figure something out, love. Given some time..."

"We don't have all that much time." She stated against his chest. "The start to the Dark Lord's final move will be with the death of the Weasleys. He's having other followers murder the rest of their family. He wants them all dead. I have two months to complete the task. That's really not that long..."

"Two months is enough. We'll work it out. Trust me." Draco was much more confident than she felt at the moment. She melted against him, letting him be the strong one and took reassurance that he was certain they would find a way out of this.


	33. Chapter 33

Rhyann was able to contain her anxiety about the situation for a while. Draco had assured her they would find a way and had even suggested a few things that might work. Yet those suggestions required her to think of a story of how she could tell the Weasleys what she needed to without losing their trust in her. She could not reveal to them the Dark Mark or that she had anything to do with the Dark Lord. It was going to take something much more intricate than she imagined and a month flew by before she could come up with any ideas.

She began to get distracted from her studies and found it even difficult to continue further on with her own training with Salome's book. Rhyann had found no limits to her astral projection ability. She could interact with the world as if it were truly her physical self and even do magic. She noticed, too, that her dream self was stronger with magic than if she were not projecting. If it were not taxing on her body, she would be tempted to do it more often.

The dreamer had attempted to find spells that would make it look like Ginny and Ron had died, but there were none in the library. She had heard of such powerful spells, but she did not think any of them had the knowledge or the power to do them. She had even considered just going ahead and killing them as she had been commanded. She was not concerned about their lives, but only with her own. Yet within the little group at Hogwarts there, they were too valuable to her plans.

Hermione even noticed how distracted she was acting and commented on it as she joined the Slytherin on Saturday morning in mid-March. "Rhyann? Have you been getting enough lately? You look totally out of it."

Blinking a few times and bringing herself back to the present, Rhyann peered up at the other teen as she sat herself down across from her. "Oh, it's nothing. Just so much homework to do and other things on my mind."

"The amount of work they're giving us does seem a bit ridiculous, but I haven't had any trouble getting it done." The Head Girl pulled out a half dozen books from her book bag. "It's all about scheduling. Other things worry me too..." She gave her a sympathetic nod and then made a little noise as she remembered something. "Before I forget, Professor Snape wants to see you later this morning."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, when Malfoy and I were with the Headmistress this morning, he was there as well. He told us whichever of us sees you first to tell you that he needs to speak with you." Hermione seemed pleased that she was the first to tell her. "I think perhaps he might notice your distracted state too. You haven't been doing all that well with the counter-jinxes in his class."

Rhyann shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She did not think that Snape would care all that much about her class performance. It was more likely that he was going to ask her if the task their Lord had given to her was set in motion. "Oh... well, it is difficult when everyone else's jinxes are stronger than my counters. I might be doing the counters correctly, but I just don't have the power to stop them."

Hermione tapped her chin as she thought about it. "I suppose that could be why. Yet I don't think anyone is sending anything really strong at you. You're just not concentrating properly. You should practice more in our meetings. You get the techniques easily enough, but all the other Slytherins have made greater strides than you."

She sat up a bit straighter, her expression hardening defensively. "Well, I know that's only because I just don't have such strong magic..."

"I don't mean it as an insult." Hermione added immediately, her voice softening. "I really just think you have too much on your mind. Is everything alright with Draco? With your family? You don't mention them much any more."

"Everything's fine." Rhyann gave a little dismissive wave of her hand. "I admit, I have been busy with different things. The professors are really pushing us this final year with our N.E.W.T.'s. I get a bit of insomnia. But not like last year!" She made sure to emphasize that.

"Ah, just stress." The Gryffindor nodded, declaring her diagnosis. "You should take a relaxing potion or maybe a sleeping draught. You could ask Professor Snape when you see him later."

"I'll do that then." She assured the other girl and went back to her history essay. Rhyann had no intention of discussing any such things with the Deputy Headmaster. If she thought she could ask him for his help in getting away with not doing the task that had been given to her by their Lord, she would do so. He might be difficult to get along with, but he was an intelligent wizard. It was unfortunate that he was a Death Eater.

There was little talk for the rest of their time together in the library. Hermione was too focused on her work. Sometimes Ron and/or Harry tagged along to study with them on Saturday mornings, but they both were absent this day. Rhyann was told it was because they were up most of the night trying to finish off a project that was suppose to be due the day before.

An hour before noon, she excused herself and headed towards Snape's office. Rhyann had worked out in her head what she would say to him when he asked her about the progress of her task. She steeled herself and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

The petite brunette opened the door and closed it behind her as she went inside. She put down her heavy book bag beside one of the empty chairs and stood facing the hooked nose wizard behind the desk. "Good morning, sir. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, sit down, Miss Rookwood." Snape did not look up from the parchment he was reading. His eyes were busy scanning it and only when they reached the bottom did he finally let his long fingers carefully roll it up, placing it inside one of his desk drawers. "You've been busy of late, have you not?"

"Yes..." Rhyann thought that an odd question coming from him.

"Along with your schoolwork, you have had other 'things' occupying your mind." This was a statement and he did not need a nod from her to know it was true.

"I have."

"How have you been handling everything? Are you managing to keep up?" It was no conversational tone nor one with any noticeable hint of concern. His voice was flat but more than just inquiring.

Rhyann gripped her hands together on her lap. Her feet barely touched the floor in the chair she was sitting in and it almost made her feel like a child being checked up on. "I have been handling it all just fine." She would not give any specific answer regarding her orders from the Dark Lord unless he asked about it first.

"You know that I do not find it acceptable that your performance has been slipping in my class."

Could Hermione have been right! Did he really just want to talk to her about her class work? Rhyann could not believe that and blinked the surprise from her eyes. "Professor, I don't think it has been slipping. I..."

"I am not interested in any of your excuses. If you have been managing to keep up with everything, you should be keeping up with my class as well. I give special treatment to no one." Snape reminded her sternly.

"I understand that." Rhyann was beginning to feel her hackles rising and fought to keep them down. She would play the obedient student. "I will put more effort into it then."

"Yes, you shall." Snape moved slightly in his chair, pulling a bit at his high collar. "Since you have been having no other problems then, I wish to ask you to do something for me. It requires one with your unique abilities. If you do not have the time, I will not expect you to do it. It is for my own personal interest. Would you be willing to help me?"

Lucius had always demanded that she do his bidding, blackmailed her, and Voldemort commanded her, put fear into her. Now the Deputy Headmaster sat across from her asking her to help him. Rhyann did not feel any sort of pressure from him to say that she would. In fact, she felt a little like he was uncomfortable bringing this to her and realized that he must be doing so because he had exhausted all other avenues. Snape was not a wizard, in her opinion, that went asking others for help. He had peeked her curiosity more than any desire to want to offer help. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to go into the sleeping minds of three individuals. One of them has some information that I require. I know exactly where they are, so they will be easy for you to locate." Snape stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"That... is simple enough." The dreamer answered cautiously. It would be easy for her to do. There wasn't anyone out there who had any defenses around their mind that would be any trouble for her. "What is it that you wish for me to find out about?"

"You will agree to do it then?" Snape asked again. "I would require complete confidentiality on this. You cannot tell anyone what you discover. Not your family, your friends, Mr. Malfoy or even our Lord. I am entrusting you with a great responsibility in obtaining this information. Will I be able to trust you?"

Her curiosity gave her no choice but to continue forward with this. "Of course, sir."

Severus Snape sat silently for a moment, studying her with his piercing eyes. "I'm placing great trust in you, Miss Rookwood." He gave her one more meaningful look and then took out a small slip of paper from his robes, handing it to her. "The three names with their addresses are upon that. They are no one that you know or even heard of. The information should not be difficult to find. I am looking for a specific enchanted object. It is a shield with the crest of all the Houses of Hogwarts upon it. I'm sure I do not have to describe that to you. One of these three wizards has it in their possession and I intend to bring it back to the school where it belongs. The one that has it may call it a horcrux. Such a thing should stand out in their mind."

Taking the piece of paper, her heart skipped the next three beats. "A horcrux. Yes, that should be easy enough, sir."

"The sooner you can do this the better as well."

"I will do it this night, Professor." Rhyann slid the paper into an inner pocket in her robes without even looking at the names. A horcrux.

With a grateful nod, he stood up as if he suddenly didn't want to be sitting down at the moment. "Thank you, Miss Rookwood. I appreciate your helping me with this. You may go back to your studies now or to the Great Hall where the midday meal will be starting."

She slowly stood up and remembered her bag beside her. Her hand shot down, yanking it up and let its weight carry her towards the door. "You're welcome... I'll come to see you tomorrow morning with the information."

"Very good." Snape came over to hold open the door for her. There was a certain look in his eyes that she could not place for it seemed so foreign to his normal demeanor. He closed the door quietly behind her once she was in the hall.

He had hardly seemed like himself in there, but Rhyann knew it was because he was asking her for a favor. Not just any favor, but one that was so secret that not even their master knew about it. Snape could be just testing her by seeing who she would tell, but she didn't get that feeling. She then realized she had recognized that look in his eyes. It was fear. He had entrusted her with something so very important that he had reason to be afraid of anyone else finding out.

She picked up her pace as she headed back to Slytherin tower. He was going to have her find a horcrux for him. Rhyann was not sure exactly what such objects were like, but now, finally after all that chasing she had done in Potter's mind, she would be able to find out through another source. This favor she was doing for Snape was going to be just as rewarding for herself as it was for him.


	34. Chapter 34

It was in the second sleeping mind that she found what she was looking for. The dreamer had left the first wizard's mind disgusted. The man had unnatural sexual tastes and they dominated his thoughts. The second one was not any prettier, but it was his magical objects that pleased him more than anything. He had a secret little vault under his house where he kept his treasures and the Hogwarts shield was one of his most precious ones.

The story behind his acquisition of it was amusing for the wizard did know that it was a horcrux. This man, Barry Caitiff, knew because he was a Death Eater and he had an affair with the wife of another Death Eater who originally was to keep the object for their master. The woman had told her lover about the secrets her spouse had told her. The husband had been captured and sent to Azkaban. So Caitiff took his chance and stole the shield from the other's household. The idiot wife never knew it had gone missing. The husband had died in Azkaban and the wife passed on a few years later. And it was not because the shield was a horcrux that the wizard had wanted it. He wanted it because the shield would protect whomever held it in his possession completely from magic. Caitiff was so afraid that he might have failed their Lord somewhere along the way that he was protecting himself.

Caitiff no longer did any work as a Death Eater. He was retired, in a sense. He remained holed up in his little house with his enchanted objects and his growing insanity.

Rhyann skirted around those chaotic pockets in his mind to focus upon what the horcrux really was. It was so near what was making Caitiff mad though, she had to tread very carefully. What Harry had called just a silly fairy tale was, in fact, reality. The horcrux was an enchanted object with the piece of one's soul in it. When a person did this, they risked diminishing their humanity but at the same time, as long as the object remained safe, they would never die. It was a way to become immortal.

What was even more shocking was who the piece of soul within the shield belonged to: Voldemort.

Her mind whirled. If she had hoped that Harry could kill the Dark Lord before and free her, she would have been in for a horrible surprise. There would be no way anyone could kill him. There could be a thousand prophecies that stated the scarred teen would be the one to defeat Voldemort, but none of them spoke about the horcrux. None of them knew that he had ensured his own immortality with the dangerous spell.

It explained to her now why her master was the way he was and her fear of him, the feeling of unnaturalness about him. Rhyann had not been able to pin down why she felt that way, but it was only because she did not know such a thing was possible. She had always been taught that one could not separate one's own life energies. To do so would have unthinkable consequences. The Dark Lord was like a lich. It sent shivers through her even in the dreaming world.

The dreamer left Barry Caitiff's mind and floated in the vast universe of twinkling energies. Harry had known about the horcrux as well. Surely he could not have figured it out on his own. It had to be that Dumbledore had known and that was the reason why everyone always said he was the only wizard that the Dark Lord feared. It made sense. Such knowledge would be precious. Was Potter searching for the horcrux as well?

Snape knew about the horcrux and that explained his need for secrecy. Perhaps he did not trust Caitiff to protect it. He did say he was going to bring it back to Hogwarts. Was he trying to keep it hidden from Potter by having it right under his nose? It seemed like something he would do.

If she wished to be free of Voldemort's hold, she knew that he would have to die. Rhyann could not do so herself. It was to be Harry and she would help him as she could. If Snape was bringing the horcrux to hide in the castle, then she would have to tell Harry that it was there and let him destroy it so that he could later kill the Dark Lord.

Rhyann browsed the final wizard's mind that was on Snape's list and found nothing new except more abominations. All those men had served Voldemort at some point and they were horrid individuals. She could not believe that everyone who served the Dark Lord was that way. Her uncles may hate muggles and want to purify the wizarding world, but they were not as despicable as those men. Lucius, she could could believe, had a soul just as black no matter his proper public facade.

After getting some good sleep herself, she awoke just after sunrise. Rhyann was washed and dressed before any of the other students in her tower were awake. She went down to the Deputy Headmaster's office, sure that he would be awake as well. The door was open and he sat labeling various vials at his desk.

She knocked and peered in at him. "Good morning, Professor."

Snape's head jerked up. The usual dark circles under his eyes seemed a little deeper this morning. "Miss Rookwood. Come in and shut the door behind you." He immediately put down his quill and gave her his full attention.

The dreamer shut the door and did not bother to sit down. "Barry Caitiff. He's the one. In a vault under the floor boards at the left back corner of his house."

There was a brief flicker of triumph in his face but he swiftly got it under control. "Thank you. This information you have gotten for me is very important." He looked at her intensely. "You do understand how important now, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, sir." Rhyann held his gaze and nodded.

"And you do understand the need for secrecy as well?"

"Yes, completely." She nodded a second time.

His head echoed her nod, rounding his desk. "If you have any questions..."

"Professor, from what I did learn in Caitiff's mind, I believe it best if I know nothing else. You must do as you must do and you may trust me not to say anything about it just as I trust you with the horcrux." Her large dark eyes shimmered with his gaunt image.

"Very well." Snape's eyes squinted slightly, staring at her queerly. His lips thinned. "Thank you once again then, Miss Rookwood. You may go now. I have my own business to attend to."

Rhyann took the few steps back to the door and opened it. She almost felt she should be thanking him instead. "Have a good day, sir."

It was Sunday and the students were not so early rising, but the morning meal still began at the same time every day. She made her way to the Great Hall and was not so surprised to see the Head Girl at the Gryffindor table with a very sleepy looking Harry beside her. Rhyann greeted them and asked to see him after the evening meal. There was a meeting that night and they were meet beforehand. The rest of her day was spent engrossed in homework and how she was going to bring up the subject to Potter.

Knowing about the secret DADA meetings now, Draco didn't question where she went after dinner. If he found the time and he knew she was at a meeting, he would go too. Yet half of the time, he could not make it and made no complaints that she was going.

Rhyann was there and sitting in one of the big chairs before Harry arrived. He smiled at her as he came in and flopped down in the chair beside her. "Hi."

"Hi Harry." Her lips quirked up in a little fae smile. "You don't look like you're getting much sleep. How are you doing?"

"Oh, it's all these bloody assignments. It's hard to keep up!" The marred teen huffed, stretching out his long legs in front of him.

"Hermione says you just need to keep to a proper.." Rhyann started and he joined in to say the last word with her, "schedule." They both laughed and she gave a bit of a shrug. "We all know she's right though."

"Yes, I know." Harry sighed and ran his hand lazily through his thick locks. "Are we going to do some dreaming now?"

"If you'd like." She curled up her legs to her and then hesitantly asked, "Do you remember when I asked you what a horcrux was last semester?"

She could see the muscles in his neck go tense. Harry nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I heard that word again. Professor Snape has one. Do you think he might use it in class, show us what it is?" Rhyann gave him her most naive tone, cocking her head to the side.

Harry looked at her consideringly and then stated, "I know he has it. He's brought it back already today."

Her breath caught in her throat. How did he know that! Snape swore her to secrecy. She had doubted anyone else knew but the two of them.

"I also know you helped him to find it. Was it with your family or a friend of your family's?"

Rhyann knew her face must have paled. She was shocked and bewildered. Harry knew! The only person that could have told him was Snape himself. Harry knew that she knew too but he did not know that she went into the dreaming realm to find the information. Why one thing and not another? What was going on! "Just... a family friend..."

"Snape swore you to secrecy, didn't he?" A little smile played across Harry's lips.

She didn't trust her voice at the moment but she replied in a shaky way. "He... did. He didn't say though..." The Deputy Headmaster had her say that she would not tell anyone else, but he did not say that he hadn't told anyone himself.

"Of course, he didn't say anything himself." Harry leaned back and sighed. "He doesn't trust people. I'm surprised he had you help. I think most of the time he doesn't trust me. I know he hates me, but we have to work together on this now that Dumbledore..."

"Work with you on what!" Rhyann blurted out.

Harry locked his green eyes with her ebony ones. "With destroying the horcruxes."

Horcruxes! There were more than one! Her fingers dug into the soft material of the chair, knuckles turning white. And why was Snape helping him? It didn't make any sense!

"This will be the last one. The hardest to destroy, too." The task seemed to loom over him, but it was mixed with sadness and fear as well.

"Destroy them? But... but... horcruxes contain... and Snape is a..." She never felt so much like a bumbling fool before.

Harry reached over and detached both of her hands from clawing at the furniture. He gave them a squeeze and seemed to be give her a look of pride. "Rhyann, we know exactly what they are. If I am going to kill Voldemort, I have to destroy his horcruxes first. I know where your family's loyalties lie. But you're different. You've just proven that to me now by telling me about the horcrux even though you swore to keep it secret with a Death Eater. I know I can trust you. You have shown that you are on our side."

Rhyann wanted to jump back and scream at him. On his side! He didn't know anything! And as it was shown, she had not known everything either. They had been secretly destroying horcruxes. It made sense that was what happened to Dumbledore now. That's why it had to be keep so secret. "But Snape..."

"Snape has been helping all along. Dumbledore trusted him. He's been key to it all." Harry quieted his voice to one more soothing upon seeing her expression. "You needn't fear he'll tell your uncles anything. He will keep it secret that you helped. I know he didn't want me to tell you about him, but I know you can be trusted."

Severus Snape, one of the Dark Lord's most high ranking servants, a double-agent. Rhyann almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did he manage to hide such a secret! Voldemort's occlumency powers were strong. She only managed to hide parts of her mind because of her skill in the dreaming world. How would Snape do such a thing! If they knew about him, he would suffer a death worse than any other death. Surely he must know that. And he still risked it all! But for what?

The same reason as she was doing what she was. He did not want to be a pawn any more. A little light went on behind her eyes. That had to be it! It was the only thing that made sense. Rhyann realized she was still gaping at Harry and composed herself best she could.

"I... I didn't even know. I didn't even suspect him... I was frightened he might tell..." She shook her head at herself, wondering if she sounded silly at this act any more.

"Don't worry." Harry assured her with a kind smile. "You're safe here at Hogwarts. It's the safest place to be."


	35. Chapter 35

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Snape did not flinch at her not so unexpected out-burst. His face screwed up in a disbelieving expression. "Did you honestly think I would tell you such a thing? Look who you are! You wear the Dark Mark. I would dare not risk it."

"You have the mark as well!" Rhyann shot back. "I didn't want it. I didn't ask to be branded like this!"

"We all choose our path one way or another." He stated in a drawling yet almost sage-like way. "You must understand that I could not risk it. The Dark Lord can see into your head. Even if you promised to keep such a secret, it would not matter."

She folded her arms across her petite chest and held up her head. "He can't see into my head. Do you honestly think I would still be standing here if he could!" She mimicked his previous tone.

"And how can you be sure of that?" Snape's brows furrowed.

"I have been helping Potter and his friends all year. I have other talents I've developed as well. I've managed to keep it all hidden from him with several barriers that I created in the dreaming realm. One mirrors back my fear of him and with a few nonconsequential things floating about for him to find, he doesn't care any further than that. He thinks me a simple and fragile thing." Her cheeks were colored with her anger.

He gave her what almost could be a look that said he was impressed. "Yes, obviously you wouldn't be here if he knew." He folded his arms as well. "These other talents... you've developed your astral projection further?"

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly shut it again. "Did Harry tell you that too!"

"Potter had told Dumbledore and Dumbledore told me." Snape replied stiffly.

Rhyann gave her head a little shake, not fully believing any of this was really happening. Finally, she heaved a great sigh. "Yes, I have developed it further. I honestly don't think I have any limits with it. I can only go places I've been, of course, like with apparating. My projected self is fully corporeal. No one can tell the difference."

Snape's fingers tap thoughtfully on his arm. "Where did you learn to do it? Can you teach others to do it?"

"No. I have no clue how to go about it." She gave him a little scowl. "It happened spontaneously the first time and I just went with it from there. It is only because it feels like dreaming to me."

His eyes drilled into her as if he could see through her own dark orbs into her mind. His head then bobbed as he nodded slightly. Not to her but to himself. "Is there anything else you're not telling me, Miss Rookwood? We both are in precarious positions here knowing one another's secrets. We must not leave out anything now that Potter had decided to take you fully into his trust." He said Harry's name with distaste.

Not addressing his question, it was her turn for her eyes to bore into him. "If you had known all school year about my helping Harry and you knew that I had been hiding things from the Dark Lord, you could have told me." It felt like the hundredth time she had repeated that. "You didn't tell Harry about how skilled I am at dreaming though. He doesn't know it all. Why didn't you tell him?"

"That is your secret to tell him, not mine." Snape said pointedly.

He had kept her trust in that. It confused her still all that was going on. Her mind was trying to make sense of it all and adjust her own plans. "Well... thank you for not telling him then."

"I do suggest that you tell him everything though. If he is to trust you, he cannot come across any surprises later on." He suggested less firmly than when he spoke before. "Your talents are invaluable. They would be of great help to him, especially since you are teaching him to dream."

Rhyann was about to ask how he knew that, but guessed that Harry had told Dumbledore that as well. She had thought many times before that the Deputy Headmaster had known more than he let on and she now discovered that she had been right. He seemed to know everything that was going on. Her lips pursed and then relaxed. "I just don't want him to... I don't want him to think that..."

"You don't want him to exploit you?" Snape raised a single eyebrow. "You have no need to worry of that with Potter. It is not his manner. Not like some others you have experience with. You are already helping him. Why not help with all your talents?"

She wanted to growl at him to stop somehow knowing what she was feeling. She was sure he couldn't get into her head either. No one could get through her barriers. "I know Harry wouldn't do that. It's just that..."

"Why do you keep making excuses, Miss Rookwood? If you want to be free of the Dark Lord as you say you do, why won't you use full range of your skills?"

"Harry is good at dreaming. He's not just good, he's exceptional. He learns really fast." Rhyann blurted out, embarrassed by her confession. "The dreaming realm is my world. I am the most powerful dreamer. I will have no one challenge me there. I don't want him to get as good as I am..."

There was no look of condensation or pity. There was a flicker of understanding though. "I do not think you need to fear that. You are a born dreamer while he is not. You have been doing it your entire life and he has been dabbling in it for just a short time. Plus, you are a woman. If he does manage to expand his abilities there, you will always be more powerful than him."

It was stated so simply. Rhyann had been acting territorially, she knew, and now it seemed ridiculous, childish. Snape was right. Even if Harry did learn to do all that she could do in the dreaming world, he would never be able to best her there because it was a woman's realm. Her power would always be greater. She blinked a few times, free of the irrationality that had blinded her before. "I will teach him all I can then. I'll tell him everything I can do..." Her tattoo itched and she motioned to it, peering up at the older wizard. "What about my Dark Mark? Should I say anything...? Does he know about yours?"

"Yes, he knows that I wear the mark." Snape sighed heavily. "I do think it best that you keep it hidden. No one needs to know about it. It will only cause contention."

"Alright." Rhyann agreed, glad to have someone of wisdom and reason to help. It allowed her to breathe just a little easier as if some of the burden had been removed. Her chest then tightened up again as she thought of her orders. "Do you know that I have been given a certain task to carry out?"

"Yes, I do." The DADA professor's face hardened at the mention of it.

"I don't want to do it. I don't want to kill the Weasleys." By the tone of her voice, she knew it made her sound if she really did care that they lived. Their lives weren't of a concern to her but only that they lived so she could carry through with her own plans. Yet if it made others think something else, she would not correct them. "How do I get away with not doing it?"

"Just don't do it."

The frown returned to her face. "Just don't do it? I will be punished. I could be killed! What would I say!"

"The Dark Lord will not kill you, Miss Rookwood. You are too useful to him." Snape assured her. "Yes, you would be punished for not carrying out the task and no excuse will suffice, but you can say that Dumbledore left protective barriers that you cannot break at the moment. Also, if he does insist on punishment, I will volunteer to do it. He will accept since I am here at Hogwarts with you and that way you needn't be removed from here. It is much easier to create the illusion that you have been punished than it is to make it appear as if someone were dead."

He had shocked her again with what he would do for her. After a moment to get over it, Rhyann dipped her head to him. "Thank you, sir. I didn't know what I was going to do before..."

There was a knock at the door. She jumped but he only glanced at his clock. "That would be Potter."

"I don't want to tell him about what the Dark Lord wanted me to do!" Rhyann whispered urgently to him.

"Of course not." Snape gave her a chastising look for thinking that he might be stupid and then opened the door. "Mr. Potter. Come in."

Harry stepped in around the Deputy Headmaster and gave the dreamer a shy smile that seemed a bit wary of the situation. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Closing the door, Snape stalked around to stand behind his desk. "Yes, I did. Miss Rookwood and I have things sorted out now. All violations of trust," he gave them both a look, "were done for the good. We will not need to linger over them."

"Thank you." Harry replied quietly and seemed quite relieved.

"There is another issue as well. Miss Rookwood has been teaching you about dreaming and she has something to say about it." Snape tilted his head towards her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. Rhyann would have preferred to tell Harry in her own time. She hadn't any time to prepare what she was going to say. She nipped at her lower lip anxiously and turned to face the other teenager. "What... what I have been teaching you about dreaming is only a small amount of what I know. I am a born dreamer, as you know, but my skills go far beyond what I've shown you. I spent most of my life learning them. I can go into people's dreams anywhere. No matter where they are or where I am. I can go into their sleeping minds and search through for information as well." Her words began to pick up speed as she saw his eyes widen with surprise. "I didn't tell you, Harry, because this is what my family bred me for. I am their treasure in that manner. They use my skills for their own purposes. That's why Lucius Malfoy took me to his manor. He wanted to use me as well and he did. There was nothing I could do about it. I worried... I feared that if you knew all I could do, you would use me in the same way."

There was none of the expected anger at keeping it from him. His features softened. "I wouldn't do that to you, Rhyann. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. You do know that, don't you?"

She smiled a bit ruefully. "I know that now... I didn't know before. I just sort of expected..."

"Me to use you like everyone else in your life has used you." Harry finished for her. He gave her a smile in return that was full of empathy. "Trust me, I won't. I only want you to teach me if you want to."

"It would be my pleasure to teach you." Rhyann put on a grin.

"Good." Snape voice caused them both to turn back to him. "Now that's settled, Potter and I can move on to other business. You are free to go now, Miss Rookwood."

Nodding, she started to the door and then paused. "Professor, how much should I tell Draco? He has been helping too..."

"Nothing!" Snape barked. "You tell him nothing of what you know."

"But, sir, he is in the secret club and he has been helping. He can be trusted now."

"He cannot be trusted." The professor's voice was sharp and brutal. "Mr. Malfoy is still his father's son. You should have never have let him know about those meetings. How much have you told him about everything else?"

"I haven't told him about much... He knows about the meetings..." About her reason why, she silently added. "I haven't told him about you or teaching Harry to dream or about the horcruxes..."

"Then don't tell him anything. He knows too much as it is."

"I think if Rhyann believes Malfoy can be trusted, then he should know too." Harry spoke up getting surprised looks from both of them. "I don't like him at all, but if she believes he can help..."

"Her beliefs about Malfoy are clouded for obvious reasons." Snape's large nose twitched with disgust.

Harry ignored him and looked only at the dreamer. "You can tell him that you're teaching me to dream and about the horcruxes. Maybe he might know something that will be of help."

"You may not tell him anything about me." Snape glared at him coldly.

"I won't tell him." Rhyann promised the older man and then turned to the younger one. "Thank you, Harry. It means a lot to me. I will talk to you later." She opened the door and gave a parting nod to Snape. "Professor."

Snape said nothing to her as she exited his office and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. She was sure that the tension between Potter and him would explode the moment she was gone. Rhyann felt a little lighter in her step as she headed back to Slytherin tower. Now she not only had Draco to help her but Snape as well. It felt strange to have more hope for her freedom and a few portraits looked at her strangely as she wore a goofy grin upon her lips.


	36. Chapter 36

"I really don't think I should be competing in this." Rhyann whispered to him for the tenth time that morning.

"You're one of the smartest students in Slytherin. We won't have a chance of winning without you." Draco kissed her behind her ear as he whispered back.

"But I'm too old! I'm not really a student." Her lips thinned in a displeased line.

Draco sighed. "You're just saying that because you don't want to do it. No matter your age, you're still a Slytherin and I want you on the team."

Rhyann looked about at the other teams. The Ravenclaws' had put together a grand Academic Competition. Each of the four Houses in Hogwarts would compete as they did in the quidditch tournament, but there were also teams from other wizarding schools in Europe. Yet the audience was not as large as it had been for the Slytherins' event. The fact that Dumbledore was no longer there to protect the school seemed to keep a good number of people away.

"Besides, we won't win with Hermione on the Gryffindors' team. And we definitely don't have a chance against Ravenclaw." The dreamer huffed, knowing she looked childish pouting as she was, but this was not what she wanted to waste her time on. There were too many other things on her mind.

"Maybe the luck of the draw will have it that we don't have to play either of them until we have to near the end." Draco let a little smirk play across his lips. There was not a hint of worry upon his pointed pale face.

She peered up at him, realizing at once they wouldn't have to play either of those teams until they reached the finals. No matter how much Draco had been busy doing other things, it did not surprise her that he had taken the time to ensure that the random draw of teams that would start off playing against each other would not be so random. Rhyann did not care about the competition at all, but she knew the importance of winning to him. Though she doubted they could win even with the fix and she was sure he would know that too, at least they would be in the top finalists.

Leaning against him in surrender, she said no more on the subject. In everyone else's eyes, and sometimes in her own, she was a student at Hogwarts. It would seem odd to people that one of the smartest people from Slytherin was not on their team. All she could think was that it was going to be terribly boring.

Of course, Draco was the captain of their team of five. He always had good grades but the rest of them did better than he did. Rhyann sat at his side with Millicent, Blaise and Devon Kliver to her other side. She had noticed that neither Harry, Ron nor Ginny were on the Gryffindors' team. Hermione was their captain - which was also no surprise - but their whole team was made of girls. That did provoke some sniggering and jokes about the lack of brains amongst the boys in Gryffindor.

"Did your uncles finally get back to you about whether they would be coming?" Draco stroked her arm idly.

"Darcy will be here. Tristian is busy with other things." Though Rhyann knew her uncles were busy wizards, she also knew that if Tristian wanted to come, then he would. He was just the type to get bored by such a competition and she fully understood how he felt.

"My mother and father are already here. At some point, we probably better go sit with them for a while." His voice was tense as he said so, but he had done well so far on being the proper, dutiful son.

Rhyann also tensed at the mention of his parents. Surely Lucius knew what her task was or that she had one, at least, and that it was not completed. The Dark Lord had not visited her himself, but she did not think he had the time to worry about motivating her. He had no reason to distrust her at the moment. That would change in two weeks when the two month time period was up, but she had to put her trust in Snape to take care of that for her.

"I suppose my uncle will be with them too." Rhyann did not feel any less tense at that thought. She still loved her family dearly, but she was not one to forget things. She knew they were under equal amount of pressure as she was, but Draco had risked it all to protect her. Why could they have not done the same thing? She hoped that after everything was all over, when she was free of her constraints and thus they were free as well, they would be able to have a happy and free loving family as she had felt they were before.

Each of the Headmasters and Headmistresses from the various schools had been invited to take turns asking the questions during the competition. There was a panel of seven guests of honor - famous Academics from all over the country - that acted as judges as well as timed and kept score during the matches. Ravenclaw had not went all out inviting many guests as Slytherin and Hufflepuff had for theirs was a smaller and more serious affair. They did not want to lessen the importance of the competition itself by having too many celebrities over-shadowing it. The typical gaggle of reporters were still in attendance though.

The Slytherins played their first match against a team from a school in Finland. Each member of Rhyann's team had a different area of specialty and with that, they managed to win. Since they had played near the beginning of the round, it would be a while until they were due to compete again and Draco led his girlfriend by the hand to sit with their families.

All of them were overly polite. The formality not only for the sake of their own peace but for the reporters that floated about and loved to catch candid pictures of influential families such as theirs. They watched rest the rest of the first matches together. Hufflepuff was the only House from Hogwarts to lose and not continue on to the next round. Hannah and her team seemed unphased by their loss, though, and were more than happy just to spend time with their families.

Slytherin won their second match before lunch as well. Since there was enough room in the Great Hall, a formal lunch was held there with all the students, families and guests. Ravenclaw had arranged a menu full of what were considered "brain foods" which consisted of a lot of fish. Rhyann did not mind fish at all, but Narcissa was not a big fan. She had Draco escort her to the restroom before dessert even came.

It was not so unexpected that without her protector there, Lucius would turn his cold eyes upon her. "How are your studies going, Rhyann? Only a few months left before school is out."

The dreamer knew he cared nothing about how she was doing in school. She answered politely, waiting for him to get to what he really wanted to say. "I'm doing well. There is a lot of work this semester, but I'm handling much better than some others."

"I'm sure then that you are constrained for time aside from your studies. It must be difficult to concentrate on anything else." Lucius drawled coolly, dabbing the sides of his mouth elegantly after finishing the rest of the food before him on his plate.

He did know. Rhyann forced her face to remain impassive. "It it very difficult. I try to find more time, but there are other obstacles in my way as well." She glanced at her uncle, but Darcy said not a word. He silently continued to finish off his meal.

"Some tasks are more important than schoolwork, I hope you realize. The penality for failure will not just be a lower grade." The elder Malfoy stated quietly, sipping his wine to conceal the fact from anyone else that something of secrecy was said.

"I understand completely. I do not like to fail in anything." Rhyann responded, her voice tight. There was nothing he could really do or say with this many people around. The threat was clear in his expression though.

Setting down his goblet, Lucius stood up with a nod. "Please excuse me, I'm going to see how my wife is doing. We'll return in a bit."

Both the Rookwoods nodded in return and there seemed to be some tension lifted in the air when Lucius strode out of the Great Hall. Darcy reached over and affectionately stroked his niece's hair. "Don't worry so much, my dear. I know you would not fail in anything. Some tasks are just harder than others."

"Thank you, uncle." The dreamer did not give him a smile though. "I am doing what I can. I am not without my limits though."

"I know, I know. None of us want to see you... hurt either."

She knew he meant punished. Rhyann was sure that she felt a little shiver go through his body as if he were remembering something of that nature himself. Her heart went out to him for a brief moment and she leaned over to give him a hug. "Don't you worry either. I'll be okay. You just focus on what you have to do. Then, one day soon, we won't have to worry about any of this at all and we can be a happy family again."

"I hope for the same thing. I want nothing more than to have you back again." Darcy muttered back in her ear and released her from the embrace. He seemed a bit greyer at the temples now and a few more wrinkles by his eyes. Crow's feet, people called them. They looked distinguished on a Rookwood.

Sitting back up, Rhyann closed herself off again to him. The Malfoys returned and dessert was served. The rest of the day could not go quickly enough. Slytherin lost their third match to a German team who then next lost to Gryffindor. The two final teams were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Though the red and gold had some quick minds, it was Hermione that carried the team and managed to keep them neck-in-neck with Ravenclaw to take them into over-time. Eventually, though, it was a question on quidditch that stumped her and Ravenclaw won the day. Rhyann was sure later that both Ron and Harry would give Hermione a hard time about missing the question!


	37. Chapter 37

After the Ravenclaws' event, Rhyann saw less and less of the Gryffindors. Not only did they have their schoolwork to keep up with, but they were determined to have a more spectacular event than Slytherin. Many of the students believed that Gryffindor could do it too because of the nature of their event. Dueling was equally as loved as quidditch, but since it was something more rarely seen, it was more eagerly anticipated.

Rhyann could teach Harry more about dreaming during the nights now when he did manage to get to sleep. He was a quick learner and that got her ruffled a few times. She had to keep reminding herself that he could never be as powerful as she was in the dreaming realm. It was her world and he was only there, being taught how to utilize his talents, because she allowed it. It assuaged her territorial feelings for the most part, but she was apt to give Harry little reminders now and then that she had the control in that realm.

There were less meetings now with only a few months left of the semester. Essays and projects piled on the students' heads. So with the extra time she had, the petite Rookwood concentrated more on increasing her skills with astral projection. The next step in Salome's book was about waking reality itself. It was a realm not unlike the dreaming one. As proven through magic, it could be manipulated and a dreamer had the ability to do so. This was difficult for her to grasp because Rhyann certainly did not feel as though the waking world was anything like the dreaming one. They not only acted differently, but they felt differently to her. The dreaming realm was fluid to her. A small swish of a thought could change the entire landscape. She was lucky that she could levitate a book using her wand in the waking world.

She had her projected self walk around the school often, testing reality in various places and situations. None noticed that it wasn't her real self in class. Not even Snape could tell the difference. Rhyann even perfected the little details so that Draco couldn't tell in intimate moments.

She remembered when she had started learning to dream when she was a little girl and the basic lessons they had taught her. One of the first ones was changing a single object into something else. In a dream, it was a simple thing to do because dream objects were not real. They did not have their own energy. It was a matter of manipulating images and the will of the person's dream that one was in. In the waking world, though, objects did exist on their own. Their being was not supported by someone's mind. To change something into another thing without using transfiguration magic was an entirely different story.

Salome described the enforcing of one's energy and will upon the object. Not as a violent seizure of that object's being, but as a melding with it and working with its energy to transform it into something different. Just like learning the trick with all new things, once she figured out how to do it, she knew it would be easy from there on out. Yet Rhyann was having a difficult time melding her energy with that of a real object. There seemed like a wall around things. She referred to it as a physical-ness and frustrated herself with trying to get past it.

The dreamer knew she had to abandon what she knew of the waking world to accept what Salome was telling her in the book. All her experience in her years of life though were nearly impossible to conquer. Such things went to an unconscious level. She did not have the time needed to surpass it and gain a whole new view of the world. She had to be able to do it before the final attack by Voldemort on the wizarding world.

It was mid-March when she was walking a circle around Draco, her hand trailing around his middle. "So is this the real me or my projected self?"

The blond ran his hand through her long locks and grinned. "I don't know. Let me get a more thorough taste than just a kiss and I'll give you my guess then."

"If you guess correctly, then I'll let you." Rhyann teased, smirking up at him.

"Ah, motivation!" Draco chuckled and snatched her around the waist. He looked into her eyes as if he could tell by the shimmering of her dark orbs and then suddenly yanked up the sleeve on her left arm. "It's your projected self!"

Rhyann glared down at her bare arm. No tattoo. She detested the grotesque thing so much that she did not let it travel with her dream self. It was a mark on her physical body, not her spirit. Her boyfriend knew that she did that too and pulled away her arm. "That's cheating. No one else will look at my arm or even know what to look for. I want you to tell on other things."

"Rhyann, you know that your projection is perfect. There's no way anyone can tell." Draco gave a little sigh and pulled her closer to him again, nuzzling her. "I did guess correctly though..."

"Yes, you did." She cupped his handsome face and gave him a long, deep kiss. The dreamer then sighed herself. "I need to be able to do here what I can in the dreaming realm. Time is slipping away... tomorrow the two months is up..." She knew that he knew what she was talking about. There was no reason to say it out loud. She gave an unwilling little shiver. She would trust in Snape. She was now in a position to do nothing but trust in that he would take care of things as he had said he would.

Trailing his kisses down her neck, Draco rubbed her back soothingly hearing her talk of the deadline. "Don't worry about it, love. As you said, he won't kill you because you're too valuable. And I'll protect you from anything else. Just come spend nights with me in my bed and that way I will always be near to make sure you're safe."

A little smile played across her lips unbidden. "I've spent nights in your bed before. Some of the other students do mind, you know. And if one of the staff members were to come to get the Head Boy for something in the middle of the night, we'd be in a lot more trouble and I would not be the cause of having your title taken away from you."

"No one will care." He kissed her lips again and tenderly caressed the side of her face. "We're both adults and we are to wed. There are other empty beds if any of the others complain. You do get noisy sometimes."

"I do not!" Rhyann protested and gave him a playful little shove, attempting to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Yes, you do." Blaise grinned impishly as he slipped into the dorm room and head to his trunk to dig out a book. "But don't mind me, just go about what you were doing."

Rhyann let out a little gasp and buried her face which was red with embarrassment against her boyfriend. Draco was laughing and lightly tickling her sides. "See, I have a witness! What kind of things you want me to get her to shout out, Zabini! I'm taking requests!"

She gave him a whack on the arm and a warning glare at the other teen boy. "Don't you even say anything, Blaise! Just go on and give me some privacy to strangle him!"

"I'm not saying anything!" Having found his book, Blaise held up his hands in surrender. "Though, watching you strangle him might be fun too!"

"Get out!" Rhyann picked up a book and threw it at him.

Blaise laughed and ducked out the door, pausing to peek back in. "Hey, if you're going to start that, you better just go get your own body, Rhyann. Don't let Millicent sit there the whole time watching it while you shag Malfoy!" He disappeared down the stairs with his laughter echoing behind him.

Draco was still chuckling as he kissed her reddened cheeks. "I sometimes get the impression that Zabini doesn't like me all that much. I think maybe he's jealous." He reached around and gave her rear a playful squeeze. "You getting all red in the face has to be a new thing for your projection though."

"Blaise is not jealous." Rhyann scoffed, brushing her hair back out of her face. She had never gotten that impression from Zabini. He was a good looking young wizard and had an easy way with the girls. He did not seem to be interested in relationships though. "And as for the blushing, I can do that in dreams. It's no big thing."

"And what about the book then?"

She frowned slightly. "The book? I picked it up and threw it at him. There's no trick to that."

He raised a pale eyebrow. "Well, there would be no trick to it if the book weren't my glove beforehand."

"You left your books on the bed. You put your gloves on the table..." Rhyann glanced down to see though his books were on the bed, they were on the other side. One green glove sitting next to her side. Her dark eyes darted to the book she had threw at Blaise. It was one of Draco's wizarding economics texts. One she was sure that had been beside her. Whipping her head back, she saw that the real book was on the other side of the bed. "I did it..."

Draco walked over and picked up the book she had thrown. He flicked through the pages as he brought it back over to her. "I don't know what I'd do with two books, but I certainly don't know what I'd do with an empty book." He held it open for her. The cover was exactly the same as the original but there was no writing inside.

She gave her head a little shake, trying to chase away the shock. Rhyann grabbed the book away from him, let her fingers wander over it. It was real and solid. It had a physical-ness. There was no text in it, but it was no longer a glove. There was not even a signature energy that let one know it had been that before. "It's real..."

"Do you think you can change it back into my glove?" He sat down on his bed watching her intently.

"I wasn't even thinking when I did it though..." The dreamer ran her hand over the spine of the book. Perhaps that was what the problem had been all along. She had been thinking too much and letting her views of the waking world cloud her ability to do this. She had been sure there was a book beside her when she threw it at Blaise. It had been a certainty in her mind. What she had picked up did not even feel like a glove. It was a book even before her fingers had touched it.

The object in her hands was a book. She peered over at Draco and at his single glove on the bed. She had the pair in her hands. The soft green wool that was a little worn from being used while he was playing quidditch. She knew the feel of it well just from the times he had touched her with his gloved hands. She was not holding a book, but a glove. It was a glove. She let her energy flow into the object and gave it that knowledge.

There was a sudden weight difference and she almost dropped it. Rhyann grinned so widely that her cheeks stretched to their limit. She held out the glove to him, beaming with her victory. "Your glove, sir."

Draco took it, felt it and put it on. It was the same glove it had been before. "That's amazing! It's not like transfiguration at all. There's no slow or even fast transformation. It was a book and then suddenly, it was a glove. Try something else!"

Rhyann hopped over to the other side of his bed where his books were piled on the end. She knew the trick now. It seemed so simple. Why had it taken her so long to grasp it! She could hear her own laughter as she turned a book into a quill and another into miniature broom which she tossed over to her boyfriend. "This is really very easy!" She took another book and suddenly it was a handful of galleons. "I do think I could get use to this!"

His eyes went wide as he laughed along with her. "Me too!" He then grinned sheepishly. "Though, I am going to need my books back to be able to do my work."

She changed them all back to their original form and then rubbed her hands together. "Something bigger now." There was an oak desk against the wall near his bed and she focused on it. She let her energy meld with it and had it turn into a velvet cushioned couch with ornately carved legs. It had several fluffy pillows with her initials and Draco's entwined. She changed its color a few times before she decided on a deep green and added a higher dimpled back. She was about to applaud herself when her legs went out underneath her. The room was starting to fade.

Draco was swiftly down by her side. "What's happening! Are you alright, Rhyann!"

She felt exhausted. It had been too much her first time. In the dreaming realm, she seemed to have an inexhaustable amount of energy, but that was not true here. "Just drained... I have to go back to my physical body. I'll be back..."

She vanished and did not hear his protest about the desk being a couch now. Rhyann's eyes fluttered open in her own bed and Millicent's shadow hovered over her. She saw the concern in the big teen's eyes and gave her a weary smile, waving her off. "No worries. Just over did it." She did not even see Millicent's reaction or get back to Draco. Her body took her away to a long nap.


	38. Chapter 38

Rhyann jolted up in the bed, thrashing around with the blankets as if they were attacking her. Her heart hammered in her chest so loudly that she could not hear her own scream. Her dark locks matted to her forehead from the anxious perspiration and she had trouble seeing.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the arms, holding her still. "Rhyann, calm down. What's the matter!"

She knew that voice and she melted towards it, clutching at him for protection. She whimpered into his bare chest. His arms wrapped firmly around her and she wished that she could be shielded from the whole world with them.

Draco had never known her to have a nightmare. It was not something a dreamer experienced and thus he knew it was much more sinister than that. "It's okay, love. I'm here. Tell me what happened."

"Dammit, Malfoy! Stop shaggin' your girl an' get some sleep!" One of the other seventh years grouched from somewhere in the dorm, having been woken up from a deep sleep by her shriek that he misinterpreted as one of bliss instead of terror.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped back and focused his attention on his girlfriend. "Come on, Rhyann. You're safe with me. What happened?"

"I shouldn't have done that... I really shouldn't have..." The brunette shook her head against him, wiping at the tears that stung her eyes. Her tiny body still trembled against his.

Gently brushing back her hair from her face, he kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't have done what?"

"He came to me in the dreaming realm. He came and he was very angry with me." Rhyann whispered to him frantically. "He was going to punish me. He was going to take away the gift he had given me before... He threatened to take away my gift. It felt like he was ripping out my very soul! I couldn't let him... I couldn't have him take anything! I stopped him... he became frenzied with anger and... and I kicked him out of the dreaming realm. He's going to kill me now, Draco. I could feel it. He's going to kill me!"

"No one is going to hurt you." The Head Boy stated firmly. "I won't let them. Listen to me, Rhyann. He was just angry with you. He wouldn't kill you. You're too valuable to him. You know that."

Rhyann sniffled, trying not to seem like a weepy and weak little girl. She took in a few deep breaths, calming the trembling in her voice. "I felt it, Draco. There's no mistaking it. He wants to kill me."

"I want to kill a lot of people when I get angry with them, but it doesn't mean I will." Draco tried to assure her. He lay back down on the bed, pulling her with him and resting her head on his chest. "He'll cool off and then... just punish you..." He didn't like saying that either, but he was certain that no one would kill her.

She knew that there was no use arguing with him about it. Draco didn't feel what she had felt when she expelled the Dark Lord from the dreaming realm. She had never felt such a hate and murderous intent before. Rhyann had killed others, but there was nothing like that in her. Voldemort's soul was warped and twisted into something grotesque. Even more hideous than the Dark Mark on her her arm. The unnaturalness she felt when in the presence of his energy was not just from the fact that he had split his soul up to put them into horcruxes. It was because he was without anything good whatsoever.

Rhyann lay against her lover, letting him shush her as he stroked her hair. It was a long time before either of them fell asleep and even then, it was so light for her that she didn't really call it sleeping.

Just after sunrise, there was a loud boom as the door to the dorm flew open. The students all started awake. Rhyann cringed against Draco as the drapes to the canopy bed were thrown apart. Snape stood glaring at them. His eyes full of fury. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Sir.." Draco started to speak but he was cut off.

"Don't think you can talk your way out of this one, Malfoy! Having a girl in your bed will get your expelled. Get both of you expelled!" Snape snarled at him and then whipped his head about to look at the other boys who were peeking out of their beds. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! I will speak to these two alone!"

The seventh year Slytherin boys all scrambled out of their beds, grabbing robes and ran off down the stairs. Snape flicked his wand, slamming shut the door behind them. He then muttered another spell, waving his arm in a large circle indicating the area around him and the stunned couple. Only then did he start growling again. "What did you do, Rookwood! You did not carry out the Dark Lord's orders, I know, but you did something else! What is it!"

Rhyann only then recognized the spell he had done as one that would allow no one else to hear their conversation. She still hung on to Draco, unsure of Snape's sudden fury. "I... I know I shouldn't have done it... But... it was instinct! I couldn't help myself! I expelled him from the dreaming realm. I threw him out. He couldn't fight against my power."

"You did what!" The Deputy Headmaster gasped, angry and horrified. Neither of them had ever seen so much expression on the older wizard's face. "You ruined any chance you had! How could you do something so stupid!"

"I just did it! I didn't even think about it!" Rhyann pleaded her case.

Before she could say any more, Snape darted closer pointing a long pale finger at her. "You would have just been punished. Now I was called before the sun rose to the Dark Lord's and he gave me orders to have you killed!"

Draco placed himself in front of his girlfriend, gripping his wand threatening in one hand. "No one is going to touch Rhyann."

"My orders were to have you kill her." Snape's upper lip twitched as he turned his fiery gaze upon the blond.

His breath caught and his grip tightened so much on his wand that his nails dug into his palm. "I'm not going to kill her. No one is." Draco's icy eyes flashed threateningly.

"If you don't kill her, I am to kill you as well." Snape stated coldly.

Rhyann could not tell from the fearsome look in his eyes if the gaunt man was seriously going to do it or not. She knew that he still had to keep his cover as a loyal Death Eater or it would mean his life as well. If something did not happen, it would be all three of their lives on the line. It would ruin everything only because she could not control herself and ejected the Dark Lord from the dreaming realm. She still held on to Draco's shoulders as she peered around him at the professor. "You're... you're not going to do it, are you, sir?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and flashed a sneer making her cringe as if he had no pity for her. "Of course I'm not going to do it!"

"Why!" Draco snapped, not trusting the other wizard at all. "You'll be killed too if you don't do it. Why should we believe you when you're one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants? You just want me to let my guard down. I'll have the Killing Curse on you faster.."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Snape's almost nonexistant lips thinned even more, pointing at him with his own wand. He was coiled but he did not strike. "It is well that you kept some secrets, Miss Rookwood. I suppose we'll have to tell him now."

"Tell me what!" The Head Boy said less fiercely and glanced back over his shoulder at his lover.

"Professor Snape works, or worked, for Dumbledore. He's a double agent. He's been helping Harry and the rest of us all along." Rhyann spoke quietly, knowing that there was a spell about them, but not wanting it to be heard by anyone else nonetheless. She was also worried what Draco's reaction would be that she still kept such a secret from him.

His mouth contorted a dozen different ways until finally the words came out. "How do you know he isn't lying about that! He could have tricked Dumbledore and Potter isn't that hard to fool."

"He isn't lying, Draco. He's kept all my secrets from the Dark Lord. Do you think we'd be alive now if it was known what we were up to?" Rhyann pressed her cheek to his shoulder, not wanting to think what life would be like without him. She gave him a squeeze and then looked to Snape. "Besides, I'm sure if the professor truly wanted us dead, we would not be alive right now."

The Deputy Headmaster dipped his head once in acknowledgement of that truth.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you tell me!" Draco groaned his frustration. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!"

"Because, Mister Malfoy, the Dark Lord can see into your mind easily. I have protective barriers as well does Miss Rookwood. She says that she has put some up in your mind but it isn't the same as constructing your own unique ones. I think it wise that you be taught how to do so." Snape did not add that he did not like nor trust the Malfoys at all. The boy's involvement was Rhyann's doing and she would take full responsibility, any consequences, that might come if he played them false again.

"It was safer for you not to know." Rhyann put in, speaking more softly than the other two. She stayed kneeling on the bed with her head leaning on Draco's shoulder. She heard him sigh with a myriad of emotion and then put an arm around her. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to arrange your death, Miss Rookwood."


	39. Chapter 39

She did not expect her death to be so exasperating or emotionally difficult. Rhyann knew it meant she had to go into hiding. That only a few people could know she was alive and that secret had to be protected well in their minds. The students would just think she had been expelled and that was why she was gone. The staff and any other adults would believe that she had been killed. That included her uncles.

After all that had happened, Rhyann still dearly loved them. She could not help it. Even though she knew it had to be this way to save her life, it still tore at her heart to know that her family would believe her dead. Not just dead, but murdered by Draco at Voldemort's command.

Draco had protested that he did not want to be the one. That even if the Dark Lord commanded it, he would never kill her. He wanted the spell cast on himself as well so they could go into hiding together. Snape refused. The rare components, the time and the intricacy of the death spell were not something he could repeat twice in a short time span. It was also made more difficult by the fact that Rhyann had the Dark Mark. It linked her to Voldemort. He knew where each and every one of his Death Eaters were if he chose to seek them out. He would know if she were alive or dead.

While Snape had performed the spell, it was the dreamer herself that had removed the brand from her physical body with her newly manifested skills. The hideous thing was firmly implanted into her physical being. It took most of her energy to rid her arm of it. It felt like it was burning afterwards, too, as if the ghost of the mark still haunted her.

Draco and his lover had to act out a death scene to imprint on his mind and the Deputy Headmaster's. The spell required physical images to make it more real. So in the Head Boy's bed, he lay with her and used a silken tie to strangle her. There was real fear in Rhyann's eyes as she pretended to not be able to breathe, struggling futilely against her much stronger assailant. If she was caught in this, she would really die and so would Draco and Snape.

After that was done, the ritual itself took twenty-five hours. None of them were allowed to sleep. Rhyann almost vomited several times from exhaustion and the brews that Snape had her ingest. She did not ask what was in them for the smell gave her too much information as it was.

She collapsed into a tiny heap on the floor afterwards. Rhyann would stay in the Room of Requirement where she would be hidden from any eyes - physical or magical - that might find her. She sleep for nearly a full day and silently nursed her grief alone in the room.

The spell had created true seeming memories in Draco's and Snape's minds. The professor had witnessed the blond strangling Rhyann and the two of them got rid of her body in the Forbidden Forest, feeding it to the carnivores there. The truth was hidden well and when the Dark Lord would prod their minds to find out what happen, he would see that his orders were carried out. He would also feel that she was no longer living. They would be rewarded rather than punished.

Rhyann knew the room would provide her with whatever needs she had, but it would not undo the fact that people believed her to be dead and she had to stay locked away from the world. She was tempted to project herself to her uncles, to tell them not to grieve for she still was alive, but she knew she could not do so. When she visited their sleeping minds after the news had reached them, she cried at their sorrow, unable to stop her own tears. The only way she could comfort them was to give them happy dreams with her.

Both Draco and Snape had to stay away for a few days. None of the other students came to the room. Rhyann got all her information about what was going on through their sleeping minds. There were some - like Harry and the others - who believed that she was not expelled. Thought that was what the students were told, they thought something bad had happened to her. Fear crept into their minds that she was dead. Snape would not tell them anything and Draco had gone home to his family for a few days.

Finally, three full days after the she woke up after being exhausted from the ritual, the DADA professor brought Harry and Hermione to the room to see her. The Head Girl burst into tears the second she saw the petite brunette and rushed over to envelope her in an immensely relieved hug. "Oh Rhyann! Thank the gods! We thought something bad had happened to you! We thought you were dead!"

Rhyann squirmed a little bit uncomfortably and patted the other witch's shoulder. "I'm okay. Don't worry. No need for all these tears, Hermione."

Hermoine wiped at her wet cheeks and smiled apologetically, but there was honest relief in her eyes. "We heard you got in trouble for, uh, being in the boys' dorm and you were expelled. That you were not coming back to Hogwarts. Draco only got a brief suspension." She gave a little offended sniff at that. "What really happened?" She gave the smaller teen one more hug and then released her.

Glancing over at Snape and seeing his nod, Rhyann told them. "It was all a set up. Officially, I am dead now. Professor Snape cast a death spell and no one can know that I am really alive. If they did, it would mean more lives than just my own. So we had to do the ritual... and make everyone believe..."

Hermione's hands fluttered up to cover her mouth as she paled. There were a hundred questions she wanted to ask, but it was Harry who moved forward and spontaneously wrapped the dreamer in an embrace. "We really are glad you're okay, Rhyann. We promise to keep your secret." He released her when he realised how tightly he was hugging her. There was no embarrassed smile though. There was just a fiery intensity in his green eyes. "It was Voldemort who wanted to kill you, wasn't it? He didn't want you helping me, right?"

After the incident with Ginny and Drucinda, and Rhyann having not even known about it, she had ventured into that area of people's sleeping minds that she avoided before. There were a bunch of people harboring secret feelings and affairs. She had no clue that such things were going on and between people she would have never even guessed would make a match together. When she had peered into Harry's, she found out something that she had suspected for a while but did not want to admit fully to herself. He did like her. He more than just liked her. He had formed an emotional bond to her that surprised her with its fervor. Harry did realize though that she was in love with Draco, and though it hurt him, he would not pursue his feelings for her. He would be satisfied with being friends and tucked those emotions back where no one else would ever see them.

The intensity in his expression now, she knew came from those repressed emotions. "It was... Him. If he didn't believe me to be dead, there would be others who would be killed as well."

"Was it Snape who was suppose to kill you?" Harry narrowed his eyes as they darted over to the older wizard.

"No, I was not the one." Snape sneered.

"Well," Hermione quickly spoke up to try to ease the tension. "It would make sense to think that, Professor. You are a Death Eater and you are here at the school... No one would suspect you. Who was it then?"

"Draco was ordered to do it. And if he couldn't do it, then Snape was to kill us both." Rhyann said quietly.

"Malfoy! I'll kill him!" Harry's hands curled up into fists and his face went red with anger.

"He didn't do it. He refused to do it." Rhyann reached out a calming hand and put it on Harry's shoulder. "Draco even threatened Snape if he tried anything with me. He didn't know that Professor Snape was not going to carry through with it either. He helped with the death spell. He knows and it is well hidden in his mind. If we didn't do this, then Draco and Professor Snape might be killed as well. I had to let everyone think I was dead."

"Will that mean you have to stay hidden in this room forever?" Hermione had already guessed that the Room of Requirement was helping to hide the fact that Rhyann was still alive.

"Only until the one who ordered me murder is dead himself." Rhyann dropped her hand from the scarred teen's shoulder and looked at him meaningfully with that. Harry's return gaze was one promising that he would rid the world of that evil wizard or die trying.

Snape cleared his throat. "Now that you two know Miss Rookwood is alive, you will have to hide that information away in your minds. Do you remember how to do the spell that Professor Dumbledore taught you, Potter?"

"Of course." Harry snapped at the condensending tone. He turned to Hermione and took out his wand, explaining to Rhyann what he was doing. "This is a spell that Dumbledore created himself. He figured it was too easy for people to break through mental barriers in other people's minds. So he found a way to keep memories away from them without barriers or even hiding them. He liked to think of it as a game of cat and mouse, except that the cat would never be able to catch the mouse because chasing it was not how to trap it. Only by walking away and coaxing it with its own knowledge can the cat finally have it."

She hoped she did not look as surprised as she felt. That was why she could never get the information about horcruxes from Harry's mind! Rhyann had spent hours and hours unsuccessfully chasing it about. She never thought to not chase it. One had to actively seek out memories to find them. That was the way she was taught. Dumbledore had known that she could get through any barriers as well. The clever old man had passed on his trick to Harry, so she would not know what was going on. She was amazed and angry at the same time. She did not like being bested by anyone.

Harry muttered a few words, tapping his wand to Hermione's temples and swishing it about in an intricate pattern. The silvery thin film of memory peeked out and then skittered back off into the Head Girl's skull. Harry then repeated the spell, doing it to himself. He smiled smugly at Snape afterwards who merely gave him a little grunt which might have meant his grudging approval.

"Other people are going to come to the room. If you could teach me to do that, Harry, I could make sure the secret is safe with whomever sees me." Rhyann suggested reasonably.

"No." Snape answered very quickly. "If it needs to be done, let Harry or I do it. It's better if fewer people know the spell and the trick to it."

"Others will come to the room." Hermione put in. "We'd have to tell Ron and Ginny."

"Drucinda, Blaise and Millicent too." Rhyann added.

"Are you planning to inform the whole bloody school?" Snape grumbled, folding his arms.

"No," The dreamer sighed. She understood his fears. His life was as much on the line as her own. "Just those people. They will help keep people away from the room and keep me informed on things."

Snape's lips thinned as if he were going to say no, but eventually he nodded his head once. "Just those people then."

Hermione volunteered herself and hurried over to the door. "I'll go get them now. Better sooner than later with this." She was gone as soon as she said the words.

"Well then," Harry scratched at his head. "What now?"

"We have to keep practicing." Rhyann stated. Not only their secret defense against the dark arts, but dreaming and her astral projection as well.

"And we must plan." The Deputy Headmaster's voice was ominous. When the two teens looked up at him, he walked over to the table and a map of Hogwarts appeared. "The Dark Lord is solidifying his plans for attack now. There are a few specific targets that he wants and Hogwarts is one of them. I know how it is going to go. We must prepare to defend the school."

Harry and Rhyann followed him solemnly over to the table, nodding resolutely. It soon would be time for the final battle and she would finally have her freedom.


	40. Chapter 40

Rhyann whimpered wantonly into his fervent kisses as he pushed her legs further back and her skirt rode up all the way. His agile hands had already tugged her panties away and her hot sex pushed up against his bare stomach. Her left arm slipped out of the second sleeve of her robes and her hand wound up through his blond locks. The silken strands so soft between her fingers. Her other hand gripped his taunt rear, pulling him to her with aching desire.

Draco's breath was hot against her face as his lips left hers to travel downwards. Every kiss and nip sent waves of pleasure through her. He cupped one of her small breasts, kneading it and pinching her nipple teasingly before his mouth engulfed it. Rhyann gasped at the heat of it compared to the cool air and arched her back, pressing herself to him more. His teeth grazed over the rosy nub, giving it a pull and then covering her breast with kisses.

Her feet caressed his sides and back as Draco continued downwards. The dreamer's small body quivered as he nuzzled her belly, tongue playing in her belly button. It was a preview of what was to come, she knew. She squirmed in the chair, slipping further down into it as he eased down to kneel on the floor before her. She made sure to keep his hair brushed back out of his face, moaning her impatience. "Mmm... Draco, please..."

He peered up at her, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. "You want my special kiss, don't you, love?" The tip of his tongue danced around on the flesh just above her clit. His hands slid slowly up and down the inside of her thighs as he kept her legs parted.

Rhyann wanted to giggle at his playfulness, but she could do nothing other than whimper for release. "Yes... gods, yes..."

Draco did not make her beg. His throbbing erection showed how much he was yearning for pleasure as well. His lips came down, surrounding the swollen bud and suckling it slowly. He breathed in her womanly scent deeply, chasing away all reason. He could feel her pressing upwards with her groin and gently, but firmly made her stay still. His tongue journeyed over her nether lips, collecting the sweet drops of her dew, and then thrust inside of her provoking a small cry of bliss. He pressed his face further in so that he could not breathe, but his tongue could reach the deeper depths of her pussy. Her folded his tongue, making it thick and worked it within her thoroughly. He withdrew to get another breath before going back, curving his tongue in just the way he knew to give her the most pleasure.

Her fingers dug into the arms of the chairs, nails tearing at the fabric. Rhyann's eyes fluttered closed, moaning at his attentions. Her calves rest on his shoulders and her toes curled as her lover took her to the edge of orgasm. She teetered there, swimming amongst the heavenly sensations, until he inserted a finger with his tongue and that toppled her over. Her rear lifted off the seat as she cried out, eyes rolling back into her head. Her whole body shook and her legs would have tightened around his head if he hadn't been holding them apart.

His mouth and fingers continued working throughout her orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible. Only when Rhyann settled back on the chair again did he give her luscious pussy a final close mouthed kiss and rise up from the floor. Draco's entire lower face was coated with her nectar and it shone in the dim light. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. Her face very swiftly as shiny as his. "Rhyann... gods, I love you so much..."

Her thin legs slithered around his middle and pulled him flat against her. Her heart was still hammering in her chest from her climax and she could only think about having him inside of her, connecting physically as they did emotionally. "I love you too..."

Draco had already disrobed and there was nothing to get in his way. The head of his cock slid up along her wet slit, bumping against her clit. Both of them groaned and then gasped when finally he maneuvered his hips to ease himself all the way into her. He wasted no time in picking up a quick rhythm. He was too aroused and he would not deny himself any longer.

She murmured his name as she squeezed him tightly with her inner muscles, moving her hips in unison with his. Rhyann heatedly kissed along his neck, nibbling his ear lobe which she knew drove him crazy. His thrusts became harder and he grunted with each one. She could feel his manhood within her twitching as he neared orgasm. Her nails raked along his back and moaned as she very quickly found herself about to come again.

His muscled arms were wrapped around her. Draco always loved her petite she was, how he could just enfold her whole beautiful self up against him. And though she was tiny, she was complete womanly perfection. Curves all in the right places. He could feel the dreamer shuddering again as she came and the spasming of her vagina called him to orgasm as well. Her cry was muffled against his flesh as she bit into his neck but his echoed off the walls.

Slowly their hips stopped moving and he laid against her in the chair, breathing heavily. Draco gave her a satiated kiss. "I really don't want to return to Slytherin now. No one would care if I just stayed here for the night..."

Rhyann stroked his head and placed a trio of kisses on his forehead. "I would love for you to stay too, but people will notice you're not there for the night. You have to act if I'm not around any more. We don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"I know, I know." The Head Boy sighed and rested his head against her breasts, closing his eyes. "I just want to be with you always. It's hard pretending not to care or to have you there all day. People are being so sickly sweet to me too. I really hate pity..."

It had been nearly four weeks since they had performed the death spell. Rhyann had worried a lot at first, but it seemed to work perfectly. No one ever found her or even suspected. Voldemort's attentions were focused on his final move to take over the wizarding community. It seemed only to be Draco that had the hardest time coping. He came to see her as often as he could which was sometimes four or five times a day.

"It will be over with soon, love. In a few weeks, it will all break loose. They won't know what hit them. And then we'll be free." She continued stroking his head. "We'll be free to be together and do whatever we want. No one will be able to separate us."

"Never separated again." Draco gave her a squeeze with his arms at that. He sat up, giving her another kiss and stood up, gathering his clothes to put on. "I guess I should head back. I do have some studying to do. One of us does have schoolwork to do still."

Rhyann smirked at him and let her dark eyes run appreciatively over his gorgeous body, watching how it moved as he got dressed. "I guess that's one good thing about being dead. It gets me out of exams!"

Draco stuck out his tongue at her and flicked her with one of his socks before putting it on. He finally slipped on his robes and did them up. "I'll come to see you in the morning before breakfast. Maybe we'll eat together again in here?"

"I'd like that." She grinned up at him and bounced up from the chair. Her skirt fell back down and she pulled her shirt around her to cover her tangerine sized breasts. She stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "Just make sure you actually get some sleep tonight. You're not getting enough."

"Bah! Who needs sleep!" Draco winked at her and opened the door. He pulled her towards him and gave her one final good night kiss, drawing it out as long as possible. "Sleep well, love."

"You too." Rhyann caressed the side of his handsome face and suddenly saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A boy and girl took off running down one hallway. "Bloody hell! Those damn brats!"

"Shit!" Draco ran off after them. "I have to catch them!"

As he took off down the hall, the dreamer whipped around back into the room, slamming the door shut. She threw herself into a chair and closed her eyes, focusing. Even with her heart racing, it was a simple matter for her to project now. She knew the hall the spies were escaping down and projected herself at the end of it to cut them off.

Imene let out a scream as Rhyann suddenly appeared about twenty feet in front of her and her brother. She clutched at his hand and Gamene had enough motor skills in his shock to yank on her, turning them around the other way to run. Yet as they did so, Rhyann was standing that way as well. Both the twins shrieked their fright this time.

"Didn't you learn your lesson about spying the last time I got a hold of you!" Rhyann growled as she marched forward towards them. She could appear as she wanted in her projected form. She put on long, flowing black robes that gave the appearance that she was gliding along the floor.

"Are you a ghost?" Gamene managed to squeak out, holding his sister against him.

"Yes, I'm a ghost." Rhyann gave them a little sneer, folding her arms and waiting for Draco to catch up as she could hear him approaching down the hall.

"No..." Imene shook her head, wiping at her tears. Her face still remained pale. "You're not a ghost. You're not! We saw Draco kiss you. He couldn't kiss a ghost."

"And how would you know that?" Rhyann glowered at them.

Draco finally ran up by her side, chest heaving. "Dammit, Gamene! Imene! What are you doing sneaking around and spying on me!"

"WHO told you to spy on him!" The dreamer added with a snarl.

"We're not spying." Gamene protested, looking pleadingly up at his cousin. "We're just watching out for you. Watching your back."

"Y-your father told us..." Imene began, trying to get back her composure but was cut off by the Head Boy.

"My father!" Draco bellowed, his face going redder with anger. "The bastard! He said he trusted me. He said I did well in..." In killing the dreamer. He didn't bother to finish the sentence.

"We're just making sure you don't get in trouble, Draco. And she's trouble." Gamene motioned to Rhyann who narrowed her eyes threateningly at him.

"You two don't know anything." Draco strode forward and grabbed them both roughly by their collars. "And you won't remember anything once we're done with you." He peered over at his lover. "We'll have to do Memory Charms on them. I don't trust them not to say anything."

"NO!" Imene cried and squirmed out of her cousin's hold. Her brother attempted the same maneuver but he was held firmly by Draco. She took off running in the other direction.

Rhyann vanished and re-appeared in front of her, snatching the child. She was not a big woman and Imene was a tall girl. The younger witch struggled, kicking, as she tried to escape. She screamed again, raking her nails over Rhyann's face. They had no affect other than to make her angrier. Rhyann toppled to one side as she fought with the girl and attempted to force her to the floor. Her strength normally was not enough and she used a bit of her dreamer's energy to give her that extra boost to restrain the child. She did so as she pushed Imene's head downwards, but her anger drove it forward with more strength than she anticipated.

Imene's head hit the stone floor with a sickening crunch and the girl was suddenly still. A crimson pool slowly began to form around her head. Rhyann immediately let go, rising to her feet, stunned at what she had just done.

"NOOOOOOOOO! IMENE!" Gamene wailed, going limp in the older boy's arms. Tears streamed down his face. He tried to scramble forward to his sister, but Draco did not relax his grip on him.

Draco, too, stared at the dead girl stunned. He anxiously licked his lips and looked up at his girlfriend. "Is... is she really dead?"

Rhyann cautiously leaned forward, placing two fingers to the side of Imene's neck. There was no pulse. "Yes... she's dead."

Gamene had turned into a blubbering heap. Rhyann mind suddenly started whirling. She would have done a Memory Charm on the twins. She had no intention for this to happen, but she could not fix it now. The only thing they could do was clean up the mess. She stepped forward with more determination. "I'll hide the body. Clean up the mess." Her dark eyes turned coldly down to Gamene. "If we use a charm on him now, he won't remember, but with his sister missing, they will investigate. They'll search his mind to see if any charms have been used on him. We can't take the risk of that happening. You'll have to kill him, Draco."

The boy let out another wail and turned to grip his cousin's leg, begging. "Please, Draco! Please don't do it! I promise I won't tell! PLEASE!"

"Silencio!" Rhyann waved her wand, taking way the boy's cries. She glided forward. "We can't have him attracting any attention. You have to do it, Draco."

Draco did not unattach his cousin from his leg. "Rhyann, maybe they won't search his mind. We can make sure to do a really good charm. Maybe make him forget other non-related events just to throw them off."

"Draco," She said a bit more quietly. "We can't take that chance. They will search his mind, you know that. They will find out what happened. Now it all depends who finds it out first. If the Ministry does, then we're doomed to Azkaban. If it is your father, then it will be worse. We have no choice in the matter. We have to get rid of them both."

Gamene clung to Draco's leg, silently crying. He had stopped trying to beg as he knew that he no longer had a voice to do so. Draco stared down at the child and then gazed at his dead sister. It seemed as though he had a Silencing Charm placed on him as well.

"It will mean your life if you don't..." Rhyann did not move her eyes from him. "It will mean my life as well."

"I..." Draco finally looked back to her. His pale eyes swam with emotion. "What do you want me to do? The Killing Curse? I can't do what you did..."

Rhyann glanced about and motioned to the window. She opened it and stared down. They were about seven stories up. She motioned to her lover. "Throw him out the window. The fall will take care of him. Then I'll bury him and his sister down there without a trace. No one will find them for a very long time, if ever."

Gamene's face contorted in terror and he started hyper-ventilating. He yanked on the Head Boy's robes, trying to stand up, wanting to run away. Draco pursed his lips in determination and scooped up the child. He vainly struggled as the older wizard was too strong for him. Draco paused at the window, looking out into the night. He took a deep breath, his eyes going over to Rhyann and then he gave Gamene a great heave, throwing him out to fall to his death.

It seemed almost surreal seeing him throw the boy out like that. There was complete silence as well for Gamene could not scream and the ground was too far down for them to hear the thud as he hit it. Rhyann turned around to levitate Imene's body. The girl's long blond hair draped around her face so that she did not have to see what she had done to her. She cast a vanishing spell to get rid of the blood and then dropped the other twin's body out the window as well.

Rhyann slowly walked over and bent to look downards. Imene had fallen directly on top of her brother. They seemed like almost one person down there in the dark. She waved her hand, opening up a hole in the ground. She had been diligently practicing her new skills while she was projecting over the past month. She could do a little more each time. Her powers were growing. The twins dropped into the hole that she made and then she covered it back up as if there had never been anything there before. She made sure there wasn't a trace of blood either. No evidence of their misdeed.

Draco's arms encircled her from behind. She was feeling weakened and leaned into him. He kissed her cheek, staring up at the stars now. "It was to protect our life together. For us."

"For us." The dreamer repeated softly.


	41. Chapter 41

"I really don't see the purpose in doing this, 'Mione! We're not going to get a chance to have our event anyway." Ron grunted and leaned back in his chair in exasperation. Ink covered his finger tips and a smudge on his nose from when he had itched it. A pile of incomplete invitations sat before him.

"Don't you say that!" Hermione waggled her finger at him. "Everything will go fine and Gryffindor will put on their event!" Her tone said that she would not hear any arguments on the subject. She was addressing envelopes in her perfect handwriting and made anyone do over their invitations if they misspelled something or smudged the ink.

"Why even bother? Slytherin had the best event. Everyone knows that." Draco drawled from the other side of the room where he was teaching some younger Slytherins a few immobilizing curses.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron grumbled back and picked up his quill again, looking as if he wanted to stab the Head Boy through the eye with it.

Draco merely grinned, winking at his girlfriend who was sitting at the table helping the Gryffindors with their invitations, and then turned his attention back to the younger students. There had been some people who had gone tense in the room expecting him to go over and get in Ron's face, but though there was always words exchanged between them, there had been no fights. The Houses were united completely even with the verbal pokes they gave each other.

"It does seem kind of pointless with all that's going to happen..." Harry added quietly, in agreement with his best friend.

"And with all that has happened." Ginny sighed, but went about her task with a furious purpose. "More students left after those twins disappeared and less wizards would come to Hogwarts now... Who knows how many would even want to come after..."

Rhyann sat silently, writing out the invitations to various wizards famous for their dueling skills. There was not a twitch or even a blink at the mention of the missing Mulciber twins. It had seemed like a dream. In essense, it was a waking dream for her. She had not meant to kill Imene, but it had happened and she felt no guilt about it. They could not let those children go after seeing her alive. She would not let them ruin everything.

The school went into a quiet flurry when the twins had been discovered missing. Draco had played his role well, causing a fuss and demanding that his cousins be found. The Mulciber family along with the Malfoys created trouble for Hogwarts as well. Nothing the Headmistress could say would mollify them. It was only Professor Snape that assured them all was being done and an investigation had finally concluded that the children must have went to the Forbidden Forest, or at least very close to it, and were snatched away.

She, too, did not think there would be any event for Gryffindor. Within a week, the Dark Lord would be mounting his final battle to take control of the wizarding community. The horcruxes had all been destroyed. Whether Voldemort was aware of that or not, none of them knew. Not even Snape was sure of it. They were confident they could hold Hogwarts against what would come, but they could not speak for the rest of the targets. After it all, it was almost certain the school semester would not be completed and thus the dueling competition would not go on.

"With all that has happened and what will happen," Hermione stated determinedly, "such an event to bring everyone back together for a fun time will be much needed. You all need to stop being so pessimistic."

"It's not pessimistic, it's realistic." Ron snorted but dared not to look up lest his girlfriend was glaring at him.

"Everything is planned out perfectly. We will win." The Head Girl continued, making sure to look at everyone in the room with that as if she could inspire confidence in them. "People are resilient. They bounce back quicker than you think. Our event will be much needed for celebration."

Draco came up behind the dreamer and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Granger is right, you know. We can't lose. It's all about your attitudes too. Call it optimism or confidence, whatever. Our victory is realistic."

Everyone gaped up at the Head Boy. Finally, Millicent gave a little huff and turned back to the book on her lap. "Now I really know the end of the world is near. Malfoy agreed with Granger!"

Before any laughter could erupt, the door flung open and Snape billowed in with his black robes. "It's happening now! At the last minute, the Dark Lord moved up the time. The Ministry is already being taken over. I want everyone where they're suppose to be! No dawdling!" He snapped at some of the younger students and they scurried out of the room, pale faced, but moving nonetheless.

The older teens all stood up, various expressions on their faces. Drucinda gripped her girlfriend's hand. "Why... why did he change the date? I mean, no one would know..."

"Many knew." Snape replied tightly. "It's his way of keeping even his own followers on their toes. He doesn't trust all of them. This way he can be sure to have the element of surprise."

"Is it still going to be the same here?" Harry asked, his eyes bright like green fire. His wand was already in his hand and both were closed tight in fists.

The Deputy Headmaster nodded. "Thirty Death Eaters to subdue the staff and students along with my help and those who are loyal to the Dark Lord." He glanced at Draco and Rhyann. "The first thirty will think it an easy task, expecting me to have done the majority of the 'subduing.' We deal with most of them and let one escape to inform his master. That will bring him here. Then the real battle will begin." He finished ominously. "They are already at the gates."

"Let's go then!" Ginny was the first to race out of the room followed by Drucinda, Ron, Hermione, Millicent, and Blaise.

Draco did not move from his place beside his love yet. "I still think I should stay here and protect Rhyann. She is too crucial to the plan to be left alone."

"Miss Rookwood will be the safest of all of us." Snape stated stiffly. "We need you down with us, Mister Malfoy." He did not appear to like to say so, but he had to admit the teen's magic was one of the strongest in the group. His reflexes were quick and his curses perfect.

"Don't worry about me." Rhyann assured him and gave his hand a squeeze. "This room will protect me. No Death Eater would be able to find it. Besides, I will be down there with you all in a way. We've all discussed this before. You know where you have to be, and there is no time to argue about it any more."

Draco knew they were all right even though he didn't want to leave her side. He darted in, giving her a passionate kiss. "I'll see you back up here when it's all over then." He then took off out of the room towards the front entrance of the school.

Rhyann had her breath taken away and could not reply, but mentally sent him her love and good luck. She had times when she was very worried about him. Draco was daring and took chances. What if he did so and got himself killed during the battle? She didn't want to think of it right now, but it sent a few shivers through her.

Unclenching one of his hands, Harry reached over and squeezed one of hers. "I know we can do this, Rhyann." The fire still burned in his eyes, but there was a flash of a scared boy about to face his darkest fear.

"I know it too, Harry." She finally got her voice back and turned to the final wizard in the room once Potter ran off.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "A lot rests upon you, Miss Rookwood. I really hope we can trust you."

"You can trust that I want my freedom from the Dark Lord's grasp and the only way to do so is to see him dead." Rhyann replied coolly.

Snape gave a little grunt in response to that. He still had his doubts about the dreamer, but he did know that she wanted to be free. "You know what you have to do then." With that, his robes swept around and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She could understand the professor's fear. If things did not go as they planned, he would be facing the worst punishment of them all. Rhyann reminded herself that she could not be worrying about Snape though. He did not want to be worried about either. He had suggested to her in the stages of planning ways she could help the other students and staff. Everyone but himself. She never offered up any help for him in case he got in trouble for she knew that he would glare at her and refuse it. Her energy had to concentrate on helping Harry any way she could when the time came that he had to face Voldemort.

Rhyann sat down in one of the chairs, drinking a big glass of water that appeared beside her. She would have to make sure she was well hydrated for she did not know how long she would be projecting. She had spent an entire afternoon away from her physical body before and found that she was dizzy with lack of water when she came back to it. This time she would not have to worry about that.

Closing her dark eyes, she began her meditative breathing. It took merely seconds to ready herself and project herself hidden near the gates. She knew the exact spot that she wanted to be at. She would be able to peer through the bushes at the approaching Death Eaters and none would see her because one would have to know how to walk through rock to get into the spot.

The dreamer was just in time to see the black robed figures walk by. All of them wore their hoods up but only some had on the ivory masks. They did not seem to be worried about anyone knowing their identities for they were completely sure of their victory. They would no longer have to hide their alliegence to the Dark Lord when he took over.

She was there mostly to count, to make sure there were only thirty. The number was correct. Snape had been told the truth. Yet she also made sure to look at the faces if they were exposed. She did not recognize many, but there was one she thought to be a cousin of Drucinda's. He did have the straight but button ended nose of the Notts.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of one of the last Death Eaters without a mask in the line. Her uncle Darcy.

What was he doing here! Rhyann did know he was a Death Eater. She almost thought for a second that he was there to assure her safety, but then remembered he believed her dead. He looked tired and grim. In the depths of his dark eyes, she could see the sadness at losing her still. She had seen the wound in his mind. It would be one that would not heal for a long time.

She had not expected any of her family here. She had thought they would be with the group at the Ministry or the ones at the muggles' royal palace. Her heart fluttered and she went back to her physical body for a brief minute. Rhyann was going to have to make sure that Darcy was the one Death Eater chased off from the school. She did not want to risk him being hurt or killed.

None of her family was suppose to be there! In her own mind, she had imagined that the death of the Dark Lord would free them as well and they could be a family once again. She still wanted it. Her heart ached for it.

Rhyann projected herself to where Harry and Blaise were hidden behind a statue in the entrance hall. Snape was waiting at the doors to let the Death Eaters in, getting behind him so none would escape. The remaining staff and few seventh year students were hidden around the hall. "It is thirty. Over confident too."

The two teen boys nodded and Rhyann vanished, going around to each spot and informing people that the original number was correct. There was nothing for her to do after that. There were far more teachers and students than there were Death Eaters arriving. Plus they had the element of surprise.

She projected to another hiding spot outside, watching Snape silently letting the black robes figures into Hogwarts. The sun was setting at the moment and cast a orangish-red light upon the stones of the school. The crickets were beginning to chirp as well unaware of the immense important of what was going to happen.

Once all the Death Eaters were inside, it begun. There were cries of Hogwarts and surprised shrieks from the ambushed Death Eaters. She could not see what was happening from where she was hiding, but it seemed that the staff and students were making quick work of it.

Two managed to escape out the door, each running in separate directions. They could not disapparate from Hogwarts grounds and had to flee on foot. Snape darted out the door and chased after the one going in the opposite direction that she was hiding. The other Death Eater ran by her hiding spot.

The Rookwoods had always had a strange sort of luck. She couldn't stop a smile as she recognized Darcy. She had heard myths on the island from the crones that the raven was the symbol of the god of trickery and luck. For one had to have a certain amount of luck to get away with as many tricks as the raven did!

Rhyann altered her form, making her all silvery white and transparent. She stepped out of her concealed position and called to her uncle.

Darcy immediately stopped, whipping around. His face was red from the fight and running, but pale from the sight of his niece at the same time. "Rhyann..." There were tears in his voice. He was beholding what he believed to be her ghost. "Rhyann... why didn't you go on to the other side? Why stay here? I love you so much..."

"You have to run, uncle." She desperately wanted to go over and embrace him. The look on his face made her chest constrict. "Run as fast as you can and get back to your lord. Tell him that Hogwarts isn't going to fall."

"Yes... I will tell him." Darcy nodded, running a hand through his hair. It did not help gain back any of his usual calm coolness.

"You must promise me not to come back either. When your lord comes here, and he will, I don't want any of my family here for that fight. It is too dangerous. Please tell me you won't come back."

"Rhyann... I can't..." He was cut off by the doors being pushed open and the Headmistress along with a few other professors coming out.

"Run!" Rhyann disappeared herself, not wanting any of them to know she had contact with her uncle. She returned to her physical body and found herself wiping at tears in her eyes. She didn't know if Darcy would listen to her warning. She didn't know if he would be allowed to stay behind. Now it was only a matter of waiting for the real and final battle.


	42. Chapter 42

_((Author's note: This is the final chapter of the story. I must admit, my strength does not lie in battle scenes. It is the journey through the story that matters to me. I hope you all feel the same way as I know you have been with me through the whole thing. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and keep them coming! I will be doing up three different epilogues. Just a few peeks into Rhyann's possible futures! Enjoy.))_

The sun had long set by the time the first warning was sent around the school that robed figures were approaching the gates. Professor Sinistra along with a few of the younger students were positioned on top of the Astronomy tower watching the land around for any sign of their enemy. The enchanted telescopes were usually saved for peering up at the stars and planets, but they had been altered to focus in on intruders on the ground.

Triple the number that had first come to Hogwarts were now gathering at the gates. There was movement in the Forbidden Forest as well. Snape guessed that the biggest attack, the one at the Ministry, was probably over and the Death Eaters not needed to hold it were coming to secure the school now. It was too valuable of a place to Voldemort to just let go. More importantly at the moment, a traitor sat within its walls and he would not let such a wizard live.

Harry had duplicated a half dozen incredible maps of Hogwarts and the grounds. It showed every room and secret passage. It also had dots indicating the people about with their names to identify. There was a huge black splotch of dots at the gates and the names all jumbled together. The Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster were each given their own map, but Snape's refused to work for him. He grudgingly had to look at other people's maps to find out what he needed to know.

Rhyann had tried to pick out her family name amongst the mess, but she could not do so. She did manage to see Lucius Malfoy pacing impatiently along the front of the line. Even the dot that represented him looked agitated. Draco gave no reaction to his father's presence and went about his job of setting wards for traps throughout the castle with a purpose as intense as Potter's.

Not including the younger children, their numbers were fewer than the Death Eaters now. Professor Sprout and Argus Filch were injured when the first thirty entered the entrance hall. Madame Pomfrey tended to them in the hospital wing. The resident ghosts brought reports between groups and the portraits kept watch for any unusual activity as well.

The group of Death Eaters grew by at least a dozen more before the gates were forced open. The great black mass of dots moved towards the school and at the rear of them, the one they had been waiting for: Voldemort. If possible, his dot seemed blacker than all the rest.

"He'll be looking for two people in particular." McGonagall looked pointedly at Potter and Snape. "We do not expect you to fight him, Harry. In fact, it would be unwise of you to try. He will not expect the welcome we have for him and his followers. He will be distracted, but do not under-estimate him just because of that. Severus will keep his attention while... you, Harry, do what you must do." She was usually a very calm and collected witch, but there was fear in her eyes. Not for herself, but for the children. For Harry.

"He will expect us to have you hidden, Potter. Take your chance when you can and try not have anyone else see you beforehand." Snape added, voice cold and hard.

"I know." Harry replied, his lips set in a thin line.

"Your presence will be a bit distracting as well, Miss Rookwood. Do make sure to use that to your advantage when helping Potter." Snape's dark eyes drilled into her.

Nodding, Rhyann said nothing. They had been over the plan a hundred times it seemed. Yet she guessed it brought some of them a tiny bit of comfort to review it and make sure everything was in order just before it started.

The sound of the large doors blasting open ended the conversation. McGonagall looked at them all, taking out her wand. "I am afraid I do not have anything wise or meaningful to say as Professor Dumbledore might have. Just be careful and never give up hope. We do this not only for him and the school, but for all the world. I have faith that we will win." She ended with her eyes upon Harry.

Everyone quickly went the direction they were suppose to go in. Draco snuck in one last kiss with his lover before following off Professor Flitwick and a half dozen other students. Rhyann, in her projected form, was to stay with Harry. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise went on ahead of them to make sure the halls were clear as they used the map to attempt to get behind Voldemort without needing to go through a wall of Death Eaters first.

"How are you doing, Rhyann?" Harry asked softly as they slunk along the hall in the shadows.

"I'm... alright, I suppose. It all seems so surreal to me." Her footsteps made not a sound compared to his. "You?"

"Yeah, it is kinda like a dream..." Harry sighed, pausing as he waited for the signal that it was alright to go down the next hall. He turned his head to her, looking very much like a lost boy. "I don't know quite what to feel and I think I shouldn't be feeling anything at all because it might make me mess it up. I'm scared, I'm angry... I just want it to be over with one way or another. It's like I've lived all my life for this one moment... or so everyone else seems to think so..."

"I don't think that." The dreamer wanted to give him a smile but it didn't seem quite right. "I don't really know much about these things... Yet I find I'm stronger when I'm feeling everything. Emotion seems to heighten energy. If you tried to go in there, all cold and unfeeling, you'd be like... him."

"That almost sounds like something Dumbledore would have said." Harry looked down, a sad little smile turning up his lips. He didn't notice the bit of a cringe she gave at being compared to the former Headmaster. "He always said we have something that Voldemort doesn't and that's love. He said it was more powerful than anything else."

Rhyann did not think such a thing would help them in any way. It sounded like some gibberish the old wizard would spout. Love wouldn't win anything here. Only power, cleverness and surprise. Before she could say anything, there was the sound of spells being fired where the group had gone. Shouts and screams.

Harry and Rhyann had been instructed not to engage anyone else in battle before they met up with the Dark Lord. Harry had to get there in tact and she needed to save her energy. Yet once there was the sound of fighting, the scarred teen was running around the corner and firing a stunning spell. Rhyann tried to grab his robes but missed, cursing under her breath.

She stayed where she was. She needed to conserve her energy for what really needed to be done. It didn't matter what happened to the rest of them. Clenching her jaw, she picked up the map that Harry had dropped and peered at the darting dots that were around the corner from her in the hall. Hermione was beside an unmoving Ron while the dots of the others were clashing with four Death Eaters. Harry was tearing down the center of the corridor and two of their enemies were unmoving. One of the still ones was her uncle Edgar and another of the ones tearing out to meet Potter was Tristian.

Dropping the map, she didn't even think. Rhyann projected herself in between Harry and Tristian. "STOP!"

Harry skidded to stop, stunned at what she was doing. Tristian stopped as well, gaping at the fact that his supposedly dead niece was now standing in front of him. Earlier, his brother had whispered to him, in a cracked voice, that he had seen Rhyann's ghost. That she had tried to help him. Yet it was no spectre that had suddenly appeared in the hall.

"Rhyann!" Tristian carefully approached her, wary of the other students in the hall.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The other Death Eater that had been with him jumped out at the same moment and fired the Killing Curse at her. Harry swifted dived in, tackling the dreamer and taking her down out of the way of the spell. Tristian shot back the same curse and did not miss his target.

Rhyann stared up at the scarred teen from the floor, knowing she should not be stunned that he saved her. Or thought to save her. "I wouldn't have been harmed by it, you know."

Tristian kept his wand pointed at Potter and inched closer. "Rhyann. Rhyann, what's going on? You're suppose to be..."

The petite teen disappeared from under Harry and reappeared beside her uncle. "I'm suppose to be dead, I know. And you weren't suppose to be here, uncle Tristian." She had to resist the urge to hug him. It had seemed like so long since she last saw him even though she frequented her family's sleeping minds.

Blaise limped out from where he was hidden off to the side. "He's your... uncle?"

"Yes." It wasn't truly a secret. It was known that some of the Rookwoods were Death Eaters. Rhyann blinked out again and appeared beside her fallen uncle. She reached out to gingerly touch Edgar's head. There was already a large pool of blood beneath it. "He shouldn't have been here..."

"Is he dead?" Harry asked, wand still in hand and his eyes on Tristian.

"Yes. Uncle Edgar is dead." Rhyann hoped her voice did not feel as strained as it felt.

Hermione's choked cry sounded loud in the hall. "I'm sorry, Rhyann! I had only petrified him! He... he had hit Ron with a curse... a-and I petrified him. He fell and I-I guess he hit his head... I didn't mean to..." She bent forward, crying into the red hair of her boyfriend who lay on the floor with his head on her lap.

Ginny sat beside them, Ron's hand in her own. "He's just barely holding on."

"You have to step away from them, Rhyann. Step away and let me finish my business. Then I'll get you to a safe place." Tristian spoke in a eerily calm tone.

"You let her be!" Harry growled at him, pointing his wand threateningly.

Rhyann stood up from where she was kneeling beside her deceased uncle. A wand was suddenly in her hand and she cast a sleeping charm upon Tristian. He toppled over onto the floor with his hand landing softly upon his arms. "We'll put him in a closet or empty classroom, out of the way. I don't think he'll wake up for a long while."

"That was your uncle..." Hermione sniffled.

"I know!" Rhyann didn't mean to bark at her and gave the Head Girl an apologetic look. "I know. I just didn't expect them to be part of... this. You and Ginny have to get Ron to the hospital wing. It should be clear back that way."

Ginny nodded, not arguing with that. She stood up and levitated her unconscious brother. Hermione wiped at her face, following the Weasleys hurriedly down the corridor.

"Blaise, Harry. Do you think you could help me?" The dreamer motioned to her sleeping uncle. Tristian would forgive her. He could never stay angry with her for anything. She pointed to a small classroom. "Levitate him in there. We'll lock the door."

Blaise limped over obediently and levitated Tristian onto a table in the classroom. Harry came over, not sure how to react to it. "Hermione didn't mean to kill him. She's not that type. She wouldn't..."

"I know she wouldn't. Edgar was a Death Eater. He would have killed them. She had to do it." The words seemed to stick to her tongue. She hated saying them. "Tristian would have done so too. Now he won't be in anyone's way. It know it has to be this way..."

"You love them?" Harry's question hung in the air strangely.

Rhyann glanced up at him as Blaise was locking the door to the classroom. "I do. That's why I have to do this. I don't want Voldemort ruling..." She almost said 'me' but caught herself. "Them. Ruling anyone. I'm helping you because that would be the worst possible thing to happen."

The fiery look was coming back to Harry's eyes. "Agreed. Let's get on with it then. Accio map." The map that he had dropped before came floating back into his hand.

Blaise came to look over his shoulder at it. "Seems our traps are working. There are less Death Eaters moving about. A few are even fleeing!" He gave a little whoop and pointed to the dots that were retreating from Hogwarts.

"Where's Voldemort then...?" Harry opened the map further, trying to find one dot in the dozens upon dozens that were scurrying about the castle.

"There!" Rhyann spotted the blackest dot in the Great Hall. "And Snape is with him!"

"Dammit! Let's go!" Harry took off running down the hall without waiting to see what might lay ahead. Rhyann and Blaise came right behind him almost running into a second group that was coming from another hall. All of them pointed wands at one another, spells on the tips of their tongues before lowering them.

"Where's Ginny and the others!" Drucinda squeaked, her hands shaking. Millicent gave her a narrowed eyed look, but was wanted to hear the answer as well. The third student with them, Neville Longbottom, looked as pale as Dru but at least he was not trembling as much.

"Ron was hurt and they took him to the hospital wing." Harry did not even wait to finish off his sentence before taking off again towards the Great Hall.

Millicent wrapped an arm around Blaise to help him run. "Where's he going!"

"To the Great Hall! That's where HE is!" Rhyann informed them as she headed off after The-Boy-That-Lived as well.

They ran into no Death Eaters except unconscious, petrified or dead ones along the way. There was a pile of a few students too. Professor Vector's mangled body lay in front of their corpses, obviously having died trying to defend them.

There was a sound like distant thunder outside as well. The ground under their feet began to shake slightly.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed as he came to a stop just inside the Great Hall, wand raised. His chest heaved and his hair plastered against the scar on his forehead.

The Dark Lord was in a thick black robe with the hood drawn up. His face could not be seen in the shadows but the light caught up in his serpentine eyes. He and Snape were facing off, wands pointed at one another. He did not turn his head as the students entered. "Aah, Harry Potter. I did wonder how long it would be before you came to me."

"Get out, Potter!" Snape snarled, not taking his eyes off of Voldemort either.

"We don't want the boy to leave so quickly, Severus Snape." The Dark Lord hissed. "I want to show him what I do to traitors before I finish off what I started sixteen years ago."

"Give up, Voldemort! You can't win." Harry shouted defiantly.

"Oooh, how little you know. I have already won. Just a few loose ends to tie up." Voldemort finally tilted his head ever so slightly so that his eyes could slither over to where the teens all stood. "All traitors will die, Rhyann Rookwood. A death spell. I have always said you were a clever girl."

Chills went through her, the same terror always there. Then much to her own surprise, a shrill scream escaped from her lips. Her dream self convulsed and pain raced throughout her. All eyes were on her, wondering, and then she disappeared.

It wasn't her projected self but her physical body that was crying out with pain. Rhyann slammed back into it, eyes snapping open, as he body writhed on the floor having fallen out of the chair. It took a few seconds to understand fully what was happening.

Lucius Malfoy stood above her with a smug smile. "It did take a little more than I expected to wake you from your nap. The whole school is down there fighting a losing battle and yet you are hiding away up here. What are you up to, hmm?"

She could barely breathe. It felt as every single one of her ribs were broken. He must have been using the Cruciatus Curse upon her. "I... How did you...?" How did he find her in the Room of Requirement! She had been sure it would be impossible.

With his wand still pointed at her, Lucius carefully removed something from his robes. One of the sleeves was tattered and singed as if someone had tried to set him on fire. It was one of the maps that Harry had duplicated. "It was actually a simple task to find you. It was more surprising to find you alive though. We will very soon remedy that fact."

How had he gotten that map! Rhyann tried to push herself back away from him, tried to sit up. She was granted a swift kick to the side. She groaned, crimson spots dotting her vision, sure that at least one rib was really broken now.

"You fooled us all, girl. Our Lord even went into the minds of Draco and your family to make sure. All of us thought that he had done the deed. Yet you are still here. He is not the wizard I had hoped him to be though." Lucius bent forward and yanked the dreamer up by her long hair, depositing her roughly into the chair.

"He is... the wizard... I had hoped him to be..." Rhyann wheezed with each breath.

Her words were answered by another blast with the Cruciatus Curse. Her screams bounced off the walls over and over again. Her mouth filled with blood as she had bit her tongue and it trickled down her chin. She did not know if she could stay conscious if he did that again. She could not even concentrate properly to project herself.

"You could have been a Malfoy. But I see you are not worthy of the name." Lucius gave a little disgusted sniff and back-handed her across the face. "You are a traitor like that bastard, Snape. The Dark Lord will reward me when I bring him your ruined remains."

Rhyann was dizzy from the pain. She feebly tried to bat his wand out of his hand but was only successful in getting him to whack it across her own tiny hand.

"I was never fond of you and yours. The Rookwoods are a taint to purebloods everywhere." Lucius' lips curled up with his hate and he began to say the words for the Killing Curse.

"STUPEFY!" A spell rocketed across the room, hitting the Death Eater and sending him flying against the far wall. Draco ran over to his lover's side, kissing her even with the blood dribbling from her mouth. "Rhyann, are you alright? What did he do to you!"

"I'm... fi... watch out!" She whimpered, trying to gesture towards Lucius who had groped for his wand and found it.

Draco stood up, glaring at his father. "Crucio!" The curse came out with great force. It was such a shock to his system that Lucius could not even scream.

Rhyann pulled herself carefully up further in the chair. She did not think she could stand if she wanted to. Her dark eyes were focused upon Lucius' quivering body though.

Releasing the spell, Draco knelt down beside her against, brushing back her hair from her face. "Is it all over now? Is the Dark Lord dead?"

"No..." She shook her head, giving a little whimper. "Your father... he brought me back to my body... too soon. I don't know..." Voldemort could have all of them dead in the Great Hall already and she would not know. She hugged her sides, coughing a little as she tried to catch her breath.

"Go back and see. You have to be there to help." Draco did not raise his voice but it was firm. He kissed her again and then stood up. "I'll be here with you, protecting you as I should have been. Don't worry about my father. I'll take care of him." His lip curled up in the exact manner Lucius' had only moments before. "You have to go make sure Potter does what he's suppose to do."

"I don't know... if I can project..." Rhyann moaned, tears mingling with the blood on her face.

Stunning his father again, Draco reached over to cup her face in his hand. "I know you can do it, love. You can do it. For us." His pale eyes shimmered as he looked at her, fully devoted. "Just relax. You're safe with me here."

Tipping her head, she kissed his hand and nodded. It would not matter if his father was dead, if Voldemort still lived, they would not be free. They would be hunted and killed. Rhyann closed her eyes and tried to block out the raging pain in her body. She slowed her breathing and heart rate. She pictured the Great Hall in her mind, willing herself to astral project there. She thought that as she left her physical body she heard Draco uttering another Cruciatus Curse upon his father.

Without the pop of apparition, Rhyann appeared in the entrance of the Great Hall. Right near her feet lay the lifeless body of Severus Snape. His eyes were wide open and his flesh colorless. A scorch mark from the Killing Curse marked his chest.

Not too far away, Blaise lay face down and motionless. She could not tell if he were alive or not. There was no sign whatsoever of Millicent.

At some point, Ginny had caught up with the group and now hung limply with Neville supporting her. She was conscious though and Neville appeared unharmed except for a bloody nose. Harry stood in front of them, barely keeping on his feet. His robes were tattered and ruined. The clothes he had on underneath were blacked but something other than fire. Voldemort was marching towards him, but not a sound came from Potter's moving mouth.

Rhyann realised immediately that the Dark Lord must have silenced them. She flicked her wand in their direction. "Finite Incantatem!"

Voldemort whipped around, hissing at her. "How are you doing that! Where did you come from!"

Harry and Neville took the chance to move Ginny back to safety, all of them stumbling and weak. Rhyann made a rising motion with one of her hands and transformed the bottom half of the Dark Lord's robes into stone so that he could not move. "I am a dreamer and I can now dream awake."

He swiftly dissolved the rock around him and started towards her, intent on the secrets in her head now. She could feel him trying to pry into her mind. She could feel his hate and rage, the desire to know and kill. This time, Rhyann turned his legs to rock. She felt herself waver as she did so. Her energy had been taxed when Lucius had used the Cruciatus Curse upon her. Turning living matter to nonliving matter was difficult even when she was at her full strength.

"You are mine, Rhyann Rookwood! You will not escape!" Voldemort bellowed, trying to undo what she had done to his legs. His eyes were full of insane fury. The rock began to crack and with a determined grunt, he managed to somehow break a leg free. It was like a snake shedding its old skin. He began to laugh, yanking on his other leg to free it as well. "I am like no other wizard! You cannot hope to defeat me!"

Rhyann stood there, shocked, and feeling herself waver again. She could not understand how he was managing to do what he was doing. She knew he was powerful, but she did not think anyone could do as he was doing. She sent out another wave of energy hoping to transform him entirely to stone, but she did not have the strength at the moment. The floor around him turned grey and climbed up his freed foot, but it went no further.

Laughing, he raised his arm and pointed his wand at her. She did not flee for a spell could not harm her projected self, but what was she to do now! He could not be let to live.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blast of pinkish-purple rammed into Voldemort's back. His unnatural features went wide with surprise as death came for him. He did not fall over, stuck to the floor as he was. Yet his upper half folded over as if he were top heavy tree.

Rhyann could see Harry sitting with Ginny and Neville. His arm shook as he continued to hold his wand out, one of their hands each on his, as if he did not fully believe that the Dark Lord was finally dead. The youngest Weasley eased his arm down, leaning her head on his shoulder. Neville put an arm around them both as if the three of them were about to suddenly topple over.

"What was that?" She heard her voice but it seemed like so far away.

"What... what do you mean?" Harry's throat was dry and scratchy.

Rhyann took a few steps forward. "It was the Killing Curse... but not the same... not the same as his." She gestured towards the Dark Lord.

Harry looked a bit baffled himself. He pushed up his glasses, licking his lips. "It was the Killing Curse, but... I couldn't put into it what he did. I meant it, but for entirely different reasons than why he killed people. I didn't do it because I wanted to kill anyone, I did it... We did it," he corrected himself glancing at Ginny and Neville. "We did it to save people instead."

She frowned slightly. It was absurd. The Killing Curse did not work in that way. You had to mean it. You had to want to kill. Rhyann had no doubt that they wanted him dead.

"Help us up, Rhyann... We have to get to hospital wing..." Ginny said weakly, lifting her head from her friend's shoulder.

She turned away from them, going over to make sure that Voldemort was dead. It might be a trick with that faux curse. The Dark Lord was dead though. There was no pulse.

"Let him be, Rhyann." Harry called out to her softly. "We won... We can have back our lives now."

Rhyann stared at him coolly, addressing him with something he would only understand. "We can finally start our lives, you mean."

"Start them." Harry nodded once, getting up to his knees but wobbly even then. He held out his hand to her to help them. "Everyone together."

She did not move towards him. "Not everyone together, Harry. I've been waiting to long to be free of this all. You helped serve my purpose. I hope you make good use of the life you just won."

"Rhyann!" He shouted her name before she vanished. "Don't leave. We're all in this together. We all helped each other..."

"No, I just did what I had to get what I wanted. Do not think it meant anything for everything was just a means to this end." Rhyann glanced around the room at the lifeless bodies. All were sacrifices to gain her freedom. "Do not think to contact me or anything, Harry. I said I was done with all of this, all of you. I do not want to waste my energy making the life you just won unpleasant." But she knew she would if she had to.

The dreamer vanished from the Great Hall and painfully entered her battered body. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in Draco's strong arms. "It's done, isn't it, love!" He showed her his left forearm. "Look! The Dark Mark just vanished!"

"It's done..." Rhyann coughed, catching a glimpse of Lucius' bloody corpse against the wall. She turned her head, burying it against his chest. "Get us out of here. Far from here... I don't ever want to see this miserable place again..."

Kissing her forehead, Draco stood up with her cradled in his arms. "Whatever you wish. We're free now. We can do whatever we want. Together."

Rhyann sighed, unable to find the strength to talk any more. He would do what she wanted anyway. He was hers. Just like her uncles would forgive her for what was done because they were hers as well. No fear or desire for power bound them to her as it had been with Voldemort. She knew they were hers because they loved her. Perhaps when Harry was rambling on about what Dumbledore had told him about love was not so wrong after all. It was simple to get what she wanted through those that loved her and would do anything for her. Oh, she knew that the old wizard had not meant such a thing, but he was handicapped by his own ridiculous notions of good just like Harry Potter was. They would always be burdened, tied down, by those beliefs, but she was the one truly free for nothing kept her bound. She could wander free as she was in the dreaming realm. Exhausted and weak as she was, Rhyann felt truly awake.


	43. Chapter 43

**EPILOGUE #1**

Exiting the master bedroom silently, Rhyann padded down the hall to peek in on the children's room. Her sons were deep in sleep and littlest one tangled in his blankets. Not her sons, Draco's. She found it ever difficult to consider them her children when they were more Malfoys than anything else.

Drake was to be six soon and was a miniature duplicate of his father. Raum would turn four a week after his brother. He had her dark eyes, but that was the only indication that he came from her womb. There wasn't any other hint that they were part Rookwood. She had found it hard to be a mother for it was Draco's desire and not her own. It was made even more difficult not seeing her own family line in the boys. She had tried to love them, but she had very little tolerance of them.

Closing their door, Rhyann crept further down the hall into a guest bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she disapparated.

She appeared in the entrance hall of Rookwood Manor. It had been a long while since she had been there. The dreamer headed towards the main staircase. Poe, crouched over and scarred, peeked around a corner to see who was visiting. Upon seeing her, the elderly house elf let out a little squeak and disappeared back to the kitchen.

She paid him no mind. She needed something and it could only be found here. Rhyann ignored the greeting from the portrait of her deceased uncles as well. This was not a night for conversations.

She did not knock when she reached the door she wanted, but opened it just enough for her to slip inside. Her breasts had enlarged a little since having the boys and they brushed against the wood. Rhyann let her eyes adjust to the dim light in the bedroom and slowly made her way over to the large four poster bed. She remembered having so many conversations sitting upon that bed. Her hand laid upon one of the posts fondly.

"Rhyann?" A groggy voice was followed by the rustling of sheets.

She climbed up onto the bed, crawling on her hands and knees to the top beside Darcy. Even with the lack of good light, she could see he was greyer at the temples now, but distinguishedly handsome as ever. She smiled, feeling a few tears come to her eyes. "Uncle, it's me."

All the remaining sleep was chased away from him as he sat up to embrace her. "Rhyann! My dear! It seems like so long since we've seen each other. I've missed you."

Rhyann hugged him back tightly, curling up to him. Her hands clung to the back of his bare shoulders to keep them from trembling. "I've missed you too. It's been near four years. Raum's birthday is less than three weeks away." She had seen her uncle after her second son was born, but Draco had chased him away.

"Yes, I remember." Darcy nodded, kissing her forehead. "What are you doing here? And at this time at night?" His face bore worry and a bit of fear. "Does Draco know you're here?"

"I had to..." She stumbled over her words as she shook her head, unable to get them out properly. She leaned her head on his shoulder, not wanting to burst out crying. She had to be strong to do this. "I'm not a Malfoy. I pretend... but I'm not. I'm a Rookwood, always. And I need something. I need you to help me with something."

"Anything, my dear." He stroked her raven colored hair. "If you need money... If you want to leave him, you can come here. This will always be your home."

"I know, uncle..." Rhyann replied softly. Her dark shimmering eyes looked up into his. She had been nervous coming down the hall and getting into his bed, but she didn't feel it any more. "I only need you. I need to continue the line."

Darcy furrowed his brows slightly as if not understanding. "Rhyann..."

"Don't say anything." She put a finger over his lips. "With Tristian gone to Azkaban..." The petite witch gave a little shudder at the thought. Though there were no more dementors there, he had been in that dismal place for years. She was sure that the Ministry had found other ways to torture those who were loyal to the Dark Lord. "You're the only one here... and I confess, you have always been my favorite. We could connect more than the others..." Her finger slid caressingly over his bottom lip. "I have always felt this bit of emptiness in me. Something that needs to be fulfilled. And I tried... I thought what I wanted... Well, it turns out that it was not what I really wanted. I realize now what it is. I'm a Rookwood and I need to do this."

Her body moved closer to his, the heat between them growing quickly. Darcy wore only his pajama bottoms and the fabric was thin. He could not stop himself from being pulled to her. "Rhyann... before you refused. If Draco knew..."

"That was before. I was young and naive." Her fingertips danced over his cheek to follow his jawline. Her other hand came up to start undoing her black robes. She wore nothing underneath. "And Draco will never know. I'm too careful and he believes anything I tell him. He'll think the baby is his and will boast that he had gotten a daughter of me. But she'll be Rookwood... She'll be a dreamer..."

He cupped her fae face in his hands, fighting with the urges he was feeling. He fought a losing battle though and already strained against his bottoms. "He would know then... So much could go wrong."

"No. It won't, uncle." The front of her robes fell open revealing her nakedness. Rhyann slowly removed his hands from her face and led them down to her breasts. "I know you want this as much as I do. You've always wanted it. It just took me a little longer to realize it is what I want as well." She leaned in, capturing his lips with her own.

That was all it took to break any little bit of resistance he had left. Darcy kissed her back fervently, reveling in a hope he had long lost faith in. He had held on to it longer than Tristian. He had been sure that their niece would come back to them. Her relationship with the boy wouldn't last because her blood would sing to her and draw her back where she belonged. Yet the years went by and she bore two children to Draco. To the entire wizarding world's eyes, even his own, she was happy and right where she wanted to be. She had the talent to fool them all though. Her blood did finally call her back home after all.

Darcy guided her down on her back, kissing every inch of flushed flesh. At some point, she rid him of his pajama bottoms and they were blissfully united. He had other women in his life, but none made him feel as whole as this.

Afterwards, they rested, chatting quietly and then made love again. Rhyann told him she had to leave and be back to Malfoy Manor. She would come back to him the next night or the night after. With those promises upon her lips, she disapparated and walked down the hall of her husband's family home.

She paused to do a quick clean up in the bathroom and then slipped back under the covers of her bed. Draco gave a little sleepy moan and rolled over. One arm limply laying across her waist. "Where did you go?"

"Just checked on the boys, went to the bathroom." Rhyann yawned as she answered him with a whisper.

Draco gave her a little half-awake grunt and pulled her more to him, spooning her small frame. "Love you..."

"I love you too. Go back to sleep now." She patted his hand and closed her eyes. A tiny smile floated across her lips. Rhyann had some things in her life that she did not desire, but at least now, she would have all that she wanted. The Rookwood legacy would continue on. And with her raising her own daughter, she would be mother to the greatest one ever born.

**EPILOGUE #2**

Exiting the master bedroom silently, Rhyann padded down the hall to peek in on the children's room. Her sons were deep in sleep and littlest one tangled in his blankets. Not her sons, Draco's. She found it ever difficult to consider them her children when they were more Malfoys than anything else.

Drake was to be six soon and was a miniature duplicate of his father. Raum would turn four a week after his brother. He had her dark eyes, but that was the only indication that he came from her womb. There wasn't any other hint that they were part Rookwood. She had found it hard to be a mother for it was Draco's desire and not her own. It was made even more difficult not seeing her own family line in the boys. She had tried to love them, but she had very little tolerance of them.

Closing their door, Rhyann crept further down the hall into a guest bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she disapparated.

She appeared in the entrance hall of Rookwood Manor. It had been a long while since she had been there. The dreamer headed towards the main staircase. Poe, crouched over and scarred, peeked around a corner to see who was visiting. Upon seeing her, the elderly house elf let out a little squeak and disappeared back to the kitchen.

She paid him no mind. She needed something and it could only be found here. Rhyann ignored the greeting from the portrait of her deceased uncles as well. This was not a night for conversations.

She did not knock when she reached the door she wanted, but opened it just enough for her to slip inside. Her breasts had enlarged a little since having the boys and they brushed against the wood. Rhyann let her eyes adjust to the dim light in the bedroom and slowly made her way over to the bed with the huge padded headboard. She remembered having so many conversations sitting upon that bed, laughing at their own private jokes. Her hand laid upon one of the posts fondly.

"Rhyann?" A groggy voice was followed by the rustling of sheets.

She climbed up onto the bed, crawling on her hands and knees to the top beside Tristian. Even with the lack of good light, she could see his face was older now, not so youthful, but devilishly handsome as ever. She smiled, feeling a few tears come to her eyes. "Uncle, it's me."

Tristian had quick reflexes for someone who had just been sound asleep. He darted forward, taking her in his arms with such momentum that they half rolled to the other side of the bed. "Rhyann! It's been so long! I can't even tell you how much I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" She clung to him, fingering digging a bit into his bare shoulders so they would not tremble. "It's been near four years..."

"Since your youngest boy was born." Tristian nodded, smiling and then kissing her face several times. "You look beautiful as ever, my dear. Motherhood suits you."

Rhyann nipped her lower lip, her eyes turning downwards. "No... it doesn't really. I'm finding that it doesn't fulfill me... There's still this unhappiness..."

Tristian cupped her chin, tipping her head up so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? You are sneaking into my room in the middle of the night... Something happen with Draco?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She gave a sigh and leaned forward against him. "It's just that... I've finally realized what I'm missing in my life. Why I feel so out of place at Malfoy Manor..."

"If you want to leave him, Rhyann, I'll help. You can come home here. It's where you belong." He brushed back strands of hair from her lovely face just waiting for the signal to spring into action. Rookwood Manor had never been the same without its mistress. He would do anything to have her back there. He had no qualms about ridding the world of her husband either.

"That's not it, uncle..." The dreamer kissed his cheek for the thought though. "I realized I will never feel like I'm a Malfoy. I'm a Rookwood. And knowing that, I know what I need now..."

"Rhyann?" Tristian took her hands in his. "Once upon a time, you refused. You said it isn't what you wanted..."

"I was young and naive. What did I know of what I wanted!" Rhyann shook her head at herself. "I didn't know... I wasn't ready yet..." Her long lashed eyes stared into his with a single purpose. "I know it now. I feel it within me. Rookwood blood..."

"But what about Draco? What.." He was silenced by one of her elegant fingers to his lips.

"Draco will know nothing. He believes what I tell him." Her digit sensuously slid along his lips. "And with you, I always felt the strongest connection. I think about you more and more..." Her other hand fluttered up to start undoing her black robes. They were soft against her naked body underneath. "I want to continue the line. I need to do so... and I choose you..."

Tristian shifted in the bed, slipping the rest of the way out of the blankets and letting her see that he wore nothing. He was already aroused as well. "What about Darcy? Should we tell him? He'll want to know..."

Both her uncles had managed to escape imprisonment from what had happened eight years ago. It had much to do with her own tampering of the system, but she had to protect them. Draco had chased them away from seeing her any more, but at least she knew they were safe at home.

Shaking her head, Rhyann leaned in and pressed her lips to his as the front of robes fell open. Her erect nipples poked against his chest. "No... I do not want him to be hurt that I did not come to him. Later on, we'll tell him... but for now, let it just be you and I..."

There were no protests from Tristian. No more inkling of resistance. He pulled her firmly against him, kissing her with a long denied passion. He fell back with her on top of him, heatedly exploring her petite body. He had long given up the fantasy of this ever happening, but now his hope had been renewed with a fiery strength. He rolled her over, putting one of her legs over his shoulder before he thrust hard into her.

The first time they made love, it was over quickly. They had come together in a sweaty frenzy. The second time was slower and he made her cry out his name a half dozen times before he finally released his seed within her. Tristian had numerous lovers in his life, but there wasn't a single time that felt like this. He was a Rookwood and only through this union could he ever feel fully satisfied.

Rhyann left after their second romp. She promsied to return the next night and blew him kisses as she disapparated.

She cleaned up before she returned to the master bedroom and quietly slipped into the grand bed. Draco stretched out his arms and rolled over to lay an arm across her. "How did it go?"

"I told you it would be easy enough." The dreamer smiled at her husband and gave her belly a little pat.

"You know you're pregnant already?" His grey eyes opened a little wider.

"No," Rhyann gave him a little nudge. "After a few more nights with him, I have no doubt that I will be. Then we'll have a little dreamer to raise as our own. The most powerful one ever born."

He kissed up along her shoulder to her neck. "You are the most powerful one. The most beautiful one as well..."

"I could have been more powerful..." Rhyann's voice trailed off. He had impregnanted her with sons and that was the point at which her powers stalled and faded some. She would make sure her daughter did not make the same mistake.

"There is still no one to match you." Draco nuzzled her neck. "Our daughter will be lucky if she has just a fraction of your power."

She ran her hand through his blond locks. "My daughter will for I will teach her myself. Draumona won't be cowed by the meddling crones."

"You gave her a name already?" He chuckled and closed his eyes, holding her to him.

"She always had a name. She has just yet to be born." Rhyann relaxed against him, letting her own eyes flutter closed.

"I love you so much..." Draco muttered as he started falling back to sleep.

A little smile played across her lips. The Rookwood legacy would continue. "I love you too..."

**EPILOGUE #3**

"Of course they made him Minister, brother! Everyone just feels sorry for him now. Old dried up hero!" Brennan snorted and flicked at the newspaper the other young wizard was holding.

William indignantly pulled the paper away from his brother and folded it up. "You're just pissed because you wanted your boss at the Ministry to get in so he'd make you his assistant."

"I'm sure if you shine enough shoes and suck up to Potter, you'll get in!" Caden laughed, leaning against the side of the couch. He ran his hand through his raven colored locks and then dodged out of the way before Brennan could land a punch on his arm.

"I think Minister Potter might do a fine enough job." The youngest of the brothers said from the chair across the room.

He was answered by a round of disbelieving laughter. "Maybe it's you, Allan, who should be in there sucking up!"

The fourteen year old made a rude gesture at them. "I have no love for the Ministry, you know that. It's just that we've had some pretty crappy Ministers over the past years. Potter can't do quite so bad."

"I guess he'll do until I become Minister." Brennan lounged back with a cocky grin.

"A Rookwood as Minister. Your picture everywhere across England! Though I'd rather it be our cousin. She's much more pleasant to look at!" William chuckled and was poked in the side by his elder brother.

"Please, Rhyann has no desire for such a boring job. She has bigger things on her mind." Caden tapped his chest. "Like me!"

His brothers made scoffing noises and one of them threw a pillow at him. It nearly landed in the fireplace. Poe slipped out from behind some drapes and snatched the pillow before it could catch a spark from the fire or get any soot on it. Having taken care of this newest generation of Rookwoods for the last twelve years, he had learned to be quick about things or else they tended to make great messes. The previous Rookwoods who survived the Dark Lord's final battle were sent away to Azkaban and none of them ever expected to see them again.

"Hardly!" Allan rolled his eyes. "It's only been a year since her husband died. She's still mourning, wearing black all the time."

"She always wore black." Brennan reminded him.

"My ears were ringing." A smooth voice came from the entrance of the sitting room. "That means someone was talking about me."

All four brothers stood up straight, smiling at their cousin. Rhyann had matured into a beautiful woman. Not a single wrinkle on her lovely fae face. Her breasts and hips had filled out a bit since having her sons, but she was still a petite witch. There was a twinkle in her dark eyes as she stood there looking at them.

"Good afternoon, cousin. Perhaps we were talking about you, but you must forgive us. It is difficult not to." Caden grinned charmingly.

"We were only wishing that you would shine your beauty upon us and voila! Here you are! Who says wishes don't come true!" Brennan winked.

Rhyann laughed, a soft and womanly laugh. "You are all hopeless flatterers!"

William sat back down, his muscled arms stretched out against the back of the couch. He played a Beater on Slytherin's quidditch team and prided himself on his burly physique that none of his brothers had. "Not so hopeless!"

She laughed again, granting them another lovely smile. "I had come to fetch Caden anyway. We need to discuss some family matters." Rhyann gestured to the eldest of them. "Walk with me in the garden."

Caden gave a gloating grin to his brothers and walked over, offering his cousin his arm. She looped her arm through it and he led her out to the garden. There was a raven in a low branch of a tree nearby and he cawed as he saw them come out.

"Hopefully these aren't depressing matters you wish to talk about. I do not wish to see you lose that smile." Caden gave her hand a squeeze. She had been so quiet when she first moved back to Rookwood Manor after Draco's death. She tried to hide her sadness from them, but he found her numerous times crying and offered her comfort. It was good for them that she came back home and she seemed to find comfort in that as well. Malfoy Manor had never felt like a real home to her, she had confided. She left her two sons - Drake and Raum - with their grandmother, unable to care for them in her grief. Yet Caden had always felt she had no tolerance for those boys to begin with, that it was just a handy excuse to rid herself of them.

"Not depressing at all." Rhyann assured him. "It has more to do with family tradition, a specific family tradition." Her fingers glided over the roses as they passed them and glanced up at him. "Did you father ever have a talk with you about such things before he passed on?"

"My father really didn't talk to us all that much." Caden gave a little shake of head. "He was always working and my mother just let us run about willy nilly."

"Let's sit." The dreamer motioned to the small white gazebo covered in thick ivy. She smoothed out her robes as she sat down with the twenty-one year old. "The Rookwoods have harbored a family secret for centuries. It is one closely guarded. It is why there is only one female child per generation."

"Oh!" Caden nodded, stretching his legs out. "It's that you're a dreamer. There is only one dreamer a generation. It makes sense."

"That's part of it, yes." Rhyann rested her hand on top of one of his, fingers lightly caressing the back of his hand. "There's more to it, Caden. It is the matter of how a dreamer is made."

"Made?" Pleasant little shivers went through him at her touch. "Like, how one is birthed? Is there some special way that's suppose to do? Some spell to make it happen?"

She chuckled quietly. "A dreamer is born just like any other child. No, I'm talking about how one is made. How one is conceived."

"Oh... Oooooh!" Caden felt his cheeks gain a little color. He flipped his hand over under hers so that their palms lay flat against one another and his fingers could touch hers back. "And it's a big family secret how that is done? I mean, you've had two children already. You do know how it's done, right!"

She laughed more loudly this time and leaned a little towards him, breasts grazing against his arm. "Not the mechanics of it, cousin. It is about the two people involved in conceiving a dreamer. It has to be two very specific people. And one of them has to be a dreamer herself."

"And the other?" He almost forgot to say something, distracted as he was at the moment.

"The other," her fingers entwined with is own, "has to be a Rookwood male."

His mouth dropped open slightly. Caden could feel her eyes upon him. He wanted to give a shout of joy. Yet shouldn't he feel some kind of distaste for the idea? He didn't though. It made him feel elated... and aroused. "A Rookwood male?"

"Yes. It's in your blood. I can tell you can feel it. All Rookwood males feel it." Her voice had taken on a new quality. It was soft and alluring. Her free hand slid along his thigh.

It made sense now. As long as he could remember, he had an intense attraction to her. Caden never understood why. He and his brothers always playfully flirted with her. He thought that she was just humoring them. Now it was something else entirely. Now that intensity was burning brighter inside of him.

"It is time to conceive another dreamer." Rhyann whispered into his ear, her lips almost touching his flesh. "And I choose you, Caden."

He gave a little wanton whimper and turned his head to connect his lips with hers. The young wizard has had so many fantasies about a moment like this. The first time he had ever masturbated, it was to a photo of Rhyann. He had masturbated the previous night and it was with her in his mind. He gathered her up in his arms, pulling her onto his lap. She was feather-light, so petite and beautifully perfect.

"Oh gods..." Caden murmured into their fiery kisses. "I had always felt... I didn't know... It feels so right..."

"That's because it is." Rhyann twisted about, straddling him. Her legs bare out of her robes hinting that she wore nothing underneath. She ran her hands through his thick hair, tongue romping with his.

He took her head between his hands, chest heaving as he stared into her eyes. Mirror images of his own. "You won't... you won't have to go away after? I don't want..." Caden knew nothing of their family history only that there was only one female Rookwood in the manor at a time.

"No, don't fret. I never plan to leave..." She assured him with kisses down along his neck making him moan. "And our daughter, she will stay... I will raise her here... She'll be the most powerful dreamer ever..."

"Oooh, Rhyann..." Caden groaned, ripping open the front of her robes and burying his face between her breasts.

She tilted her head back, long hair cascading downwards so that the end touch the floor. Rhyann squirmed seductively against him, encouraging him onwards. A little smile played across her lips. The Rookwood legacy would continue and she would be the mother of a more powerful generation.


End file.
